


La transformation de Chilton

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 87,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frédérick Chilton connait un grand succès grâce à son roman Hannibal le cannibale...toutefois, des événements inattendus viendront assombrir ce moment de gloire et à la fois enrichir son esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce personnage et l'idée de l’approfondir, tenter d’entrer dans sa tête et de le voir entrer dans le cercle intime d'Hannibal et de Will...a toujours été un fantasme que je compte bien tenter de combler ici. ( Aveu: Ce qui lui est arrivé dans la série ma révolté et je ne l'ai pas accepté. Je devais lui offrir une fin de parcours plus intéressante. =P )
> 
> Merci à Chilliebaby pour avoir aimé mon histoire au point de s'amuser à me faire des petits montages photoshop pour certains chapitres tu es adorable! =P 
> 
> Ps: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;) 
> 
> J'installe, la personnalité de Frédérick, la romance et ensuite de brûlants moments! Bonne lecture! ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)  
> 

L'hôtel Hilton était magnifique et sa grande salle de réunion également. L'immense pancarte affichant la couverture du roman à succès de Frédérick Chilton arborait l'entrée de la grande salle. Lorsque l'homme entra et vit son nom écrit en caractère gras, un frisson de bonheur l'inonda. Son texte bien préparé, il monta sur la scène, ajusta son micro et fit un discourt devant une salle comble. Tous voulaient connaître son histoire et ses hypothèses sur le cruel tueur en série. Après avoir eu droit à une innovation et des applaudissements par centaine, le docteur se croyait au paradis. Il pris ensuite place à une table où les gens se bousculaient pour avoir son autographe. Chilton signait de nombreux livres le sourire aux lèvres. Hannibal le cannibale était un grand succès. 

Le fait que ce tueur ait réussit à s'évader en compagnie de Will Graham le rendait toutefois nerveux, mais il s'était juré de ne pas laisser ce fâcheux incident ruiner son moment de gloire. Ce moment tellement attendu. 

Côtoyer Hannibal lui avait procuré de nombreuses cicatrices. À l'exception de Mason Verger, il pouvait dire sans hésiter, qu'il avait été le plus marqué. Son torse et son ventre magnifiquement entraîné avait été éventré et ses organes exposées telles des guirlandes. Désormais, il devait vérifier avec minutie le contenu de ses repas et marcher à l'aide d'une canne comme un vieillard... sans oublier son joli minois qui était fracassé d'une balle. Aller à la plage l’embarrassait maintenant et se maquiller chaque matin pour sortir faisait parti de sa routine à jamais. Se démaquiller, enlever sa prothèse dentaire, son verre de contact inconfortable chaque soir pour voir dans le miroir ce Chilton défiguré lui faisait du mal. Il n'avait pas charmé une femme depuis ces nombreuses agressions...il n'osait plus. 

Cette gloire que lui avait apporté son roman, il là méritait et ce même si certaines informations qu'il avait écrites étaient factices. Pourquoi ne pas être un mauvais garçon alors que tous les autres se le permettaient bien se disait-il en signant une autre copie de son roman. 

-Vous êtes un brave survivant Mr. Chilton. Survivre au Docteur Hannibal Lecter...peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. Le destin ne voulait pas nous voir succomber tout de suite. Que nous réserve-t-il selon vous? Dit une voix féminine. 

Frédérick releva la tête et vit une jeune femme asiatique aux cheveux mi-courts et au visage gracieux le regarder avec froideur, mais intensité. Le ''nous'' ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle connaissait le monstre. Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux agents qui le protégeaient. Un était tout prêt de la table où il se trouvait habillé en civil et trois autres étaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux se reposèrent ensuite sur la jeune femme et il l'analysa. Elle était magnifique sans hésitation. Ses pommettes prononcées, ses joues creuses et ses petites lèvres en forme de cœur lui donnait un visage superbe et symétrique. Toutefois, ses jolis yeux en amande lui paraissaient extrêmement menaçants. 

-Vous êtes en chasse...quel gibier chassez vous...mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il en cachant ses angoisses.

-Chiyoh. Oui effectivement je suis en chasse. Je suis à la chasse aux cannibales. Dit-elle en déposant une copie de son livre sur la table devant lui. 

Chilton lui sourit, mais son sourire ne dura que quelques instants.

-Pour votre survie...ne lisez pas mon livre. Il ne vous sera d'aucune aide. Je dirais même...qu'il pourrait vous nuire. Dit-il en tentant de cacher la honte qu'il éprouvait face à cet aveu. 

Il recherchait la gloire et le succès, mais il ne voulait pas que son livre mette la vie de cette jeune fille en péril. Sans signer le livre, il le repoussa vers elle. Chiyoh fronça alors les sourcils contrariée.

-Je connais Hannibal. Je n'ai pas besoin de référence pour le connaître. C'est d'un allié donc j'ai besoin. Hannibal coince ses jouets dans un coin et les persuadent de faire ce donc il a envie. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver, est de se retrouver seul en compagnie d'Hannibal. Dit-elle en repoussant le livre vers lui.

Chilton observa la copie de son roman et vit bien dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu et peut-être même fait des horreurs contre sa volonté sous la sombre influence d'Hannibal Lecter. Frédérick ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être très courageux contrairement à cette femme, mais contrairement à son livre, il avait envie d'être utile. 

-Je ne crois pas être l'homme qu'il vous faut pour vous aidez à attraper ce diable...toutefois, je donne une réception chez moi après ma séance de signature. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire pour vous. Vous êtes invitée. Dit-il en ouvrant la couverture de son livre, le signer et le lui tendre. 

-Je viendrai...peut-être. Bonne soirée Dr. Chilton. Dit-elle en s'éloignant lentement le livre à la main. 

Frédérick en la regardant s'éloigner, espérait qu'un oui était caché derrière le ''peut-être'' en question. Cette jeune femme pourrait lui donner des renseignements intéressants sur Hannibal...peut-être même lui en donner suffisamment pour créer un nouveau livre cette fois plus véridique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton ne se sent pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Même à distance, Hannibal exerce un pouvoir sur lui.

Les traiteurs avaient mis en place de splendides entrées donc une section 100% végétarienne fait sur mesure pour ses besoins. Le goût de la viande et de toutes ces protéines lui manquait atrocement. Il mangeait sa viande pratiquement bleue. Il était un carnivore vorace. Il aimait sentir le goût du sang animal s'écouler le long de sa langue. Un rein en moins, la viande fraîche était un autre plaisir donc il devait se passer pour le restant de sa vie. 

Il observa les plats de viandes de première qualité et pensa alors à Hannibal. Il aurait apprécié. Chilton s'inspirait des goûts raffinés d'Hannibal pour être certain de ne jamais se tromper dans ses choix. Frédérick avait toujours chérit l'idée qu'Hannibal jette un jour sur lui un regard respectueux, voir admiratif. 

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards neutres et polis...parce qu'Hannibal ne pouvait s'autoriser de ne pas l'être, mais il l'avait toujours regardé de haut derrière la politesse. Quelle gloire ce serait de ressentir cette admiration venant de lui...ce serait le comble de son succès. Seul Will Graham avait eu droit à cette admiration jusqu'à présent...mais Chilton pouvait comprendre Hannibal.

Will Graham était un être unique, très intéressant. Il n'était peut-être pas distingué, mais il était toutefois très beau. Il représentait ce qu'Hannibal aimerait être, du moins en partie. Avoir Will Graham à ses côtés lui procurait l'illusion d'une certaine stabilité, d'une gentillesse et d'une empathie qu'il ne pouvait posséder de façon naturelle contrairement à Will. 

Chilton avait rendu visite à l'enquêteur du F.B.I à l'hôpital après qu'Hannibal l'eut agressé et l'avait analysé. Aussi démuni qu'il était, une force mystérieuse se cachait derrière son regard de chien battu. Une force qu'Hannibal n'avait jamais réussit à affaiblir. Frédérick enviait sa force et sa douceur. Will se remettait de ses blessures et retournait aux enfers encore et toujours affrontant cet être affreusement charismatique, car vivre sans lui, lui était impossible. Frédérick n'avait pas autant de cran...il aurait aimé en avoir. L'absence de ces deux hommes dans sa vie créait chez lui un espèce de vide qu'il était impossible de remplir. Les observer était un plaisir tordu, mais le meilleur qui soi.  


Ces deux hommes se complétaient et ils vivaient une relation que personne ne pourrait corrompre si non eux-mêmes. Ils s'étaient déjà fait tellement de mal. D'ailleurs, qui d'autre oserait briser quelque chose de si intense, de si pure et d'aussi diabolique à la fois. 

Chilton était persuadé que le côté auto-destructeur de Will et le côté destructeur d'Hannibal allait un jour les mener tous les deux à leur mort. Secrètement, Chilton espérait bien voir cette union se briser, mais d'un autre côté, il lui était impossible de les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Même si les revoir un jour était fort improbable, il aimait les imaginer tous les deux ensemble quelque part, vivant leur bonheur malsain malgré la jalousie qui le rongeait face à cette idée. Lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de ces deux hommes, les pensées du psychiatre débordaient de contradictions. 

Il quitta ses pensées rêveuses et se dirigea vers le banquet sans manquer de serrer plusieurs mains et de recevoir plusieurs félicitations. Il dégusta une entrée faite de carottes rappées et de dattes avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Un homme, visiblement un chauffeur lui tendit une enveloppe. À la vue de ce papier parfumé et raffiné, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. 

''Frédérick'' se lisait sur l'enveloppe. 

Il reconnu l'écriture parfaite du cannibale. 

La première chose aurait été d'appeler Jack Crawford...mais cette lettre...si tentante...lui était intimement adressée. Il voulait à tout prix avoir le privilège de la lire en premier. Il s'éclipsa de la grande salle et monta à sa chambre. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre méticuleusement à l'aide d'un coupe papier. Sa main tremblante déplia la lettre et il lu enfin le contenu de ce qu'elle contenait.

"J'ai lu votre livre Frédérick. Célébrez et amusez-vous bien ce soir."

''H'' 

Le docteur sentit son souffle s'accélérer et un accès de colère s'emparer de lui. Il lança la lettre de toutes ses forces.

-Quoi c'est tout? Il se fou de moi?!? S'exclama Chilton à voix haute.

Aucun compliment, toujours cette même indifférence désagréable dissimulée derrière cette politesse exagérée. Son livre n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il y avait des éléments très intéressants qui méritaient des félicitations, mais évidemment, Hannibal exigeait la perfection en toute chose. Amusez-vous, lui avait-il demandé...alors qu'il savait fort bien que sa lettre mettait fin à son instant de gloire. Il savait que son cher petit Frédérick allait se sentir diminué par sa lettre sans tendresse. C'était ce qu'il voulait et il avait réussit. Frédérick se sentait comme un moins que rien. 

-Salopard de merde. Murmura Chilton en poussant un long et tremblant soupire.

Chilton se mit alors à rire tristement...à quoi s'attendait-il exactement? Hannibal n'était pas un salaud, c'était lui qui avait été idiot de s'attendre ne serait-ce qu'à une infime reconnaissance de la part de cet homme brillant. Il observa la lettre au sol, se leva de son lit et s'en empara. Il la renifla et la défroissa. C'est alors qu'une silhouette élancée et élégante qu'il reconnu apparu après avoir tourné la poignée de sa porte.

-Chiyoh. Murmura Chilton en cachant la lettre derrière son dos.

La jeune femme huma l'air et sourit.

-La lettre est de lui. Je reconnais son parfum. Il m'a apprit étant toute jeune à apprivoiser les odeurs en me bandant les yeux. Mon flair est plutôt développé grâce à lui. Murmura-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Frédérick l'observa, elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion. Elle était vêtue d'une robe griffée d'un goût tout à fait exquis. Il mit alors la lettre à sa vue.

-Hannibal a-t-il ce pouvoir d'attraction sur vous aussi Chiyoh? Sommes-nous masochistes d'apprécier cet homme malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer?

La jeune femme s'avança, pris la lettre et la déposa sur la table de chevet prêt du lit.

-Je crois que l'être humain à une fâcheuse tendance à se faire du mal. Vouloir avoir ce que nous ne possédons pas c'est dans notre nature. La possessivité qu’Hannibal a envers Will Graham en est un bel exemple.

-Hannibal a-t-il été votre amant? Où sont vos cicatrices Chiyoh? Demanda-t-il en observant le corps svelte de la jeune fille. 

Sa peau était sublime et la chair qui s'offrait à sa vue, ne possédait aucune éraflure qu'elle, qu'elle soit.

-Vous croyez que sa lettre était dans le seul but de vous narguez Dr. Chilton? 

La jeune femme avait évité la question...elle était très mystérieuse, ce qui ne déplût pas à Frédérick.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ces mots voudraient cacher d'autre. 

-Il a écrit à Will Graham n'est-ce pas? Dans quel but vous croyez? 

Chilton resta stupéfait.

-Ma relation avec Hannibal est à des kilomètres de celle qu'il possède avec Will Graham. Il a écrit à Will pour le titiller, afin qu'il vienne le voir, car il lui manquait. Moi je ne suis que l'un de ses anciens confrères qu'il ne juge pas à la hauteur de son intelligence. Dit l'homme en se frottant le front d'un air abattu. 

-Hannibal à pris la peine de vous écrire. Il a écrit à Bedelia, à Jack, à Will et à vous. S'il vous a offert cette forme d'attention, c'est que vous êtes un jouet avec lequel il aime s'amuser. Vous n'êtes pas aussi inintéressant que vous le croyez Docteur. Il souhaite que vous vous rappeliez qu'il est là quelque part.

-Prêt à me dévorer...prêt à m'infliger d'autres cicatrices à tout moment. Murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Chiyoh et Frédérick se regardèrent quelques instant jusqu'à ce que son maître d'hôtel ne monte et ne les interrompe. 

-Vos invités se demandent ou vous êtes monsieur. 

Chilton mis alors sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'accompagna jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé en se demandant si elle avait raison ou pas sur les motifs de cette lettre qu'il jugeait froide et brève.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton redécouvre les joies de la chaleur humaine...dans son plus simple appareil.
> 
> Ps: Hannibal et Will feront apparition dans le prochain chapitre. ;)

La réception s'était éternisée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, toutefois Chilton s'était évadé dans sa tête tout en demeurant physiquement présent. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette lettre. Hannibal avait lu son livre, il tenait à le préciser. Est-ce qu’une menace se cachait derrière ce papier de première qualité? Qu’avait-il pensé de ce qu’il avait écrit sur lui sachant tous les mensonges qui y figuraient. L’avait-il trouvé impoli? Certainement. Quoi qu’il en soit, Chiyoh avait raison. Derrière les gestes d’Hannibal, des milliers de possibilités, de sens...d’intensions se cachaient. L’esprit de cet homme n’était pas simple et pure, mais bien noir et complexe. Les serveurs et les serveuses avaient terminés leurs besognes et la maison était entièrement propre. Il les remercièrent en prenant soin de leur donner un généreux pourboire. Chiyoh avait quitté la soirée sans dire au revoir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter ensemble à une façon de lui venir en aide. Il avait tellement eu de gens à rencontrer qu'il l'avait perdu de vue en cours de route.

Un peu déçu, il monta à sa chambre et commença son éternel routine. Il déposa sa canne contre l'un des mur et commença a enlever l'épaisse couche de maquillage sur sa joue. Sa cicatrice foncée en forme de cercle apparu rapidement. Jamais il n'allait oublier le bruit perçant de la fenêtre tintée qui se brise. Ce n'est qu'à son réveil à l'hôpital qu'on lui annonça qu'une jeune femme mutilée et séquestrée le prenait pour l'éventreur de chesapeake et avait décidé de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Pourquoi l'avoir choisit lui. Pourquoi avoir hypnotisé Miriam Lass et lui avoir donné son visage et sa voix plutôt que celui d'un autre? Avait-il réellement un profil similaire à celui d'Hannibal? Il lui paraissait comme un tueur convainquant selon lui? Il aurait donc pu être digne d'être l'éventreur, l'auteur de ses chef d’œuvre fais de chair et de sang? Il lui avait accordé le mérite de son travail après tout. Se pourrait-il qu'Hannibal ressente pour lui haine et affection? Était-il prêt d'être un homme qu'Hannibal pourrait estimer...peut-être qu'il ne lui manquait que très peu de chose, mais quoi?

Il retira sa cravate, sa chemise et observa son torse mutilé en se demandant si un jour il allait s'y faire. Après avoir baissé son pantalon se retrouvant en boxer, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il prit vite le revolver dans sa commode et enleva le cran d'arrêt. Cette lettre était effectivement une menace pensa-t-il. Sa main tremblait contre l'arme. Il se dit qu'il était tellement pris par l'écriture de son roman et de ses nombreuses conférences de presse qu'il n'avait pas été s'entraîner au tir suffisamment. Il quitta sa chambre, puis tourna à sa droite et observa le corridor vide. 

-Si vous voulez m'aider, il vous faudra être plus attentif et plus prudent. Murmura Chiyoh. 

Chilton pouvait sentir le canon froid d'une arme contre son dos. Il laissa tomber son arme au sol. 

-Je...je suis avant tout un auteur de best-seller, un homme de tête avant d'être un homme de force. Dit Frédérick en se retournant lentement les bras en l'air. 

-À ce que je sache, vous n'avez écrit qu'un seul bouquin.

-D'autres viendront, j'y compte bien...à moins que je ne sois transpercé d'une balle de chevrotine ce soir.

La jeune femme le regarda de la tête au pied, observant sa large cicatrice au bas de ses pectoraux qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son nombril pour disparaître sous ses boxers. Chilton se sentit observé. Avant ce genre d'inspection lui aurait plus, car il estimait qu'il avait un joli corps, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Pensa-t-il. 

-Puis-je aller mettre mon peignoir...Demanda-t-il les bras toujours en l'air. 

Chiyoh perçu le malaise chez l'homme puis baissa son long fusil en lui faisant oui brièvement de la tête. Après une quinzaine de minute Chilton réapparu. Il avait pris soin de maquiller sa joue à nouveau. Il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir dans la salle de repos et il lui servit un verre de whisky. Il pris place à ses côtés et tenta de comprendre ce que cette jeune fille avait pu subir. Elle avait été conditionné depuis son enfance à devenir quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'Hannibal voulait en faire? Chacune des cibles de ce monstre étaient vouées à se transformer. Qu'était-elle? La jeune femme affichait toujours ce regard menaçant tel un fauve en chasse. Chassait-elle vraiment Hannibal? Il finit par se détendre, décidant de découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement. Il se surprit à être plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait...ces cicatrices, ces expériences lui avait donné une audace qu'il n'avait pas avant, il fallait le reconnaître. Il était moins lâche qu'il ne l'avait été. 

-Pourquoi avez-vous mentit dans votre livre Docteur Chilton?

-Je vous avais suggéré de ne pas le commencer, de ne jamais le lire. Dit l'homme en croisant les bras.

-J'avais envie de vous connaître. Lire votre livre me paraissait un bon départ. Dit-elle en faisant danser les glaçons dans son verre.

-Alors la première opinion que vous avez de moi, c'est que je suis un menteur égocentrique qui manque énormément d'authenticité.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est l'opinion que vous avez de vous-mêmes et de votre livre Frédérick. Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de boisson.

Chilton poussa un long soupir et grogna légèrement. Cette femme avait fréquenté Hannibal c'était évident. 

-Hannibal n'a pas voulu plaider la folie au tribunal. Si personne n'était intervenue en opinion contraire, il aurait été exécuté. J'ai donc insisté sur le fait qu'il était fou. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il a toujours été conscient à tout moment de la gravité de ses actes. Si j'ai menti et amené la thèse de la folie, c'était pour lui. Que pour lui. Pour le garder en vie. Au risque de perdre énormément de crédibilité auprès de mes confrères.

-Par soucis pour lui ou parce que vous saviez qu'il serait placé sous votre garde et que vous pourriez satisfaire votre curiosité professionnelle et l'étudier à votre guise?

-Par affection et par curiosité professionnelle. J'ai regretté toutefois mon geste. Jamais il ne s'est montré aussi fermé que lorsqu’il fut interné. Lorsqu'il était en liberté, nous débattions ensemble devant un verre...philosophie, spiritualité, science, cuisine, art...de tout et de rien...enfin bref, je lui ai sauvé la vie et c'est moi le méchant. Si au moins il avait eu la décence de reconnaître que je lui étais venu en aide, mais il est d'une telle arrogance envers moi. 

Chiyoh ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Chilton devint sérieux et décroisa ses bras. 

-Vous et Hannibal avez plusieurs points en commun. Vous savez observer et saisir les gens. Vous vous servez d’eux à votre avantage. Vous êtes élégants, raffinés, narcissiques et vous avez une idée bien conçue sur la manière donc les gens doivent vous respectez. Vous possédez tous les deux une auto-satisfaction si forte qu'elle flirte de temps à autre avec l'arrogance. Will Graham sait mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Vous pas...et Hannibal non plus. Quand Hannibal regarde Will, il voit ce qu'il aimerait devenir, quand il pose ses yeux sur vous...il perçoit alors des qualités qui lui appartiennent, mais également ses propres défauts...ses propres faiblesses...vous vous demandiez pourquoi il semblait vous apprécier et parfois vous détester. Voilà la réponse à votre question Frédérick.

Chilton en serrant les dents se leva et décida finalement de se servir lui aussi un verre de Whisky qu'il cala d'un trait avant de le reposer rapidement contre la commode. Chiyoh lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Insulté? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une lente gorgée de boisson ambrée.

Chilton impassible se retourna et se mit face à elle. Toujours aussi calme, elle resta assise et releva la tête vers lui.

-La vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre...toutefois...je ne suis plus narcissique depuis que mon visage et mon corps se sont transformés en bouillie. Si Hannibal voulait m'apprendre l'humilité, on peut dire que j'ai bien retenu ma leçon...j’ai changé...pour le mieux je suppose. Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Chiyoh le regarda de la tête au pieds. Elle déposa son verre sur la table à café prêt d'elle et se permis de défaire le noeud attachant le peignoir de Chilton. Après qu'elle eut défait la première boucle, le docteur l'arrêta rapidement.

-Je...je ne peux pas. Murmura Frédérick en déposant ses mains sur les tiennes. 

-Je ne vous attire pas. Demanda la jeune femme en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Vous êtes magnifique...trop pour moi...trop pour celui que je suis devenu. 

-Je crois que j'ai le droit d'en juger. Dit-elle en se levant.

Chilton la regarda et délaissa ses mains doucement. Elle continua alors de défaire sa ceinture et retira le peignoir de l'homme qui baissa la tête.

-Frédérick. Regardez-moi. 

Le docteur releva la tête avec beaucoup de mal. Elle lui prit la main et le ramena à sa chambre. Elle lui fit dos lui présentant la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Hésitant, Chilton baissa lentement la fermeture de sa tenue qu'il laissa glisser au sol doucement. Ses sous-vêtements étaient eux aussi de toute évidence griffés. Une telle beauté ne pouvait avoir envie de lui. 

-Est-ce un piège cruel Chiyoh? Demanda Frédérick en l'observant de la tête au pied pour apercevoir entre ses cuisses de longues et nombreuses cicatrices les unes à côté des autres.

-Une personne vous aime là-haut Dr.Chilton et vous n'en avez aucune conscience. Le destin ne vous a pas marqué aussi fort que vous l'imaginez. Vous auriez pu être brûlé vif, voir vos lèvres vous être arrachées, mais vous êtes dans une situation dans laquelle vous pouvez encore être très séduisant...et dans laquelle vous pouvez encore embrasser une personne qui vous désir. Vous devriez en être reconnaissant. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. 

Il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme depuis qu'il portait sa prothèse dentaire. Plus nerveux que jamais à l'idée de faire une bêtise, il se pencha vers elle, entre-ouvrit les lèvres et les pressa contre celles de Chiyoh en fermant les yeux. Elle effleura ses lèvres contre les tiennes et y mêla sa langue doucement. Frédérick l'imita et sentit cette chaleur humide contre sa bouche et soupira d'aise. Jamais un baisé de lui avait paru si délicieux. La jeune femme se recula, le regarda de nouveau et lui sourit. L'expression menaçante qu'elle possédait en permanence l'avait quitté. Elle lui parut si douce d’un seul coup que Chilton pensait se retrouver en compagnie d'une autre femme. Chiyoh avait définitivement deux facettes.

-Enlevez-tout. Murmura la jeune femme. 

-Il ne me reste que mes boxers, ce ne sera pas long. Dit Chilton en souriant.

-Je veux dire... vraiment tout. 

Frédérick la regarda terrifié.

-Ça je ne peux pas. Dit-il en se reculant. 

-Mettez-vous a nu Frédérick. Dit-elle en s'avançant prêt de lui. 

Il ne put s’empêcher de toucher sa joue et afficha une mine dégoûtée.

-Lorsque j'enlève mon verre...un oeil absent de vie s'affiche et lorsque j'enlève ma prothèse...ma pommette et ma mâchoire se relâche, ce qui fait que mon oeil...a soudain une envie folle de rejoindre ma joue. Dit-il plus embarrassé que jamais. 

Jamais il n’avait décrit son apparence à voix haute auparavant...jamais il n’avait pensé que ce pouvait être aussi difficile. Chiyoh toujours avec cette tendresse dans les yeux se recula de lui en retirant son soutien-gorge et sa culotte brodée de dentelle.

-Enlevez tout et je ferme la lumière. Pouvez-vous accepter cet arrangement? Laissez quelqu'un vous aimez et vous touchez tel que vous êtes à la noirceur. En espérant qu'ensuite au levé du soleil vous accepterez mieux celui que vous verrez dans la glace. 

Chilton l'observa longuement. Même ses rêves ne lui permettaient pas de se retrouver face à une femme aussi séduisante. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une offre pareil. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur ses cicatrices qu'elle s'était faites elle-même c'était évident, puis il fit oui de la tête en lui faisant dos. Il retira lentement son verre de contact alors qu'elle éteignait la lumière. Frédérick pris une lente respiration, puis retira sa prothèse dentaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher son côté de visage déformé pour voir comment c'était. Il en fut dégoûté...pourtant quelque chose lui disait que Chiyoh avait raison, il se sentirait libéré au petit matin. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures auprès d'elle. 

-Je trouve dommage que mes complexes m'empêchent de te voir à la clarté. Tu es si belle. 

-Plonger nos yeux dans l’obscurité nous permets de développer d'autres sens. Murmura-t-elle en dirigeant ses mains vers son torse athlétique. Elle remonta ensuite lentement ses mains vers son cou, puis son visage et le caressa avec tendresse.

Chilton se crispa lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser contre sa joue. Elle se mit rapidement à califourchon sur lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les tiennes en caressant toujours son visage. Ce type de chaleur humaine lui avait terriblement manqué. Bientôt, tout le corps de Frédérick se détendit à l'exception de sa fourche. Cette femme nue contre lui qui bougeait langoureusement son bassin contre son entre-jambe était tout ce qui lui importait. Il y avait beaucoup trop longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il poussa un long soupir alors qu'il goutta la poitrine de la jeune femme de ses lèvres en lui caressant le dos. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses et ses cuisses et il effleura les profondes cicatrices de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts. Il la fit glisser ensuite sous lui avec fougue. Il dirigea son visage vers son entre-jambe et caressa ses cicatrices de sa langue. Chiyoh poussa alors un doux gémissement. Ses cicatrices étaient toutes autres que les tiennes, mais leur source était la même pensa Chilton. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Chiyoh s'exprima. 

-C'est à ça qu'il m'a réduite. Murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre identité. Je ne vis que pour lui et du coup, je me déteste. Je ne suis qu'un fidèle chien de garde. Voilà ce que je suis. Murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant la nuque de Chilton. 

-La femme que je sens avec moi dans ce lit, n'est pas une femme sans identité, mais une femme forte, déterminée et brillante qui se bat pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Tu n'obéis pas à Hannibal en ce moment. Souffla l'homme en embrassant de nouveau les longues et profondes cicatrices de la jeune fille qui gémit de nouveau.

-Je me demande ce qu'il ressentirait en sachant que deux de ses jouets s'amusent sans lui. Murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour faire glisser les boxers de Chilton au loin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS DU DERNIER ÉPISODE DE LA SAISON 3, FAITES GAFFE!
> 
> Depuis l'évasion des ''Murder Husbands'', Chilton espérait qu'une chose, les revoir. Son voeu sera exaucé.

La deuxième chose que Chilton observa à son réveil, c’est qu’il était seul dans son lit. La première, que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés aux pommeaux de son lit baldaquin et la troisième qu’il jugea importante, quelqu’un avait eu le respect de lui remettre ses boxers. Chiyoh se tenait au pied du lit et le regardait l’air glacial. Le docteur malgré la circonstance, ne pu s’empêcher de banaliser la situation.

-Ce genre de pratiques sexuelles nécessitent habituellement une certaine communication entre les gens qui la pratiquent non ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. 

La jeune fille le bras adossé contre son arme pointé au sol l’observa le visage impassible. Elle poussa un long soupir. 

-Je t’avais dit d’être prudent. Je t’avais aussi dit que j’étais un chien fidèle…ne m’as-tu pas écouté ? Quel genre de psychiatre es-tu ? 

-Nous sommes tous ses chiens...notre place dans sa meute est différente c'est tout. Quel genre de psychiatre je suis? Peut-être que je suis un psychiatre qui a malheureusement tendance à se laisser aveugler par la beauté. Dit-il calmement en souriant toujours.

Elle le regarda longuement et secoua la tête. Il n’était pas surprit du tout et son calme plat était parlant.

-Tu savais. Tu savais que j’allais t’amener à eux ou les amener à toi n’est-ce pas ? 

-Enfin quelqu’un qui sait percevoir que je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j’en ai l'air. Murmura-t-il en observant ses poignets rougient. La circulation sanguine se faisait plutôt mal dans ses bras et ses jambes tellement les sangles étaient serrées. C’était fort douloureux. Ce ne fut que quelque instant plus tard qu’il réalisa qu’il n’était pas maquillé, sans prothèse et au grand jour…étonnamment, aucune angoisse ne le submergeait face à cette idée. Il senti alors son esprit s'alléger. Il en oublia presque sa captivité. 

-Merci Chiyoh, pour tout. Murmura-t-il en souriant toujours. 

La jeune fille lui afficha de nouveau ce visage empli de douceur qui la changeait t’en. La jeune fille qui avait réellement nourrit l'idée d’enlever la vie à son mentor. Cette jeune fille qui avait eu envie de lui malgré ses cicatrices. Cette jeune fille qui fut très vite dominée par celle qui aimait Hannibal plus que sa propre vie.

-Tu perçois les choses bien pires qu’elles ne le sont, je te jure. Dit-elle en l’observant de la tête au pieds.

Elle referma les rideaux tout autour du lit, quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Chilton était à la merci de ces deux hommes maintenant, mais un l’effrayait plus que l’autre…

***

Son cellulaire au rez-de-chaussé sonnait sans interruption depuis au moins une heure. Le lendemain de cette séance de signature, ce n'était pas étonnant. Des journaux locaux espéraient bien pondre quelques articles et son éditeur espérait bien discuter avec lui de la soirée. Chilton commença alors à se demander à quoi il pensait en se laissant séquestré de la sorte...était-il en train de perdre la boule? Il se mit à tirer sur ses sangles de toutes ses forces, mais plus il tirait, plus les sangles se resserraient.

-Aaaaah! Merde! S'exclama-t-il en crispant le visage de douleur. 

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la sonnerie du téléphone se fit plus bruyante. Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement. Will Graham l'observa sans expression particulière. Il avait sa prothèse dentaire à la main et le cellulaire dans l'autre. Sans hésitation Will approcha la prothèse de son visage.

-Ouvrez la bouche. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. 

À sa voix, Chilton vit bien qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis un bon moment.

-Détachez-moi et je l'installerai moi-même! S'exclama Chilton embarrassé. 

-La confiance est une chose qui se gagne Frédérick...ouvrez la bouche. 

Mal à l'aise il s’exécuta. Will enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche et lui plaça sa prothèse convenablement avant de les retirer. Il le regarda longuement et approcha le cellulaire qui sonnait toujours prêt de son oreille sans le quitter des yeux avant de peser sur la touche qui lui permettait enfin de communiquer avec l'extérieur. C'était son éditeur.

-Bonjour...oui je sais. J'ai fêté plus que je ne le devais, je n'ai pas entendu sonner veuillez me pardonner... Parler de quoi? Non...non je n'ai pas lu les journaux quoi? 

Chilton leva les yeux vers Will qui lui fit un regard sévère en lui montrant la couverture d'un journal. Le visage de Will et d'Hannibal y figurait. 

Double suicide. Une romance digne de Roméo et Juliette. 

Chilton releva la tête vers Will qui lui sourit alors pour la première fois, mais sa bouche redevint alors très sérieuse.

-Des corps ont été retrouvé? Vous êtes certains que...Et bien...oui peut-être que j'y trouverai là de l'inspiration pour une suite quelconque...si je suis libre pour dîner?

Will s'approcha de Chilton et lui tenu la mâchoire de sa main de manière possessive.

-Je crois...je crois que je couvre quelque chose, je vais rester au lit aujourd'hui. Non...non je n'ai besoin de rien. Si je te transferts mes appels pour un certain temps...est-ce que ça t’ennuierait dit-moi? Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter tous ces journalistes...après la mort de ces deux oiseaux, tu peux être certain que les journalistes ne cesseront pas de me harceler. Après avoir travaillé si dur, je crois que je vais prendre des vacances...1 semaine...peut-être 2...je ne sais pas combien de temps...j'ai...un deuil à faire d'une certaine façon. Oui je sais ça peut te paraître étrange...mais ces deux hommes...je les ai étudié pendant des années. Je me levais le matin en voyant leurs photos et je les étudiais...tout pour donner de l'ampleur à mon livre. Savoir que je ne les reverrai plus...c'est étrange pour moi. 

Il y eu un long silence. Chilton leva les yeux timidement vers Will qui relâcha sa mâchoire doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il entendit son éditeur soupirer au bout du fils. Will pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui...avant j'aurais profité de ce suicide pour me faire de la publicité. Je sais ce que tu vas dire...ce n'est pas sage de disparaître ainsi. Je dois me montrer au contraire afin que mon livre ne sombre pas dans l'oublie,mais je suis épuisé...ma santé ne me permet plus de courir à gauche et à droite ces temps-ci. Je me suis surmené et je...tu es sûr? Merci...merci c'est gentil. Oui...oui on se revoie bientôt. Oui...à plus tard.

Will recula le téléphone et frotta ses yeux cernés derrière ses lunettes avant de replacer quelques boucles rebelles de ses cheveux. 

-Dire à quelqu'un qu'on le reverra ou lui dire à bientôt en sachant que sa vie ne tien qu'à un fils...il n'y a rien de plus triste. Murmura Chilton en observant l'homme en espérant éveiller chez lui un peu de compassion.

Will ouvrit de nouveau son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de remettre le combiner prêt de son oreille.

-Hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore? Demanda la voix de sa secrétaire.

Chilton releva la tête de nouveau vers Will qui l'observait toujours.

-Heu...oui...heu, ici Frédérick. Je vous appelais pour...pour vous dire que je prendrai des vacances pour une...

Will lui tapota la cuisse et lui fit un signe de son index...

-Un mois...je...je vais prendre des vacances pour un mois. Je sais c'est dernière minute, mais l'auteur en moi à besoin de se ressourcer. Je dois laisser le directeur de côté un moment.

Will leva les yeux au ciel le regarda de nouveau. Chilton lui fit un regard noir.

-Trouvez-moi un remplaçant qu'est-ce que je peux y faire! Je pars! Je pars! C'est tout! S'exclama-t-il impatient et très nerveux à l'idée de raccrocher et de se retrouver vraiment seul et isoler du monde.

-...Merci Claudia...oui...attendez! 

Il ne souhaitait pas que cet appel se termine. Il était peut-être plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait été, mais la peur lui vint au ventre malgré tout. Will dirigea lentement sa main vers la poche de son manteau sans le quitter des yeux. Chilton se doutait bien qu'il avait dans sa poche un couteau pour vider les poissons ou un truc de ce genre. Tenter quelque chose dans son état était ridicule et insensé.

-Je...je voulais simplement m'excuser Claudia, je ne voulais pas vous bousculez. Oui...(rire) oui qui sait pourquoi pas. Dit-il en riant. Bonne journée. Oui merci, je tenterai d'en profiter. Au revoir. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux alors que Will éloignait de lui l'appareil.

Will le regarda quelques instant, impassible.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Murmura Chilton. 

-Vous ne le seriez pas vous non plus, si vous vous étiez jeté d'une falaise. Dit-il en quittant la chambre en prenant soin de refermer le rideau, le privant de lumière à nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas faire de caprices...mais je meurs de faim...et je dois aller à la salle de bain! S'exclama Chilton sur un ton impatient.

Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa demande bien entendu. Désormais tout le monde le croyait en vacances et croyais ces deux hommes morts.

-C'est moi qui suis mort...Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Après quelques instants, il se mit à rire. Il était officiellement cinglé. Dès qu'il avait su que Chiyoh connaissait Hannibal, il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais comme Will, il s'était jeté volontairement dans la gueule du loup...en un sens, il ressentit de la fierté face à une telle audace de sa part.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et Will était remonté avec un potage fait de pomme de terre et de courge. Les ingrédients étaient minutieusement bien choisis et dosés à la perfection.

-Vous remercierai Hannibal pour ce repas. 

Will l'observa puis grogna en avançant de nouveau la cuillère à sa bouche. Les beaux grands yeux bleus de Will affichaient une expression contrariée. Il semblait très nerveux...prêt à craquer à tout moment. 

-Une dispute peut-être? Demanda Chilton en prenant une lente bouchée.

-Vous seriez la dernière personne à qui je parlerais de mes problèmes personnels Frédérick! Dit Will en déposant la cuillère dans le bol.

-Vous pensez à Molly et Josh n'est-ce pas? Vous vous demandez si une vie sanglante et passionnée avec Hannibal a plus de valeur qu'une vie stable et sereine avec Molly...même après vous être jeté dans le vide à ses côtés vous vous posez encore la question? C'est ridicule de refouler ses émotions à ce point!

-Vous me narguez Frédérick. Grogna le jeune amant d'Hannibal.

-Après que vous m'ayez fait uriner dans une tasse...oui je peux dire que j'ai une irrésistible envie de vous narguer! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! S'exclama Chilton en donnant un coup contre ses sangles qui lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Will balança le bol de soupe derrière lui et chevaucha Chilton afin de lui faire face. Nez à nez, Graham posa ses doigts autour de son cou et le serra. 

-Bien d'autres humiliations viendront Chilton! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Quelques boucles brunes tombaient contre les lunettes de Will et ses lèvres goutteuses tremblaient de rage. Chilton ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Même en colère cet homme dégageait une telle douceur. Il ne se sentait pas en grand danger...pas encore.

-Vous projetez votre colère contre Hannibal sur moi...je peux comprendre. Me faire face est plus facile n'est-ce pas? Affronter ses grands yeux noirs et froids ne doit pas être chose facile. Soupira le psychiatre qui se sentait menacé et excité par la situation.

-Vous allez tellement souffrir Chilton! S'exclama Will en approchant son visage plus prêt du tient.

-Et je suis prêt! S'exclama Frédérick en léchant les lèvres de Will de sa langue avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre son oreiller. 

Will se recula à une telle vitesse qu'il en tomba du lit. Il se remit vite debout.

-C'était quoi ça!?! S'exclama le jeune homme en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si seulement je savais. Murmura Chilton qui le fixa.

Will se frotta la nuque puis quitta la pièce rapidement. 

C'était lui qui était attaché et c'était Will qui s'était sentit piégé? Amusant. Pensa Chilton en riant silencieusement.

La nuit était tombée et des bruits de bagarre dans la chambre voisine expulsa Chilton de son sommeil.

-Je te hais, tu as détruit ma vie! S'exclama la voix de Will.

-Je lui ai plutôt donné un sens! Un sens que toi-même désirait. Will, reste ici! Dit la voix Hannibal. 

C'était la première fois que la présence du cannibale se faisait sentir dans la maison. Quelqu'un fut projeté contre un mur de toute évidence puis jeté au sol.

-Ne me touche pas! Hum...

Chilton entendit quelques soupirs et quelques grognement.

-Hannibal...Gémit Will. 

Frédérick entendit le lit bouger brusquement.

-Lorsque je te touche...lorsque je t'embrasse Will...ne te sens-tu pas chez toi? Dis-moi. Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre de ce que tu sais déjà au fond de toi? 

Le psychiatre captif attendait impatiemment la suite l'eau à la bouche plus excité que jamais d'être le témoin d'un amour aussi intense! 

-...embrasse-moi encore et convainc-moi avant que je ne te tue! S'exclama Will. 

Des gémissements et des grognements se firent entendre et après quelques temps, le lit se mit à bouger de manière saccadé et les gémissements se firent de plus en plus audibles. Chilton jeta un coup d'oeil à son entre-jambe, il était tendu de plaisir. Le fait d'être attaché ne lui parut jamais aussi cruel.

-Oh merde... Murmura Frédérick en serrant les lèvres tout en les léchant. 

Frédérick avait eu quelques petites expérience avec des garçons au collège, des initiations stupides, des baisers tout au plus, mais jamais son sexe ne s'était tendu de la sorte. Il frotta son bassin contre les couvertures comme il le pouvait, mais ça n'égalisait pas les sensations que pouvaient lui procurer sa main droite. Les gémissements de Will étaient exquis et ceux d'Hannibal étaient inqualifiables. Le rythme des va et vient de leurs ébats pouvait se sentir au rythme des tressaillement du matelas... Frédérick n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait...il ne désirait pas que leur respect.

-Hannibal...gémit Will d'une voix tremblotante. 

Après avoir entendu ces deux hommes jouir, Chilton de son côté n'avait pas réussit à conclure, il lui fallait un contact plus direct. Il ne pu que rester là tendu tout comme les sangles à ses poignets en attendant que le sommeil le gagne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas. Chilton vivra un moment très pénible auprès d'Hannibal et quelques heures plus tard, vivra carrément l'inverse.

Chilton avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir. Cette position assise et inhabituelle n'était pas l'idéale pour trouver le sommeil. Il ne s'était reposé que 2 ou 3 heures à peine. Une minuscule fente au travers les rideaux de son lit avait pu lui permettre de savoir que le jour venait de se lever. Il entendit quelques instants plus tard un pas lent et assuré avancer en sa direction. Le rideau prêt de lui s'ouvrit lentement et il vit enfin pour la première fois ce visage qu'il redoutait et espérait tout à la fois. Hannibal se tenait là devant lui avec son élégance légendaire. Hannibal après avoir observé les sangles à ses poignets huma l'air en fermant les yeux. Frédérick embarrassé se demandait s'il pouvait détecté qu'il avait été excité. Il avait clairement besoin d'une douche, c'était plutôt embarrassant. Le cannibale sortie alors un couteau de sa poche et se dirigea vers lui. Frédérick ouvrit grand les yeux puis se recula au fond de son lit. Hannibal d'un coup sec, libéra sa main droite. Frédérick à l'aide de ses dents se débarrassa de la sangle autour de son poignet et quand il vint pour libérer sa main gauche, le cannibale le dévisagea. Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui de retrouver pleine liberté. Il s'abstenu, mais poussa toutefois un long soupire en fermant et en ouvrant son poing libre. La teinte violette qu'avait pris sa main changea quelque peu. Hannibal debout prêt de lui pris sa main et la massa. Chilton ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire. 

-Mieux? Demanda Hannibal.

-Bien mieux. Dit Chilton en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau. 

Hannibal apporta alors un plateau. De magnifiques rouleaux de printemps végétariens. Comme la plupart des plats qu'il cuisinait, Frédérick se sentait mal à l'aise de les manger tellement la présentation était belle. Des rouleaux de printemps était une idée ingénieuse, il n'avait pas besoin de fourchette ou de quoi que ce soit avec lequel il aurait pu se défendre. Il n'avait qu'à manger avec les doigts. Chilton se mit à manger de la manière la plus soignée qu'il pouvait malgré sa position inconfortable.

-Pourquoi avoir choisit de squatter ma maison Hannibal. Pourquoi ne pas vous être envolé pour je ne sais où?

Hannibal souleva l'assiette, sorti une serviette blanche et la déposa sur les genoux de Frédérick avant de reposer son repas délicatement contre le tissu.

-Il me faut du temps pour mettre certains papiers en place. J'aurais préféré le manoir Verger bien sur, mais c'était trop risqué. Votre maison était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon confort, car j'estime que vous avez bon goût. Votre mobilier, votre décoration, vos vêtements et la nourriture dans vos armoires. Tout me convenait...même s'il manque atrocement de viandes rouges ici.

Frédérick lui afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Je vais le prendre comme un immense compliment Hannibal. Dites-moi, pourquoi je suis encore en vie? Qu'espérez-vous de moi?

Hannibal l'observa sans dire un mot. Son silence était si angoissant que finalement, Frédérick ne voulait pas de réponse à sa question. Il décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

-Will en avait assez de me voir? Demanda Chilton en prenant une bouchée.

-Il dort...enfin. Il a passé plusieurs nuits blanches, il doit récupérer. Il a également précisé le fait qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir avant un moment. 

-Il n'a pas aimé que je lui dise qu'il refoulait beaucoup trop ses sentiments à votre égard? Demanda Chilton un sourire en coin en sachant bien que de l'avoir léché était la raison principale de son éloignement.

-Vous vous permettez de psychanalyser vos ravisseurs, quelle audace. Dit Hannibal un sourire en coin.

-C'est ce que je fais de mieux, j'y peux rien. Dit Chilton en prenant une autre bouchée de son repas.

Hannibal l'observa longuement, puis fit le tour du lit en ouvrant chacun des rideaux. Enfin le soleil s'offrait à sa vue.

-Je vous l'accorde...car l'écriture n'est certainement pas votre point fort. Dit-il en ouvrant le dernier rideau. 

Chilton releva la tête vers Hannibal brusquement et ses joues s'empourprèrent. La colère le submergea.

-Vous ne savez rien de mes talents d'auteur...rien du tout! Vous ne savez pas tout ce que je peux faire! S'exclama Chilton furieux. 

-Vous n'êtes pas fier de votre livre Chilton, vous savez qu'il ne tient pas la route.

-J'en suis très fier! J'ai travaillé sur ce livre pendant plus d'un an! 

-Pourquoi avoir dit à Chiyoh de ne pas le lire dans ce cas. Si vous en êtes si fier. 

-Allez vous faire foutre Hannibal. 

-Quelle est la première chose à laquelle vous avez pensé lorsque vous avez écrit le mot FIN, ce mot qui confirme l'achèvement de votre oeuvre. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit à vous-mêmes Frédérick? Dit Hannibal en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Chilton eu les larmes aux yeux, le regard qu'Hannibal portait sur lui le transperçait...le heurtait. 

-J'ai menti...pour vous sauver la vie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter jugement sur mon livre. 

-Ce livre parle tout de même de moi Frédérick, mon opinion a son importance. 

-Vous êtes en vie...cette vie que vous savourez à chaque instants, je l'ai prolongé. J'ai menti, mes collègues me détestent et je me suis diminué...tout ça pour vous gardez en vie. 

-Mettre en péril votre intégrité à mon avantage...en a valu la peine selon vous?

Frédérick observa cet homme qui le regardait encore et toujours de haut. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, puis il détourna la tête. 

-Je suis populaire et riche...c'est déjà ça...même si je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je voulais...votre respect. 

Hannibal approcha sa main de son visage et essuya ses larmes. 

-Me sauver la vie...c'est ainsi que vous pensiez obtenir mon respect? Demanda Hannibal en tournant le visage du psychiatre vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas assez? Que dois-je faire? Écrire un opéra qui porte votre nom? Demanda Chilton en retenant un sanglot. 

Hannibal soupira.

-Vous vous êtes caché toute votre vie sous un visage hautain. Simulant une confiance en vous qui s'avère inexistante. Bien des gens s'y sont laissés prendre...pas moi. Avant de chérir le respect des autres Frédérick...respectez-vous donc vous-mêmes d'abord. Murmura Hannibal en quittant son lit.

La première chose que Chilton s'était dite après avoir écrit le mot FIN...

''Le prochain sera meilleur. ''

Frédérick se mit à crier de toutes ses forces avant de fondre en larmes.

-Allez au diable Hannibal. Murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée alors qu'Hannibal quittait la pièce. 

Chilton avait songé à des milliers de façons de s'évader, mais elles lui paraissaient toutes aussi sordides et inutiles les unes que les autres. Tous ceux qui avaient insulté Hannibal, en avaient payé le prix. Jusqu'à présent, tous étaient morts...que ce soit sur le moment ou quelques mois plus tard, voir des années, mais Hannibal était patient et tenait toujours ses promesses. Lorsque notre heure a sonné, aussi bien faire preuve de cran, rester et affronter ce qu'Hannibal a prévu. Au moins ses derniers instants seront à coup sur, riches et intéressants. Il avait la chance d'être libre d'une main, il en profita pour terminer son repas et de se remettre de la sévère et réaliste critique de Lecter. Quelques heures passèrent et le soleil fit place à la lune. Frédérick décida de profiter de sa vue. Des arbres et des étoiles tout autour de lui et c'est tout. Malheureusement, les voisins vivaient à des kilomètres de sa demeure. Vouloir écrire en toute tranquillité lui avait coûté cher. C'est alors qu'Hannibal entra avec un candélabre d'argent massif dans une main et alluma les 5 chandelles qui y reposaient. Il déposa le tout sur la coiffeuse victorienne de sa chambre. Il fit un autre aller retour puis déposa sur la table de chevet un grand bol de porcelaine empli d'eau, un savon et une serviette. Enfin! Enfin il allait pouvoir se rafraîchir! C'est alors qu'Hannibal quitta la pièce laissant le nécessaire trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l’atteindre. Chilton ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire de désappointement. 

-''Érick'' Chilton? Demanda alors la voix d'Hannibal. 

Frédérick se retourna rapidement.

-Hun?

C'est alors qu'il vit le cannibale avec une immense boîte en carton vieillit dans les mains. Sur le paquet était écrit ''brouillons'' de manière vulgaire. Hannibal avait découvert son jardin secret...ses écrits alors qu'il était étudiant au collège. 

-Laissez-ça! Je vous préviens Hannibal! J'ai eu suffisamment d'humiliation pour ce soir! 

Son agresseur déposa délicatement la boite au sol, puis lui jeta un regard qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de sa part auparavant. Chilton ne comprit pas ce qu'il signifiait.

-Lorsque vous m'avez dit que je ne savais pas ce donc vous étiez capable. J'ai senti une réelle conviction...une telle assurance dans votre voix que je me suis permis de fouiller vos affaires afin de découvrir ce qui m'avait échappé. 

-Ça c'est très impoli! S'exclama Chilton.

-Nous sommes quittes alors Frédérick. Oeil pour oeil. Votre impolitesse en échange de la mienne, mais je ne le regrette pas étant donné les merveilles que je viens de découvrir ici.

-Fouiller dans mes vieux brouillons qui empestent l'humidité franchement...je n'arrive pas à croire que...merveilles? 

Chilton avait-il bien entendu. Le visage du jeune psychiatre resta figé un moment. Dans les yeux d'Hannibal se trouvait une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais perçu auparavant...ses yeux...ruisselaient d'un étrange bonheur. D'une étrange satisfaction. 

-Ces nouvelles littéraires si poignantes. Toute cette délicieuse poésie. Frédérick...pourquoi? Pourquoi vous cachez sous un pseudonyme pour écrire de telles beautés?

Chilton n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis tout ce temps. Il était comme figé dans le temps. Sous le choc. 

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Murmura l'homme ébahit.

Il avait abandonné l'espoir d'impressionner Hannibal depuis la parution de son livre. Celui-ci regarda la boîte au sol, s'avança vers le lit et s'assit auprès de Frédérick. Il avança ses mains, puis poussa les couvertures qui le recouvrait, l'exposant de nouveau en boxers. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!? Demanda Chilton déstabilisé par le changement d'attitude soudain d'Hannibal. 

Il le connaissait impulsif...mais de là à le regarder avec autant de gentillesse. Chilton ne s'attendait jamais à ce qu'une telle chose lui arrive, il ne pouvait pas du tout prévoir comment il allait réagir...maintenant il le savait. Il était plus intimidé que jamais. Le mépris qu'Hannibal éprouvait pour lui, lui paru soudainement moins troublant que cette nouvelle émotion qu'il lui démontrait.

-Expliquez-moi. Trouvez vos mots alors que je fais votre toilette Frédérick. Dit doucement Hannibal en se penchant vers la table de chevet pour y prendre le bol d'eau, le savon et la serviette.

-Ce...Commença Frédérick alors qu'Hannibal enduisait son torse et ses bras de savon et d'eau.

-Ce ne sont pas des écrits qui reflètent ma force. Ils sont mélancoliques, larmoyants, tragiques, macabres et romantiques. Ces écrits ne sont que le reflet de ma faiblesse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vous plaisent.

Hannibal rinça le torse de l'homme, pour ensuite recouvrir ses jambes de savon. Frédérick tenta de laisser paraître que les mains puissantes d'Hannibal qui remontait le long de ses chevilles pour remonter lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet, mais les frissons recouvrant son corps le trahissaient et son regard petit et vague aussi. Hannibal l'observa avec toujours ce regard intéressé sans se détourner de ses yeux un seul instant. 

-Je ne vois aucune faiblesse dans ces écrits. Il faut une force immense pour se dévoiler comme vous le faites. Il faut accepter de perdre le contrôle...et vous le faites merveilleusement bien Frédérick. C'est magnifique...c'est une chose que je suis incapable de faire. Murmura Hannibal en frottant les cuisses de Chilton à nouveau.

Frédérick poussa un soupir tremblotant. Le regard d'Hannibal, ses caresses et ses compliments...tout cela donné en une seule et même fois, le psychiatre se demanda vite s'il ne rêvait pas.

-...m...Merci Hannibal. Soupira Chilton en fermant les yeux. 

Son visage devint alors vite écarlate. Il avait visiblement une érection sous ses boxers. S'il voulait cacher son attirance envers son ravisseur, c'était peine perdue. Hannibal baissa les yeux vers les sous-vêtements de Chilton et paru légèrement surpris avant de retrouver son expression de douceur. 

-Pouvez-vous vous débrouillez seul pour le reste? Ou avez-vous besoin de moi Frédérick. Demanda Hannibal en se léchant les lèvres légèrement. 

Frédérick plus bouleversé que jamais, resta muet comme une tombe.

Hannibal le fixa encore et toujours sans dire un mot. Que venait-il de lui proposer exactement?

-Je...je vais...Ça va aller merci! Je vais me débrouiller! S'exclama Chilton en s'emparant de la serviette rapidement de sa main libre. 

Hannibal lui sourit puis se leva lentement.

-La poésie et les nouvelles ne rapportent pas autant d'argent et de popularité qu'un Best-Seller inventé de toute pièce, mais elles vous donneront ce que votre bouquin ne vous à pas donné, un sentiment de pure fierté, car vous êtes fier de ceci. Publiez-le sous votre vrai nom. Dit Hannibal en pointant la boîte. - J'y vois là le vrai Frédérick. Et ce que je vois n'est pas déplaisant du tout. Vous permettez que je rapporte cette boîte au rez-de-chaussé et que je vous lise encore un peu?

Frédérick encore bouleversé sentit toute fois un immense bonheur l'envahir. Hannibal aimait ses écrits. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-O...oui. Allez-y Hannibal. Lisez tout ce que vous voulez. Murmura-t-il à voix basse. 

Hannibal s'empara rapidement de la boîte et le regarda. Frédérick leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il le percevait comme une personne qui avait enfin de la valeur. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard, puis Hannibal quitta la pièce. Frédérick était si fier, non pas uniquement du respect plus qu'imprévu qu'Hannibal lui offrait, mais le fait qu'il est vu sous sa carapace l'homme qu'il était réellement. Et que cet homme lui plaisait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton en parlant à coeur ouvert réussit à attendrir Will.

-Will! Parlez-moi! Je crois que je vais devenir fou! Je m'ennuie à mourir! S'exclama Chilton.

Les 3 jours suivant cet événement plaisant furent plus qu'ennuyeux. Hannibal n'était plus remonté le voir et Will avait pris les rennes. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Chilton pour faire la conversation, l'ancien enquêteur du F.B.I restait muet comme une tombe et lui affichait un regard noir et à la fois embarrassé. Il lui donnait simplement ce qu'il lui fallait, puis redescendait jusqu'au prochain service. Pour garder toute sa tête, Chilton comptait les étoiles le soir et observait les mêmes tableaux à ses murs le jour tentant de les décortiquer et de les analyser. Will ne tenu pas compte de sa remarque. Il lui jeta un simple regard puis quitta la pièce après lui avoir déposé le nécessaire pour se raser. Quand Will revint quelques heures plus tard avec son assiette, Frédérick lui jeta un regard qui n'eut pas de retour. Will se contenta de déposer une assiette de poisson. Huile d'olive, poivre et sel...rien de très élaboré. De toute évidence, Will avait cuisiné le repas. Hannibal devait être à l'extérieur pour quelques temps. Frédérick ne mangeait plus de viande blanche ou rouge...la vue de ce poisson le répugna, mais il comprit vu l'état de Will que de jouer les capricieux ne serait pas toléré.

-Vos chiens vous manque Will? Leurs présences doivent vous manquer. 

Will fit une mine abattue. 

-Vous savez où me frapper Frédérick n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs...pourquoi il y a-t-il de la nourriture pour chien dans vos armoires? En préparant le dîner, j'ai été surpris par cette découverte.

Enfin! Will ouvrait la bouche...même si le sujet qui en découlait était intime et embarrassant.

-Je n'aime pas les animaux Will. Enfin...je le croyais. C'est une drôle d'histoire...pas tellement intéressante. 

-Pour une fois que je me montre intéressé Chilton. Allez-y. Racontez. Vous aimez tellement vous entendre parler de toute façon. Ça ne peut que vous distraire. 

Frédérick jeta un regard amusé à Will et ricana. Après tout, il n'avait pas discuté depuis 3 jours. Pourquoi pas.

-Les animaux domestiques m'ont toujours parut inutiles. Leurs poils, leurs odeurs et ramasser leurs besoins. Que des problèmes dans une maison jusqu'à ce qu'un soir je rentre du travail et que je vois sur mon terrain un chiot. Un chien berger suisse blanc de la tête aux pattes. Mon premier réflexe a été de le chasser.

-Vous êtes vraiment antipathique Chilton. Murmura Will.

Frédérick lui sourit, puis continua son histoire.

-Il revint tous les soirs à la même heure et je le chassais sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez et que je prenne la décision de l'ignorer. Je rentrais chez moi et me mettais à écrire prêt de la fenêtre d’où je pouvais voir ce sacré chiot. L'ignorer m'étais impossible. En le regardant plus attentivement quelque chose retenu mon attention...même que je trouvais cela effrayant. Il s'asseyait toujours au même endroit et fixait la fenêtre où j'étais...il me fixait moi. J'ai continué à écrire en me demandant combien de temps ce chiot allait rester là à m'épier, car je me sentais vraiment épié. Il restait là jusqu'à ce que j'éteigne les lumières et que j'aille au lit. Tous les jours il m'attendait sur mon terrain quand je rentrais à la maison et me quittait une fois au lit. 

Will fit un léger sourire, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour l'écouter. Chilton fut ravis de voir Will perde un peu de sa froideur. 

-Je gardai mes distances, car je suis dédaigneux. Ne sachant pas où il avait traîné, je n'osais pas l'approcher. Je décidai quand même de lui mettre un bol de nourriture et d'eau avant de rentrer chez moi...il ne toucha à rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire. Je l'ai nourrit! Quoi d'autre? Que veux ce satané chiot! Au travail je me surprenais à y penser et finalement l'idée qu'il m'attende...commença à me rendre heureux. Je n'ai pas de famille et pas d'ami(e)s. Je ne suis qu'un ''workaholic'' cherchant uniquement une façon d'être reconnu alors ce sentiment d'être attendu chez moi...me réconfortait. 

Will ressentit une grande mélancolie l'envahir. 

-Je ne vous savais pas si seul Frédérick. Murmura Will.

-Je suis beaucoup trop fier pour admettre une telle chose Will! S'exclama Chilton en riant. 

Will perçu toutefois la tristesse dissimulée derrière ce sourire.

-Enfin bref, je m'y beaucoup de temps avant de faire un pas supplémentaire vers ce petit chiot. Jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'asseoir dans l'herbe et la terre dans mon costume à 3000$ et de lui tende ma main afin qu'il vienne à moi, mais il ne bougea pas. Les yeux de ce chien étaient parlant. Ils me disaient que je devais m'approcher de lui et faire les premiers pas. Lui m'avait accepté depuis longtemps, c'était à moi de le faire. Alors nerveusement, j’avançai ma main et le caressai. Je compris alors que les animaux et les humains n'étaient pas différents du tout. Ils ressentent les choses eux-aussi. Leurs langages n'est pas le même c'est tout. Une fois que je l'ai caressé, il a commencé à manger. Il voulait recevoir de la tendresse avant de recevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre de moi...c'était étrangement...

-Profond...authentique. Murmura Will qui connaissait bien ce type de connexion avec les chiens. 

Il fut ému d'entendre tout ceci de la bouche d'une autre personne. 

-Ensuite? Demanda le jeune profiler. 

Frédérick lui fit à nouveau un sourire avant de poursuivre.

-Ensuite, ma carrière à vite pris toute la place et je me suis plongé dans le travail. Le chiot était là, je le nourrissais, mais il était devenu comme une partie de mon mobilier. Je lui ouvrais la porte tous les soirs afin qu'il aille courir et faire ce qu'il avait à faire et un soir, il est parti. 

Will lui fit une mine navrée.

-Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je l'avais pris pour acquis et j'en ai payé le prix. C'était une jolie petite créature unique et indépendante. Quand il n'a plus eu ce donc il avait le plus besoin, il m'a quitté. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'agissais avec ce chien comme j'agissais avec mes patients...comme avec tout les gens autour de moi. Prendre soin d'eux et communiquer tout en surface sans jamais m'impliquer au niveau émotif. J'ai réalisé que le contact avec les gens m'étais facile en surface...mais jamais en profondeur. Ce fut un face à face avec moi-même assez difficile, ensuite je me suis plongé dans le travail pour éviter d'y penser.

Will compris alors qu'il avait plus de point en commun avec Chilton qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-...mais je m'étais attaché à ce chien. Ça va faire plus d'un an de ça et j'achète toujours de la nourriture au cas ou. 

Will s'assit alors un peu plus prêt de Frédérick.

-Au cas ou il vous laisserait une seconde chance de l'aimer.

Frédérick ne s'était jamais confié de la sorte...Will Graham était vraiment unique.

-Vous croyez au seconde chance Will?

-Pour ceux qui la mérite oui. Murmura le jeune homme en ajustant ses lunettes. 

-Je le mérite selon vous? Demanda Chilton.

Will grâce à son don d'empathie pu ressentir toute la solitude et la douleur que cet homme enfouissait derrière ses grands airs. Sous l'égocentrique personnage se cachait un homme très humain. Peut-être trop et qu'il s'était détaché des gens pour se protéger tout comme lui l'avait fait. Il déposa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de Chilton et lui fit oui de la tête. Frédérick lui sourit et le remercia avant de déguster son poisson qui était maintenant froid après ce long bavardage, mais il ne le fit pas savoir à Will qui avait l'air tout aussi paisible qu'il l'était. 

Will en quittant la chambre, réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein depuis longtemps...il en fut surpris, mais encore plus en sachant qu'il avait trouvé réconfort auprès d'une personne comme Chilton. Cet homme qu'il avait tellement méprisé lors de l'affaire Gideon.

Le soir suivant, Frédérick avait beaucoup réfléchit à l'homme qu'il était, celui auquel il s'identifiait maintenant et à celui qu'il voulait devenir. Hannibal lui avait donné envie d'accepter l'artiste en lui et Will, d'accepter l'être humain qu'il était avec toute sa sensibilité et les émotions qui en découlent. Jamais il n'avait été aussi reposé mentalement...aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il éclaircit sa voix et se mit à chanter le sourire aux lèvres. 

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah 

 

Quand il eu terminé sa chanson, Will entra doucement dans la pièce. Chilton cessa de chanter, puis détourna les yeux. 

-Que ce soit par la discussion ou le chant, vous n'avez pas le choix de tolérer ma voix Will. 

Will lui sourit, mais affichait une mine étrange, hautaine. Il s'approcha de Frédérick avec une assiette qu'il déposa à ses genoux. Il avait pris soin de déposer une serviette d'abord comme Hannibal l'avait fait, en plus d'ajouter couteau et fourchette méticuleusement. 

-Spaghettis de betteraves sauce orange et tahini. Murmura Will d'un ton de voix exagérément articulé.

Il y eut un long silence...Chilton ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Will se retourna puis le regarda et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lui aussi. Will imitant Hannibal et ses manières...c'était plutôt farfelue. 

-Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me décrire mon repas Will, mais...c'était vraiment lamentable. Dit-il avant d'essuyer une larme du coin de l'oeil en riant encore et toujours. 

Will se frotta le front et enleva ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux qui eux aussi étaient larmoyant de rire.

-Je ne le ferai plus promis. Dit-il en cessant finalement de rire après un moment. - Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas ris de la sorte. Ajouta Will en frottant son ventre.

-Will désolé de revenir sur cet incident, mais je dois absolument m'excuser pour ce fameux soir embarrassant où ma langue ne s'est pas bien tenue. Ayant les deux bras attachés, je n'avais pas d'autre façon que celle-ci pour vous bousculer.

Le rouge vint aux joues du jeune ''profiler''. 

-Vous chevaucher sur votre lit et vous promettre les pires souffrances n'a pas été un réflexe très habituel de ma part non plus. 

Les deux hommes se firent un hochement de tête mettant fin au malaise. Chilton pris la fourchette puis se mit à manger doucement alors que Will se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa les arbres qui se balançaient au vent. La pluie se mit vite à tomber. Graham se tourna vers Frédérick et remarqua qu'il regardait l'eau s'écouler avec envie. 

-Vous aimez l'odeur de la pluie...désirez-vous que j'ouvre la fenêtre? Demanda Will.

-Ce serait apprécié. Dit l'homme attaché. 

Will s'exécuta et Frédérick huma cette odeur unique offerte par la nature et continua de manger un sourire en coin. Le visage de l'ancien enquêteur se changea alors en une expression étrange.

-À vrai dire...Hannibal a tenu à ce que je vous décrive le repas de ce soir. 

-Avec raison, ce repas est savoureux, il mérite d'être présenté!

Ce cannibale réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même s'il détestait cuisiner végétarien, c'est fou! Pensa Chilton.

-Vous avez pris des cours de chant Frédérick?

Celui-ci picora son assiette et pris une petite bouchée avec minutie.

-C'était une passion très forte que j'ai développé au fils du temps. J'ai faillit choisir cette voie, mais alors qu'on m'offrait un premier rôle à Broadway, je recevais une lettre m'annonçant que j'étais accepté en faculté de médecine. J'ai dû faire un choix. 

-Vous qui avez toujours voulu être populaire...vous êtes vous déjà demandé si vous n'aviez pas fait un mauvais choix de carrière? 

Frédérick avait un côté flamboyant, il ne pouvait pas le nier, tout le contraire de Will qui lui moins on le remarquait, mieux il se sentait. 

-La vie est un théâtre en soi Will. L'esprit humain me séduira toujours d'avantage que les feux de la rampe. Toutefois, j'ai travaillé si dur à l'école de chant pour obtenir la voix que je possède, que j'aimerais bien au moins une fois, exploiter ce talent. Dit Chilton en avalant une autre bouchée.

Will le fixa et bientôt Frédérick commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Manger un spaghetti qu'il soit fait de pâte ou de betteraves n'était jamais d'une très grande élégance et quand on est la seule personne à en manger c'est encore plus embarrassant. Will semblait triste...si triste que Frédérick en oublia ses angoisses superficielles.

-Ça ne va pas Will? Demanda Frédérick.

Graham poussa un long soupire.

-Hannibal a tenu à nommer son repas après vous avoir entendu chanter. Ses yeux étaient larmoyant d'émotions. En nommant son plat, il a cherché à vous impressionnez. Si Hannibal tente d'impressionner quelqu'un...c'est qu'il...Il est vrai que votre poésie et vos chants ont plus de chances de le séduire que moi qui aime réparer les moteurs des bateaux et qui aime pêcher à la mouche.

Frédérick leva la tête rapidement vers Will et lui fit un regard ébahit. Il adorait ces deux hommes! Il devait se l'avouer il les adorait! Ensemble encore d'avantage alors l'idée que Will se sente aussi mal soudainement face à la perception qu'il avait de lui-même dans sa relation avec Hannibal lui était insupportable! 

-Hannibal s'est battu tellement fort pour vous avoir auprès de lui. C'est ridicule de votre part de douter. 

-Et vous Frédérick...

-Quoi moi?

-Hannibal vous attire? 

Chilton repoussa son assiette et regarda Will. Graham s'approcha du lit et décida pour une raison inexpliquée de défaire tous ses liens à ses pieds et à son bras. Enfin!

Frédérick frotta ses chevilles et son poignet rapidement.

-Will...je vais être franc. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer une réponse nette à cette question. Intellectuellement parlant, je peux être charmé par un homme. Physiquement, je peux admettre qu'un homme est séduisant, mais...pour ce qui est d'aller jusqu'au bout, je. Dit le docteur sans oser regarder Will, car physiquement son corps avait tout de même réagit auprès de lui et auprès d'Hannibal, mais il ne savait pas jusqu’où son corps et sa tête lui permettrait d'aller.

-J'ai déjà pensé comme vous il y a pas si longtemps Frédérick. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal vienne briser toutes les règles que je m'étais bâtis et que je croyais coulées dans le béton.

-Nous parlons entre adultes matures et responsables Will? Demanda Chilton en le fixant.

Will avec son regard de chien battu lui fit oui de la tête.

-Même si je vous trouve tous les deux très très très intéressants, je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous nuire. Inconsciemment, vous savez que je ne mens pas, car vous m'avez détaché malgré vos doutes. J'ai un profond respect pour ce que vous vivez avec lui. Will...votre intelligence, votre sensibilité, votre esprit et votre façon de voir le monde est unique, jamais Hannibal ne vous délaissera soyez en certain...il faudrait être idiot.

-Est-ce un compliment Frédérick? Demanda Will un sourire en coin.

-Ça se voulait comme tel. Dit Chilton en reprenant son assiette et de prendre la dernière bouchée. 

Recommencer à poser des gestes à deux mains, était une sensation extraordinaire. On ne se doute jamais jusqu'à quel point nos membres nous sont importants que lorsqu'on nous en prive. Il regarda ensuite la pluie tomber à l'extérieur et ressenti une envie irrésistible d'aller humer l'air et de sentir la pluie contre son visage. Il se leva rapidement du lit en oubliant que ses jambes étaient dans une positions inconfortables depuis plus d'une semaine. Une fois debout, ses jambes ankylosées ne lui obéissaient plus et il trébucha. Heureusement, Will avait déjà prévu que ça allait arriver au moment même ou il avait jeté un regard à la fenêtre et était déjà prêt à le rattraper. Will enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Frédérick lui agrippa le cou d'un bras et le dos de l'autre. 

-Je suis navré. Murmura Chilton en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Navré de quoi Frédérick...qu'on vous ai ligoté? Murmura Will.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Chilton remarqua que Will observait ses yeux, mais malgré toute sa volonté, son regard se dirigeaient vers ses lèvres. Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. C'est alors que leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et qu'une immense tension passa entre eux. 

-Ce qui me fait le plus peur...c'est... qu'est-ce qui se passera si moi et Hannibal vous trouvons également très très très intéressant. Murmura Will en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Frédérick avait tellement envie de caresser la nuque de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Passer ses doigts dans ses longues boucles brunes, mais il fit plutôt preuve d'un contrôle inhumain.

-Il vous faudra en parler tous les deux Will. Ma canne est juste là prêt de vous. Si vous me la donnez, je pourrai me débrouiller. Souffla Chilton encore une fois excité, mais bouleversé.

Will détourna finalement le regard et lui donna sa canne. Chilton s'empara du pommeau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en tentant de contrôler son souffle tremblotant. Il jeta un dernier regard à Will qui quitta la pièce à petit pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanté par Raúl Esparza alias Frédérick Chilton...j'en ai des frissons. Il séduirait n'importe qui, même un psychopathe. =P  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwFTApXNGyw


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier dîner à trois va prendre une tournure des plus imprévue et des plus sensuelle.
> 
> (Amusez-vous bien! ;) )

Chilton s'observait devant son miroir. Il ne s'était pas maquillé depuis un temps. Il mit son verre de contact et recouvrit sa cicatrice. Il choisit son ensemble le plus luxueux et se brossa les cheveux. Il était invité à se joindre à eux au rez de chaussé. Comme s'il se rendait à un premier rendez-vous galant, Chilton avait la nausée. Après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Will hier soir, il se sentait pris au piège encore plus que lorsqu'il était ligoté. Une fois assit à table, il était silencieux...c'était bien une première se dit-il. Il observa Will qui lui sourit gentiment. Hannibal fit son entrée les trois plats entre les mains. 

-Salade asiatique au sésame et tofu mariné. Dit Hannibal à Frédérick avant de se retourner et de déposer les deux autres assiettes sans les présenter. 

Hannibal pris place et caressa la main de Will délicatement. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard mielleux. Les angoisses que Chilton nourrissait s'évaporèrent. La chimie entre ces deux hommes était superbe. Hannibal pris ensuite sa coupe et la leva.

-J'aimerais porter un toast. Dit Hannibal en levant le bras. 

Will et Frédérick se regardèrent puis firent de même.

-À nos transformations à tous les trois. À ces événements qui font de nous des hommes meilleurs. 

Les trois hommes levèrent leurs verres, prirent une lente gorgée, puis débutèrent le repas. Chilton observa leurs assiettes et vit que ce qu'ils dégustaient, n'était pas végétarien. Hannibal n'avait pas voulu préciser ce qu'ils mangeaient...c'était visiblement un secret entre lui et son amant. Frédérick se dit que ce plat était fait d'être humain...il en était certain. Hannibal ne pouvait pas débuter cette toute nouvelle vie avec Will sans célébrer avec l'un de ses plats uniques. Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner alors que les deux hommes savouraient leurs bouchées les yeux clos. C'est alors qu'un fracas immense se fit entendre. Ces bruits provenaient du sous-sol. Hannibal et Will se jetèrent un regard puis quittèrent la table brusquement. Des gémissements et d'étranges gargouillements se firent entendre. Chilton nerveusement pris sa canne et avança doucement en direction de ces sons répugnants où il vit ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir. 

Une femme était allongée en sang et sans ses jambes, visiblement morte. Un homme en piteux état était debout le regard absent. Drogué, mais pas suffisamment. L'homme était grand et bien bâtit. La dose de drogue qu'il avait en lui ne devait pas être suffisante pour le garder inconscient. Il envoya Will voler au sol et donna un coup de poing au visage d'Hannibal avant de remonter les marches rapidement. Frédérick de toutes ses forces lui donna un immense coup de canne. Le pommeau fait d'argent massif heurta la tempe de l'homme qui déboula les escaliers pour aboutir aux pieds de ses deux agresseurs. Will et Hannibal retrouvèrent leur esprit, puis chacun un couteau à la main achevèrent ensemble leur victime tout en se jetant des regards brûlants. Chilton ne se sentit jamais plus voyeur qu'en cet instant. Quelle chimie terrifiante et fantastique! Pensa-t-il en léchant ses lèvres. Lorsque l'homme eu poussé son dernier soupire, le couple leva la tête en direction de Frédérick. 

Celui-ci pour une raison qu'il ne compris pas, retourna s'asseoir à la table et continua de manger sa salade. Le couple se dirigea ensemble à la douche puis remonta le rejoindre à table une fois présentable. Ils prirent place habillés proprement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chilton picora sa salade le regard absent. Will vint pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Hannibal lui pris le bras doucement et lui fit non de la tête. Presque une heure s'écoula. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Will et vit le malaise dans son regard. Quand il croisa Hannibal, celui-ci avait un visage détendu et serein. Il l'analysait, curieux de voir ce que Frédérick allait dire ou faire suite à ce qu'il avait vu.

-Venez au salon que je vous examine. Murmura Chilton.

Will pris place sur l'une des grande causeuse antique et Hannibal sur l'autre causeuse assortie un peu plus loin. Chilton se pencha vers le visage du cannibale et l'observa. L'une de ses joues proéminentes avait pris vite une couleur inhabituelle.

-Un bleu, mais rien de grave.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Will qui avait subit une attaque plus sévère. 

-Un poignet de foulé, ça pourrait être bien pire. Murmura Chilton en baissant la tête.

-Vous vous réfugiez de nouveau dans le travail afin d'éviter vos émotions Frédérick. Murmura Will.

Chilton poussa un long soupir, puis déposa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Dans quoi je me suis embarqué...Murmura Frédérick en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe le plus Frédérick. Le fait que vous soyez complice d'un meurtre, ou plutôt le fait que vous n'ayez pas hésité un seul instant avant de porter votre coup? Demanda Hannibal.

Le corps de Chilton se mit alors à trembler de partout. Il accepta son émotion...il accepta le fait qu'il était sous le choc. 

-Je...je...je n'ai pas réfléchit un seul instant. La notion du bien et du mal m'a complètement échappée. 

Will approcha sa main et lui caressa l'épaule.

-Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit était qu'on allait vous capturez si cet homme s'échappait...l'idée m'était insupportable...qu'êtes-vous en train de me faire? Vous me transmettez votre folie! Vous êtes...contagieux, un poison! S'exclama Chilton en repoussant la main de Will de son épaule.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi! S'exclama Chilton en se relevant rapidement. 

Il se recula de quelques pas, puis son dos heurta le torse d'Hannibal qui s'était levé. Le cannibale le captura de ses bras. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille.

-Calmez-vous Frédérick. Murmura-t-il en effleurant le cou de Chilton de son nez. 

L'homme tenta de se dégager de sa prise, mais en vint.

-Vous êtes parvenu à me désensibilisé du mal...Murmura Chilton les yeux vitreux.

Will se leva lentement et enroula ses bras autour de lui, autour d'Hannibal et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Chilton.

-En être désensibilisé est une chose...y prendre goût...en est une autre Frédérick. Murmura Hannibal à son oreille.

Les lèvres de Lecter effleurèrent son cou et il y déposa un tendre baiser. Le corps de Frédérick fut parsemé de mille frissons.

-Je n'ai pas aimé vous voir tuer. Murmura Chilton en tremblotant. 

Will embrassa l'épaule de Chilton, puis le regarda.

-C'est faux. J'ai vu votre regard du haut des escaliers. Vous étiez extatique. Murmura Will en lui caressant la joue.

-Ce n'est pas vrai...Murmura Frédérick en fermant les yeux.

-Vous avez aimé ça...tout comme vous aimez la sensation de nos corps qui se pressent contre le vôtre en cet instant. Murmura Will en prenant le visage de Frédérick entre ses mains.

L'homme effrayé recula sa tête, mais elle heurta les pectoraux d'Hannibal qui le maintenait toujours serré contre lui. Will lui pris le visage de nouveau, puis déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Chilton. Hannibal embrassa son oreille doucement et passa sa langue contre son cou. Frédérick n'avait jamais connu autant de stimulation physique et émotionnelle en un si court laps de temps. Son corps tremblait pour une toute autre raison que la peur. C'était électrisant! Terrifiant! Une véritable ivresse! Après un moment, Frédérick laissa tomber ses barrières et répondit au baiser de Will. Il entre-ouvrit les lèvres et caressa sa langue de la tienne. Lorsque Hannibal sentit Frédérick se détendre, il relâcha sa prise et descendit sa main vers son entre-jambe et se mit à le caresser lentement.

-Hum! S'écria Chilton.

Son exclamation de surprise se perdit entre les lèvres de Will qui l'embrassait avec plus de fougue que jamais. Frédérick eu le réflexe de mettre sa main contre celle d'Hannibal dans le but de la retirer, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, Will s'en apparat et la déposa contre son entre-jambe. Chilton sentit au travers les pantalons de Will son érection. Hannibal augmenta la cadence de ses caresses, défit la fermeture éclair de Frédérick, passa sa main sous ses sous-vêtements et s'empara de son membre avec ardeur. C'est alors que Frédérick déclara forfait. Il se mit à caresser le sexe de Will au travers ses pantalons sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. L'ancien profiler déboutonna la chemise de Chilton et caressa son torse, tandis que celui-ci extirpa le membre de Will de son pantalon. Hannibal un sourire en coin huma le parfum de ces deux hommes excités, puis enivré par le désir, son instinct animal pris le dessus et il mordit Chilton à l'épaule. Frédérick poussa une plainte sourde et de sa main libre enroula son bras derrière la nuque d'Hannibal afin de le sentir plus prêt de lui et accéléra les mouvements de va et vient contre la verge de Will qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus. 

-Frédérick...Murmura Will avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le sexe de Chilton était plus humide que jamais à un point tel qu'Hannibal avait du mal à sentir sa chair contre sa main. Il n'y avait pas plus flatteur. Il resserra alors sa main afin d'accentuer son plaisir. 

-Oh oui! S'exclama Frédérick en resserrant également sa main contre le sexe de Will.

-Hun...hun...hummm! S'exclama Will avant d'avancer son visage prêt d'Hannibal et de l'embrasser.

Will et Frédérick poussèrent une dernière plainte, puis jouir à l'unisson. Will laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Chilton, puis Frédérick se laissa choir contre le torse d'Hannibal. Il l'avait fait! Il avait partagé un moment intime avec ces deux hommes...et il avait aimé! Plus passionné que jamais, Frédérick se retourna alors vers l'homme derrière lui.

-Je veux vous voir jouir Hannibal. 

Lecter avec le même sourire en coin s'approcha de Frédérick et lui empoigna les fesses. Chilton mit alors sa main en défensive. 

-Pas avec moi. Il y a trop longtemps que je suis entre-vous déjà. Murmura Chilton en se débarrassant de tous ses vêtements et d'aller s'asseoir sur la causeuse à une place. 

Il se servit un verre et pris une lente gorgée de Whisky en observant les deux hommes.

Hannibal et Will regardèrent Chilton un instant avant de se regarder et de s'embrasser langoureusement. Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Lecter lentement. Après lui avoir retiré, il embrassa ses splendides pectoraux . Ses baisers se baladèrent progressivement jusqu'à son nombril. Will se mit à genoux et défit les pantalons de son amant. Il embrassa sa fourche de sa langue et de ses lèvres au travers ses sous-vêtements alors qu'Hannibal caressait ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés en soupirant. C'était un délice pour les yeux. Frédérick commença alors à se caresser lentement en observant le spectacle. Will fit glisser les pantalons et les sous-vêtements d'Hannibal au sol et mis son long sexe rose et dur entre ses lèvres et le dégusta avec tendresse. Hannibal soupira de nouveau et jeta un regard à Chilton. 

-C'est ce que vous vouliez voir Frédérick? Demanda Hannibal les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Ce visage bestial fut suffisant pour faire redresser le sexe de Chilton en quelques secondes.

-Oui...ne vous arrêtez surtout pas. Souffla Frédérick tout en se caressant.

Hannibal lui sourit à pleine dent en refermant les yeux. Il agrippa les cheveux de Will et contrôla ses mouvements de va et vient contre sa verge avant de lui cramponner les épaules et de le relever. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Will se mit alors à gémir tandis qu'Hannibal le débarrassa des vêtements qui lui restait. Il le fit s'étendre sur le ventre contre la causeuse. Hannibal par-dessus lui, laissa glisser sa langue contre sa nuque et la fit glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à son entrée qu'il enduit de salive. Chilton se mordit les lèvres et son souffle s'accéléra rapidement. Il fit alors aller et venir sa paume contre son sexe de manière saccadée. 

-Prends-moi...Murmura Will les yeux clos. 

''Oui prends-le'' Pensa Chilton plus excité que jamais.

-Hannibal jeta un regard à Frédérick tout en pénétrant Will lentement. Chilton réalisa que le cannibale aimait s'offrir en spectacle.

Chilton lui sourit alors qu'Hannibal commença à aller et venir en son amant. Après quelques instant, Will jeta un regard à Frédérick avant d'agripper les coussins du sofa en poussant une plainte des plus savoureuse. Hannibal avait trouvé son point sensible. Will commença alors à se masturber alors qu'Hannibal accéléra ses mouvements. 

-...Hannibal...plus fort! S'exclama Will.

Le bassin du cannibale se mit alors à claquer contre les fesses de Will. Hannibal poussa quelques grognements alors que son amant d'une petite voix commençait petit à petit à perdre le contrôle. Tandis qu'il le chevauchait comme une bête, Chilton sentit son excitation le posséder. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux de Will. Hannibal observa ses deux amants en plein extase et sentit lui aussi le désir l'envahir. 

-Oui...oui...hummmm. Gémit Will avant de jouir une seconde fois. 

Frédérick se caressait toujours et accéléra le mouvement de sa main contre lui alors que le regard d'Hannibal croisa le tien. Hannibal ferma les yeux et jouit intensément. À cette vue, Chilton sentit un élancement dans tout son sexe et sa semence s'écouler contre sa main. Sexuellement, Hannibal parvenait à perdre le contrôle...et il le faisait magnifiquement bien. Pensa Chilton avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre la causeuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À leur réveil, Chilton n'est plus dans la maison, mais les deux hommes sauront bien vite où il est allé.

Chilton n'avait jamais voulu expliquer à Will et Hannibal pourquoi il avait pris la décision de dormir à sa chambre, mais il insistait sur cette règle. Il ne voulait pas dormir auprès d'eux. Au lever, les deux hommes passèrent devant la chambre de Frédérick, ils là trouvèrent vide. Will jeta un regard à Hannibal. Celui-ci renifla l'air.

-Il n'est plus dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures. Murmura Hannibal.

-Il est parti en plein milieu de la nuit, j'en suis certain. Pourtant, j'avais senti qu'il...qu'il avait passé un bon moment non? Demanda Will en entrant dans la chambre et d'observer le lit défait et son boxer au sol. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit que sa voiture n’y était plus.

-S'il avait l'intention de nous dénoncer, les agents du F.B.I seraient déjà à la porte depuis longtemps. Peut-être nous a-t-il laissé sa maison et s'est enfui...c'était peut-être trop pour lui d'un seul coup. Il n'est pas un tueur et il n'en sera jamais un.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il en devienne un. J'aimais bien au contraire le fait que ses mains ne soient pas entièrement tâchée de sang.

-Je sais...il n'a laissé aucune note? Demanda Hannibal.

Les deux hommes descendirent au rez-de-chaussé et ne trouvèrent rien. Aucun petit mot d'explication. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture se garer. Hannibal et Will se mirent sur le côté de la porte avec leur couteau en main. La clé tourna dans la serrure et au moment ou Frédérick mis le pied dans l'entrée, Hannibal l'agrippa à la chemise, le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant de le plaquer au mur brusquement. Lecter appuya sa lame tranchante contre le cou de Frédérick. Celui-ci tenait un sac en papier d'une main. Chilton surpris tenta de rester calme, mais la peur le submergea.

-Hannibal! S'exclama Frédérick.

-Will...Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Will pris le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs bagels à la crème. L'ancien profiler regarda Chilton et eu le sentiment que cet homme n'avait rien fait contre eux... absolument rien.

-Relâche-le. Murmura Will.

Hannibal appuya d'avantage la lame contre son cou. Une petite coupure se forma et Frédérick sentit la brûlure de sa chair qui se taillait. 

-Hannibal! S'exclama Will mécontent.

-Ça ne prends pas des heures pour se rendre au coin de la 1ere et de la 5e. Vous n'avez pas seulement été chercher le petit déjeuner. Où étiez-vous passé Chilton?

-Ouvrez la porte à nouveau Hannibal. Dit Chilton d'une voix mal assurée. 

Hannibal le regarda longuement, puis ouvrit la porte. Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Winston! S'exclama l'ancien profiler.

Le chien accouru vers l'homme en poussant de petits gémissements de bonheur. Will se mis à genoux, le pris dans ses bras et le caressa en riant. Hannibal observa Chilton, puis retira sa lame. 

-Je devais m'y rendre en pleine nuit, c'était la façon la plus discrète possible. Dit le docteur en frottant sa gorge.

Il observa le sang sur ses doigts, puis jeta un regard à Hannibal. Lecter observa Will avec une telle douceur dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, Frédérick en fut ému malgré la menace donc il avait été victime, mais il avait vite compris que ce genres d'incidents allaient faire parti de son quotidien aussi longtemps qu'il allait fréquenter ces deux hommes. Hannibal n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi rapidement. À vrai dire, Frédérick ne l'espérait même pas.

-J'ai toujours voulu que Will succombe à la noirceur qui règne en son âme. Une fois qu'il là fait, une partie de lui s'était échappée. Une partie pure et innocente...je la revois maintenant Frédérick et ça me rempli d'une joie immense. 

Hannibal s'approcha de Chilton et lui caressa la nuque d'une main. Il appuya son autre main contre sa taille et l'approcha de lui virilement. Il pencha sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Par première fois, Frédérick insinuait avec une certaine humanité. Ses lèvres étaient d'une telle douceur. Ces effleurements humides étaient exquis. Frédérick poussa un long soupire, puis savoura le moment. Hannibal s'éloigna ensuite de lui doucement. Chilton pris un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. 

-Merci d'avoir fait ça pour lui Frédérick. Dit Hannibal en regardant Will, son âme-sœur qui semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Will les avait observé s'embrasser un sourire niais au visage. Il s'estima chanceux d'avoir deux beaux gentlemen auprès de lui. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. La noirceur et la clarté tout à la fois. Il pris de nouveau le sac en papier, caressa la tête de Winston, puis se leva.

-La prochaine fois Frédérick, écrivez-nous un mot. Dit Will gentiment.

Chilton observa Will et ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Hannibal déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Un mot Frédérick. Pour nous dire combien de temps vous serez parti, pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas.

Le regard du cannibale s'adoucit alors.

-Vous n'avez jamais écrit ce genre de note pour quelqu'un? Demanda Hannibal.

Chilton regarda Will, puis Hannibal et baissa la tête. 

-Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un assez longtemps pour posséder ce genre de réflexe. Murmura Frédérick à la fois attristé par ce fait et touché par la situation.

Jamais son départ n'avait inquiété qui que ce soit auparavant. Il vivait pour la première fois ce qui ressemblait à une relation sérieuse et ce malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Hannibal caressa l'épaule de Chilton avec douceur, se dirigea vers Will et le prit dans ses bras. Le couple regarda ensuite Chilton en souriant. Frédérick les regarda tous les deux et leur sourit en secouant la tête...toujours aussi séduit par la beauté et la profondeur de leur lien.

Malgré toute la froideur qu'Hannibal pouvait exprimer, Chilton était persuadé qu'il avait une peur terrible de perde Will. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment son amant malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui porte serait tenté de choisir le camp de la justice et de l'ordre. Frédérick offrait de la stabilité à Will, il le sentait et Hannibal le sentait aussi. C'était pour ça qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il acceptait de partager Will avec lui. Malgré toute la possessivité qu'Hannibal pouvait avoir à l'égard de ce magnifique jeune homme, il était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour le garder. Son obsession pour lui était intense à ce point.

Il avait fait exactement la même chose avec Abigail. Il lui avait donné une enfant. Un lien commun entre-eux qui offrait un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort à Will. Maintenant, il lui offrait un amant avec qui il pouvait vivre des moments normaux et sereins afin d'être capable de vivre dans le chaos auprès de lui. Toutefois, Hannibal ne partagerait pas Will avec quelqu'un qu'il jugerait indigne de sa personne. C'était suffisant pour flatter Frédérick. 

Qu'était-il aux yeux d'Hannibal à l'exception d'une source de stabilité pour son amant? Il était difficile à saisir, mais Chilton se dit qu'il était un homme cultivé et beau avec lequel il aimait s'amuser, tout au plus. Les places et les rôles de chacun étaient claires et Frédérick n'en demandait pas plus. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais rien demandé...quoi que ses pensées elles si et depuis un petit moment déjà. Peu importe ce qui se passerait dorénavant les souvenirs qu'il accumulait étaient pour l'instant les plus beaux qu'il eu connu jusqu'à ce jour et pour garder en mémoire de tels souvenirs et en vivre d'autres, mettre sa vie en jeu en valait la peine. Même s'il se répétait sans cesse à lui-même qu'il était complètement fou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux mâles alpha se retrouvent face à face, mais pour réaliser qu’en fait, il n’y en a qu’un seul. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Une semaine passa sans événement particulier. Le couple profitait du fait qu’ils étaient enfin tous les deux en se livrant à des ébats amoureux plus que passionnés qui gardait Chilton éveillé jusqu’au petite heure du matin, mais tout comme lorsqu’il mettait les conversations de ses patients sur écoute, il aimait écouter de l’autre côté du mur. Et en plus, ses mains n’étaient plus attachées. Il pouvait donc en profiter pour se caresser cette fois-ci. Un matin, Frédérick remarqua un silence inhabituel. Normalement, il entendait les deux hommes discuter en prenant le petit déjeuner. Intrigué, il se leva et s’habilla avant de descendre. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être présentable à tout moment, en particulier devant Hannibal. Il savait cet homme superficiel sur certains points et il n’osait pas se montrer tel qu’il était le matin. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée. Hannibal vêtu d’un peignoir en soie déjeunait seul. 

-Will est allé pêcher à la rivière derrière chez vous. Dit Hannibal en préparant une deuxième tasse de café.

Même le matin Hannibal était impeccable sans le moindre effort. C’était plutôt frustrant.

-Où a-t-il trouvé l’équipement pour pêcher ? Demanda Frédérick en ajustant sa chemise et sa coiffure.

-Il y a bien des choses que vous ne voulez pas savoir Chilton. J’en suis persuadé. Murmura Hannibal en prenant une gorgée de son expresso. 

Hannibal lui présenta la chaise à côté de lui et glissa la deuxième tasse près de celle-ci. Frédérick aurait préféré s’asseoir face à lui et non à côté. Will absent, l’homme se sentait embarrassé auprès de Lecter. 

-Oui il y a bien des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Comme ce qui il y a dans mon sous-sol et dans le réfrigérateur qui s’y trouve. Murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Hannibal lui fit un sourire amusé, puis avala un cartier d’orange. Chilton pris une pomme et l’éplucha.

-Vous êtes conscient que vous jouez en ce moment à l’un de mes jeux. Murmura Hannibal. –Jouer avec un psychopathe n’est pas chose aisée. Comment vous sentez-vous en ma présence maintenant que vous me voyez sans aucun masque, tel que je suis et sans une vitre blindée pour nous séparer ? Comment me percevez-vous ?

Hannibal avait bien ressentit son angoisse. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. 

-Ce que je ressens est trop complexe pour le définir. Pour ce qui est de jouer avec ce genre de personne, j’ai déjà une certaine expertise. J’ai joué avec Gideon. Résultat, il m’a exposé à la figure mes propres organes. 

Chilton évitait la véritable question…il était bon pour ça. Pensa Hannibal.

-Je vous avais prévenu que vos méthodes de manipulation n’étaient pas suffisamment subtiles Frédérick. 

-Malgré mon orgueil de l’époque, je vous avais écouté attentivement ce jour-là, mais le mal était déjà fait. Gideon avait déjà saisit que je le manipulais. J’ai regretté de ne pas être venu vous demander conseil plus tôt après cet incident. Vous êtes le seul à me procurer des conseils que je juge digne d’être pris en considérations. J’ai toujours su qu’en votre présence, je ne pouvais qu’apprendre.

Frédérick regarda Hannibal qui semblait toujours amusé. Il ne pu s’empêcher de soupirer. 

-Comment je vous perçois…comme un mentor doublé d’un monstre. 

Voilà, c’était dit. Hannibal toujours avec cet air amusé, avala un autre cartier d’orange.

-Durant l’affaire Gideon, vous étiez considéré comme le monstre de l’histoire grâce à la persuasion coercitive que vous avez exercé sur lui. Alana et Will vous détestaient. Je me rappelle aussi lorsque vous avez découvert que je pratiquais la stimulation lumineuse sur Will. Vous vous êtes empressé de me rappeler mes méthodes peu orthodoxes afin d’assurer vos arrières. C’était très sournois de votre part de me faire chanter afin que je ne vous dénonce pas. Quel effet cela vous a fait d’avoir autant de contrôle sur les gens ?

Oui Frédérick savait être salaud. Hannibal tentait-il de lui rappelez qu’il pouvait agir en monstre afin qu’il se sente plus à l’aise en sa présence ? Afin qu'il perçoive qu'ils avaient bien plus de point en commun qu'il pouvait se l'imaginer? Hannibal percevait tout, aussi bien jouer franc jeu.

-Au départ, j’avais peur d’être découvert. Lorsque je sentais que je m’en tirais à bon compte, je me suis senti très puissant. J’ai senti un profond sentiment d’exaltation. Jusqu’à ce que j’en paie le prix. Dit l’homme en dirigeant sa main vers la cicatrice cachée sous sa chemise inconsciemment. 

-Pourquoi jouer à nouveau après avoir reçu une telle cicatrice ? Vous auriez pu vous enfuir cette fameuse nuit, mais vous êtes revenu. Pourquoi Frédérick ?

L’homme regarda son mentor et ne compris pas lui-même pourquoi il restait auprès de ces deux hommes. Ce couple l’attirait comme un aimant. Sa vie lui semblait tellement plus intéressante depuis qu’ils étaient là. 

-Je ne suis pas attiré par les esprits communs. Peut-être parce que je n’en suis pas un moi-même, mais je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous Hannibal. J’ai un côté sombre, je l’ai découvert, j’en suis conscient, mais je me refuse à le mettre en pratique. Pas à un degré aussi élevé que le vôtre. Par contre, je suis un homme curieux, l’envie de voir ce qui se passera est beaucoup trop forte pour que je me retire du tableau. 

-J’aime agir, vous aimez regarder…tout comme Bedelia. Elle s’est lassée lorsqu’elle en a vu assez pour satisfaire sa curiosité morbide et lorsqu’elle a comprit que Will resterait pour toujours le premier objet de mes fantasmes. Vous lasserez vous bientôt Frédérick ? Votre curiosité sera-t-elle bientôt comblée ?

Frédérick observa Hannibal et se demanda s’il devait lui répondre une phrase qu’il aimerait entendre, mais il continua de jouer franc jeu. 

-Le jour où je me lasserai, je finirai dans votre assiette alors il vaut mieux pour moi que je vous trouve intéressant encore un moment. Dit Chilton en découpant sa pomme et d’en prendre une bouchée. 

Hannibal aimait bien son sens de la réparti. Maintenant qu’il le voyait tel qu’il était, Frédérick s'émancipait beaucoup plus malgré la nervosité évidente qui émanait de lui. L'instinct d'Hannibal face aux gens ne le trahissait jamais. Frédérick s'avérait être un homme intéressant avec lequel il aimait jouer. Ce n'était pas un mouton comme la plupart des gens qu'il avait côtoyé. S'il restait, ce n'était pas par peur, mais par envie. 

-Je n’arrive pas à savoir si vous vous sentez mal à l’aise en ma présence parce que je suis un tueur, parce que nous sommes tous les deux des mâles alpha dans la relation que nous vivons actuellement tous les trois…ou une autre chose que je n’ai pas su détecter. Vous cachez votre jeu mieux qu’avant Frédérick…

Frédérick évita de nouveau la question en lui en posant une autre.

-Hannibal soyez honnête. Vous avez certainement déjà psychanalysé des patients qui vivaient un ménage à 3. 

-Plusieurs. 

-Quel est le niveau d’échec ?

-Élevé. 

-Imaginez alors un triangle composé d’un psychopathe, d’un homme qui s’est diagnostiqué asperger à tendance autisme et un autre homme à la curiosité morbide et aux fantasmes tordus…ça ne sent pas le brûlé à plein nez selon vous ?

Hannibal éclata de rire. Frédérick lui sourit en découpant un autre morceau de pomme. 

-Je peux même sentir la braise contre ma peau Frédérick…voyons le bon côté des choses…nous ne manquerons pas de chaleur. Murmura Hannibal en lui jetant un regard brûlant. 

Chilton aurait pu palper la tension dans l’air avec le couteau qu’il tenait à la main s’il l’avait voulu. Ce regard jeté sur lui était suffisant pour lui faire tourner la tête. 

-J’aimerais que vous répondiez à ma question Frédérick. Pourquoi ce malaise…uniquement parce que j’aime tuer ?

-C’est suffisant vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-il nerveux.

Hannibal n’avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux. Frédérick ne pouvait s’en détourner et ce même s’il avait envie de s’enfuir à toute jambe. 

-Ce pourrait l’être, mais il y a autre chose. Est-ce parce que je vous attire à un tel point que vous avez peur de vous laissez aller à ces fantasmes tordus auxquels vous faisiez allusion ?

Frédérick se crispa de la tête aux pieds.

-Moi qui me croyait exagérément franc, vous me battez à plate couture Hannibal. Murmura Chilton.

Hannibal se leva et se mit face à lui. Frédérick toujours assit releva la tête vers lui. Son souffle devint alors tremblotant. Lecter avança son genoux entre ses cuisses et commença à frotter son entre-jambe lentement.

-…merde. Soupira Chilton en fermant les yeux.

Il tenait toujours le couteau de cuisine, Hannibal déposa sa main sur la tienne et il lâcha l’instrument avant d’ouvrir les yeux de nouveau.

-Quand je suis seul avec vous, l’alpha en moi fou le camp ! Voilà ! Voilà ce qui me terrorise et m’excite bordel de merde ! S’exclama Chilton en jetant sur lui un regard haineux.

Hannibal fit aller et venir son genoux encore plus vite.

-Si seulement vous n’aviez pas conscience de votre charisme ce serait tellement plus facile de vous résister. Murmura Frédérick en évasant ses cuisses afin d’accueillir Hannibal d’avantage.

Hannibal l’embrassa avec passion un sourire aux lèvres. Après ce fougueux baiser, le cannibale se recula.

-Souhaitez-vous réellement me résister Frédérick. Là est la question.

Tous les deux nez à nez, humaient le souffle fruité de l’autre et s’amusaient à laisser monter la tension. Lorsque Frédérick avança sa tête pour l’embrasser de nouveau, Hannibal se recula. Chilton afficha un regard attristé. Lecter se recula encore et se dirigea en direction des escaliers.

-Je vous laisse une chance de retrouver vos esprits et de me résister, mais sachez que je serai à ma chambre et que je vous y attendrai. 

Frédérick le regarda monter à l’étage l’esprit plus embrouillé que jamais. 

-Salopard de merde. Murmura Chilton en rongeant son pouce les yeux clos.

‘’Il ne veut que me soumettre et me posséder. C’est tout ce qu’il veut.’’ Pensa Chilton en se levant.

Il regarda en direction du deuxième étage et monta les escaliers.

‘’Il veut simplement te rappeler qui est le maître ici.’’ Se dit Chilton pour garder la tête froide.

Il observa le long couloir et la porte menant à la chambre du cannibale.

‘’Va à ta chambre, va à ta chambre…pourquoi tu es monté ?’’ 

Il passa lentement devant la porte sans la regarder.

‘’Continue ton chemin Chilton. Ne le laisse pas gagner.’’ Pensa-t-il. ‘’– Pour une fois, fait en sorte qu’Hannibal n’est pas ce qu’il veut.’’

Il fit quelques pas puis s’arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

-Oh merde Chilton ! Tu refoules tes envies encore plus que Will ! S’exclama-t-il tout haut avant de revenir sur ses pas et d’ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle le cannibale l’attendait prêt à l’empoigner par le col de sa chemise. Il le fit entrer rapidement avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Hannibal arracha pour ainsi dire la chemise de Chilton et les boutons virevoltèrent dans tous les sens. Frédérick lui retira sa robe de chambre et découvrit l’homme entièrement nu.

-Magnifique. Murmura Chilton plus excité que jamais.

Étant curieux et ouvert d’esprit il avait toujours su sans se l’avouer qu’il pouvait se donner à un autre homme, mais le corps somptueux d’Hannibal, ne pouvait que confirmer ses certitudes. Lecter lui sourit et défit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit tomber son pantalon au sol. Il amena Frédérick au lit et le poussa brutalement contre le matelas avant de le chevaucher rapidement.

De nouveau nez à nez Hannibal frotta son bas ventre contre celui de Chilton qui portait toujours ses boxers, mais il les retira rapidement afin de sentir la chair d’Hannibal contre la tienne. Lorsque son gland frotta celui de son amant, Frédérick poussa une plainte sourde. Hannibal en profita pour l’embrasser de sa langue tout en dirigeant sa main sur la verge de Chilton et de la caresser. Après un petit moment de ces délicieux va et vient, Hannibal lui jeta un regard qu’il comprit. Il était prêt.

-Hannibal…je n’ai.

-Je sais. Coupa le cannibale en caressant son torse s’attardant sur sa cicatrice. –Croyez-moi sur parole Frédérick, la douleur sera éphémère puisque je saurai vous la faire oublier. Murmura Hannibal avant de déposer ses lèvres tendrement contre celles de Chilton. 

Courtois malgré son envie folle de le dominer. Cet homme était en contrôle et démontrait une telle retenue…c’était si excitant. Frédérick savoura la bouche d’Hannibal qui se baladait contre son cou pour venir caresser ses mamelons tout en leurs donnant de petits coups de langue fougueux. Chilton poussa un long soupire de satisfaction. Hannibal caressait toujours son entre-jambe, mais bientôt sa main se dirigea plus bas et il inséra un doigt en lui délicatement. Chilton ferma les yeux et détendit son corps en prenant une lente inspiration. Hannibal fit aller et venir son index un peu plus rapidement et ajouta un deuxième lorsqu’il sentit Chilton suffisamment détendu pour l’accueillir.

-Je ne suis pas certain d’être fait pour ça Hannibal. Murmura Chilton incertain de la sensation qu’il trouvait peu confortable.

-Accordez-moi cinq minutes Frédérick. Si je ne parviens pas à vous offrir ce que je désir, je cesserai. Murmura Hannibal en déposant ses lèvres contre son sexe.

Chilton sursauta, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cet homme ait envie de lui faire une telle chose. Il y a si longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas fait de fellation, c’était tout aussi bon que de s’envoyer en l’air pour lui. Hannibal s’y prenait avec passion et douceur, cette succion était parfaite. Il en oublia vite l’étrange sensation que les doigts de son amant lui faisaient subir, même que la combinaison des deux commençait à être agréable. Jusqu’à ce qu’un courant de plaisir traverse tout son corps.

-Hun ! Seigneur ! S’exclama Chilton en caressant la nuque d’Hannibal.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Voilà ce que je désirais trouver. Murmura Hannibal satisfait d’avoir découvert son point sensible avant de reposer sa bouche contre son sexe.

Alors la stimulation de la prostate…c’était ça ? Quelle sensation magique ! Quel plaisir ! Jamais il n'avait pris conscience de cette glande génitale dans un contexte autre que médical. Frédérick poussa un petit rire. Gêné de s’être exclamé de manière aussi intense, mais ça ne fit que flatter l’égaux d’Hannibal qui commença à aller et venir ses doigts en lui avec assurance. Chilton n’arrivait pas à croire que son mentor, l’objet de ses fantasmes inavoués était là contre lui, lui procurant du plaisir. Son corps entraîné, ses splendides épaules bien définies et ses lèvres goutteuses…tout cela lui était offert ! Il était le jouet du psychopathe et sans la moindre honte, il pouvait s’admettre qu’il adorait ça.

-Je vous veux Hannibal. Gémit Frédérick en déposant les mains contre ses épaules.

Hannibal lui sourit de nouveau. 

-Êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir me résister encore un peu ? Demanda son amant sur un ton coquin. 

Chilton lui retourna son sourire et lui agrippa les épaules avant de l’avancer à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau nez à nez.

-J’ai cessé de résister depuis un bon moment déjà. Souffla Chilton en embrassant Hannibal.

Lecter s’avança et le pénétra doucement. Chilton lâcha les épaules de son amant pour agripper son dos en gémissant de plaisir et de douleur. Par chance, Hannibal était très humide la pénétration était plus facile. Il commença ensuite à faire aller et venir son bassin en maintenant la taille de Chilton d’une main. Frédérick réussit à tolérer ces va et vient douloureux, car les gémissements d’Hannibal, l’abandon qu’il dégageait lorsqu’il était en lui suffisait à lui faire éprouver un plaisir si fort qu’il surpassait tout le reste. Hannibal perdait le contrôle lorsqu’il était excité. Il laissait tomber une barrière et démontrait une vulnérabilité qui plu énormément à Chilton. À un tel point, qu’il était capable de tout supporter. Les gémissements qu’Hannibal poussaient prêt de son oreille étaient si bons à entendre. Chilton sentit son sexe devenir plus humide que jamais. C’est alors que son amant toucha à nouveau ce point si sensible et si irrésistible. Frédérick poussa un autre gémissement et ce fut suffisant pour faire accélérer la cadence d’Hannibal qui frotta alors sa prostate à répétition. Frédérick se croyait devenir fou tellement ce plaisir était divin ! C’est alors que Frédérick entendit le plus doux des sons. Il entendit Hannibal jouir à son oreille et sa chaleur s’introduire en lui. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Frédérick de sentir son corps trembler de la tête au pied avant de jouir en cramponnant toujours le dos d’Hannibal afin de le serrer contre lui.

Après avoir repris tous les deux leur souffle, Hannibal se retira et s’allongea sur le dos en respirant lentement les yeux clos. Frédérick les yeux entre-ouvert afficha un sourire satisfait. Il ne s’était pas sentit aussi détendu depuis longtemps. Il y eu ensuite un long silence. Pas un silence angoissant. Juste le silence, mais évidemment, Frédérick fut celui qui parla le premier. 

-Je sais qu’il est trop tard pour dire ça après ce qu’on vient juste de faire, mais Will aurait dû être avec nous. Ce qu’on a fait n’est pas bien. Dit Chilton en baissant les yeux.

Hannibal tourna la tête vers lui brusquement. 

-Vous croyez que j’aurais osé tenter un quelconque rapprochement sans en avoir parlé à Will Frédérick ? Nous nous aimons et nous parlons de tout. À vrai dire, c’est lui qui m’en a parlé le premier. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec vous. Je lui ai dit oui, mais à condition que je sois votre premier et d'être le seul à avoir droit à cette partie de vous. Dit Hannibal un sourire en coin.

Frédérick ébahit ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous voulez dire que Will est allé pêché pour nous laisser seul tous les deux ? Vous étiez vraiment sur et certain que je ne vous résisterais pas n’est-ce pas ?!?

Hannibal ne pu s’empêcher de ricaner. Chilton ne savait pas s’il devait rire avec lui ou se fâcher. 

-Vous vous amusez bien avec moi tous les deux pas vrai ? 

-Vous vous amusez au moins tout autant que nous Frédérick. Murmura Hannibal en lui jetant un regard perçant.

Frédérick n’eut rien à répondre. Il se contenta de s’étendre contre son oreiller.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Will d'avoir droit à une conversation ainsi qu'à un moment privilégié. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

L’inspiration nocturne…il y a longtemps que ce n’était arrivé à Frédérick. C’était très très bon signe. Il était au collège la dernière fois que ce type d’idées folles et originales lui avait traversé l’esprit. Il était à cette étape entre le sommeil et l’éveil, entre le conscient et l’inconscient. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il s’était levé à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il avait tamisé ses lumières, allumé un bâton d’encens et avait déposé Bach à ses oreilles à l’aide de ses écouteurs. Il avait crée l’ambiance idéale pour écrire. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsque ses idées furent enfin toutes sur papier, il était dépassé 3 heure du matin et la main avec laquelle il tenait son crayon lui élançait. Il pris une grande inspiration et sourit. 

-N’est-il pas un peu tard pour écrire ? Demanda Will dans l’embrasure de la porte. 

Winston entra et se dirigea vers Chilton et s’assit à côté du lit. Frédérick caressa la tête du chien, puis regarda Will.

-Il n’est jamais trop tard pour ça…je ne vous ai pas réveillé j’espère.

Will entra dans la chambre en secouant la tête.

-Non, Winston avait besoin de sortir. Je vais lui établir une routine, il s’adaptera sous peu. Il y a une chose que je me demande. Pourquoi avoir choisit Winston en particulier ? 

Chilton déposa ses écouteurs, tandis que Will s’asseyait sur son lit prêt de lui. Frédérick caressa de nouveau la tête de l’animal.

-Lorsque je me suis introduit dans l’enclos, c’est le chien qui m’a le plus reniflé et qui tentait le plus de se faire remarquer. Je me suis dit qu’il avait sans doute détecté votre odeur et qu’il était impatient de vous retrouver. Ensuite j’ai déguerpit le plus vite possible. Les autres chiens commençaient à aboyer et à faire beaucoup de bruit. Winston semblait prêt à me suivre, il était calme. Il ma suivit en courant jusqu’à la voiture. 

Will sourit en caressant la tête de Winston qui quitta la pièce en branlant la queue. L’homme eu soudain une expression mélancolique que Chilton détecta. 

-Les autres avaient l’air de bien aller William...les être humains y compris si vous vous le demandiez. 

Will le regarda, lui sourit, puis se blottit doucement contre lui . Chilton l’entoura de ses bras un peu mécaniquement. 

-Will…Hannibal est…

-Il sait où je suis et ça ne l’empêche pas de dormir comme un loir. 

Frédérick soupira et s’étendit dans le lit. Will appuya sa tête contre son torse et entoura sa taille de son bras. Chilton caressa les longues boucles brunes de Will comme il avait toujours eu envie de le faire. Elles étaient douces et avaient un parfum exquis. 

-Je suis un homme à l’esprit ouvert, mais je ne comprends pas. Vous vous suffisez l’un l’autre. Vous avez trouvé chacun votre idéal. Pourquoi me mêler de si prêt à votre histoire Will ? Non pas que je trouve ma situation déplaisante, bien au contraire. Dit Frédérick en riant.

Will sourit légèrement.

-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier qu’Hannibal est mon âme-sœur Chilton. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation lui et moi concernant notre perception de ce qu’est un idéal. Et notre conclusion a été que nous étions tous les deux trop curieux pour nous limiter à un quelconque idéal, mais ça ne rend pas notre amour faible pour autant. Murmura Will en caressant le torse de Frédérick. 

Chilton ferma les yeux et soupira en caressant toujours la chevelure de l’ancien profiler. 

-Will, vous êtes un homme magnifique, mais je ne cesse de penser que vous appartenez à Hannibal. Juste le fait de poser les yeux sur vous alors qu’il n’est pas dans la même pièce que nous…me rend très nerveux. 

-Je n’appartiens à personne Frédérick.

-Vous le croyez ça ? Demanda le psychiatre en baissant la tête en riant de nouveau.

Will lui donna une légère poussée sur le ventre en relevant la tête. Il lui jeta un regard mécontent.

-Les décisions que j’ai prises et celles que je prends maintenant, viennent de moi et de moi seul. Ne me croyez pas naïf Chilton.

-Je crois que la plus grande naïveté est de croire qu’Hannibal a un jour cessé d’avoir le contrôle de tout ce qui s’est passé jusqu’à présent.

-Hannibal ne parvient jamais vraiment à prédire mes réactions. Je réussis et réussirai toujours à le surprendre. Dit Will en reposant sa tête contre le torse de Frédérick qui continua alors de caresser sa tête.

-C’est ce qui lui plaît et ça vous plaît aussi. Ça vous donne un certain pouvoir sur lui dans votre relation, mais sachez qu’Hannibal m’a bien précisé que je faisais parti d’un jeu. Je suis persuadé que seul lui en connaît les règles. Ni vous ni moi savons ce que nous devons faire ou ne pas faire. La moindre erreur peu mener à ma mort Will. Vous, vous êtes protégé quoi qu’il advienne. 

-Je ne crois pas être protégé à ce point. Hannibal adorait Abigail, voyez pourtant ce que ses instincts l’ont poussé à faire sous le coup de l’émotion. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à posséder des cicatrices par sa faute. Murmura Will en laissant glisser son index le long de la cicatrice de Chilton cachée sous son t-shirt.

-Il aimait Abigail, mais il n’était pas amoureux d’elle. Vous l’avez changé Will. Du moins envers vous il agit différemment…moi je ne suis que la troisième roue du carrosse, je dois me tenir à carreau.

-Ne parler pas de vous ainsi Frédérick. Murmura Will en fermant les yeux.

-Ne soyez pas mal à l’aise, moi je ne le suis pas du tout. C’est un privilège de pouvoir vous observer d’aussi prêt. 

Will lui sourit et serra son bras autour de sa taille encore plus fort. Chilton observa le plafond d'un air rêveur.

-Vous vous rappelez lorsque Gideon a tué l’une de mes pauvres infirmières et que vous êtes venu à l'hôpital établir son profil ? 

-Notre première rencontre. Vous étiez tel un fauve devant sa proie, vous mouriez d’envie de me psychanalyser alors que vous sentiez très bien que j’avais horreur de ça !

-Je l’ai quand même fait.

-Ce que vous pouvez être franc et irritant quand vous le voulez Frédérick ! 

Chilton ricana de nouveau.

-Hannibal l’est aussi et vous ne lui reprochez pas.

-Lui n’a pas ce petit sourire et ce regard charmeur quand il le fait. Lui reste impassible, c’est moins frustrant. 

-Regard charmeur…et bien. J’ai toujours eu la réputation d’être tyrannique. Le but premier n’a jamais été de me faire des amis. 

-Une chance pour vous. Dit Will en riant en relevant la tête vers lui.

L’énergie que dégageait Frédérick était très différente de celle d’Hannibal, mais elle était plaisante. Pas aussi intense que celle de son âme-sœur. Elle était plutôt relaxante. Une force tranquille. C’était excitant d’avoir toujours le besoin de se défendre dans sa relation avec Hannibal, d’être sans arrêt stimulé et se demander à tout moment ce qui allait se passer, mais avec Frédérick, tout était simple et évident. C'était un baume pour un cerveau comme le tien qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop. 

-Vous avez beaucoup changé Frédérick. Vous vous souvenez de cet homme qu’on avait accusé de meurtre. Vous vous souvenez de l’homme qui s’est enfui dans la neige et qui pensait quitter le pays? Ce n’était pas le même homme que celui qui me tien dans ses bras. Qu’auriez-vous fait aujourd’hui dans la même situation?

L'attachement que Will développait envers-lui toucha profondément Frédérick. Will n'était pas un homme facile à atteindre et pourtant ils étaient ensemble et partageaient un lit et une conversation. Chilton caressa sa joue avec son pouce et ferma les yeux.

-Je serais resté auprès de vous en attendant que l’on m’arrête. Je ne laisse plus la panique m’envahir aussi facilement qu’avant. La peur est saine, la panique...est mortelle. Quel est le but du jeu d’Hannibal selon vous? 

Will secoua la tête.

-Moi je crois qu'Hannibal fait en sorte que vous vous attachiez à moi et vous demandera de me tuer quand il sera temps pour vous de partir.

Will releva la tête vers Chilton surpris. Frédérick leva un sourcil.

-Vous croyez qu’il me laissera vivre Will ? Sincèrement ?

Will enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. Il vivait au jour le jour depuis qu'il s'était jeté du haut de cette falaise auprès de l'homme de sa vie. L'idée de Frédérick était cruelle et malheureusement plus plausible qu'elle n'y paraissait.

-Nous n’avons jamais discuté de votre sort.

-Évidemment, si son but est de vous surprendre, il ne vous mettra pas dans la confidence.

-Vous êtes très brillant Frédérick. Murmura Will en soupirant.

-Je ne sais jamais si je dois être fâché, désespéré ou amusé de voir à quel point les gens s'en étonnent.

Will se mit à rire tristement alors que Chilton leva les yeux en l'air en affichant une expression plus que théâtrale.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous sauvez pas Frédérick si c’est ce que vous croyez depuis que nous sommes arrivés?

-Parce que je suis aussi fou que vous deux.

-Je n’aime pas le terme fou.

-Instable alors ?

-Oh fermez-là Chilton ! S’exclama Will en posant ses lèvres contre les tiennes.

Frédérick participa à ce tendre baiser en caressant la nuque de Will puis reposa sa tête contre son torse.

-Hannibal est obsédé par vous et moi par vous deux. C’est la seule explication que je puisse vous donner, mais ne vous attachez pas trop à moi si je peux vous donner un conseil.

-Trop tard. Murmura Will en se serrant contre lui.

-Vous avez tendance à vous attacher aux créatures seules, abandonnées et sauvages comme vos chiens…comme Hannibal…comme moi. Vous voulez en prendre soin, peut-être il y a-t-il là de la projection de vous-mêmes derrière ce comportement. Peut-être faites-vous tout cela, car consciemment ou inconsciemment c’est ce que vous aimeriez que l’on fasse pour vous.

-Vous me psychanalyser encore Frédérick. Je suis tenté de vous attachez et de vous mettre un ruban adhésif sur la bouche !

Frédérick ria encore de nouveau et devint alors sérieux.

-Honnêtement, je préfère que ce soit vous qui preniez ma vie plutôt qu’Hannibal.

Will n'arrivait pas à croire que Chilton parlait de sa mort d'un ton aussi détaché alors qu' il avait connu cette homme tellement craintif.

-Pourquoi ...pourquoi moi plutôt que lui?

-Je préfère mourir de la main d’une personne qui possède une certaine empathie plutôt que d’une personne qui n’en a rien à faire. 

-Vous n’allez pas mourir Frédérick. Vous vous trompez sur le but de son jeu, j'en suis persuadé. Dit Will sur un ton assuré.

Peut-être que Will avait raison, mais peut-être que non.

-Mentalement, je suis préparé à l'inévitable Will. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mais votre compassion me touche. Dit-il en caressant son bras autour de sa taille.

-Votre instinct de survit vous a toujours précédé Chilton. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous si prêt à quitter ce monde. Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai envie qu'Hannibal n'est pas la satisfaction de me voir apeuré quand le moment viendra.

-Alors peu importe ce que vous faites, que ce soit bien ou mal, vous êtes persuadé qu'Hannibal vous tuera de sa main ou de la mienne?

-Je le crois oui. 

-Alors quelle véritable raison vous empêche de me toucher comme vous en avez envie dans ce cas? 

Chilton pris un instant pour réfléchir à la question.

-C'est une très bonne question Will. Il n'y en a aucune à vrai dire. Dit Chilton en faisant glisser l'homme sous lui.

Will lui sourit tandis que Chilton effleura ses lèvres des tiennes avant d'y insérer sa langue délicatement et de caresser celle de Will. Après ce langoureux baiser, Chilton déboutonna la chemise de Will et couvrit son torse de baiser. Frédérick caressa la cicatrice horizontale de Will de sa langue avant de défaire la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons et de le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements. L'ancien profiler lui retira son boxer, son chandail et les deux hommes nus se prirent dans leurs bras. Chilton embrassa le cou de Will délicatement. Nerveusement, il caressa le sexe de Will de sa main et se pencha sur celui-ci. Il se mordit les lèvres avant d'insérer le membre dans sa bouche et de le caresser de sa langue. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur les gémissements de son amant afin de trouver la cadence et la pression nécessaire à son plaisir. Lorsque les gémissements de Will devinrent constants, Frédérick ne changea plus rien. Les doigts de Will caressaient ses cheveux tandis qu'il sentait son propre sexe inondé de plaisir et prêt pour l'action.

-Pour une première fois Frédérick, vous vous débrouillez foutrement bien! Hum! S'exclama Will en empoignant l'un des barreaux du lit baldaquin.

Ce fait ne fit que rassurer et exciter Frédérick qui continua ses va et vient contre sa verge tout en caressant ses cuisses du bout des doigts. C'est alors que Will trop excité l'attira à lui rapidement. Il caressa et dirigea le sexe de Frédérick entre ses jambes qu'il adossa contre les hanches de son amant. Frédérick s'avança et le pénétra lentement. Il pris tout son temps tout en embrassant Will à pleine bouche. Cet espace étroit contre son membre était un délice. C'était si sensible. Frédérick resta en lui un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Will bouger son bassin, signe qu'il était prêt. Il se mit alors à aller et venir lentement, mais un sentiment l'inonda subitement. Il était seul avec le jouet préféré d'Hannibal...il en avait l'exclusivité cette nuit. Cette réalité l'excita et rendit l'homme alors fou de désir. Il ajouta alors plus de passion dans ses mouvements. Will se mit à gémir et lui caressa les fesses avant de les empoigner afin de contrôler son bassin qu'il approcha de lui encore d'avantage.

-Hum...Frédérick...oui. Gémit Will en réclamant plus de vigueur.

Au départ il avait peur de blessé l'ancien profiler, mais il comprit vite que la fougue, voir la brutalité plaisait au jeune homme. Il se permis alors d'être plus entreprenant et donna de fort coup de bassin. Will cria alors son plaisir et Chilton se laissa aller au frottement étroit, saccadé et humide que Will lui procurait. 

-Caressez-vous Will. Demanda alors Frédérick entre deux soupirs en le pénétrant toujours. 

Le jeune homme obéit et fit aller et venir sa main contre son sexe. Il était si beau et excité il l'était encore plus. Pensa Frédérick en donnant encore de forts coups de bassin alors qu'il sentit Will perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il vit alors sa semence s'écouler contre sa main alors qu'il poussait un dernier gémissement tremblotant. Frédérick le pénétra encore quelques instants et jouit à son tour tandis que Will approchait son visage de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser. Chilton se retira lentement tandis que Will reprenait la position qu'il semblait aimer. Sa tête appuyée doucement contre son torse et son bras bien serré autour de sa taille. 

-Bon maintenant je peux dire que je suis vraiment prêt à mourir en paix. Murmura Chilton les yeux clos un sourire en coin.

-Oh la ferme Chilton. Murmura Will.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le demande et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Dit le psychiatre amusé.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en fermant les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frédérick est en compagnie de ces deux hommes depuis 1 mois. C’est bientôt la fin de l’aventure...il le ressent dans ses tripes et dans son coeur.

La semaine suivante fut des plus passionnée pour Frédérick. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé aussi souvent dans la chambre du couple. Toutefois, il retournait dormir seul à sa chambre tel qu’il le souhaitait. Un mois complet s’était écoulé depuis sa captivité. Il ne lui restait qu’une journée avant de reprendre le boulot. 

Il sentit le soleil illuminer la pièce et sa chaleur contre sa peau. Frédérick les yeux encore clos, mais éveillé d’esprit ne se rappela pas avoir aussi bien dormit depuis longtemps. Lorsqu’il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il réalisa qu’Hannibal était en cuillère derrière lui et Will était blottit contre son torse. Les deux hommes l’avaient rejoint dans sa chambre. 

Il observa les hommes un long moment. Il caressa le front de Will et dégagea quelques mèches bouclées de devant ses yeux. Il observa la cicatrice qu’Hannibal lui avait faite dans l’intention de dévorer son brillant cerveau et caressa la cicatrice de la balle qu’il avait reçue à l’épaule. Tellement de vécu. Tellement d’expériences. Une vie si riche en émotion. Il se retourna lentement vers Hannibal et caressa ses poignets tous les deux marqués par de longues et profondes cicatrices…le dessin de Will. Il caressa ensuite ses omoplates et descendit jusqu’en bas de sa taille et toucha sa marque au fer rouge. Le cannibale était un homme fait de chair et de sang, il avait tendance à l’oublier par moment. Ils étaient là tous les deux prêt de lui. Ils avaient l’air si paisibles. Un grand bonheur commença à grandir en Frédérick, jusqu’à ce que la tristesse et la colère ne viennent prendre toute la place. 

Il se dégagea rapidement de leurs étreintes et enfila ses sous-vêtements rapidement. Hannibal entrouvrit les yeux et observa Frédérick d’un air incertain. Will s’éveilla brusquement et observa l’homme qui se dépêchait d’enfiler ses pantalons.

-Une chose ! S’exclama Frédérick. –Une toute petite chose ! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Le couple se regarda puis observa Frédérick à nouveau.

-Tout ce que je demandais c’était de ne pas me réveiller en apercevant vos têtes ! Dit-il en s’emparant d’une chemise. –C’était trop demandé ? Il faut croire que oui ! S’exclama-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise les mains tremblantes de rage.

-Votre réaction est démesurée Frédérick…vous avez oublié un bouton. Murmura Hannibal en pointant sa chemise.

Will donna une petite tape sur l’épaule de son âme-soeur. Frédérick releva lentement la tête vers le cannibale et l’observa ahurit. 

-Hannibal…Murmura Chilton entre les dents.

L’homme prit ensuite une lente inspiration et expira en fermant les yeux.

-Avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose d’impoli, je m’en vais. Je vais prendre le petit déjeuner en ville, mais sachez que je suis vraiment déçu. De toi Will plus spécialement. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre pourquoi rester seul était important pour moi. Dit-il en enfilant un veston. 

Will baissa les yeux avant de les reposer sur le psychiatre.

-Établir des liens en surface, jamais en profondeur. Oui j’ai compris comment tu fonctionnais. Je me disais…nous nous disions que tu valais mieux que ça. Murmura Will.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Chilton serra les poings.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Il n’y a rien de plus inutile que ce sentiment-là. Il n’apporte rien à personne. Surtout pas à moi. Dit Frédérick en quittant la chambre.

Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il entendit la voix d’Hannibal.

-J’aimerais que vous soyez de retour pour le dîner Frédérick. C’est important. 

Frédérick s’arrêta de bouger quelques instants puis continua son chemin sans se retourner. 

Sur le bord de l’eau, l’homme dégustait son bol de fruit sans grand appétit. Leur séparation approchait. Hannibal et Will allaient bientôt quitter le pays. C’était peut-être mélodramatique de sa part…et peut-être atrocement romantique, mais il se demandait ce qu’il pleurait le plus. Le départ de ces deux hommes ou sa mort prochaine qui allait découler de cette séparation. Il se consola en se disant que de lui laisser la vie sauve et l’abandonner serait une sentence bien plus douloureuse que la mort elle-même. 

-Il y en a assez pour deux ? Demanda une voix qu’il reconnu.

Une voix réconfortante.

-Quelle coïncidence. Le chien de garde qui se présente à moi après que j’ai eu une petite dispute avec son maître. Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’enfuir, tu peux aller lui dire. 

La jeune femme resta debout et le fixa avec une mine tristounette. Frédérick se frotta la nuque embarrassé. 

-Désolé. Je suis à cran. Assis-toi. En vérité, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Dit-il en lui donnant son bol de fruit. 

Chiyoh lui sourit et pris place à ses côtés.  


-Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, même si j’ai été effectivement envoyé par Hannibal pour voir où tu étais.

-Il me croit prêt à le dénoncer à tout moment. Sympa.

-Tu serais encore attaché à ton lit s’il croyait une chose pareille. Il voulait simplement être certain que tu reviennes à la maison.

Frédérick observa les vagues et ferma les yeux en respirant chaque bouffée d’air comme s’il s’agissait de ses dernières.

-Il prépare ma fin. Il veut que tout se passe comme il le désir dans les moindre petits détails…j’ai fait don de mon corps à la science. Avec un peu de chance, Hannibal sera suffisamment civilisé pour laisser ma carcasse dans un état qui pourra encore être utile aux progrès de la médecine. 

Chiyoh mangea un morceau de fraise en l’observant toujours aussi tristement. Frédérick se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-Comment vas-tu ? 

La jeune fille déposa sa main sur la tienne.

-Je survis. Murmura-t-elle.

Chilton observa ses beaux yeux noirs et baissa les yeux vers sa jolie bouche en forme de cœur.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes qu’on est…tu sais ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa main et en y déposant un doux baiser.

-Absolument pas…Pourquoi ? Le regrettes-tu ?

-Non. Dit-il en regardant sa jolie main blanche et délicate dans la tienne. 

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-J’en suis à cette étape du condamné je suppose. Celle ou l’on se demande ce qu’on laisse derrière nous. Les souvenirs qu’on laisse dans la mémoire des gens. 

-Les souvenirs que je garde de toi sont bons. Tu es un homme brillant, drôle, complexe et à la fois brisé, mais tu es avant tout une bonne personne…sans oublier que tu es plutôt doué au lit. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Une fois doué au lit, un homme n’a besoin d’aucun autre compliment pour flatter son égaux, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à la blague.  
Chiyoh se mit à rire et appuya sa tête contre le cou du psychiatre. Il entoura ses frêles épaules de son bras et l’appuya contre lui.

-Tu es celle qui est restée en vie le plus longtemps…pourquoi selon toi ?

La jeune femme ouvrit le veston du psychiatre et se glissa à l’intérieur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. L’air devint plus frais. 

-Sans doute parce que je n’ai jamais cessé de l’aimer. Combien de gens aiment sincèrement Hannibal Frédérick ? Il y en a si peu. Les gens qu’il a rencontré l’appréciaient pour sa réputation, sa notoriété et sa beauté. Ils aimaient le masque qu’il portait. Peu de gens ont vu le monstre derrière et se sont dit…ça m’est égal, je l’aime tout de même. Mis appart moi et Will. Je crois que nous sommes encore en vie pour cette raison. Dit-elle en sortant un thermos métallique de son sac de voyage.

-Hannibal veut que vous buviez ça. Murmura Chiyoh. 

-Il veut affaiblir son gibier. Ce ne sera pas une partie de chasse très stimulante non ? Dit Chilton.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Peu de gens le savent. Dit-elle en déposant le gobelet argenté entre ses mains.

Frédérick ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Cul sec. Murmura-t-il en avalant tout le contenu de la tasse.

Chilton garda Chiyoh dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que le soleil se couche. Il vécu ensuite une ellipse de quelques minutes. Il se retrouva au côté passager de sa voiture qui roulait lentement vers chez lui. Frédérick jeta un coup d’œil aux lampadaires situés de chaque côté de la route. Des halos de lumière colorés émergeaient de toutes les sources de lumière mises à sa vue.

-Merde…Murmura Frédérick étourdit.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Lucide…et malheureusement un peu trop bien. Murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à rire.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis au volant. Dit-elle en déposant sa main sur la tienne.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau le fit frissonner de plaisir. Apparemment, tous ses sens étaient décuplés. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison, Frédérick remarqua une autre voiture stationnée dans l’entrée. Il mit pied au sol et avança lentement vers sa demeure. 

-Je te laisse ici. Dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Frédérick se retourna et l’observa quelque instant. Il la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. 

-Tu es parvenu à me faire sentir heureuse et moi-même pendant quelques instants. Pour ça, je t’en remercie. Murmura-t-elle.

Frédérick effleura ses joues et l’embrassa tendrement avant de lui faire dos et se diriger vers chez lui. Là où son destin allait se jouer d’un instant à l’autre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frédérick s'attend à recevoir quelques cicatrices et il en recevra. Avec frayeur et envie.

-Bonsoir Frédérick. Bienvenue chez vous. Dit Hannibal doucement.

-Bonsoir Hannibal.

Le cannibale portait l’uniforme qu’il préférait. Son veston noir et rouge à carreaux, avec son débardeur assorti, sa chemise blanche et sa superbe cravate argentée aux motifs floraux couleur bordeaux. Frédérick le regarda de la tête au pied avec peu de subtilité.

Jamais Hannibal n’était aussi beau que dans cet ensemble ou lorsqu’il était entièrement nu. Les journées où Hannibal s’absentait étaient dans le but de confectionner de faux papiers d’identités, mais également dans le but de se construire une garde-robe adéquate. Son intérêt pour le bon goût ne le quitterait jamais. Hannibal approcha ses mains vers son visage et observa ses pupilles afin de constater son état. L’homme élégant lui tandis un ensemble. 

-J’aimerais que vous portiez ceci…vous êtes particulièrement séduisant dans ce complet. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de si bien porter le nœud papillon. 

Frédérick tanguait sous l’effet de la drogue. Hannibal déposa sa main dans son dos et l’amena à la salle de bain afin qu’il se change. La porte s’ouvrit et il aperçu une collègue à qui il n’avait jamais adressé la parole. Il lui avait adressé quelques hochements de tête courtois, mais rien de plus. L’élégante femme aux cheveux blonds semblait elle aussi dans un état second. La femme regarda Frédérick longuement.

-Bonsoir Dr. Chilton.

-Bonsoir Dr. Du Maurier. 

Elle était vêtue d’une grande robe de soirée bourgogne qui s’agençait à ravir avec l’ensemble trois pièces d’Hannibal. Ses bijoux et tous ses accessoires étaient magnifiques. Hannibal avait définitivement bon goût, même pour choisir des tenues pour femmes. Tous ses accessoires par contre ne pouvaient pas camoufler les deux béquilles qui l’aidaient à marcher…puisqu’il ne lui restait qu'une jambe. Hannibal un sourire en coin l’escorta jusqu’à la cuisine. 

Une fois seul au toilette, Frédérick ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir le dernier tiroir sous le lavabo dans lequel un cellulaire de secours et une arme était cachée. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le tiroir était vide. Il n’aurait pas eu l’intention de se servir de l’un ou de l’autre de toute façon. Il était juste curieux de voir à quel point Hannibal avait osé fouiller dans ses affaires, même si une telle impolitesse ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Une fois changé, il se présenta à la salle à manger. Will et Bedelia attendaient patiemment, tandis qu’Hannibal devait être derrière les fourneaux. Chilton remarqua que Will était vêtu de l'un de ses costumes. Ils avaient presque la même taille quoi que les épaules de Frédérick étaient plus larges. Ça se percevait dans le veston, les épaules de Will nageaient un peu dans le tissu, mais ça lui donnait un air gauche et enfantin vraiment adorable. Frédérick pris place au bout de la table. Bedelia était à l’autre extrémité.  


La maison entière était éclairée grâce aux chandelles. Son intérêt pour les candélabres et leur utilité n’avait pas échappé à Hannibal. Chacune des flammes possédaient son propre halo colorés…c’était étrange et magnifique. Chopin jouait en musique de fond. Hannibal n'avait pas choisit cette musique au hasard. Les classiques étaient si nombreux. Choisir un compositeur qui portait le même prénom que lui, même s'il ne s'écrivait pas de la même façon était symbolique. Un signe qu'il s'agissait de sa soirée. Ce piano à la fois, triste, romantique et divin toucha Frédérick et ses sens décuplés droit au cœur. Sans s’en rendre compte, l'homme souriait, tandis que Bedelia semblait tendue derrières ses yeux flous. Elle était pâle malgré son maquillage soigneusement appliqué. Elle avait probablement perdue beaucoup de sang. Frédérick se demanda si la même substance qu’il avait ingéré coulait dans ses veines ou si ce n’était que leur état d’esprit qui était différent. Frédérick jeta finalement un regard à Will. Celui-ci avança sa main vers la tienne et la caressa. Bedelia observa les deux hommes d'un air glacial. 

-Jamais je n’ai cru à votre mort un seul instant. Le vent frisquet de la menace soufflait sans cesse contre ma nuque. Je savais que vous n’étiez pas loin. J’étais par contre loin de me douter que vous trouveriez refuge ici. Dit-elle en observant Frédérick qu’elle n’avait jamais perçu comme un rival avant ce soir. 

-J’ai été le premier surpris...surpris qu'ils restent aussi longtemps surtout. Murmura l’homme en observant la femme jeter un regard peu sympathique à Will qui lui retourna son regard.

Les deux être humains à avoir été aussi prêt du cannibale étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Ces deux êtres qui se faisaient compétition il y a de cela quelques mois. Les couteaux pouvaient facilement voler très bas si l'occasion venait à se présenter.

Hannibal fit son entrée avec une longue et svelte pièce de viande décorée de plumes de paon. Le bleu saphir et le vert émeraude étaient splendides. Les couleurs autour de lui étaient spectaculaires. Le cannibale avait offert à Frédérick une substance qui lui permettait de voir la vie tel un rêve. C’était un présent inestimable. Chilton observa la pièce de résistance sous ses yeux sans tressaillir. Il était inutile de deviner d’où provenait la viande. Chilton observa Will qui jeta un regard à Bedelia sans la moindre empathie…étonnant de sa part. Will pouvait donc être jaloux. La jeune femme observa l’assiette et sourit en ignorant le regard noir de l’ancien profiler.

-La présentation est magnifique. Dit-elle en prenant une coupe de vin en jetant un regard absent d'émotion au repas principal. 

Hannibal découpa de fines tranches qu’il déposa méticuleusement dans chacune des assiettes. Frédérick aperçu qu’une assiette lui était destinée…aucun plat végétarien pour lui ce soir. Dès que tous furent servit, Hannibal leva son verre. Les autres imitèrent vite son geste.

-Bon appétit. Dit Hannibal en levant sa coupe. 

Tous prirent une bouchée à l’exception de Frédérick. La jeune femme avala sa bouchée en fermant les yeux.

-Félicitation Hannibal. Encore un plat tout à fait exquis. Suis-je plus goutteuse ainsi ? Demanda la jeune femme qui osait dire le fond de ses pensées grâce à la drogue. Elle tentait visiblement de brusquer Will…à voir les sourcils de l’ancien profiler se froncer, elle avait réussit. 

-Je vous ai apprêté de longs mois à Florence. J’en ressens toutes les saveurs. Murmura-t-il un sourire en coin sans répondre clairement à sa question. 

Frédérick pouvait sentir le plaisir qu’il avait à la déguster. C’était presque érotique. Il avait été patient avec elle. La patience était un des plus grands mérites d’Hannibal. Il fallait lui reconnaître cette qualité par mis toutes les autres qu’il possédait. Hannibal s’empara d’une des plumes de paon et l’observa en souriant. 

-L’une des rares occasions ou la beauté d’un animal à pousser l’homme à vouloir se battre afin de préserver son espèce plutôt que de la détruire. Ce n’est pourtant pas l’envie qui lui manque j’en suis persuadé. Murmura Hannibal en posant les yeux sur Will et finalement sur Frédérick. 

Chilton pour une raison quelconque ne put soutenir le regard de son mentor. Il observa plutôt ces fines tranches de viandes recouvertes d’un coulis couleur rubis. La présentation était superbe. Ce plat avait l’air effectivement délicieux si on oubliait ce qu'il contenait. Bedelia observa Will, Hannibal et ensuite Chilton avant de boire sa coupe jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

-Je vois. Murmura-t-elle d’un ton mécontent.

La jeune femme semblait petit à petit perdre tout sens de la retenu, elle qui était réputée pour être la reine des glaces. Elle jeta un regard au psychiatre qui avait dédaigné de goutter au plat et s’empara d’une des plumes colorées qui embellissait son assiette. 

-Cet oiseau à le pouvoir de voler. Toutefois, son extravagante traîne le pousse à marcher, grimper voir même courir plutôt que de prendre son envol dans la plupart des cas. Murmura Bedelia en fixant Frédérick. 

Hannibal jeta alors un regard amusé à Frédérick. Will ne pu s’empêcher de serrer les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Chilton pris sa coupe de vin et pris une gorgée avant de la reposer. 

-Je me trompe ou je perçois une pointe d’arrogance derrière cette jolie métaphore Bedelia ? Demanda le psychiatre en serrant les dents.

-Vous me confrontez face à ma métaphore qui s’avérait effectivement être une attaque personnelle, tandis qu’Hannibal vient de vous faire un sublime compliment au travers la tienne et vous avez peine à le regarder. Vous entendez uniquement ce qui ne vous effraie pas semble-t-il. Est-ce qu’être détesté par Hannibal vous est plus tolérable que d’être aimé par lui Frédérick ? 

-Vous être droguée Bedelia et vous racontez beaucoup trop de sottises. Murmura Frédérick en la fixant.

Bedelia sans peur le défia du regard. Elle avait un sang froid impressionnant. 

-D’accord, plus de sottise. Laissez-moi alors vous établir un fait. Vous ne savez qu’épier la vie des autres. Avez-vous t’en de mal à vous bâtir une vie à vous Frédérick qu’il vous faille vous infiltrer dans une relation qui existe déjà ? 

Will retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux mal à l’aise. Hannibal avait encore et toujours son air amusé. Ces deux être drogués devenaient très divertissants. Chilton posa sur la jeune femme un regard meurtrier. Il avança prêt de lui l’assiette contenant les fines tranches de viande et en regardant Bedelia dans les yeux, prit lentement une bouchée de son repas. Bedelia resta muette, tandis qu’Hannibal ne pu s’empêcher de lécher ses lèvres en souriant de toutes ses dents. Frédérick observa Hannibal et lui sourit. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goutté à une viande aussi délicieuse...de la viande rouge...enfin! Une viande de première qualité. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Bedelia était une femme de première classe après tout. 

-Délicieux. Murmura Chilton qui commençait à sentir les effets de la drogue le posséder de plus en plus.

-Pourquoi moi et Frédérick ce soir et maintenant Hannibal? Demanda Bedelia les larmes aux yeux.

Frédérick savoura cette chair avec envie en se fichant éperdument de son état de santé et de son sens moral. Tout lui était égal dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il oublia le commentaire méprisant que la psychiatre avait fait à son égard et répondit à sa question. 

-Nous sommes ses jouets les plus curieux. Nous sommes ceux qui ont tout fait pour lui enlever son masque afin de voir ce qu’il y avait derrière. Notre face à face l'amuse, car nous avons un parcours similaire vous et moi.

-Vous êtes allé plus loin que je ne l'ai été. Dit la jeune femme en remplissant sa coupe à nouveau en essuyant une larme qui avait roulé contre sa joue.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Demanda Chilton en prenant une autre bouchée de son plat sans pouvoir s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait empêché l’une des victimes d’Hannibal de s’enfuir du sous-sol il y a quelques semaines.

-J’ai tenté plusieurs fois de m’échapper lors de mon séjour à Florence. Je me suis droguée afin de ne pas être moi-même afin de pouvoir rester auprès de lui sans me perdre. Vous, vous êtes resté vous-même tout ce temps...et plutôt que de vous perdre...vous semblez vous être retrouvé. Preuve que vous êtes bien plus dément que je ne le suis. Avez-vous songé un seul instant à vous enfuir Frédérick?

-Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais sans plus. Dit-il en tenant sa coupe de vin.

-Nous sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux d'Hannibal n'est-ce pas Frédérick?

-Contrairement à vous Bedelia, je suis aussi tombé amoureux de Will. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre sa place. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la place de personne. Le rôle de l’amant m’a toujours convenu, je n’ai nul besoin du rôle de l’époux. Dit Frédérick avant de prendre une gorgée de vin rouge.

-Vous êtes donc amoureux Frédérick.

Chilton faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! S'exclama le psychiatre.

-Vous venez juste de le dire. Murmura Bedelia.

L'homme pris une pause. Sous l'effet de la drogue, Frédérick s'était échappé. 

-Non...murmura Frédérick en fixant la table élégamment drapée en déposant sa main contre ses yeux.

Bedelia lui afficha un grand sourire, tandis qu'Hannibal et Will fixait l'homme en silence.

-Vous m'avez drogué à cette fin précise n'est-ce pas? Vous vouliez m'entendre le dire pas vrai? Vous êtes vraiment cruel Hannibal. Murmura Chilton en gardant ses yeux baissés.

Un long silence passa lorsque Frédérick osa poser les yeux sur Hannibal qui n'avait toujours pas quitter ses yeux. Celui-ci se leva de table.

-Cette bouche...cette langue...ces lèvres m'ont offensé plus d'une fois par le passé. Dit-il en s'avançant prêt de Frédérick de manière menaçante.

Chilton sentit son cœur battre la chamade, tandis qu'Hannibal faisait encore quelques pas en sa direction.

-Lorsque je les regarde, je n'ai envie que d'une chose...les dévorer. Dit-il en avançant son visage prêt de Frédérick.

Frédérick tenta d'empêcher son corps de trembler, mais en vint.

-...mais de cette bouche à émergée de douces mélodies, de tendres et voluptueux baisers et ce soir...une déclaration d'amour. Vous me mettez dans une position délicate Frédérick. Murmura Hannibal en frôlant ses lèvres contre celles de Frédérick avant de mordre brusquement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer.  
Chilton pouvait sentir le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche et la pilosité sur ses bras se dresser tout comme son bas-ventre. La substance qu’il avait ingéré en plus des contacts doux et brutaux qu’Hannibal lui avait infligé, avait mis son corps dans un état qu’il ne pouvait contrôler. Il lécha sa lèvre mordue de nouveau sans quitter Hannibal des yeux. Malgré sa peur, il ne voulait pas trouver du réconfort dans les yeux compatissants de Will. Il était temps de faire face à ce monstre qu'il aimait tellement. 

-Votre position ne doit pas être facile en effet. Comment aimeriez-vous me déguster Hannibal? Demanda Chilton étrangement excité.

Will observa Frédérick et se demandait pourquoi il s'amusait à attiser l'appétit de son âme-sœur. Que cherchait-il exactement? Étais-ce sa façon à lui de lui imposer un ultimatum? L'ancien profiler mourait d'envie d'intervenir. Il aimait Frédérick, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait laisser son âme-soeur terminer ce qu'il avait en tête. Hannibal observa Frédérick et vit à quel point il semblait heureux en sa présence malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou lui faire. Le cannibale commençait à être excité à son tour face à un tel abandon de la part de Chilton. Il prenait des vies, mais jamais elles lui étaient offertes sur un plateau par une de ses victimes. Hannibal lui jeta un regard passionné. 

-En tartare. Cru. Découpé en petits dés. Je plongerais votre chair dans une onctueuse sauce que je parsèmerais de doux oignons verts. Vous seriez délicieux Frédérick. Murmura Hannibal en s'approchant de nouveau en le déshabillant du regard. 

Il le chevaucha doucement à l'envers de sa chaise et pris place contre ses cuisses. Même au travers ses pantalons et ceux de son amant, Chilton pouvait sentir l'érection de Lecter qui frôlait la tienne. Il soutenu son regard de toutes ses forces. Frédérick espérait de tout son coeur qu’Hannibal souhaite le déguster de cette façon. Cela confirmait bien des choses. Will ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement en souriant légèrement. Chilton sourit alors à son tour.

-Cru...c'est très intime...très authentique. Aucune cuisson. Vous désirez me manger à l'état pur. Goutter à l'aspect sauvage de ma chair. Ce serait parfait. J'aime ça Hannibal. Soupira Frédérick. 

Son sexe était plus dur que jamais. Si ressentir une telle passion pour quelqu'un faisait de lui quelqu'un de cinglé, alors il l'était de tout son être! Il sentit alors le souffle d'Hannibal devenir tremblotant. Il désirait tellement en faire sa victime et pourtant un autre type d’appétit était comblé lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Frédérick. 

-Ce serait parfait oui...seulement je ne peux pas! S'exclama-t-il en déposant furieusement ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser à la fois bestial, haineux et emplis d'amour. Will observa ses deux amants et ne se sentit jamais plus heureux. Chilton avait gagné...il était parvenu à se faire aimer de Lecter... Malgré son envie folle de le dévorer, il préférait le garder en vie et fantasmer à l'idée de le faire sans toutefois passer à l'acte. La passion était ainsi éternellement préservée. Au moment même où Hannibal avait lu la poésie de Chilton, Will avait pressentit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever la vie. Frédérick n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour croire mériter sa place dans le coeur d'Hannibal, mais Will avait bien vu son âme-soeur s'attendrir au fils des semaines. Subtilement certes, peu de gens parviendrait à le percevoir, mais l'ancien profiler n'était pas passé à côté. Le but de son jeu n'était pas de faire tomber Will amoureux de Chilton, mais bien de voir Chilton succomber à toutes ses envies les plus profondes et les plus noires. Hannibal avait gagné lui aussi la partie...le jeu s'était conclu en match nul pour les ''deux mâles alpha''. Lorsque Frédérick entre-ouvrit les yeux, son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit Bedelia lever le bras en sa direction. Il poussa alors rapidement Hannibal en bas de sa chaise quand il vit entre les doigts de la femme l'arme qu'il gardait cachée dans sa salle de bain. Hannibal n'avait donc pas eu l'impolitesse de fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs et encore moins celle de passer ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme pour la fouiller. La balle heurta l'épaule de Frédérick et il tomba à la renverse. Will se jeta sur la femme et lui pris l'arme tandis qu'Hannibal au sol aux côtés du psychiatre s'avança rapidement vers lui. 

-Elle a traversé. Ça ira. Dit le cannibale.

Bedelia de son autre main déposa le cellulaire d'urgence contre la table en souriant aux hommes de manière provocante. On ne pouvait pas utiliser Bedelia Du Maurier de la sorte et encore moins la remplacer avec autant de facilité sans en payer le prix. Le F.B.I arriverait sous peu. 

-Allez vous en. Dit Chilton en s'appuyant sur Will qui l'avait vite rejoint. 

-On t'emmène! S'exclama l'ancien profiler.

Hannibal aida Will à le soulever.

-Je vais vous ralentir et le temps de pouvoir me soigner, je risque de m'infecter. La police arrivera bientôt, ils me soigneront...mais Jack ne me croira jamais s'il me retrouve avec seulement une balle dans l'épaule...il faut que j'aie plus de dommage...prêt du cœur.

Lecter jeta un regard à Will. 

-Je ne vaux rien au tir William. Dit Hannibal.

Will regarda l'arme dans sa main et jeta un regard terrifié à Frédérick.

-Si je rate mon coup...je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Frédérick lui sourit.

-Je vous l'ai dit Will. Si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit de votre main de toute façon.

Will prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait surtout pas trembler.

-Frédérick...Murmura Will.

-Il est hors de question que je me sorte vivant d'une aventure avec vous sans une autre cicatrice. Si je m'en sors, il me faut un souvenir de cette histoire de dingue. Dit Frédérick en souriant toujours.

Will observa Hannibal, puis Chilton et l'embrassa rapidement avant de le reculer et de faire feu. La douleur était insupportable. Une brûlure interminable. Il tomba au sol et se maintenu la poitrine en serrant les dents. Will rangea son arme et essuya la sueur à son front. Lecter se pencha sur Frédérick et déposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. 

-J'aurai l'occasion de savourez votre bouche à nouveau Frédérick et j'espère que lorsque vous trouverez mon corps pressé contre le vôtre au petit matin, vous n'y verrez là aucune pitié. 

La dernière chose que Frédérick vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut Hannibal qui installait l'appareil pour administrer la stimulation lumineuse à Bedelia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fuite d'Hannibal et de Will s'est très bien passée. Malgré la passion, la mélancolie règne dans l'air.
> 
> (Nous saurons dans quel Pays ils se sont enfuis dans quelques chapitres. Je sais c'est étrange que le texte soit en français alors que Will ne comprends pas la langue, mais je pars du fait que Will est Américain. En fait, c'est moi qui ne sait pas écrire en anglais. XD )

-Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot, mais nous y voilà enfin! S'exclama Will en entrant dans le luxueux loft à baie vitrée, Winston sur les talons. Il déposa sa petite valise au sol et observa la splendide vue devant lui. 

L'animal renifla chaque pièce avant de disparaître dans l'une des chambres, tandis qu'Hannibal entrait avec son immense valise qu'il déposa dans l'entrée avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-La langue de Molière n'est pas une langue facile à apprendre, mais tu y arriveras. Dit Hannibal en le rejoignant à la fenêtre. 

Avoir les montagnes comme vue était rêvé pour Will. Il ne pouvait pas espérer plus paisible demeure. Hannibal entoura les épaules de Will de son bras puissant et respira son odeur. Malgré l'immonde prêt rasage qu'il ne s'était jamais résigné à changer, Hannibal ne se lassait jamais de reniffler ses effluves uniques. Will le perçu et sourit. 

-Nous nous en sommes sorti idem encore une fois. Dit Hannibal. 

-Nous sommes encore en vie...et ensemble. Murmura Will en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le stress de leur fuite se transforma rapidement en excitation et Will sauta au cou d'Hannibal et l'embrassa. Lecter lui empoigna les fesses et l'approcha de lui et participa à ce langoureux baiser.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota Hannibal en déboutonnant sa chemise rapidement en posant les yeux sur son splendide regard bleu.

Will n'avait pas souvent eu la chance d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son âme sœur. Les yeux froids du cannibale étaient emplis de tendresse et de passion. L'ancien profiler se dépêcha de dévêtir l'homme. Will était brûlant d'envie.

-Je t'aime! S'exclama l'ancien profiler en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qui laissa balader ses mains puissantes contre le magnifique corps dénudé de Will. 

Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau contre ses fesses et il le souleva de terre fougueusement. Will encercla les hanches d'Hannibal de ses jambes alors qu'il l'amenait au sofa sans jamais quitter ses lèvres un seul instant. Le cannibale déposa Will avant de soulever son bassin. La langue de Will avait un goût exquis. Enivré par le plaisir il le pénétra avec ardeur. L'ancien profiler quitta la bouche de son âme sœur pour pousser un gémissement clair. Hannibal observa le visage de l'homme de sa vie ou plutôt le contempla. Il était si beau. L'envie de le consumer ne le quitterait jamais. Son obsession resterait toujours la même ainsi que son amour pour cet homme. Malgré toute la domination qu'il exerçait sur lui, il était tout aussi soumis. Pas par Will, mais par ses sentiments pour lui et il se savait fort bien.

L'ancien profiler l'approcha de lui afin de le sentir plus profondément. Hannibal fit aller et venir son corps contre lui. Les chaudes et étroites caresses que Will procurait à son sexe le mit vite en émoi. Les deux hommes étaient si excités qu'ils se mirent vite à gémir à l'unisson exprimant leur plaisir sans honte et sans retenue. Will n'était pas lubrifié et il pouvait sentir chacun des ses va et vient qui devinrent de plus en plus brutaux. Il se mit alors à se masturber avec vigueur en ne quittant pas Hannibal des yeux. Le cannibale en apercevant le regard vicieux du jeune homme sentit une vague d'excitation le posséder et il jouit en poussant un dernier gémissement. Will sentit la semence de son âme sœur au plus profond de ses entrailles et se fut suffisant pour le faire jouir à son tour.  
Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec cette même et délicieuse fougue et Hannibal pris place en face de Will et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son âme soeur qui la serra de ses genoux. Leurs corps étaient moites et tremblotants, c'était une sensation exquise. Hannibal huma de nouveau Will. L'odeur de son excitation, de sa transpiration était un délice qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Will le fixait sans parler et Hannibal fit de même. Le silence entre eux s'éternisa. Ce n'était pas un silence angoissant, mais plutôt un silence inhabituel...un peu lourd alors qu'ils se sentaient pourtant si bien tous les deux. 

-Tu n'as rien à dire? Demanda Will en caressant son torse.

-Pas spécialement William...pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Hannibal en caressant ses beaux cheveux épais et bouclés.

Will baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Non...rien. 

Les deux hommes se fixèrent de nouveau et le silence revint. Hannibal poussa un soupire à son tour en regardant le plafond. 

-C'est tranquille n'est-ce pas? Demanda Will.

-Oui. Murmura Hannibal en fixant toujours le plafond.

Will se mit alors à rire. Hannibal amusé baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Je lui ai dit si souvent de se la fermer après l'amour. Ce qu'il pouvait être bavard. Murmura Will en riant toujours tristement.

Hannibal sourit alors de toutes ses dents et les deux hommes rirent ensemble. 

-Maintenant tu donnerais tout pour l'entendre dire une de ses plaisanteries de mauvais goûts.

Will cessa de rire et observa son âme sœur avant de baisser les yeux.

-Tu m'en veux? 

-Non...car je pensais exactement la même chose. Ce clown extravagant et triste savait mettre de l'ambiance.

-Nous aurions pu l'amener...son prétexte qu'il allait nous ralentir...que sa blessure allait s'infecter. C'était bidon pas vrai? Demanda Will attristé.

Hannibal caressa les doux cheveux de Will avec tendresse.

-Il nous aurait ralenti William c'est un fait.

-J'ai senti qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'était pas prêt à nous suivre. 

Hannibal soupira de nouveau.

-Frédérick à encore des choses à vivre dans cette vie avant de pouvoir en créer une nouvelle.

-Comme quoi? Demanda l'ancien profiler. 

-Nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir. Il nous suffira de lire les journaux, mais sache qu'il pense à nous au moins tout autant que nous pensons à lui. Tu peux en être certain. Dit Hannibal en fermant les yeux.

Will l'imita en poussant un autre et profond soupire. 

-Il me manque.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un réveil douloureux, mais l’espoir n’est pas mort.

-Combien de temps avez-vous été séquestré ? Qui a fait feu sur vous, Will Graham ou Hannibal Lecter ? Le cannibale vous a-t-il forcé à dévorer de la chair humaine ? Que s’est-il passé Docteur Chilton ? Vous avez survécu de nouveau à ces psychopathes, vous estimez-vous chanceux ? 

Chilton sous les effets des antidouleurs n’entendait que les échos des nombreux journalistes qui avaient réussies à s’infiltrer à l’hôpital. Jack Crawford et quelques médecins durent intervenir afin de les faire évacuer. Frédérick se frotta le visage alors que le calme revenait peu à peu dans la petite pièce. Crawford prit place à ses côtés et l’observa. Frédérick devait jouer la comédie à partir de maintenant.

-Je devrais louer une chambre ici…on m’y envoie si souvent, c’est comme une deuxième demeure. Murmura Chilton en jetant un regard amusé à Jack qui resta impassible.

-De quoi vous rappelez-vous Chilton.

Frédérick ferma les yeux et soupira…il devait être vague.

-Je revenais de mon chalet dans le nord lorsque je fus pris par surprise par Hannibal et Will qui demeurait chez moi depuis un petit moment semble-t-il. Ils m’ont fait asseoir à table. Bedelia était là. Ensuite j’ai le souvenir d’une lumière clignotante, puis plus rien. 

Crawford afficha une mine désespérée.

-Bedelia avait l’appareil devant elle lorsque nous sommes entrés. Elle subissait une stimulation lumineuse. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. Si non de votre présence à table, mais aucun souvenir de la conversation qui s’y est passée. Il semble que vous ayez subit la même chose. 

Ça se présente bien. Pensa Frédérick. 

-Tout est encore très flou. Hum ! S’exclama Chilton en jetant un regard à sa blessure en tentant de la toucher par réflexe. 

Crawford le força à s’allonger. 

-Il en a fallu de peu Frédérick. Reposez-vous. C’est Will qui a fait feu ? Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que Will puisse faire ça. Dit Jack en regardant sa blessure. 

-Will s’est transformé en un autre homme au contact d’Hannibal Jack. Je crois que c’était lui…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mentit Frédérick en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. 

Hannibal avait raison, il cachait son jeu beaucoup mieux qu’avant. Il vit dans les yeux de Jack l’expression qu’il espérait voir. Celui d’un homme qui le croyait innocent. Il n’était qu’une victime et rien d’autre. Tous le croyaient moins fort qu’il ne l’était en réalité. Pour une fois, c’était à son avantage et la balle près du cœur était une excellente idée. Il jeta un regard derrière Jack et reconnu son éditeur. L’agent du F.B.I lui dit au revoir et laissa place à son autre visiteur. Celui-ci tenait entre ses mains un pot contenant trois splendides orchidées et le déposa sur la table de chevet prêt du lit. 

-Merci Jean-Paul.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps et son éditeur ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi son client restait muet comme une tombe. 

-Tu n’as pas l’intension de laisser passer cette chance d’écrire un bouquin ou du moins un article sur ce qui t’es arrivé j’espère ? Demanda l’homme ahurit. 

Frédérick toujours muet observa les trois fleurs et sourit tristement en se remémorant le splendide trouple qu’il avait formé auprès de ses assaillants. Eux étaient ensemble quelque part tandis que lui, s’était réveillé seul…mais c’était ce qu’il voulait, malgré toute la tristesse qui en découlait. 

-Celui qui regarde trop longtemps les abysses, finit par être vu par elles. Murmura Frédérick la gorge nouée. 

Son éditeur lui sourit.

-Jolie citation…venant de Friedrich Nietzche… Frédérick, Friedrich…ça ne s’éloigne pas trop. Dit son éditeur en souriant cette fois plus tristement. 

Chilton frotta ses yeux afin de retrouver ses esprits, mais il laissa plutôt son chagrin l’envahir et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu’il puisse rien n’y faire. 

-Cette citation semble écrite pour moi…sauf que les abysses n’ont pas fait que me regarder Jean-Paul. Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait grand temps pour moi de passer à une autre histoire ? Je ne mérite pas de m’offrir cette paix ?

Son éditeur l’observa. Jamais il ne l’avait vu si anéantit et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les drames qui avaient manqué dans la vie de cet homme. Il était de toute évidence au bout du rouleau. L’homme d’affaire en lui avait envie de pousser son client à se replonger dans cette histoire afin de gagner en popularité, mais il vit bien que c’était peine perdue. 

-D’accord Frédérick, mais ce que tu m’as envoyé durant le dernier mois s’éloigne beaucoup de ton répertoire habituel tu en as conscience j’espère ! Tu n’attireras pas du tout le même type de publique. Il faudra travailler à te faire de la publicité. Tu te feras beaucoup moins d’argent, ça c’est certain. 

-Hun ? Demanda Frédérick en essuyant ses larmes. 

Jean-Paul lui tapota la main gentiment en secouant la tête.

-Je m’excuse, avec tous les médicaments que tu prends, il est normal que tu perdes le fil par moment. Tes nouvelles et tes poèmes .Ton immense manuscrit. Pendant tes vacances tu as écrit avec moi pendant presque 1 mois pour mettre en place sa parution. Ça avance bien, c’est très bon, mais comme je te dis, il faudra te faire de la publicité, car ce n’est pas ce qui se vend le mieux. 

Frédérick observa son éditeur. Malgré son regard vague, il était stupéfait…Hannibal avait fait ça. Il avait retranscrit ses brouillons et les avait envoyé à son éditeur…ce psychopathe l’aimait vraiment. Il n’avait jamais eu de doutes sur les sentiments de Will à son égard. L’ancien profiler, était comme un livre ouvert. Will lui avait avoué de vive voix s’être attaché à lui, mais Hannibal avec son regard inexpressif était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisit de ne pas les suivre. Il était entièrement convaincu malgré tout ce qui s’était passé qu’Hannibal n’en avait rien à faire de lui. Il s’était trompé. Derrière la domination se cachait un sentiment beaucoup plus profond. Hannibal voulait sûrement lui faire la surprise lors de ce fameux dîner. Le manque de confiance qu’il avait en lui et en sa valeur, lui avait fait perdre les deux seules personnes qui l’avaient un jour aimé.

-Merde. Murmura Chilton en fermant les yeux. 

Sur le chemin du retour, la plus grande crainte de Frédérick était de se retrouver dans sa grande maison vide. Quand il franchit les portes, bien des objets avaient été emportés afin d’être analysés. Son premier réflexe fut d’aller dans sa chambre. Il s’allongea en poussant un immense soupire. Il reconnu l’après rasage peu coûteux de Will et ce parfum de première qualité qui définissait Hannibal à la perfection. Il resta allongé quelques instants en se remémorant la dernière scène qui s’y était passée. Il était si furieux…furieux de réaliser à quel point être heureux lui faisait peur. 

-Tu ne les reverras plus c’est terminé. Oublie Chilton. Dit-il en prenant les draps et les couvre-oreillers avant de les mettre à laver.

L’homme se mit alors devant son portable et se mit à faire les corrections que son éditeur lui avait suggérées pour son nouveau livre…comment oublier alors qu’Hannibal était l’une des raisons pour laquelle il travaillait sur ce projet en ce moment. Comment en si peu de temps ces deux hommes avaient-ils pu laisser leur marque dans sa vie…une marque si profonde. Pensa-t-il en caressant sa nouvelle blessure. C’est alors qu’il se senti observer. La dernière fois qu’il avait ressenti cela c’était quand…

-Non. Murmura Frédérick en se tournant vers la fenêtre. 

Il reconnu rapidement le petit chiot blanc. Assit encore et toujours au même endroit, la tête relevée vers lui. Ses beaux grands yeux bruns le fixait avec la même affection qu’il y a un an. Le chiot n’était plus un chiot. Tout comme Chilton, il avait changé lui aussi. Il avait grandit. Il était devenu une créature magnifique. Une créature qui avait une grande valeur et qui méritait tout l’amour du monde. Un léger sourire apparu aux commissures de ses lèvres.

-Une deuxième chance...à ceux qui la mérite. Qui sait peut-être les reverras-tu. Murmura Chilton en quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre la douce créature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai appelé l'éditeur Jean-Paul en l'honneur de Jean-Paul Sartre qui a vécu lui aussi un ménage à 3. Oui je pousse les détails un peu loin par moment. =P


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La publication de son nouveau livre attire à lui d'autres fans et un ''admirateur'' du passé refait surface dans la vie de Frédérick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Une année s'était écoulée et son livre était enfin publié. Frédérick pouvait se dire en toute honnêteté cette fois qu'il était réellement fier de lui. Enfin! Fêter son succès seul était navrant, mais n'empêche qu'il était satisfait. Maintenant que son roman était terminé, il lui fallait un nouveau défi. Une autre aventure...même s'il savait fort bien que jamais aucune autre expérience ne pouvait être aussi intense que celle vécue auprès de Will et d'Hannibal. Il décida de profiter du moment présent et d'admirer la file de gens qui attendaient afin de faire signer leurs bouquins. Son éditeur avait eu raison en partie seulement. Il avait attiré une nouvelle clientèle, mais quelques admirateurs d'Hannibal le cannibale avait suivit son parcours et avait apprécié son art aussi différent soit-il. Contrairement à Chiyoh qui lui avait offert une plaisante visite à la parution de son premier roman, il eut une autre visite des plus inattendue et surtout des moins désirée. Un grand homme à la longue chevelure dorée poussa les gens dans la file afin de prendre la première place dans la ligne. 

-Voilà mon ancien ténor préféré! Je ne te savais pas poète! S'exclama un homme qui ne lui avait pas manqué du tout. 

L'homme lança pratiquement le livre sur la table où Frédérick était assit afin d'obtenir son autographe tout en retirant ses immenses verres fumés.

Quelques personnes autour se mirent à exprimer leur joie en reconnaissant le jeune homme et plusieurs sortirent leur cellulaire de leur poche afin de le prendre en photo.

-Pascale Cameron. Murmura Frédérick en ouvrant le livre et d'apposer sa signature rapidement.

L'homme croisa ses bras et lui fit une mine contrariée.

-Mes coups de fils et mes mails sont demeurés sans réponses. Pourquoi tu ne me reçois pas en thérapie? Demanda Cameron.

Frédérick jeta un coup d'oeil à la file derrière et pu entendre certaines personnes maugréer contre l'homme qui les avait dépassé et d'autres qui brûlaient d'admiration face au grand et populaire Pascale Cameron. Chilton n'apprécia pas cette scène et encore moins de se faire voler la vedette à son instant de gloire...de véritable gloire. 

-J'ai répondu plusieurs fois à tes mails...et je t'ai formulé à chaque fois la même réponse. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Nous nous connaissons. Ce ne serait pas pas professionnel de ma part que j'accepte d'être ton psychiatre. 

-Il y a des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu! Ton excuse est nulle! Je ne sors pas d'ici sans un rendez-vous Fred! S'exclama le jeune homme en déposant ses mains furieusement contre ses hanches.

Chilton frotta son front en soupirant. Il avait horreur de ce diminutif. Il décida finalement d'exaucer son vœux avant que les choses ne tournent au drame. Même si céder et donner à cet homme ce qu'il voulait déplu vraiment à Chilton.

-Demain 19h30! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant son livre. 

-Il aura fallu 10 ans, mais j'ai enfin un rendez-vous avec toi! Merveilleux! S'exclama le jeune homme en quittant la salle à grand pas avant de faire quelques poses devant les cellulaires braqués sur lui.

Frédérick n'avait jamais accepté d'être le psychiatre de son ancien partenaire de chant. Lors d'une de leur initiation stupide, ils avaient dû s'embrasser. Cameron n'y avait pas été de main morte avec la langue et Chilton trouvait vraiment déraisonnable de le voir en thérapie. Il s'agissait que d'un baiser, mais ce n'était pas la raison la plus importante de son refus de le rencontrer. À l'époque où il espérait percer dans le domaine, il avait vite perçu que cet homme n'était pas un être fréquentable. Même que Chilton pouvait sentir la vermine à plein nez. Il en avait vu suffisamment pour le savoir. Toutefois, les salopards peuvent être très souvent des cas intéressants. Il avait donc décidé de transgresser les règles en l'acceptant comme patient. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Chilton observa sa montre, il était 19h45. La star tenait à se faire attendre. 

-Ça augure très bien. Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement. - Je ne suis pas si égocentrique que ça finalement. 

Pascale était une grande vedette de Broadway. Il était une véritable tête d'affiche et un mannequin à temps perdu. La raison principale du pourquoi il harcelait Frédérick à ce point était qu'il n'avait jamais été à ses pieds à l'école. Il pouvait même dire qu'il se considérait comme un de ses rivaux. Le premier rôle que Chilton avait obtenu à sa sortie de l'école et qu'il avait refusé afin de faire médecine, était revenu à Pascale et son succès avait été instantané par la suite. Broadway l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts. Ils avaient tous les deux un registre de voix similaire et malgré son amour pour la psychiatrie, Chilton se disait que cette tête sur toutes ces affiches aurait pu facilement être la tienne et ce même s'ils avaient un casting très différent. Frédérick avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se prosterner à ses pieds. Quand 20h00 sonna, il entendit alors cette voix basse et théâtrale s'adresser à sa réceptionniste avant d'entrer dans son bureau en courant. Il repris son souffle avec exagération afin de dramatiser son entrée. Cela faisait à peine 30 secondes que Frédérick le regardait qu'il en avait déjà marre. 

-Fred! Tu m'excuseras! J'aurais besoin de 48 heures dans une journée pour parvenir à faire tout ce que je dois faire!

-Restons professionnel tu veux bien. Ne m'appelle pas Fred. Je suis ton médecin. Assis-toi. Pour le retard tu es le seul pénalisé. Ça te fera une demie heure de moins pour discuter avec moi. Dit Frédérick en s'emparant de son calepin et de son crayon.

Le grand homme efféminé et exagérément maquillé le dévisagea un instant, puis lui sourit. Frédérick n'avait jamais craint de le bousculer... 

-Toujours aussi sérieux...en fait tu es un vrai petit bout en train. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu te montres aussi sérieux. Deux divas dans la même pièce, nous pouvons nous attendre à quelques flammèches pas vrai? Dit-il en le regardant amusé avant de s'asseoir.

Frédérick l'observa quelque instant. Il n'avait pas changé. Grand, dangereusement svelte, cheveux longs et ensemble coloré. Il était une véritable caricature. Il était un personnage grotesque des plus cliché, il le savait et il en était fier. Son androgynie lui avait permis d'obtenir des rôles très intéressants, mais avant tout, il avait une voix superbe. Il ne fallait pas lui enlever ce talent...même si ça ne plaisait pas à Chilton de l'admettre. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'une voix si puissante pouvait s'échapper d'une personne aussi délicate...même si Frédérick savait que derrière le côté délicat et ''vulnérable'' de Pascale se cachait une toute autre personne. 

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je tenais tellement à t'avoir toi. Demanda Pascale en adossant ses bras contre les accoudoirs de la chaise en évasant les cuisses. 

Frédérick ne fut pas intimidé une seule seconde par ses tentatives de charme et de provocation...seul Hannibal avait le pouvoir de l'intimider. 

-Tu as voulu que ce soit moi, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à te dire ce que tu aimes entendre contrairement à tous ceux de ton entourage qui cherchent uniquement à te plaire. 

Pascale eut un petit rictus au coin des lèvres qui démontra son mécontentement. 

-Tu n'as pas à te poser beaucoup de questions à mon sujet. Il semble que tu saches tout. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

Frédérick cacha une mine amusée et demeura professionnel. Cette diva était si facile à brusquer. Tellement soupe au lait.

-C'est à toi de te poser des questions sur toi-même. Je ne peux que te donner des pistes à explorer. Pourquoi tu es là? Nous pourrions commencer par ça. Tu es d'accord? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son calepin.

Cameron se leva et replaça ses longs cheveux pâles derrière ses épaules. 

-J'ai besoin d'extérioriser des choses...des choses pas très jolies. Lorsqu'on est aimé autant et sous les feux des projecteurs il ne faut laisser paraître aucune faille. C'est très exigeant. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir à un siège plus prêt de Frédérick avant de le scruter de ses grands yeux bleus. 

Ses cils recouverts de mascara clignèrent quelques instant et il posa les yeux sur son visage intrigué. Il fixait son maquillage et la cicatrice à sa joue de toute évidence. Il sembla satisfait d'apercevoir un défaut sur le visage de son psychiatre. Compétitif jusqu'au bout même en ce qui a attrait à la beauté pensa Frédérick, mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Jamais il ne s'était sentit menacé par Pascale et ce même s'il possédait une peau de pêche et qu'il était à la fleur de l'âge. Le fait que Cameron se sente sécurisé par l'un de ses défauts prouvait bien à quel point il se sentait diminué en sa présence. Frédérick n'avait rien à lui envier. Après quelques instant, il quitta son visage et se releva. Cet homme ne pouvait pas rester en place un seul instant. Il n'avait pas changé depuis l'école.

-J'admets aussi que de te voir dans les journaux à également piqué ma curiosité. On parle autant de toi que de moi ces temps-ci. Sauf que les sujets te concernant sont beaucoup plus macabres. Je me suis dis qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de limites à ce que tu pouvais entendre et voir. Dit Pascale en lui jetant un coup d’œil furtif un sourire vicieux au visage.

Le ton de voix de son patient avait changé. Sa voix de ténor était plus présente, plus basse et surtout plus ténébreuse.

-Tu as raison. Je crois pouvoir tout entendre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dit Frédérick qui commença à trouver l'attitude de Cameron un peu étrange. 

-Arrêtons de faire semblant que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. 

Frédérick ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer. Pascale alla s'asseoir de nouveau prêt de Frédérick. 

-Je préfère te savoir sur la chaise en face de moi Cameron. Dit Chilton d'un ton noir.

Son patient fit comme s'il n'avait rien imposé.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à notre ''party'' de fin d'étude. Tu m'as vu...tes yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Je sais que tu m'as vu. 

Frédérick soupira et retenu un grognement.

-Tu as mis des trucs dans tous nos verres. Oui je t'avais vu. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien bu.

-Et que tu es parti rapidement. 

-Le lendemain bien des types se sont réveillés dans un état...qu'ils n'avaient pas désiré du tout. Murmura Frédérick avec dédain.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dénoncé. Pourquoi?

-Aucune idée. Murmura Chilton. -C'est pour éviter ce genre de conversations personnelles que je ne voulais pas être ton psychiatre Cameron. Dit-il impatient. 

-Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé, afin d'avoir un pouvoir sur ma vie. Voilà pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu exerces ce contrôle sur moi depuis des années et ça t'amuse! Tu sais que tu peux mettre un terme à ma carrière en un claquement de doigt avec les informations que tu as! Tu te places ainsi au-dessus de moi! Chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur l'une de mes affiches, que tu me vois à la télé ou dans les magasines...avoue que ça t'excite de savoir que ma vie et mon succès sont entre tes mains! S'exclama son patient en le fixant de manière menaçante. 

Frédérick se leva et lança son calepin et son crayon sur sa chaise.

-Tu aurais pu me demander d'aller prendre un café si tu avais envie de discuter de ça. Tu me fais perdre mon temps Pascale. Je suis ici pour travailler. 

Pascale se leva également. 

-Je suis ici parce que je continu à le faire! Et ça remonte bien avant mon entrée à l'école de chant! Depuis que je suis adolescent que j'ai pris goût à ça! Je suis un obsédé. Je drogue les gens pour les baiser! Dès qu'on me dit non, je ne le supporte pas! Je ne suis qu'un pervers d’égoïste! Si tu savais le nombres de victimes que j'ai à mon actif, tu n'en croirais pas tes oreilles! J'ai besoin d'aide Frédérick! S'exclama le jeune homme en lui tenant les mains. 

Chilton se délogea rapidement de cette étreinte et se recula. 

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom et va t'asseoir. Ordonna le psychiatre sur un ton autoritaire.

L'homme extravagant alla s'asseoir et se mit à sangloter. Frédérick ne fut pas impressionné. Ce prédateur sexuel n'était pas si bon acteur que ça. 

-Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait? Demanda Frédérick toujours debout. 

Pascale se tourna vers lui les yeux gorgées de larmes.

-Oui! Oh ça oui! S'exclama le jeune homme en essuyant ses joues. 

-Alors va te dénoncer à la police. Murmura Chilton en baissant les yeux sur lui.

Le visage de son patient changea alors du tout au tout. Son expression de tristesse se changea rapidement en une expression de mépris. Ses larmes de crocodiles cessèrent vite de couler.

-Et puis quoi encore. Grogna le jeune homme de sa voix ténébreuse en lui jetant un regard noir. 

Frédérick savait fort bien qu'il n'était pas un homme fréquentable, mais pas à ce point. 

-Tu aimes ce que tu fais. Tu ne le regrettes pas du tout et tu ne veux pas te faire soigner. Tu veux raconter tes atrocités à quelqu'un, car tu en es fier. Voilà tout. Qui de mieux qu'un psychiatre pour ça.

Cameron se leva et s'avança vers lui lentement tel un fauve en chasse.

-C'est à toi que je veux raconter mes histoires. Le feras-tu? M'écouteras-tu? Dit-il en s'avançant encore de quelques pas.

-Pourquoi moi? Demanda Chilton intrigué en observant toutefois la distance qu'il restait entre eux avec prudence.

-Tu es le seul que je n'ai pas pu posséder à cette fameuse soirée. À défaut de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir, je veux que tu entendes ce que je fais.

-Tu veux que j'entende ce que tu aimerais me faire en fait. 

Cameron sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de se caresser quelques secondes. 

-Je sais que tu es assez curieux et tordu pour avoir envie d'accepter mon offre. Tu n'es pas blanc comme neige comme tu aimerais le laisser paraître. Un tordu sait en repérer un autre crois-moi. Dit-il en le dévorant des yeux.

-Garde tes distances. Murmura Frédérick en reculant de quelques pas. 

-Tu as peur de moi? Demanda Pascale en souriant. 

-Tu aimerais trop ça. Répliqua Chilton froidement. -Je le ferai...mais j'y impose une condition. 

-Je t'écoute. Murmura Pascale en affichant son regard le plus pervers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une émotion encore plus intense que celle que peut provoquer les feux de la rampe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Frédérick pouvait entendre les bruits de la foule qui entrait petit à petit dans l'immense ''Imperial Theatre''. Il avait souvent visité New York en rêvant de jouer dans ce théâtre chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de passer devant et ce soir il allait y chanter. Il allait y faire sa toute première prestation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Pascale avait réussit à lui obtenir une audition et il avait décroché le splendide rôle de Javert. Il ne s'attendait pas à jouer dans une pièce aussi prestigieuse que Les Misérables ni y décrocher un rôle aussi important. C'était un grand honneur. Il avait pris une année sabbatique afin de se plonger dans son rôle. 

Son chien qui était en fait une chienne était la meilleure des professeurs. Elle se mettait à japper dès qu'il poussait une fausse note. Il ne mis pas longtemps à se dérouiller et à chanter convenablement. Il s'était donné à fond et s'évader dans la peau d'un personnage avait été un véritable réconfort pour son cœur brisé. Il fit encore quelques vocalises en caressant la tête de son animal.

-C'est ça ton caprice de diva? Demanda Pascale. - Avoir ton chien dans ta loge? Dit-il adossé contre la porte.

-Exact. Là où je vais, elle va. N'est-ce pas Clémentine? Dit-il à l'animal qui sauta sur ses deux pattes de devant en branlant la queue à toute vitesse.

-Pourquoi Clémentine? Demanda l'homme intrigué.

Il eut ensuite un long silence et Frédérick caressa lentement le dos de son animal.

-C'était le prénom de la femme de Winston. Winston Churchill. Murmura-t-il en fixant les grands yeux noisettes de sa fidèle compagne à quatre pattes.

-Et alors? 

-Laisse tomber. Ça me regarde. 

-Une bouteille d'eau? Demanda Pascale un sourire en coin.

-Très drôle. Comme si je pouvais accepter un jour de boire ou de manger ce que tu me donnes.

Cameron se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

-Je te souhaite merde mon beau. C'est à nous bientôt! S'exclama Pascale en continuant son chemin.

-Soit sage! S'exclama Frédérick en caressant la jolie créature blanche une dernière fois avant de quitter sa loge.

Une fois derrière le rideau, il eut une montée d'adrénaline incroyable et une fois sur scène, le charisme, la confiance et la passion firent vite de l'ombre à la nervosité. Il était ce policier que tout le monde aimait détester. Cette vague d'amour était enivrante. Frédérick pouvait comprendre pourquoi certaines vedettes prenaient la grosse tête. Il souhaitait se retrouver sur scène au moins une fois dans sa vie et c'était chose faite. Sa voix était toute aussi belle que celle de Pascale. Il était vraiment doué. Un regain d'énergie l'inonda. Il lui semblait pouvoir soulever des montagnes. C'était comme être un Dieu par mis les hommes. Il n'était pas destiné à cette vocation, mais c'était une expérience qui l'appelait depuis longtemps. Sa curiosité sans limite le conduirait tôt ou tard sur une scène. Il l'avait toujours su. Quand vint le moment du salut final et qu'il vit la foule se lever pour applaudir, il se croyait flotter sur un nuage. 

Une fois de retour à sa loge, Clémentine l'attendait impatiemment et pointa du museau son bureau en branlant la queue. Il vit un splendide bouquet de Gardenia composé de quelque Narcisse jaune. L'agencement était magnifique. Il se pencha et les respira profondément. Pascale avec quelques admirateurs à ses côtés vint lui dire ses félicitations.

-À ta première! S'exclama Pascale en buvant la coupe de champagne en cristal qu'il avait à la main avant de la lancer derrière lui.

Il était visiblement déjà saoul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son cadeau.

-Ooooh le beau bouquet! J'ai si souvent reçu des fleurs que j'ai appris leurs significations par cœur. Tu veux savoir ce qu'elles veulent dire?

-Non. Dit Frédérick en caressant son chien qui se mit à grogner en observant Cameron.

Pascale ignora Frédérick et entra dans la loge en levant les bras.

-Gardenia, symbole d'un amour pur, doux et secret tandis que la Narcisse cache derrière elle l'acte qu'est la séduction. Elle invite celui ou celle qui là reçoit à se livrer à des ébats amoureux des plus intenses. Tu as reçu un bouquet très romantique et très équilibré dit donc. Moi on m’envoie toujours des Anthurium rouges. Facile d'imaginer ce que ça signifie non? Suffit de les regarder! Dit-il en éclatant de rire. 

Les admirateurs autour de lui imitèrent leur idole et éclatèrent de rire aussi. Frédérick lui fit alors une mine dégoûtée. 

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de classe Pascale. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on t'aime t'en. Tu fais honte à Broadway.

-Toi que crois-tu être? J'espère que tu avais bien maquillé ta cicatrice, car la première était captée en direct! Oh et en passant, à défaut d'être un con, je suis talentueux et super sexy! Il n'y a que toi qui ne sache pas le voir, mais t'en fait pas ça va changer. Dit-il en continuant son chemin le menton levé.

Frédérick pris une grande inspiration et expira longuement. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature et lourd ce détraqué. 

Chilton vit ensuite accroché au bouquet une carte faite à la main. Le papier avait un grain épais et le dessin était fait au fusain. Il illustrait le théâtre antique d'Augusta Raurica. La carte avait été dessinée par une main qui lui manquait amèrement. Une main talentueuse qui lui avait procuré de nombreux plaisirs. 2 ans s'étaient écoulées et les palpitations d'excitation qu'il ressentait étaient les même que la toute première fois qu'il avait vu les deux hommes s'abriter sous son toit. Rien avait changé. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Leur histoire n'avait jamais vraiment pris fin. Ils s'étaient éloignés c'est tout et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quelle belle scène. Quelle vision. Il fut bâtit en t'en que théâtre avant de se transformer en arène et de finir ses jours en scène. Le théâtre antique le mieux conservé du Nord des Alpes. L'art et le sang. Tous les deux furent un jour réunis à cet endroit. Les fouilles archéologiques ne s'y pratiquaient plus, mais c'était toutefois un lieu touristique très en vogue. La Suisse. Frédérick ne fut pas étonné de savoir ses deux amants là-bas. Il avait été attristé de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'eux lors de la parution de son livre, mais Crawford était encore dans les parages à cette époque. Après deux ans, il avait écarté Chilton de son enquête depuis longtemps et le moment était mieux choisit pour le recontacter. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la carte.

''Deux grands succès. Deux longues années. Félicitation Frédérick. Dites-moi. Où donc vous attend votre troisième victoire? Sachez que les muses appellent toujours à elles leurs artistes une fois la nuit tombée.'' 

Frédérick pressa la lettre contre sa poitrine et ria de joie. Il était temps pour lui de les retrouver. Il était temps. Il avait laissé sa marque en t'en que Frédérick Chilton. Il pouvait dorénavant le laisser derrière lui sans le moindre regret.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour la Suisse. Une petite visite des lieux avant le rendez-vous qu'il attendait t'en sans se douter que les retrouvailles seront très différentes de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

La troupe savourait tous ensemble un verre de champagne dans un immense bar qu'ils avaient loué pour fêter à leur aise. Frédérick observait la lumière tamisée rouge, les canapés, les grands rideaux et trouvait que la pièce avait l'air d'un ancien bordel. La tournée était terminée et tous en étaient à la fois tristes et heureux. Chacun portèrent un toast et lorsque vint le tour de Frédérick, il se leva lentement en tenant sa coupe.

-Je vous remercie. Vous m'avez tous accueillit comme l'un des vôtres malgré le fait que je n'étais pas expérimenté et ça...c'était inespéré. Je suis également attristé de vous annoncez que je ne me joindrai pas à vous l'année prochaine. Je quitte les États-Unis définitivement. Je pars pour la Suisse... pour des raisons familiales. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette tournée. Ni vous oubliez. Merci de m'avoir laissé la chance de faire mes preuves. À vous tous! S'exclama Frédérick en levant sa coupe.

Tous les membres de la troupe levèrent leurs coupes en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde et l'invitèrent à revenir dès qu'il le souhaitait. Une seule personne ne le pris pas ainsi. Cameron lança sa coupe qui éclata contre le bar. Le reste de la troupe qui connaissait Cameron depuis longtemps, ne fut pas déstabilisé un seul instant par sa colère. Même que certaines personnes se remirent à discuter entre-elles comme si de rien était. 

-Tu ne pars pas! Tu ne partiras pas! S'exclama Cameron en s'avançant vers lui rapidement.

Frédérick lui jeta un regard mécontent et se dirigea vers les toilettes en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Une fois entré, Frédérick ouvrit tous les robinets afin d'atténuer le son de leurs voix. 

La lumière rouge qui se reflétait sur leur peau donna une note encore plus agressive à leur conversation.

-Tu as accepté d'être mon psy. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça! 

-J'aurais pu faire bien pire. J'aurais pu vous quitter en pleine tournée. J'y avais pensé d'ailleurs, mais par professionnalisme et pour le reste de la troupe, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. 

-Parce que moi je le mérite peut-être?!? S'exclama le jeune homme en penchant la tête.

-Non Pascale. Dit Frédérick doucement.

Cameron lui fit un sourire satisfait de sa réponse.

-Tu mérites cent fois pire. Murmura Chilton en levant les yeux vers lui. 

-Va te faire foutre Frédérick! S'exclama Cameron en pointant son interlocuteur de son index.

-Peut-être bien, mais pas par toi. J'ai écouté tes histoires répugnantes pendant 1 an et sache qu'au final tu n'étais pas un cas intéressant...tu n'es pas un homme intéressant...tu n'as jamais été un homme intéressant Cameron. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais mon avion part dans 3 heures. Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire malicieux avant de lui faire dos afin de quitter la salle de bain.

Avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce, Cameron bouillonnant de rage, le retourna, le pris par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Frédérick lui balança un coup de poing au ventre et en profita pour quitter la pièce.

-Tu t'es servis de moi et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu me jettes? C'est moi qui utilise les gens ici! Moi! Cria le jeune homme en se tenant le ventre alors que Frédérick quittait le bar indifférent face aux cris de rage que poussait son ancien patient qu'il était heureux de ne plus jamais revoir. 

***

Le voyage en avion avait été très agréable digne d'un voyage en première classe et l'hôtel en bois rond dans lequel il résidait maintenant était splendide. Il s'était emparé de toute ses économies dans le but de s'ouvrir un compte en Suisse, mais traîner sur lui une somme d'argent aussi rondelette le rendait fort nerveux. Il gardait sa mallette contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie.

Il fut étonné de constater qu'aucun sentiment d'attachement ne le reliait à son Pays. L'idée de ne plus jamais y retourner, ne lui fit aucune peine. Durant tout le trajet en avion, Frédérick pensait à Clémentine dans sa soute prévue pour les animaux et se demandait sans cesse si elle avait peur. Il n'aimait pas la savoir si loin de sa portée. Chilton était encore étonné du sentiment paternel qu'il avait développé vis à vis son animal. Elle lui avait été d'un grand réconfort ces deux dernières années. Elle lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la tête. La zoothérapie n'était pas une méthode à calomnier. Elle avait fait ses preuves sur lui. 

Assit confortablement sur son lit moelleux, il relu la carte faite par Hannibal. Il lui restait encore un moment avant le coucher du soleil, mais il ne pensait qu'à ça. Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que tous les soirs depuis l'envoie de ces fleurs, ses amants l'attendait au point de rendez-vous. Il décida de se mettre en route tout de suite pour le théâtre antique d'Augusta Raurica. 

L'attraction touristique était fermée. Il réussit toutefois à se glisser en douce. Il put apercevoir trois pancartes grises où il était écrit. ''Bienvenue'' ''Welcome'' et ''Welcommen''. Il continua sa marche lentement et put voir quelques maisons de campagnes typiquement romaines et décida d'entrer en douce dans l'attraction principale du lieu, c'est à dire, LA maison romaine. Celle représentant le mode de vie des romains les plus fortunés. Il reconnu rapidement la statue du Dieu du vin Bacchus. Frédérick aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre de rouge. Il vit un petit salon qui paraissait fort simple à Frédérick, mais fort dispendieux à l'époque et lorsqu'il passa aux cuisines et vit que la cuisine et les latrines se trouvaient au même endroit, il pensa automatiquement à Hannibal et ne put s'empêcher de rire face au dédain que son amant hautain ressentirait face à cette idée. 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la section artisanale, Frédérick sursauta et se cacha derrière l'un des murs. Il avait aperçu une silhouette humaine qui semblait brandir quelque chose...mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il osa pencher la tête et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une statue. Une statue fort réaliste qui représentait un forgeron qui frappait le métal de son marteau. Prêt de lui se trouvait deux autres statues. L'une travaillait le tissu et l'autre les bijoux. À la fin de son parcours se trouvait le clou du spectacle. L'argenterie...de somptueuses plaques et de jolies assiettes gravées. Frédérick fut étonné de ne pas avoir croisé un gardien de nuit. Il y avait là exposé dans ces vitrines une belle petite fortune. Frédérick regarda sa montre, il avait encore bien du temps.

C'était un véritable voyage dans le temps. Les nombreuses arches faites de pierres anciennes étaient majestueuses. Dire qu'il y avait probablement encore de somptueuses merveilles cachées là sous cette terre. Frédérick observa les nombreuses fondations faites de pierre empilées les une sur les autres et dépourvues de mur en observant les nombreux escalier menant nul part. C'était un endroit plein de mystère. Il en profita pour entrer en douce dans une autre demeure et vit des fours anciens aux couleurs terra cota et s'imagina facilement un bon pain frais en sortir afin de nourrir les militaires de l'époque.

Il s'amusa ensuite à explorer la salle des courriers où il y avait contre les murs de magnifiques mosaïques recouvertes de formes géométriques et d'autres représentant des objets de tous les jours comme des vases et des plantes. Il y avait également des mosaïques représentant des gladiateurs au combat. C'était très joli.

En observant ces hommes, il pensa alors au propre combat qu'il avait mené. Il évasa sa chemise et regarda la blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine. Celle que Bedelia lui avait faite à épaule ne comptait pas. Elle n'était rien. Celle de Will par contre. Quelle ironie. Son cœur n'avait pas été touché et pourtant...il avait saigné...et il saignait toujours depuis qu'ils étaient parti. 

Il continua sa marche vers le centre ville et vit le temple qui se trouvait non loin du théâtre qu'il cherchait. Quelques tables à pique nique étaient là afin que les touristes puissent prendre une pause déjeuner ramenant rapidement Chilton au 21e siècle.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres, il retrouva un gardien de sécurité ensanglanté. Visiblement égorgé. Ils étaient déjà là...ce ne pouvait être qu'eux. Peut-être étaient-ils tout aussi impatients que lui de le retrouver, mais tuer un gardien était un grand risque à courir. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce soir allait être le grand soir? Peu importe Frédérick stoppa ses pensées et continua son chemin. Deux longues années sans les voir...avait été à la limite du tolérable. 

C'est alors qu'il y était. Il baissa les yeux et vit la scène du haut des vingtaines de rangées où il était. Il ressentit un sentiment de puissance incompréhensible. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il regardait la scène. Il avança lentement et descendit les marches une a une et plus il descendait, plus il se sentait petit. Il put s'imaginer les murs alors qu'ils étaient encore là et les combats à morts qui s'y étaient passés, les exécutions ainsi que les animaux sauvages affamés qui avaient dévoré de nombreux hommes au grand plaisir des spectateurs enjoués. 

Une fois sur la scène, il se retourna et regarda les gradins... le sentiment sur scène était tout autre que celui qu'il avait ressentit du haut des marches. Tels les esclaves mis à mort sur cette scène, il se sentit intimidé et apeuré. Il était passé de l'excitation de la foule à la terreur des condamnés en quelques secondes. Son imagination débordante lui faisait peur par moment. Il quitta ses pensées rêveuses et huma l'air particulier du lieu en savourant l'instant. 

C'était un moment qu'il s'était imaginé mille et une fois dans sa tête. Des retrouvailles romantiques et passionnées. Son cœur se mis à nouveau à palpiter. Il était si heureux. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la scène et en plein centre se trouvait un bouquet de fleur...le même que celui qu'il avait reçu dans sa loge. La présentation était plutôt modeste contrairement à Hannibal qui aimait faire les choses en grands et avait un soucis particulier de la présentation, mais ce n'était pas le temps de jouer les capricieux. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il pris alors le bouquet et pris une puissante inspiration de ces fleurs...mais au travers du parfum sucré de la Gardénia et l'odeur forte du Narcisse se trouvait une odeur inhabituelle. Une odeur de gaz et de solvant. C'est alors que la tête de Frédérick se mit à tourner. En lâchant le bouquet il se maintenu la tête et le néant se fit lentement tout autour de lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frédérick ne met pas longtemps à réaliser que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et les héros n'arrivent pas toujours avant que le mal ne se produise.
> 
> ATTENTION! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Rape/Non-Con

Lorsque Frédérick repris conscience, il était entièrement nu. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés comme un veau qu'on aurait pris au lasso. Quelle position humiliante. Il était toujours sur la scène de ce somptueux théâtre et se dépêcha de regarder autour de lui et vit alors Pascale Cameron faire son entrée. Sa longue silhouette svelte était vêtue d'une redingote noire. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds tombant contre ses épaules et ses joues creuses, il avait l'air d'une créature démoniaque. D'un vampire prêt à bondir. Il afficha un air fier et sombre. 

-Qu'ais-je respiré?

-Est-ce important? Demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant lentement. 

-Gaz...nitrine? Demanda Frédérick affolé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que les effets se fassent sentir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quelques minutes le temps de te ligoter et de te retrouver conscient rapidement. 

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Frédérick fut vis à vis l'état de son cerveau et de son rein...ce genre de drogues par inhalation pouvaient être dévastatrices. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Que son système digestif déjà mal en point en prenne encore un coup ou de voir son quotient intellectuel et sa mémoire défaillir. Il n'avait inhalé qu'une seule fois ce produit, mais les effets secondaires étaient différents selon chaque personne peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait été consommé. Une seule fois pouvait être fatale.

-Me faire respirer ce genre d'horreur...le genre de drogues faciles que les mineurs se procurent pour planer avant qu'ils aient le droit d'aller en boîte pour se procurer mieux. Tu es resté au stade de l'adolescence à plusieurs niveaux. Ton psy a dû souvent te dire que tu avais subit beaucoup trop de carences infantiles. Dit Chilton en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu verras bientôt que je suis un homme...j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça crois-moi. Mon arrogant psy ma dit des tas de trucs au cours de cette dernière année...comme par exemple faire preuve de résilience, que je faisais honte à Broadway et pire...que je n'étais pas un homme intéressant. Dit-il en attachant ses cheveux.

Il s'avança prêt du psychiatre en retirant sa redingote. 

-J'ai brisé ton petit cœur c'est ça? Dit Chilton avant d'éclater de rire.

Cameron serra les lèvres et lui balança un coup de pieds au ventre. Frédérick eu le souffle coupé, mais ne cessa pas de rire pour autant. 

-Tu ne réalises pas on dirait. J'ai le contrôle! S'exclama Pascale en se penchant sur lui.

-Peu importe ce que tu me feras...je serai toujours au-dessus de toi Pascale. Murmura Chilton en levant la tête vers lui.

-C'est moi qui vais briser ton cœur Frédérick. Je suis entré dans ta loge avant toi lors de ta première prestation et j'ai lu ta carte. Je ne sais pas qui tu dois rencontrer ici au coucher du soleil...mais cette personne mourra, ainsi que toi. 

Tandis que les effets de la drogue semblaient diminuer, Frédérick sentit sa langue devenir pâteuse et un goût répugnant lui vint à la bouche. Ensuite, il entendit des bourdonnements incessants dans sa tête au point ou il entendait à peine ce que Cameron lui disait. Il se sentait comme un légume. Il fixa la scène recouverte de craquelures anciennes et ne pouvait qu'attendre que les effets de la drogue se dissipent, mais un pincement à la fesse le mit vite dans un autre état d'esprit. Encore de la drogue...par injection cette fois. 

-Tu vas me tuer avant de pouvoir me baiser Cameron. Murmura Frédérick en laissant sa tête tomber mollement à l'arrière les yeux rivés à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

-Que tu sois mort ou vivant, je te baiserai Frédérick, même si je souhaite vraiment te sentir présent et t'entendre lorsque mon sexe te pénétrera. Dit-il en lui faisant dos. - Regarde ce théâtre...n'as-tu pas imaginé endroit plus digne pour une star telle que toi de terminer son existence? Je te respecte au point d'avoir choisit cet endroit tu sais! En une année les opportunités ont été nombreuses pour moi de te soumettre à mon aise...mais je devais choisir un moment et un endroit digne de toi. Dit-il en levant les bras.

Frédérick observa les gradins couleur terre et sourit. 

\- Je suppose que je dois me sentir honorer. Tu as changé tes méthodes d'attaques que pour moi...mise à part la drogue que tu viens juste de me donner. Soupira Frédérick les yeux mi-clos.

-Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à briser. De mon côté je suppose que je dois te remercier...je n'avais jamais tué personne. Tuer ce gardien était plus facile que je le croyais. Quand on est une star les gens nous font confiance avec une telle facilité. C'est ridicule. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as donné envie de pousser mes envies bestiales à un niveau encore plus élevé. Je n'avais jamais ressentit le besoin de tuer mes victimes. Ni qu'elles soient conscientes de ce que que je leur fais. Tu seras le premier. Je sens que je vais aimer ça! Dit-il en s'éloignant tout en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la scène. 

L'homme se dévêtit lentement tout en chantant de sa voix ténébreuse. 

Une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les effets de l'injection étaient à leur pleine puissance. Frédérick sentit son corps plus mou que jamais et ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'un sentiment d'étrange euphorie s'emparait de lui mélangé à tout ceci une somnolence déplaisante alors qu'il tentait de garder toute sa tête. Cameron cessa alors de chanter et s'approcha du psychiatre, lui enleva ses liens et s'allongea à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants. Frédérick observa son regard et son côté analytique fit surface malgré la perte de ses inhibitions. Le côté efféminé de Cameron n'existait plus. Il n'était ni homme, ni femme. Il n'était qu'une bête. Pascale s'empara de la main de Frédérick et la déposa contre son sexe et le força à le caresser. Chilton ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, mais Pascale lui agrippa les cheveux et le retourna.

-Oh non. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Tu affrontes ce que je te fais subir jusqu'au bout. Tu me regarde...hummm. Murmura Pascale en soupirant d'extase alors qu'il contrôlait le mouvement de la main de sa proie contre son sexe. 

Frédérick fut pris de nausée. L'humidité du sexe de Cameron contre la paume de sa main lui noua la gorge. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir enlever la vie à quelqu'un jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant son opinion commençait à changer. Tuer de manière gratuite, peut-être pas, mais dans le but de défendre son honneur. Oh que oui. Oui. Définitivement oui. Il fit ensuite aller sa main de plus en plus vite et Cameron plus excité que jamais se mit à geindre et sa voix de ténor se transforma en celle d'un soprano. Il s'approcha de Frédérick alors qu'il jouit dans le but de recouvrir son corps inerte et vulnérable de sa semence. Chilton en sentant l'épais et chaud liquide s'écouler contre son ventre ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il vomit sur lui-même en sanglotant. À ses sanglots se mêlaient des spasmes de rage. On lui avait ouvert le ventre, tiré en pleine tête, à l'épaule et à la poitrine, mais c'était de loin le pire qu'on lui avait fait subir. 

-Tu es encore au-dessus de moi tu crois? Demanda Cameron en relâchant la main de Frédérick.

Frédérick les yeux vitreux et plus furieux que jamais le regarda de nouveau.

-Je le serai toujours Pascale. Soumets-moi physiquement autant que tu voudras, mais mentalement tu ne pourras jamais y arriver! Cria Frédérick avec l'énergie qui lui restait.

Cameron se positionna alors derrière lui et se pressa contre sa chair trempée de sueur et de sperme. 

-Quelle effet ça te fait...de sentir un homme si prêt de toi. Murmura Pascale en embrassant le cou de Frédérick. 

Des frissons d'horreur parsemaient son corps tout entier et il fut très vite recouvert à nouveau de sueurs froides provoquées par son anxiété grandissante, mais il était hors de question qu'il le démontre à Cameron. Il n'allait pas l'exciter d'avantage grâce à sa terreur.

-Je suis dégoûté...uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de toi Cameron. Et si tu crois avoir l'exclusivité masculine de mon corps et bien...je suis plus que ravis de te décevoir. Murmura Frédérick en riant en fermant les yeux. 

Cameron figea. 

-Tu...Commença l’excentrique personnage en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Frédérick se mit alors à rire aux éclats en réalisant la surprise de Cameron. Il aurait donné tout pour voir son visage en cet instant, dommage qu'il était dans son dos. Son expression de surprise devait valoir une fortune.

-Tu as toujours été un homme à femme. Je ne te crois pas. Tu dis ça afin de refroidir mes ardeurs! S'exclama Pascale en lui cramponnant les cheveux et de l'attirer à lui.

-Crois ce que tu voudras. Là où j'en suis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. Murmura Frédérick en regardant le soleil se coucher au travers les estrades devant lui.

Étant donné tous les mélanges qu'ils y avait dans son système, Frédérick se mit alors à voir des images qui n'étaient pas réelles. Des hommes et des femmes vêtues de toges et de bracelets dorés remplirent les gradins jusqu'à devenir une foule et ordonnèrent que le spectacle continu. Le publique était fébrile et impatient. C'est alors qu'il sentit son corps rouler et son visage se presser au sol. Il senti alors une brûlure et une atroce pression entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents tandis qu'on le pénétrait. Son corps contre les dalles froides et usées se mit alors à aller et venir avec acharnement tandis qu'il entendait la foule hurler sa joie. Son torse, le devant de ses cuisses et son sexe était lacérés par la pierre. La douleur venait de toute part...jusqu'à ce que son imagination par protection et réconfort l'amène là où il était bien. Dans sa chambre...là où il tenait Will dans ses bras et l'embrassait, tandis qu'Hannibal derrière lui, lui faisait l'amour avec passion. 

-Hum...Hannibal...oh oui...Hannibal. Murmura alors Frédérick en poussant un gémissement de plaisir en caressant le sol comme s'il s'agissait du doux visage de Will. 

Cameron cessa alors de le pénétrer et se retira rapidement. Il ne devait pas être excité...il ne devait pas! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que Cameron voulait. Comment l'avait-il appelé? 

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu racontes! S'exclama Pascale en se remettant vite debout. 

-Will...Murmura Frédérick. Par pitié sortez-moi de cette arène et faite taire cette foule qui souhaite ma mort. Gémit l'homme dans son délire. 

Cameron l'observa alors avec effroi.

-Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec les Murder Husbands! S'exclama Pascale qui comprit alors rapidement avec qui Frédérick avait rendez-vous à cet endroit précis en sachant très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre ces deux hommes. 

Il devait déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, mais pas sans aller au bout de ses envies!

-Tu es mort Pascale. Murmura Frédérick en souriant les yeux entre-ouvert en voyant le soleil disparaître pour de bon.

Il se précipita rapidement sur le couteau encore trempé du sang du gardien qu'il avait tué et accouru vers sa victime. 

-C'est toi qui est mort! S'exclama Pascale en donnant un élan à son bras.

Alors qu'il abaissait l'arme blanche contre lui, sa main fut transpercée d'une balle. Le couteau tomba au sol en un tintement sourd. Cameron hurla à plein poumon en observant sa main transpercée. Chiyoh était dans les gradins avec son long fusil entre les mains. C'est alors que Will le regard mauvais apparu sur la scène, accouru vers Cameron et lui balança un coup de poing. L'homme tomba au sol brutalement, tandis que Will le chevaucha en lui donnant un autre coup et encore un autre et encore un autre en poussant tous les jurons de la terre. Hannibal d'un pas tranquille avança également sur la scène.

-Will...

L'ancien profiler donnait encore et toujours des coups de poings en lançant des jurons.

-Will...Will. Insista Hannibal. 

William ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Aveuglé par la colère il ne sentait même pas ses jointures se fissurer alors que la jolie mâchoire de ce mannequin de pacotille se brisait sous ses doigts. Hannibal se précipita sur lui et le maintenu de ses bras en le relevant. 

-Ça suffit Will. Murmura Hannibal à son oreille. 

William en tremblotant de rage se calma tranquillement et pensa à Chilton. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à genoux devant Frédérick qui était toujours couché sur le ventre, puis le retournèrent. Sa joue droite était irritée par les dalles et son corps rougit de toute part. Lorsque Chilton ouvrit les yeux et les vit, il leur sourit. 

-J'ai apporté le dîner. Il a été très impoli. Murmura Chilton en jetant un regard à Cameron avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vengeance est douce. Frédérick subit une purification par le sang.

Lorsque Frédérick repris conscience, il était dans un immense bain sur patte. Will se trouvait dans le bain juste derrière lui et le frottait à l'aide d'une éponge. Son corps lui brûlait atrocement, mais la présence de l'ancien profiler à ses côtés réussit à le détendre rapidement et à lui faire oublier toutes ses éraflures.  


Il pencha la tête en arrière et aperçu ces magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de gentillesse qui lui avait tellement manqué.

-Will. Murmura Chilton en affichant un léger sourire.

L'ancien profiler appuya Frédérick d'avantage contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il avait du mal à y croire...il craignait de ne plus jamais avoir la chance de le revoir. Le destin avait été bon pour eux. La tendresse se changea rapidement en passion et leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue. Il y avait si longtemps. L'ancien profiler laissa sa main se balader contre le torse de son amant et le caressa de haut en bas. Enfin Frédérick lui était rendu, il lui avait tellement manqué. Will laissa glisser doucement sa main contre son entre-jambe et le caressa doucement. Rapidement, Will fut pris d'un sentiment de dégoût, mais il comprit que ce sentiment ne lui appartenait pas...grâce à son don d'empathie, il s'était retrouvé dans la tête de Chilton qui lui se remémorait ce que Cameron lui avait fait subir. Will retira sa main rapidement et observa Frédérick qui gardait les yeux clos la tête baissée.

-Oh merde Frédérick, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver que je n'ai pas réfléchit. Après ce qui vient de t'arriver...je suis stupide pardonne-moi. Dit Will en cachant ses yeux d'une main.

Il était mort de honte.

Frédérick releva la tête et retira la main de Will de son visage et lui donna un doux baiser.

-C'est injuste. Injuste. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait dominer mon corps, mais jamais mon mental...ce salopard a réussit à dominer les deux. Ce salaud m'a tout pris. Il m'a pris ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur...nos retrouvailles. Je les imaginais tellement...

-Nous aurons nos retrouvailles Frédérick...j'imaginais les choses d'une certaine façon moi aussi et ça se passera comme nous le souhaitions. Le contrôle qu'il exerce sur votre mental, c'est à vous d'aller le récupérer. Dit Hannibal en entrant dans la pièce en lui tendant un scalpel ensanglanté.

Lecter était complètement nu et sa bouche était recouverte de sang qui s'écoulait le long de son cou. Il semblait calme, mais en réalité il était fou de colère. Quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de changer les plans qu'il se fabriquait depuis 2 ans. C'était inacceptable.

-Où es-t-il. Murmura Chilton d'un ton noir en sortant lentement de son bain.

Les trois hommes nus se dirigèrent vers une pièce sombre et isolée contre tout bruit. Les fenêtres et le sol étaient recouverts d'un plastique noir et il y avait pour seule lumière un néon au plafond. Le cadavre de l'agent de sécurité se trouvait également au sous-sol. Hannibal avait effacé toutes les traces de leur passage sur cette scène antique. Une immense croix de bois était déposée au sol et Cameron nu y était attaché à l'aide de sangles de cuir. Le visage de Pascale était méconnaissable. C'est alors que Frédérick se retourna vers Will et pris ses mains dans les tiennes afin d'observer les blessures qu'il s'était faites en le ruant de coup.

-Ça ira. Murmura l'ancien profiler en lui souriant.

Les yeux de Frédérick se posèrent de nouveau sur Cameron. À la vue de cet horrible personnage Will s'assombrit alors rapidement. Lorsque Chilton observa l'entre-jambe de l'homme attaché, il tenta de cacher son étonnement quand il réalisa que le sexe de Pascale avait disparu laissant place à un trou béant et sanguinolent. Frédérick jeta un regard à Hannibal qui lui sourit.

-Je me suis permis de m’approprier un morceau. Dit Hannibal en léchant ses lèvres encore recouvertes de sang.

Le cannibale s'était vengé. Il avait dévoré le sexe de Cameron qui avait osé explorer son territoire. Le territoire de Frédérick qui lui appartenait et que seul lui avait le droit d'explorer. Hannibal lui tendit de nouveau le scalpel. Frédérick hésita un moment et le pris en se dirigeant vers Pascale qui semblait à demi conscient.

-Il est anesthésié des épaules aux orteils Frédérick. Murmura Hannibal en se reculant.

Pascale entre-ouvrit les yeux et quand il vit Chilton, il se mit à rire.

-Quand je te disais qu'un tordu sait en reconnaître un autre. Je savais bien que j'avais raison...mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu es vraiment cinglé. Murmura Pascale d'une voix très difficile à saisir.

Sa mâchoire était dans un état pitoyable. Frédérick fit quelques pas vers lui et Pascale ria encore plus fort malgré la douleur. De toute façon, il était dépourvu de sa virilité et sa vie allait s'éteindre bientôt il le savait bien. Aussi bien continuer à se jouer du psychiatre jusqu'à la toute fin. Pascale trop fier se refusait de démontrer sa peur.

-Ta démarche est particulière Frédérick...tu as fait des folies? Quelqu'un t'aurait-il pris comme une bête? Demanda Pascale en souriant affichant une bouche aux dents brisées.

Will serra les lèvres et s'avança rapidement en serrant les poings, mais Hannibal le retenu. Frédérick avança un bras tremblant vers l'estomac de Cameron et arrêta son geste. Pascale l'observa de ses yeux pochés et attendit que la lame s’abatte, mais rien ne se produit. Frédérick baissa son bras en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme opérer un patient, ouvrir un cadavre en cours d'anatomie ou regarder ses amants faire l'acte par eux-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une vie...aussi minable qu'elle puisse être. Pascale ria de nouveau quand il vit l'homme renoncer. Frédérick lui jeta un regard haineux. Il se donna un élan et lui balança un coup de poing au visage avant de se diriger vers Hannibal.

-Pardon. Je sais que vous aimeriez que j'y arrive, mais je ne peux pas. Dit-il en lui tendant le scalpel.

Lecter l'observa de la tête au pied. Son petit Frédérick était bel et bien là devant lui. Hannibal s'empara de l'instrument et attira l'homme à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Les bras puissants et tendres d'Hannibal autour de son corps lui avait tellement manqué. Il entoura son mentor de ses bras et se pressa contre lui en savourant la chaleur qui émanait de son beau torse viril.

-Ça ne fait rien Frédérick. Vous m'avez apporté le gibier, c'est à moi de le préparer. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qui vous ferais plaisir. Murmura Hannibal à son oreille avant de le reculer doucement.

Chilton alla rejoindre Will qui affichait une expression satisfaite au visage. Il était heureux que Frédérick ne puisse tuer. Cet homme n'était pas une proie, ni un prédateur, mais un appât qui savait attirer à lui de bonnes prises, c'était suffisant. Chilton observa Pascale et sourit.

-Un rein me plairait bien...il n'en mérite pas deux. Finir le tout en beauté en découpant sa langue et ses cordes vocales serait une apothéose. Vous avez dit qu'il était anesthésié des épaules aux orteils. Ça n’inclue pas la gorge j'imagine non? Dit Frédérick en observant Pascale en souriant toujours.

Pour la toute première fois, Pascale afficha un air terrifié. Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre, perdre ses cordes vocales...sa voix...était comme une partie de son âme. Chilton le savait. Quel monstre! Peu importe la situation, Frédérick réussissait encore et toujours à prendre le dessus sur lui.

-Non effectivement Frédérick. Il souffrira. Et il est fort probable qu'il se noie dans son propre sang après coup.Dit Hannibal en souriant en observant Frédérick.

-Parfait. Murmura Frédérick en levant les yeux vers son mentor.

Le bourreau et l'appât se regardèrent et se sentirent excités à l'idée de ce qui attendait leur proie qui avait vite perdue son sourire. Will observa ses deux amants. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient le mit lui aussi vite en émoi. Ils étaient enfin revenus comme au bon vieux temps. Il sentit le dégoût et la soumission de Frédérick s'évaporer petit à petit et il savait qu'il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien. Au moment même où la langue de Cameron cuite et apprêtée allait toucher les dents et le palais de Chilton il serait lavé de toute domination. Bientôt, les blessures physiques et psychologiques de son amant seraient guéri et ils pourraient tous les trois avoir droit à de vraies retrouvailles. De belles et chaudes retrouvailles.

***

'' Prépare tes liquidités et ce qu'il te faut pour voyager. Nous serons-là à l'aube et nous prendrons le premier vol. ''

Une écriture droite et simple à l'image de l'ancien profiler pouvait se lire sur le papier déposé contre l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait. Frédérick ne s'inquiétait plus de se réveiller seul avec une note. Ses amants préparaient un autre départ loin des autorités, mais cette fois il partirait avec eux. Pour aller où, il ne le savait pas encore et à vrai dire, la destination lui était égale. Il se leva rapidement et commença à faire ses bagages. Il fut pris d'un étourdissement et s'assit sur le lit quelques instants afin de se ressaisir. Clémentine vint prêt de lui et lui caressa le visage de son museau. 

Frédérick durant les derniers jours se sentait mal. Les drogues qu'il avait inhalé lui avait retourné l'estomac, mais jusqu'à présent rien ne laissait présager quelque chose de grave. Il était un vrai battant. Il dormait beaucoup et se réveillait une fois le soleil couché. Il était loin d'être un drogué et il fut étonné de voir à quel point le sevrage était difficile même s'il n'avait consommé qu'une seule fois. Un léger bruit fit grogner la jolie bestiole à quatre pattes. Chilton pris rapidement son revolver sous son oreiller et le pointa en direction de la porte prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette à tout moment.

-Tu es plus vigilant. Du moins ce joli toutou t'y aide. Dit Chiyoh qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lever son arme.

Le chien cessa de grogner lorsqu'il vit que son maître semblait reconnaître l'étrangère.

Frédérick déposa son fusil contre le bureau et lui sourit.

-Il y a longtemps dit donc. Dit Frédérick en avançant vers la jeune fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. - Par chance, Hannibal ta demandé de me protéger. Je l'ai échappé belle. Un peu plus et je me retrouvais le corps roué de coups de couteaux. Ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Il ne m'a rien demandé. J'ai pris la décision de veiller sur toi. Dit-elle en se reculant.

Chilton regarda au sol et sourit timidement.

-Il semble que tu ais la faculté de rendre les gens bien. C'est à ton avantage. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Il aura fallu que je perde plusieurs morceaux pour en arriver là. Mais juste pour le doux sourire que tu m'as offert lors de notre splendide nuit...me faire charcuter en a valu la peine. Indirectement je dois remercier Hannibal. Il a fait de moi une personne donc je suis fier aujourd'hui.

-Il a crée les événements, mais pas les changements Frédérick.

Cette femme était adorable. Il était impossible de ne pas se sentir valoriser en sa présence.

-Toi tu as crée des changements chez moi Chiyoh...c'est maladroit de ma part de te dire que j'aurais pu t'aimer n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Chiyoh retrouva son visage empli de douceur et lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas maladroit. Une partie de moi aurait pu t'aimer aussi, mais j'aime Hannibal. Dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Moi aussi je l'aime ainsi que Will. Dit-il en lui caressant doucement les hanches.

-Alors nous nous comprenons...dit-moi...es-tu guérit? Dit-elle en lui affichant un regard enjôleur.

Frédérick caressa de nouveau ses hanches et ses mains se baladèrent furtivement contre le devant de ses cuisses.

-Je le crois oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le confirmer. Dit Chilton en lui retournant son sourire.

Chiyoh leva les mains vers Frédérick et encercla son cou de ses bras.

-Une dernière fois, avant que tu ne débutes ta toute nouvelle vie. Nous avons droit à un au revoir digne de ce nom...même si je ne cesserai jamais de veiller sur toi. Dit la jeune fille dans un soupire.

-Cette seule pensée me réconforte Chiyoh. Murmura Frédérick en pressant ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

***

Jack Crawford observait le cadavre de cette vedette de Broadway et reconnu tout de suite la signature de l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il était maintenu debout les bras en l'air à l'aide d'un dispositif. Le même utilisé pour les gens que l'on photographiaient post-mortem à l'époque victorienne. Les bras en l'air, les yeux ouverts pour ce que l'on pouvait en voir, sa gorge ouverte, vide et ses entrailles qui pendouillaient au sol en faisait un tableau monstrueux. Pour ce qui était de son entre-jambe, Crawford faisait tout afin de ne pas y jeter le moindre coup d'oeil. L'exhibition de ses entrailles était digne de ce psychopathe sans empathie qu'était Lecter. Toutefois, l'homme était coiffé et lavé...symbole d'une certaine sensibilité dans laquelle Crawford reconnu Will. Ils avaient travaillé tous les deux à cette mise en scène. La brutalité et la douceur combinées faisait de ce crime une œuvre angoissante et malsaine...mais ce qui dégoûta Jack était le rein manquant de la victime. Le même que Chilton avait perdu...il y avait quelque chose de barbare derrière cette idée...venait-elle de Lecter ou de Frédérick? Crawford n'arrivait pas à imaginer la deuxième option possible. Pas Chilton...pas cet homme qui regardait les petits fours d'Hannibal avec angoisse en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de chair humaine. Même si Jack savait qu'au contact du cannibale, les gens se transformaient...il ne pouvait pas se visualiser un changement aussi radical. Si c'était le cas, il s'était fait rouler dans la farine en beauté la fameuse journée où il avait interrogé Frédérick sur son lit d'hôpital. 

Bella le poussait souvent malgré lui à assister à des comédies musicales même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait vu Pascale Cameron performer et même s'il n'était pas un expert en la matière, il pouvait dire sans le moindre doute que l'homme avait du talent. Il se dressait fièrement sur la scène et il éclipsait tous les autres au moment de chanter. Exhiber son corps sur une scène dépourvu de ses cordes vocales était une insulte à sa mémoire. Tout avait été mis en place dans le but de le salir. 

Sa mort avait attiré l'attention sur lui à nouveau. Il est fort probable que ce chanteur avait souhaité une mort théâtrale et flamboyante...moins douloureuse et humiliante c'est évident, mais la mise en scène représentait bien l'esprit de la star. Crawford se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans la mire de Lecter.

Les journaux ne parlait que de ça, ce qui ne rendait pas son enquête facile. Les lieux du crime avaient été souillé par les paparazzis qui étaient entrés en douce sur le site. Une grande étoile était tombée. Le visage de Broadway n'était plus... dans tous les sens du terme.

 

La présence de la star en Suisse était un mystère. Toutefois, la troupe avait informé Crawford que Frédérick s'y rendait. L'engueulade qu'il avait eu avec Pascale au bar fut mentionnée également. Frédérick Chilton avait été accusé à tort d'être l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il avait un profil similaire, mais il n'était pas un tueur...alors quoi? Frédérick avait peut-être fait une petite escapade avec Cameron en Suisse...et même s'il s'agissait de ça...quelles étaient les chances pour qu'Hannibal et Will se trouvent au même endroit. Pourquoi avait-il vidé l'intégralité de son compte en banque...il devait être coupable de quelque chose. Tellement de mystères, tellement de questions sans réponse. Frédérick était-il retenu en otage? Les Murder Husbands l'avait-il suivit afin de terminer leur besogne. Cameron se trouvait peut-être simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quel rôle Frédérick avait-il joué dans toute cette histoire? Crawford avait bien peur que le cadavre de Chilton serait le prochain qu'il découvrirait. Toutefois, son instinct lui disait qu'un élément important lui échappait, mais lequel? Lequel?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Crawford a toujours une tactique sous la main afin de faire réagir les tueurs qu'ils recherchent, mais les trois hommes s'avèrent difficiles à briser.

Les trois hommes et les deux chiens sur leurs talons entrèrent finalement dans leur nouveau chez eux. Ils avaient pris le même avion en restant toutefois à l'écart les un des autres en se faisant passer pour des hommes qui voyageaient seuls. Will les cheveux blonds était habillé très chic, Hannibal s'était laissé poussé la barbe et il était habillé pauvrement à son grand désarroi. Frédérick avait poussé le jeu plus loin en se faisant passer pour un handicapé en enlevant sa prothèse et en exagérant sa démarche avec sa canne. Oui il possédait officiellement de l'humilité. Après tout, il avait fait Broadway durant 1 an, il préférait tout faire afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. 

Les édifices et la beauté prenaient toujours une place importante dans le cœur d'Hannibal et Barcelone débordait de talentueux architectes. Impatient, Will ne pu résister et ouvrit son portable afin de savoir où en était l'enquête du F.B.I sur ce qui s'était passé en Suisse. 

-Ce n'est pas croyable! S'exclama Will révolté.

-Quoi? Demanda Frédérick en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Il y était vite allé afin de retrouver un visage plus convenable. Hannibal leva les yeux vers Will en fronçant les sourcils tout en retirant son affreux veston démodé. 

-Écoutez cet article! 

'' Hannibal et Will se servent de Frédérick pour son argent. L'homme n'est rien de plus qu'un casse-croute que les Murder Husbands trimbalent et nous soupçonnons Frédérick de s'être infiltré dans la vie de ces deux hommes afin de gagner leur confiance. Nous croyons que l'ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore travaillerait pour une personne qui souhaite éventuellement assouvir une vengeance personnelle. ''

-Jack tente de nous monter les un contre les autres. C'est ridicule. Dit Will en fermant son portable.

-Ce qui est le plus dégueulasse c'est que Jack prend le risque de m'envoyer à l'abattoir. Si vous croyez cet article, je suis mort et il le sait. Cet homme sacrifierait n'importe qui pour vous attraper. Dit Frédérick en s'asseyant.

-Il m'a sacrifié de nombreuses fois dans le but d'attraper Hannibal. Il utilise les gens. Il a toujours été comme ça c'est plus fort que lui. Il les utilise, il culpabilise brievement et s'empresse de recommencer, mais je n'ai jamais lu un article aussi stupide! S'exclama Will. 

Hannibal et Frédérick se jetèrent un regard fuyant et observèrent le portable sur la table. Will s'avança rapidement prêt d'eux.

-Non! Non! Non! Ne me dites pas que vous vous laissez avoir! S'exclama l'ancien profiler.

-Je n'ai jamais déboursé un cent pour vous. Dit Frédérick les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à me fabriquer un c.v et des références qui me permettent d'obtenir un emploi confortable et ça peu importe le pays où je me trouve. Sans oublier que je possède mes propres liquidités alors cet argument est ridicule. 

-Et que pensez-vous de l'autre argument me concernant? Dit Chilton en levant la tête vers Hannibal. 

-C'est grotesque de parler de ça! Dit Will en prenant place entre eux. 

-Il faut pourtant que nous en parlions Will. Dit Frédérick 

-Je suis d'accord. Ajouta Hannibal. 

-Pourquoi? Dit Will. 

-Parce qu'Hannibal à des doutes. Dit Frédérick en soupirant. 

Will se tourna vers Lecter et l'observa. 

-Je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal Frédérick. Il est vrai. Jamais vous n'avez nourrit un quelconque sentiment de vengeance? Mason Verger vous a fait appeler chez lui une fois je me trompe? Que voulait-il? 

Frédérick regarda Lecter dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Dans le passé. Oui j'ai souvent nourrit et même alimenté ce sentiment, mais c'est du passé. 

Hannibal ne dit rien. Frédérick se mit à rire. 

-Enfin jusqu'où un homme serait prêt à aller pour assouvir une vengeance. Certainement pas jusqu'à se retrouver sous les draps de la personne qu'il déteste. C'est ridicule. 

-De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Mason quand il vous a fait venir chez lui? 

-Il voulait vous attrapez afin de vous torturer. Il voulait que j'établisse votre profil et que je lui vienne en aide, mais j'ai refusé. 

-Pourquoi?

-À l'époque, je ne voulais qu'une chose. Vous faire incarcérer dans mon hôpital afin de vous étudiez et j'y suis parvenu. Ma vengeance, on peut dire que je l'ai assouvie depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas votre mort. Je n'ai jamais voulu votre mort Hannibal. Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé. Vous étiez beaucoup trop intéressant et utile pour ma carrière. L'humiliation a toujours été mon outil préféré pour me venger. Tuer est votre vice, pas le mien. 

Hannibal observa l'homme d'un regard froid.

-Dites-moi Frédérick, m'étudiez-vous encore dites-moi? 

Chilton leva les bras en l'air en souriant.

-Je suis le psychiatre le plus curieux qui soi Hannibal et je suis auprès des Murder Husbands. Il est clair que je vous analyse continuellement tous les deux! Est-ce que ça signifie que mes sentiments pour vous ne sont pas authentiques? Non! Absolument pas! J'ai pris une balle à votre place je vous le rappelle. La balle que Bedelia a tiré allait vous toucher en plein cœur, je me la suis prise à l'épaule pour vous sauver. De toute façon il est inutile de tenter de me défendre. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Dit Frédérick en laissant tomber ses bras en soupirant.

Will déposa chacune de ses mains sur celle des deux hommes.

-Si nous n'arrivons pas à passer par-dessus cet article à la noix, Jack gagne. 

Hannibal et Frédérick se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de tous les deux tourner leurs têtes en direction inverse.

Quelques heures passèrent durant lesquelles les hommes rangeaient leurs affaires et retrouvaient chacun leur apparence d'origine. L'énergie négative qui régnait s'estompa et tous les trois décidèrent de sortir admirer leur nouveau chez eux. 

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au grand parc d'attraction Tibidabo pour le simple plaisir de prendre un bain de foule. Frédérick prenait de nombreuses photos, tandis qu'Hannibal dessinait un carrousel au fusain. Quelques enfants attirés par Clémentine et Winston vinrent les caresser. Frédérick observa les parents afin d'avoir leur approbation pour les prendre en photo. Les enfants se pressèrent sur les deux toutous en souriant. Plusieurs avaient le nez et la bouche recouverts de barbe à papa. Frédérick tenta d'oublier les poils blancs de sa chienne qui allaient probablement être vite teintés de rose et de bleue, puis pris plusieurs clichés. Le résultat était mignon comme tout. Will arriva avec trois bières dans les mains. Automatiquement, Lecter fit un visage incertain face à la qualité du produit. 

-Où as-tu trouvé ces boissons? Demanda Hannibal en crispant les lèvres.

-Le vendeur ambulant au coin de la rue les vend 1 euro. Dans le pire des cas, nous n'aurons pas perdu grand chose. Dit Will en levant les épaules. 

Frédérick se mit à rire en observant le regard dédaigneux d'Hannibal. 

-Will, les vendeurs ambulants n'ont pas le droit de vendre de l'alcool. 

-Hum. Je sais Frédérick. Tu me crois idiot à ce point? 

Chilton déposa son appareil photo autour de son cou en secouant la tête en ne perdant pas son sourire. 

-Ce n'est pas ce que j’insinue. La police passe souvent dans le coin alors où crois-tu qu'ils cachent leurs verres de bière le temps que la police s'éloigne? 

-Où? Demanda Will en haussant les épaules.

-Dans les bouches dégoûts. Dit Hannibal en reposant ses yeux sur son dessin. 

-Eurk. Dit Will en lançant les boissons dans la plus proche poubelle. 

Après avoir mangé et bu convenablement selon les critères d'Hannibal, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers une superbe cathédrale. Les trois hommes bouche-bée observèrent cette merveille dans un silence religieux.

\- ''Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia'' les travaux ont commencé en 1882. Dit Hannibal en observant le temple avec admiration. 

-J'adore le travail d'Antoni Gaudi. Dire qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre inachevée. Imaginez le résultat si cet homme avait eu le temps de la terminer. Quelle originalité! Le talent de cet homme frôle le génie. Dit Frédérick en levant les yeux sur les immenses tours.

Will frotta sa nuque rapidement. 

-Hum...je suis heureux de découvrir ce Gaudi en question. C'est très joli. Dit le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise d'être le seul à ne pas le connaître et pourtant il connaissait de nombreux artistes. 

Hannibal en souriant entoura les épaules de Will de son bras. 

-Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia. Répéta Hannibal. -Nous sommes une famille, mais aurions-nous quelque chose de particulier à expier par asard? 

Will se délogea de l'étreinte d'Hannibal en secouant la tête mécontent. Frédérick jeta un regard aux deux hommes et avança seul vers le temple la tête basse. Il savait très bien que les paroles d'Hannibal lui étaient intimement adressées. 

-Stop! Cria Will furieux.

Frédérick s'arrêta et se retourna. 

-Non je ne connais pas Gaudi, oui j'achète de la bière à 1 euro. Non je ne suis pas un homme raffiné et oui je pourrais être d'avantage cultivé, mais il y a une chose que je sais. J'ai été le seul à savoir qu'Hannibal n'allait pas vous faire du mal lors de ce souper avec Bedelia. J'ai perçu tes sentiments pour Frédérick Hannibal alors que tu ne les percevaient pas toi-même! Toi Frédérick tu croyais qu'Hannibal préparait ta mort et je t'ai dit que j'étais persuadé du contraire. J'ai toujours eu raison sur tous les points alors écoutez-moi et croyez-moi sur celui-ci c'est clair? Frédérick nous aime d'accord? Et nous aussi! Je le vois, je le sais, je le sens et je crois avoir un certain don pour ressentir ce genre de choses! Tu l'as dit Hannibal, nous sommes une famille alors bordel de merde tâchons de régler ça! S'exclama Will en se dirigeant vers le temple d'un pas agressif.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard puis suivirent Will d'un pas lent. 

L'intérieur de la cathédrale regorgeait de textures, de couleurs et de beautés et malgré tout cela, l'ambiance fut maussade pour le reste de la journée. Pourtant, cet endroit aurait été idéal pour s'accorder un pardon mutuel.

Frédérick ne se rappela pas avoir un jour dormit aussi prêt du bord de son lit. Will avait fait en sorte qu'Hannibal se retrouve au milieu afin qu'il soit prêt de Chilton, mais aucun n'avait encore crevé l'abcès jusqu'à ce que Lecter se presse contre l'homme qui lui faisait dos. Il encercla son torse de son bras et pressa ses lèvres contre son cou. 

-Je suis désolé. Will m'a trahit une fois et ça m'a fait très mal. Je crois que je suis terrifié à l'idée de subir cette douleur à nouveau. 

Frédérick se retourna et se coucha sur le dos en le regardant.

-Si vous avez si peur c'est que vous tenez à moi. Autrement, vous vous en ficheriez alors je vais m'en réjouir plutôt que de m'en plaindre. Dit Chilton.

-Encore cette peur à l'idée que je ne vous aime pas Frédérick. Croyez-vous que vous n'êtes qu'un casse-croute que je trimbale avec moi. Dit Hannibal doucement. 

-Nous avons tous peur de quelque chose. Dit Chilton en baissant les yeux. 

-Je démontre mes émotions par des actes, plus que par des paroles il est vrai. Dit Hannibal en déposant sa main contre le torse de l'homme.

Frédérick observa la main de l'homme contre lui. Cette jolie main viril, puissante et veineuse. 

-Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour ce que vous avez fait...pour mon livre. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu le cran de le publier. 

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait...et pas seulement pour ça. Dit Hannibal en caressant le visage de Frédérick en s'approchant de lui.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les tiennes et tous les deux échangèrent leur premier baiser depuis plus de 2 ans. C'était bon, plus que bon. 

-Je peux vous toucher Frédérick? Demanda Lecter entre deux baisers. 

-Quand vous voulez et où vous voulez Hannibal. Murmura Frédérick en embrassant de nouveau son amant. 

Le cannibale se coucha alors contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Après un long et fougeux baiser, Hannibal se retourna. 

-Will, tu nous écoutes et je le sais. 

L'ancien profiler en serrant les lèvres se retourna en souriant. 

-C'était beau. Murmura Will en s'approchant de Lecter.

Il l'embrassa doucement et posa ensuite ses lèvres contre celles de Frédérick avant de s'approcher et de caresser son torse, tandis qu'Hannibal embrassa l'homme sous lui de nouveau. Les trois hommes se déshabillèrent à la hâte. Le cannibale frotta son sexe tendu contre celui de son ancien collègue en observant son visage se transformer en une expression de pur bonheur. Will se mis vite à se caresser face à la vision des deux sexes de ses amants qui se caressaient. Leurs gémissements à tous les deux étaient si beaux. Hannibal plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Chilton avant de le retourner afin de se retrouver en cuillière derrière lui. Frédérick se retrouva face à Will et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment plus réconfortant de se sentir entouré de ces deux hommes. 

-Caresse-moi Frédérick. Murmura Will plus excité que jamais. 

Chilton ne mis pas longtemps à déposer sa main contre le sexe de l'ancien profiler alors qu'Hannibal dans son dos lui donnait une série de baiser allant de son épaule jusqu'en dessous de son oreille. Son corps se couvrit de frissons, c'était un plaisir frôlant la folie. Il n'avait jamais connu rien de tel. Le sexe de Will et de Frédérick frottait l'un contre l'autre et c'était sublime. Hannibal observa le spectacle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Chilton et ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il se pressa contre l'homme et laissa pénétrer son index lentement en lui. Frédérick sursauta tout en embrassant Will sans cesser de le caresser. Les soupires et les gémissements venaient de toute part, c'était tellement bon. Les trois hommes se retrouvaient enfin. Lecter n'avait pas humer le plaisir de ces deux hommes simultanément depuis longtemps. C'était un somptueux parfum donc il était totalement épris. C'était une alléchante combinaison. Il ajouta lentement son majeur en l'homme qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Will à nouveau afin de savourer sa chaude et délicieuse langue. 

-Je suis prêt Hannibal, allez-y je veux vous sentir. Gémit Frédérick.

Hannibal jeta un regard à Will qui lui afficha un grand sourire. L'ancien profiler observa le cannibale entrouvrir ses lèvres sensuelles et fermer les yeux alors que son sexe se retrouvait dans l'espace chaud et étroit de Frédérick qui appuya son front contre l'épaule de Will qui en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux et le visage. Après quelques mouvements de va et vient Lecter trouva le point sensible de Frédérick qui poussa un fort gémissement de plaisir. Le cannibale souria de toutes ses dents les yeux toujours clos et s'appuya d'avantage en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. Will pris le visage de Frédérick et le regarda avec passion.

-Tu es magnifique! S'exclama Will en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. 

Frédérick accéla les mouvements de sa main contre le sexe du jeune profiler qui se mit à gémir à son tour. Sa prostate sans cesse stimulée il n'en pu bientôt plus et il jouit en cramponnant le fessier d'Hannibal d'une main et la nuque de Will de l'autre. Le jeune profiler se caressa en observant son amant atteindre l'extase et Les Murder Husbands se jetèrent ensuite un chaud regard avant de jouir ensemble le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un orgasme aussi puissant, c'était divin. Hannibal repris sa place au centre du lit et tous les trois sur le dos haletaient avec rapidité. Le cannibale déposa sa jambe par-dessus celle de Chilton et Will déposa sa tête contre le torse viril de Lecter. Frédérick en haletant toujours tourna la tête vers eux rapidement.

-Je ne pouvais espérer meilleure retrouvaille. C'est étrange à dire, mais le poids de votre jambe sur moi est une des choses qui me manquait. Il y a des trucs comme ça qui sur le coup nous paraissent encombrants et au final, ce sont ces trucs là qui nous manque. L'être humain est vraiment une créature impénétrable. Peu importe les efforts que l'on peut faire pour tenter de le percer à nu, un mystère planera toujours. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Hannibal et Will se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Frédérick perdit rapidement son sourire. 

-Heu...mon commentaire se voulait plutôt attendrissant et vous vous foutez de ma gueule...ce n'est pas très sympa. 

Hannibal lui caressa le bras en riant toujours.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez Frédérick. 

Will essuya une larme qui avait coulé contre sa joue et caressa le torse d'Hannibal en regardant Frédérick gentiment. 

-C'est justement le fait que tu ne manques pas de causette qui me paraissait encombrant à l'époque et c'est pourtant ce qui ma tellement manqué. 

-Ce qui nous a manqué. Ajouta Hannibal en regardant Will un sourire en coin. 

Frédérick afficha une mine amusée. 

-Heureux de l'entendre. Dit-il en souriant. 

-Je repense à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui Will...et de nous trois tu es celui qui possède le plus de sagesse tu le sais ça? Dit Hannibal en baissant la tête vers lui.

Frédérick approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Oui et je n'ai même pas besoin de me donner des grands airs. Dit- il en souriant avant d'embrasser les deux hommes chacun leur tour.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques mois se sont écoulés, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Frédérick prenait le café dans la charmante auberge Can Casadellà tout en pianotant rapidement sur son portable. Frédérick était concentré et n'avait que pour seul bruit ambiant quelques familles tranquilles autour de lui. Cette auberge ne possédait que 5 chambres. C'était un pied à terre très intime. Très charmant. Les trois hommes s'y retrouvaient de temps en temps pour savourer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Frédérick observa son portable en poussant un long soupire. Écrire le mot FIN était toujours une chose triste et satisfaisante à faire. Après un petit moment, le calme devint exagérément plat. Frédérick observa autour de lui et réalisa alors que toutes les tables s'étaient vidées et vit tous les voyageurs quitter les lieux rapidement leur valise à la main. Le personnel semblait quitter les lieux lui aussi. Ils avaient tous entre les doigts ce qui ressemblait à un chèque. Ils avaient tous une expression mécontente et à la fois intimidé au visage. C'est alors qu'un petit bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

-J'ai loué toutes les chambres. Vous attendiez quelqu'un? Demanda Mason Verger en roulant vers lui à l'aide de sa chaise électrique.

Frédérick pris une gorgée de son café sans expression particulière. Le milliardaire cachait un révolter dans la poche de sa chemise et pris bien soin de le démontrer au psychiatre. Même si ses bras étaient paralysés et qu'il ne pouvait brandir l'arme de manière adéquate, c'était un message flagrant. Il n'était pas le seul homme armé à l'auberge. Inutile de tenter de fuir.

-Je vous en pris prenez place. Dit Frédérick en retirant la chaise de bois devant lui afin de permettre à l'homme de s'approcher.

Verger observa le psychiatre et pencha la tête.

-Où sont-ils?

-Je ne suis pas au courant de leurs moindre fait et geste Mason. Nous avons chacun nos centres d'intérêts, nos occupations et notre indépendance.

\- Vous m'intriguez. Vous m'avez toujours intrigué. Depuis cette-fois où je vous ai fait venir à mon manoir et que vous avez refusé de participer à mon plan d'attraper Lecter. Rares sont les personnes qui refusent mes offres généralement lorsqu'elles sont aussi rémunérées. À quoi joué vous docteur? Dit l'homme en lui affichant un regard vicieux.

-Ais-je l'air de jouer? Demanda Frédérick en dévisageant Mason.

Le milliardaire tapota les quelques doigts qu'il pouvait encore remuer contre l'un des accoudoir de sa chaise en souriant.

-Oui vous jouez. Totalement. Tout en vous faisant plaisir il va s'en dire. Est-ce de l'amour docteur? Vos désirs sont-ils tous comblés? Ria Mason en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Frédérick ferma son portable et le regarda d'un air maussade.

-L'amour. Ces hommes ne savent même pas ce que ce mot signifie. Ils vivent dans un autre monde. Dans un monde où les émotions humaines ne peuvent s'exprimer de façon saines. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Mason?

Verger toujours aussi intrigué vit bien que le psychiatre devant lui ne le percevait pas comme une menace. Sans doute parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais causé d'ennui.

-Je fais ce que j'ai toujours tenté de faire. Capturer, torturer et tuer les Murder Husbands. Je sais que ce psychopathe n'a pas d'empathie...mais selon votre opinion d'expert, croyez-vous que je puisse parvenir à brusquer Hannibal quelque peu si je lui montre cette photo? Demanda Mason en montrant l'image entre ses doigts.

Frédérick pris une grande inspiration en demeurant insensible à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Oui. Vous y parviendrez. Hannibal décide quand, où et comment ses jouets doivent mourir. Il n'aime pas qu'on tente de le faire à sa place.

Mason observa le psychiatre toujours aussi intrigué face à si peu de frayeur.

-De quel côté êtes-vous Chilton? Quel est votre part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé à Augusta Raurica? Murmura le milliardaire en caressant son arme.

Frédérick haussa les épaules.

-La seule preuve de ma bonne volonté se trouve ici Mason. À vous de vous faire votre propre opinion de moi par la suite. Et pour répondre à votre question. Oui mes désirs sont enfin comblés. Vous pourrez le constater. Dit Frédérick en lui donnant une clé USB.

Hannibal s'avança vers Will d'un pas solennelle. L'ancien profiler fabriquait de nouveaux hameçons avec minutie. Il était impatient de pouvoir pêcher à nouveau. Il avait bien l'intention de louer un bateau et d'enseigner aux hommes ce splendide passe-temps. L'ancien profiler lui afficha vite une mine intriguée. Hannibal avait l'air plus sérieux que la normal, si c'était chose possible.

-Frédérick nous attend pour le petit déjeuner, mais avant profitons-en pour discuter de son cas.

-Nous parlons déjà dans son dos après quelques mois de cohabitation Hannibal? Je croyais que cette histoire de ''confiance'' était loin derrière nous. Demanda Will en déposant quelques plumes orangées contre sa table de travail.

-Will, je ne doute pas de ton don pour ressentir l'état d'esprit des gens, mais je n'ai jamais oublié l'expression de Frédérick suite à l'article du journal. Son malaise...

-Qui ne serait pas mal à l'aise. Il ne veut pas nous trahir Hannibal. Dit Will en enlevant ses lunettes.

-Peut-être pas, mais il nous cache quelque chose. Tu ne ressens pas ça? J'ai également le pressentiment qu'il ne s'est pas encore détourné du passé.

Will baissa les yeux et poussa un léger soupire tout en souriant tristement.

-Il est vrai que quelque chose semble l'empêcher de continuer sa route. Au tout début, je pensais régulièrement à Molly et à Josh. Lui par contre, je ne sais pas se qui le maintient encore dans son ancienne vie.

-Autre chose. Il a beaucoup changé durant ces derniers mois. Une part d'ombre semble s'être emparée de lui. Plus rien ne semble lui faire peur.

-Il a gagné en confiance Hannibal je l'ai remarqué et pour le reste tu es très bien placé pour savoir que tout ceux qui passent un certain nombre de temps auprès de nous développent cette noirceur. Peut-être est-ce sa façon à lui de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et d'accepter la part d'ombre qui le domine. Il s'enferme dans notre chambre et il écrit fréquemment depuis que nous sommes arrivés, mais nous avons tous nos exutoires. Les écrivains sont des personnes très secrètes Hannibal. Chilton malgré son tempérament extravagant est un grand solitaire. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-J'ai confiance en ton instinct Will. Ce ne doit pas être si grave, mais tu me connais. J'aime être au courant de tout...afin de pouvoir contrôler tout et j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle avec lui depuis un moment déjà.

-J'ai effectivement remarqué que son côté dominant s'affirmait d'avantage ces derniers temps. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne me déplaît pas. Tu ne te l'admettras pas, mais peut-être est-ce donc tu aurais besoin Hannibal. Perdre le contrôle de temps en temps et te laisser contrôler pour changer. Dit Will en affichant un sourire coquin en coin.

Lecter jeta un regard incertain à Will avant d'enfiler son veston.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, Hannibal trouva une boîte au pied de la porte. Il se retourna vers Will derrière lui et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur il y avait un couteau qu'Hannibal reconnu. Avec ce couteau, Mason s'était amusé à déchiqueter le bras d'un de ses fauteuils alors qu'il le recevait en thérapie. Au fond de la boîte se trouvait une photo de Chiyoh ligotée à une chaise. Les yeux de la jeune fille n'avaient aucunement l'air terrifiés. Elle possédait toujours son expression mécanique et l'une de ses cuisses était recouverte de sang. Elle avait été prise par surprise ou en traître c'était certain. Chiyoh n'était pas une proie facile à capturer.

'' Votre amant et cette jolie jeune fille vous attendent.''

Hannibal s'empara du couteau. Le liquide rougeoyant contre la lame appartenait à sa jeune protégée il pouvait le sentir.

-Prêt à te lancer dans la gueule du loup William? Demanda Hannibal.

-En espérant que Frédérick parvienne à nous prêter main forte. Tu sais que tuer n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Mason n'est certainement pas venu seul.

L'ancien profiler ne se trompait pas. Deux hommes armés ne mirent pas longtemps à accueillir le couple devant les portes de l'auberge. Chilton était debout les bras croisés à côté de la jeune fille et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il baissa toutefois les yeux sur elle. Sa cuisse avait été transpercée d'un couteau par un des assistants de Mason et ses jolies pommettes avaient été frappées par les deux hommes qui servaient de garde au milliardaire.

-Bienvenue Docteur Lecter. Monsieur Graham. Si vous voulez bien rejoindre votre compagnon à la salle à manger. Dit un homme vêtu d'une tenue de chef.

Hannibal à la vue de la jeune fille blessée resta docile. Frédérick resta debout sans bouger et observa les garde museler le cannibale et l'attacher solidement à une chaise. Will regarda Frédérick et ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Pourquoi n'était-il pas ligoté lui aussi? Son instinct fut plus fort que tout le reste et l'ancien profiler se délogea d'un des deux garde et tenta de venir en aide à Hannibal, mais il fut vite frappé par un pistolet à impulsion électrique. L'ancien profiler fut lui aussi sauvagement ligoté. Une fois les deux bêtes immobilisées, les gardes prirent positions de chaque côté de la chaise de Chiyoh. Les deux barbares observèrent la jeune fille avec envie avant de reposer leurs yeux sur le cannibale.

-Vous ont-ils souillé Chiyoh. Demanda Hannibal au travers sa muselière de cuir en observant sa cuisse blessée.

-Pas encore. Dit-elle en levant ses yeux noirs vers les deux hommes.

-Le taux de graisse de ce joli petit cochon est pour ainsi dire inexistant. C'est tout juste si les os ne touchait pas la lame n'est-ce pas mon ami?. Dit Mason en entrant à son tour dans la pièce accompagné de son garde du corps qui semblait mi-humain mi-bête.

Il avait une tête à faire peur. Il était gigantesque et ses muscles étaient développés et très impressionnants. Sa peau semblait dur comme le roc. Le milliardaire avait un faible pour la chirurgie. Il s'était amusé à payer des hommes afin de modifier l'apparence de celui qui le protégeait. Il avait un visage que Chilton pouvait qualifier de reptilien. Frédérick perçu vite dans le regard absent et sauvage de cet homme qu'il avait été conditionné à suivre Verger comme son chien de poche. Will observa Frédérick avec de grands yeux, mais son regard ne lui fut pas rendu.

-Depuis ce meurtre en Suisse, j'ai observé attentivement toutes les caméras des aéroports régionaux et nationaux. Will et Hannibal... je ne vous aurais jamais reconnu, mais vous Frédérick. Rappelez-vous notre premier face à face.

Chilton baissa la tête et sourit en hochant la tête.

-Comment l'oublier. Vous étiez le premier à me voir sans ma prothèse. Entre victime, il était normal de nous montrer nos cicatrices. Ce fut un moment très intime je dois l'avouer. Dit Frédérick en souriant.

Will ne comprit pas cette complicité soudaine entre les deux hommes. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Alors que saisir les gens avait toujours été sa principale force.

-Nous avons tellement de choses en commun Frédérick. Suite à cette lecture, je comprends maintenant mieux votre refus de m'aider par le passé et je vous le pardonne. Je n'ai lu que quelques chapitres, mais jusqu'à présent, je suis charmé. Vous avez un talent inouïe. Vous mettez en mot l'état psychologique de vos sujets avec une telle poésie. Vous avez su combiner vos deux styles de façon très fluide.

Le jeune homme défiguré demanda à l'homme reptilien de déposer un portable devant lui et d'y insérer la mystérieuse clé USB et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en lisant quelques paragraphes.

-J'ai côtoyé les Muder Husbands. Par Frédérick Chilton. Joli titre. Déclara Mason en levant la tête vers les deux hommes attachés.

Frédérick se tourna discrètement vers Hannibal et Will afin de voir leur réaction. L'ancien profiler secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tandis qu'Hannibal leva les babines quelques secondes au travers sa muselière.

-Très belles analyses docteur Chilton. Je n'avais pas perçu Hannibal et Will sous cet angle. Les connaître intimement vous a donné beaucoup d'éléments intéressants. Je suis impatient de voir ce livre être publié. Je souhaite même en être le promoteur!

Frédérick détourna le regard du couple et observa Mason en lui faisant un regard mielleux.

\- Une collaboration entre les deux monstres défigurés d'Hannibal? Ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau Mason. Les médias se battront afin de nous avoir en entrevue.

-La gloire est la meilleure des drogues n'est-ce pas Frédérick? Demanda Mason d'une voix sensuelle.

Chilton se mordit une lèvre en souriant.

-Si vous croyez que Jack est prêt à aller loin afin d'obtenir la justice, vous seriez étonné de voir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour la gloire. Mon but ultime a toujours été de me faire reconnaître en t'en que psychiatre avant toute autre chose. C'était une obsession. Une obsession frôlant la folie. J'étais prêt à tout...vraiment tout. Mon livre de poèmes et Broadway furent des bonus. Maintenant que mon livre est terminé, j'aurai de nouveau droit à un succès plus qu'enivrant. Les gens verront enfin quel brillant psychiatre je suis. Nous avons tous les deux ce que nous voulions. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Mason. Dit Frédérick tout doucement.

L'homme étrange retira la clé du portable et la donna à son employeur. Mason fit rouler sa chaise prêt de Frédérick et déposa la clé dans la paume du docteur en la caressant doucement du bout de ses doigts encore actifs.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous pardonne. Être votre ennemi est bien la dernière chose donc j'ai envie. Je comprends Hannibal d'être tombé sous le charme de votre plume. Et pas seulement celui de votre plume. Vous joindrez-vous à moi pour dîner? Demanda Mason un sourire en coin.

-Si vous me promettez un repas copieux, très certainement. Dit Frédérick en jetant un regard aux deux hommes ligotés.

-Dîner à 20h. Après dîner une soirée intime entre monstre ça vous dirait? Dit Mason d'une voix douce.

Frédérick fixa Verger et lui afficha un regard enjôleur.

-Il semblerait que j'attire à moi les êtres malsains, les pervers et les sadiques sexuels. Ça tombe bien, car je les aime. J'accepte votre proposition avec joie Mason.

Verger afficha un sourire vicieux tout en quittant la pièce avec son sinistre garde du corps sur les talons, tandis que le chef-cuisinier observa Hannibal et Will en se demandant quelle partie il allait découper. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Chilton.

-J'imagine que vous mangerez du cœur docteur?

-Du cerveau plutôt. Qu'est-ce que j'en à faire de leur cœur. Ce qu'il y a dans leur tête a toujours été ce qui m'a intéressé.

Le cuistot lui afficha un grand sourire et quitta la pièce afin d'aiguiser ses couteaux à la cuisine. Will observa le sol avec de grands yeux en se demandant ce qui lui avait échappé. Il était abasourdi . Il ne comprenait plus rien. Hannibal agrippa les pommeaux de sa chaise en tremblant de rage alors que les deux gardes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille et caressèrent ses épaules.

-C'est une petite fleur délicate. J'en sais ''personnellement'' quelque chose. Croyez-moi ça vaut le coup. Dit Frédérick en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux gardes qui n'étaient visiblement pas très intelligents.

Cet argument fut suffisant pour faire perdre toute retenue aux deux hommes qui se précipitèrent rapidement sur elle afin de la détacher pour assouvir leurs instincts primates.

Une fois libérée, tel le chien de garde qu'elle avait toujours été, elle attaqua. Elle brisa le nez à l'un des deux hommes et s'empara du silencieux d'un des garde avant de les abattre tous les deux d'une balle en pleine tête. Elle leva lentement son arme et le pointa en direction de Frédérick. Le chef-cuisinier attiré par le bruit, sorti des cuisines. Il lança rapidement l'un de ses couteaux en direction de la jeune fille, mais Chiyoh plus adroite que lui l'évita et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux avant de pointer son arme à nouveau vers Frédérick.

-Petite fleur délicate? Demanda Chiyoh d'un regard noir.

-Navré pour cette misogynie douteuse, mais ils y ont cru et ils t'ont détaché. Au combat, je ne faisais pas le poids contre ces deux hommes, mais toi si et je le sais trop bien. Dit Frédérick.

Chiyoh remit le cran d'arrêt à son arme et la baissa. En tentant d'oublier la douleur à sa cuisse, elle se dirigea vers Hannibal et le détacha avant de s'occuper de l'ancien profiler. Une fois libéré, Will ne quittait toujours pas Chilton des yeux.

-Frédérick...qu'est-ce que. Demanda l'ancien profiler.

Chilton parvenais à bloquer les portes de son esprit à un point tel qu'il parvenait à embrouiller le don du jeune homme.

-Alors Will à votre avis. Suis-je un appât digne de ce nom? Les poissons ont tous mordu. Même ceux qui ne le devaient pas. Ils ne vous reste qu'à vous occuper de Mason et de son étrange acolyte. Je vais faire diversion afin de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance et je vous en supplie ne prenez pas trop votre temps avant d'intervenir. Dit Frédérick en affichant une mine dégoûtée à l'idée de jouer les Don Juan auprès de Mason.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous avez analysé. Dit Will mécontent.

-Nous parlerons de tout ça quand nous en aurons terminé avec ces deux-là vous voulez bien. Dit Frédérick en leur faisant dos.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un charmeur et un manipulateur Chilton. Grogna Lecter.

-Un véritable appât fait de chair et de sang. Ajouta Will troublé.

-Je suis un appât, mais je suis votre appât. Ceci est votre dessin messieurs. Dit Frédérick en se désignant de manière théâtrale tout en quittant la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui Mason en encore en vie. =) Je ne suis pas du tout l'ordre chronologique des événements des films ou de la série. Je m'amuse à faire apparaître certains personnages afin de créer des scènes hors-contextes pour mon plaisir. =P


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISE EN GARDE : Je crois avoir atteint, voir plutôt dépassé mes limites avec Mason en tentant de le rendre le plus détestable possible. Il aborde ses histoires passées avec les enfants avec Frédérick dans un contexte peu commun voir tordu. Je crois que je me suis autorisée à aborder le sujet, car je savais que j'allais faire payer Mason à la toute fin, mais je préfère mettre une mise en garde pour les gens sensibles au sujet. J'aime mes lecteurs et je ne veux pas leur faire du mal. =)

Frédérick se présenta à la porte de la chambre de Mason, son garde venait tout juste de le mettre au lit. L'homme au visage reptilien leva la tête vers Frédérick et brandit son arme. Frédérick leva les bras sans bouger un seul autre muscle. L'homme s'approcha de Frédérick et le plaqua contre le mur et le fouilla brusquement. Cet homme avait une force inhumaine. Peu importe ce que Mason lui avait implanté dans le corps et dans la cervelle ce n'était pas normal.

-Je ne voulais pas vous empêchez de dormir. Je suis désolé. Dit Chilton alors que l'homme le fouillait de manière brutale.

-J'avais simplement besoin de m'allonger. Ces retrouvailles m'ont un peu trop excité et m'ont donné le tournis. Entrez! Entrez!

Le garde rangea son arme et poussa Chilton dans la pièce. Frédérick ajusta sa chemise et son veston maintenant froissés en jetant un regard contrarié à l'homme étrange.

-Vous ne souhaitez pas profiter des derniers instants qu'ils restent à vos amants afin de les passer auprès d'eux?

Frédérick les bras croisés derrière le dos haussa les épaules.

-Ils n'étaient pas très bavards. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Dit Frédérick en souriant.

Le milliardaire fit signe à son garde d'ouvrir sa penderie. Il obéit et sorti deux habits trois pièces. Un noir et un bleu marine.

-Lequel selon vous pour ce soir?

-Vous n'êtes pas assez traditionnel pour vous contentez que de noir. Pas pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Dit Chilton en faisant quelques pas de plus vers le lit sous le regard avisé du garde hideux.

Mason lui afficha un sourire approbateur et ordonna à son homme de main de ranger l'ensemble noir. Le reptile s'empara d'une brosse à cheveux et peigna l'homme allongé avec minutie.

-Lorsqu' Hannibal fut arrêté j'ai fait des pieds et des mains afin d'obtenir sa condamnation à mort, mais votre intervention et votre diagnostique lui ont épargné cette peine. Je vous en ai beaucoup voulu docteur Chilton.

-Frédérick. Murmura doucement Chilton en lui affichant son sourire le plus charmant.

-Frédérick. Répéta Mason en lui retournant son sourire.

L'homme étrange lui jetait sans cesse des regards menaçants. Lui faire quitter la chambre ne serait pas chose facile. Seul Mason avait ce pouvoir.

-Je suis le seul qu'il n'ait pas tué. Il n'a pas agit selon les critères de l'éventreur avec moi...pourquoi selon vous? Demanda-t-il alors que son garde lui présentait un miroir.

-Chacune de ses victimes malgré leurs impolitesses lui ont inspiré un tableau. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi il vous a ''simplement'' fracassé la nuque.

Mason se mit alors à rire.

-Vous êtes un parfait gentlemen Frédérick. Vous savez très bien pourquoi, mais vous craignez de me le dire pour ne pas me blesser. Dit Verger en faisant un signe sobre de la tête à Frédérick, l'invitant à s'asseoir au pied du lit avant de reposer ses yeux devant le miroir et d'observer sa coiffure.

Chilton baissa la tête avant de la relever vers Mason tout en prenant place sur le lit moelleux. Verger enchaîna en ne quittant pas son reflet des yeux.

-Je suis une œuvre inachevée...la seule œuvre inachevée de Lecter, car je ne lui inspirais rien du tout. C'est plutôt dégradant lorsque l'on se souvient des splendides mises en scène qu'il a offert à ses autres victimes. Je ne vaux même pas une toile. Je ne suis que le chiffon sur lequel il a essuyé ses pinceaux.

Frédérick baissa les yeux.

-Je suis moi aussi une œuvre inachevée Mason.

Verger donna quelques tapes du bout de ses doigts contre le matelas.

-Non...votre cas est très différent du mien. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé fut par l'intermédiaire de d'autres personnes reliées à lui Frédérick. Il ne s'en est jamais pris directement à vous.

-Il m'accorde encore moins d'importance que vous alors Mason. Il ne souhaitait même pas me toucher. Si je suis une toile, je suis celle qu'il a regardé d'un œil furtif sur l'étagère avant de s'emparer de l'autre juste à côté.

-Je vous vois plutôt comme une toile magnifique qu'il a achevé depuis longtemps, mais sur laquelle il n'ose pas déposer sa signature, car peindre cette toile lui a procuré un tel plaisir qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'elle est terminée. Cet homme vous aime, vous en êtes conscient.

Chilton cacha ses émotions au plus profond de lui et jeta un regard arrogant au milliardaire.

-Il m'aime comme un psychopathe peut aimer...pour ce que ça vaut.

Mason éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes d'une telle cruauté Frédérick. Hummm. J'adore ça.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard sous les yeux sans vie de l'homme reptilien.

-J'ai voulu séduire ce psychopathe et voilà ce qui m'est arrivé et sans avoir droit à la moindre caresse. Approchez-vous et racontez-moi comment c'est que de recevoir l'affection d'Hannibal Lecter Frédérick. Dites-moi. Il est brutale? Comment c'est de ne pas être certain de savoir s'il va caresser votre corps ou le dévorer lorsqu'il se presse contre vous? Dites-moi tout, mais d'abord, je veux vous voir tel que vous êtes. Seul les monstres et les enfants ont le pouvoir de m'exciter maintenant. Souffla Mason en souriant.

Chilton resta face à lui et retira tous ses accessoires.

-Il y a longtemps. Vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique. Murmura Mason.

Frédérick lui sourit tout en retirant son veston et pris son timbre de voix le plus sensuel.

-Lorsque Hannibal jette sur moi un regard bouillonnant de désir, j'ai la sensation de bouillir aussi...à l'intérieur. Ma peau devient soudainement moite. La terreur se mêle à l'envie et c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai aucun autre choix que de lui obéir.

L'homme au visage reptilien avança sa main contre l'entre-jambe de Mason et se mit à le caresser. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il exerçait cette fonction. C'était un spectacle fort étrange à se visualiser. Trois être humain aux traits particuliers dans un contexte érotique. Frédérick tenta de ne pas laisser cette étrange image le détourner de sa mission et resta de marbre.

-Continuer. Gémit Mason en observant Frédérick.

-Lorsqu'il se retrouve nu devant moi et qu'il me tend la main afin de m'amener à notre lit, je ne peux faire autrement. Je lui tends la mienne. Dès qu'il commence à retirer ses vêtements, je lui appartiens. Mon corps et mon âme lui appartient. Les mains d'Hannibal sont puissantes et possessives. On se sent à la fois protégé et menacé lorsqu'elles nous touchent et il y a une chose donc je suis sur. Je ne veux pas qu'elles cessent de me toucher. Elles doivent me toucher.

Mason les yeux fermés poussa une lente expiration alors que son garde glissait sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

-Ses mains sont toujours chaudes et lorsqu'elles se posent contre le galbe de mes fesses, que je sens son torse viril se presser contre mon dos, son visage se glisser dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle contre ma joue, je sais que le meilleur reste encore à venir. Je sais que son membre viril et puissant parviendra à me faire jouir encore et encore et ainsi m'amener encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres qui sont les tiennes.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il va vous manquer? Souffla Mason en observant le psychiatre.

-Les sensations qu'il me procurait vont me manquer. Trouver un amant aussi doué ne sera pas chose aisée.

-Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir encore la faculté de me mouvoir Frédérick. Vous seriez déjà dans mon lit à l'heure qu'il est et croyez-moi j'étais un très bon amant autrefois.

-Je suis dans votre lit en ce moment Mason, je sais me mouvoir pour deux et je suis persuadé que vous êtes encore un très bon amant. Murmura le psychiatre d'une voix langoureuse.

Frédérick était persuadé que Mason n'avait pas entendu ce genre de compliment depuis longtemps. Son regard devint rapidement brûlant de désir. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux défigurés avait rapidement mis le milliardaire en confiance.

-Laisse-nous. Murmura Mason en jetant un regard à son garde qui n'obéit pas tout de suite. -Laisse-nous je te dis. Répéta Mason d'une voix plus qu'impatiente.

Le garde dévisagea Frédérick et quitta la chambre rapidement. Enfin! Pensa Chilton en s'approchant du milliardaire en tentant de cacher son dégoût, mais le fait de parler d'Hannibal et de ses nuits torrides l'aidait à supporter l'idée de s'asseoir aux côtés de Mason et de laisser glisser sa main contre son membre tendu. Cette partie de son anatomie était visiblement encore apte à faire des folies.

-De quoi a l'air Hannibal lorsqu'il jouit. Voit-on le monstre qu'il est apparaître sur son visage? Gémit le milliardaire.

Frédérick ferma les yeux afin de s'aider un peu. Il s'étonna de réaliser que jouer les catins n'était pas si difficile que ça. Appâter était définitivement la vocation qui lui était destinée dans cette nouvelle vie. Savoir ce qui attendait les gens qu'ils charmaient l'excitait. Son esprit voyeur s'imaginait dans un coin sombre observer Hannibal et Will déchiqueter le corps de Mason en petits morceaux. Son rôle était d'amener les victimes de ses amants dans un coin et d'assister avec sadisme et envie à ce qui allait s'en suivre. Son corps frémit de plaisir face à cette sanglante idée.

-Lorsqu'il jouit...il a l'air de tout sauf d'un monstre. Ses traits deviennent d'une telle douceur et sa voix basse s'éclaircit soudainement. Son corps devient tremblotant et lorsqu'il me serre contre lui après l'orgasme, là et là seulement je me sens puissant. Plus puissant que lui. Même si c'est lui qui insert sa virilité en moi, parvenir à faire jouir Hannibal, c'est parvenir à le soumettre l'espace de quelques secondes. Et ces quelques secondes, je m'en délecte. Dit Frédérick les yeux toujours clos en caressant Mason.

-Vous aimeriez le pénétrer Frédérick? Gémit le milliardaire.

-Heu...je...bégaya le psychiatre en ouvrant les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Vous hésitez, car vous êtes incapable d'imaginer Hannibal vous faire une telle proposition, mais si c'était le cas dites-moi. Vous aimeriez le faire?

Frédérick ferma les yeux et continua de caresser Mason.

-Oui. Oui ce serait l'extase. Me sentir en lui, le sentir sous moi serait une sensation extraordinaire. Je suis convaincu que je parviendrais à le faire jouir. Je saurais lui faire aimer ça. Souffla le psychiatre un sourire en coin.

-Avez-vous déjà joué à des jeux de rôle Frédérick? Maintenant que vous m'avez embrasé, c'est le moment de jouer.

-Incarner un personnage durant l'acte...non je n'ai jamais fait ça. Dit Frédérick en retirant sa main.

-Je vais vous guider. Bien sur durant ce petit scénario quand je dis que je fais quelque chose, telle une marionnette vous devrez faire le geste à ma place. Levez-vous et mettez-vous prêt de la porte.

Frédérick leva un sourcil et obéit en se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à ne pas être soi-même dans ce genre de circonstance, mais il ne faut pas critiquer sans avoir d'abord essayé se dit-il.

-Je vous fais la mise en situation. Nous sommes dans le camp chrétien de mon cher papa. Vous avez 8 ans, vous êtes orphelin et ce camp vous a épargné de nombreux malheurs. Vous en êtes extrêmement reconnaissant à moi et à mon père. Il y a un endroit isolé sur le bord d'un lac où vous avez pris l'habitude d'aller afin de fuir les enfants qui peuvent se montrer cruels envers vous par moment. C'est à cet endroit que nous avons pris l'habitude de nous rencontrer tous les deux de temps en temps.

Frédérick lui jeta un regard horrifié en ouvrant la bouche.

-Je vous vois venir Mason. Il est hors de question que j'encourage ça. C'est simplement hors de question.

La mine excitée du milliardaire changea quelque peu.

-Dommage. Vous avez fait Broadway, je me disais que d'incarner un rôle serait du gâteau pour vous. Mon homme de main s’apprêtera à mon jeu dans ce cas.

Si Mason l'appelait, il reviendrait au pas de course. Il ne devait pas le faire revenir. Son homme de main, ce monstre semblait si fort qu'il devait à tout pris être attaqué par surprise s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir tous les quatre. Frédérick pouvait parier qu'il n'était pas très loin de la porte. Il devait continuer d'occuper le milliardaire encore un peu le temps de laisser aux deux hommes et à Chiyoh le temps de se fabriquer un plan d'attaque efficace.

-Attendez! S'exclama Frédérick furieux en se frottant le front de ses mains. -Je vais jouer, laissez-moi le temps de me préparer.

'' S'il-vous plaît, dépêchez-vous de faire sa fête à ce reptile et de me débarrasser de ce pervers. '' Pensa Frédérick avant de lever les yeux sur l'homme impatient.

Il avança, s'assit sur le bord du lit et visualisa le lac devant ses yeux. Il prit dans ses mains quelques pierres imaginaires et les jeta une à une dans le lac invisible la tête basse. Mason ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son homme de main n'y mettait pas autant de détails ni autant d'émotions. C'était très excitant. Frédérick l'aidait à se mémoriser de très beaux souvenirs en étant si bon acteur.

-Ça ne va pas Andy? Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas au soccer avec tous les autres?

Frédérick tentait de demeurer dans son rôle, mais juste le fait que Mason lui ait attribué un prénom confirmait bien qu'il jouait une scène qui s'était réellement passée. Cette idée le répugnait.

-Je suis toujours le dernier choisit. On ne veut pas de moi. Alors je suis parti. Dit Frédérick en lançant une autre pierre.

-Tu es un petit garçon extraordinaire. Le meilleur de tous. Tu sais que je t'aime moi pas vrai? ... Vous décrochez du rôle Frédérick! Vous allez tout gâcher si vous ne vous reprenez pas rapidement! S'exclama Mason mécontent.

Chilton poussa un long soupire en frottant son visage.

'' C'est répugnant. Je crois que le viol que j'ai subit en Suisse me dégoûte moins que ce que je suis en train de faire, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en moi qui attire ce types de personnes. Le destin met sur mon chemin des gens qui me donnent sans cesse envie de tuer. '' Pensa Frédérick.

Chilton se repris.

-Je suis le rejeté des rejetés...je suis vraiment un petit garçon affreux.

-Vient là. Murmura Mason doucement.

Frédérick se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Mason et le serra contre lui.

-Le plus important est que tu saches que personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi.

-Je vous aime aussi monsieur. Dit Frédérick.

-J'aime quand tu me le dis...j'aime encore plus lorsque tu me le démontres.

Frédérick laissa glisser de nouveau sa main contre le sexe de Mason et le caressa. Le milliardaire ferma les yeux en souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté. Murmura l'homme défiguré en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table de chevet.

Frédérick suivit son regard et vit un grand sac emplis de bonbons rouges et durs en forme de bille.

-Je le prends, je l'ouvre et j'en laisse glisser un entre tes lèvres. Dit Mason en soupirant.

Frédérick le fit à sa place comme il le lui avait expliqué et pu goûter à une saveur prononcée de cannelle.

-Tu es très pauvre, ces friandises sont très difficiles à se procurer. Les enfants pauvres fouillent les poubelles afin d'accumuler un nombre suffisant de bouteilles vides qu'ils peuvent ensuite échanger contre quelques une de ces boules sucrées. Voir cet immense sac te remplis de joie. J'insère un autre bonbon entre tes lèvres et j'y laisse mon doigt. Tu sais ce que je souhaite.

Frédérick pris la main de Mason et mis son index dans sa bouche et le suça sensuellement.

''Hannibal, Will...bordel de merde! Vous vous bougez oui! '' Pensa Frédérick en sentant une colère inhumaine le posséder.

-Hum, oui...Gémit Mason. -Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de te toucher. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu te montrais réticent face à cette idée. Tu me touchais, mais tu ne me laissais pas te toucher, mais maintenant que je t'offre un tel cadeau, tu te décides enfin à me laisser t'approcher.

Chilton pris la main de Mason et la dirigea contre son entre-jambe. Il ne pouvait pas remuer sa main avec beaucoup de vigueur, mais le bout des doigts encore actifs du milliardaire contre son sexe était amplement suffisant pour le répugner. Frédérick était bien heureux que Mason possède si peu de capacité, malgré le dégoût qui le possédait il pouvait au moins se dire que physiquement il pouvait y mettre un terme quand il le désirait...pas comme avec Pascale. L'homme immobile avança sa tête prêt de l'oreille de Chilton.

– Alors que je te touches, tu dégustes ton cadeau. Tu n'as jamais connu papa maman et tu n'as pas reçu une très grande éducation. Personne n'a jamais pu t'expliquer que ce que je te fais n'est pas bien. Tu es naïf et tu ne fais qu'écouter ton corps qui lui commence à se sentir étrange et tu te dis à toi-même que je suis ton sauveur et qu'il est normal de m'obéir et de me faire plaisir. Tu te dis à toi-même à quel point cette sucrerie est délicieuse tout en étant heureux qu'une personne t'aime autant. Car oui, j'ai su te convaincre que ce qui se passait entre-nous était de l'amour.

Frédérick sentit alors une violente montée d'émotion l'envahir alors qu'il sentit le sexe du milliardaire prendre de l'ampleur.

Le garde impatient entendait les soupires de son employeur derrière la porte et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner son mécontentement. On le payait pour tout faire habituellement. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre monstre le remplace. C'est alors que l'un des deux gardes apparut tout au bout du couloir. Il était atrocement défiguré. Le garde quitta son poste et s'avança rapidement vers lui.

-Ils se sont évadés! Vous devez les tuer! La première chose qu'ils vont faire est de s'en prendre à Mason! S'exclama le garde d'une voix étouffée avant de s'écrouler.

Le garde aux traits reptiliens se précipita vers la salle à manger. Une fois arrivé, Will et Chiyoh étaient là avec chacun un silencieux et prêts à le cribler de balle. Sans hésitation, ils pesèrent à mainte et mainte reprises sur la détente. L'homme fut vite transpercé de balles et tomba au sol. Hannibal apparu derrière l'homme à terre et retira le visage du garde qu'il avait arraché afin de le porter comme masque.

-Le tour est joué. Dit Will en rangeant son arme.

Hannibal observa la jeune fille avec douceur. Il déchira le coin de la nappe de la salle à manger et se pencha sur Chiyoh afin de lui faire un garrot. Au moment où le jeune profiler se dirigea à l'extérieur de la cuisine, l'homme au sol lui cramponna la cheville et le fit tomber au sol. Le monstre tenta de mettre ses immenses paluches autour de son cou, mais Chiyoh pointa rapidement le canon de son arme contre la nuque de l'homme et tira. Il s'écroula de nouveau de tout son poids contre Will qui tenta de le pousser. Hannibal cramponna les épaules du monstre, délogea l'ancien profiler et se dépêcha de le mettre debout.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Hannibal en l'observant inquiet.

Will le regarda et lui fit oui de la tête, mais son regard se tourna alors vite vers le monstre qui se remit debout.

-Impossible. Murmura Hannibal en se retournant.

Will dégaina son arme et tenta de viser le cœur. Il tira plusieurs coups, mais son chargeur fut bientôt vide et le monstre était toujours debout. Chiyoh observa son arme, il ne lui restait qu'une balle. Les armes ne semblaient pas être très utile.

La jeune fille couru alors à toute vitesse vers les cuisines, tandis que Will fouilla dans ses poches et fut heureux de constater qu'il avait encore un gigantesque fils de pêche sur lui. Il sauta contre le dos du monstre, encercla son cou du fils en faisant plusieurs tours et tira de toutes ses forces. L'homme le souffle coupé tenta d'attraper Will, mais l'ancien profiler l'avait solidement encerclé de ses jambes. Il était bien agrippé. Hannibal regarda au sol et vit le couteau que le cuisto avait tenté de lancer à la jeune fille. Il s'en empara et commença à poignarder le monstre à répétition. Sa peau était solide et la pointe de la lame avait de la difficulté à percer la chair. Hannibal devait redoubler d'ardeur. Chiyoh armée d'un immense couteau finement aiguisé sortie des cuisines et se rua sur le monstre elle aussi. Hannibal trancha les deux aines de l'homme et le sang se mit enfin à couler à flot. La jeune fille afin d'affaiblir la créature encore d'avantage, lui creva les deux yeux de sa lame. C'est alors que l'homme au bout de son sang s'écroula sur le dos écrasant à nouveau Will de tout son poids. Hannibal délogea le jeune homme et l'aida à se mettre debout encore une fois. Tous les trois étaient recouverts de sang, épuisés et à bout de souffle, mais toujours en vie.

-Maintenant, allons régler son compte à Verger. Par chance, ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Dit Hannibal en tentant d'essuyer le sang contre son visage.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre où se trouvait Mason et Frédérick. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. C'était atrocement calme. Lorsque Hannibal, Will et Chiyoh entrèrent, ils virent Chilton assit au pied du lit. Mason était dans son lit le dos contre le mur. Le milliardaire avait les yeux clos et la tête mollement inclinée par en arrière la bouche grande ouverte emplis à rebord de petites billes rouges. Frédérick tenait encore le sac de friandises à la main et fixait ses pieds. Les trois debout mirent un moment avant de réaliser ce que le psychiatre avait fait.

-J'ai pété les plombs. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Chilton laissa tomber le sac au sol sans quitter ses pieds des yeux. Il pu voir quelques billes rouges rouler au sol et se heurter à ses souliers.

-Tuer est déjà une chose terrible, mais tuer un handicapé qui ne peut même pas bouger les jambes ni les bras. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Murmura Chilton.

Hannibal observa la bouche de Mason. De la salive recouverte de sucre rouge dégoulinait encore contre son menton.

-Malgré son faible corps, cet homme avait encore le pouvoir de faire beaucoup de mal. Vous en avez eu la preuve ce soir. Dit Hannibal doucement.

-Mourir d'une suffocation causée par des friandises. C'est la façon de mourir la plus idiote que j'ai jamais vu. Quand je le regarde, ça me rappelle uniquement à quel point je ne suis pas fait pour tuer. Dit Frédérick en frottant son front.

-C'était votre première fois. Ne jugez pas trop sévèrement le résultat final de votre travail. Il ne méritait pas mieux. Vous avez toujours dit que l'humiliation était votre outil préféré pour vous venger. Vous êtes resté fidèle à vous même. Je n'ai jamais vu une mort plus abaissante. Ajouta Hannibal.

Will était déstabilisé par le fait que Chilton avait eu le cran d'enlever une vie, mais il s'avança tout de même vers lui et serra son épaule tendrement. Le fait que Frédérick soit dans un tel état permis à Will d'utiliser son don. Il pu entrer dans son esprit fragilisé à nouveau et comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

-Mason était en pleine possession de ses moyens et ces enfants beaucoup trop faibles pour se défendre à l'époque de ses méfaits. Vous avez reproduit un scénario similaire, mais dans lequel il était l'être faible qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir vos instincts. Même si cela vous paraît grotesque, tuer un homme avec ce qui lui permettait jadis de profiter de la naïveté des enfants...je trouve cela plutôt intéressant. Dit Will en baissant les yeux mal à l'aise d'avouer que l'ironie de son meurtre l'amusait.

-Malgré vos tentatives pour me réconforter, je n'en demeure pas moins un meurtrier. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je crois que tout est gâché maintenant. Je ne serai jamais plus le même. La dynamique de notre trouple ne sera plus...

C'est alors que Mason se mit à convulser. Il fut pris de spasmes et tenta de cracher l'amas de friandises coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'était qu'évanoui. Chiyoh pointa alors son arme sur lui et tira la dernière balle qui lui restait au visage. Les billes qu'il avait dans la bouche virevoltèrent dans les airs accompagnées de plusieurs éclats de sa mâchoire et ce fut terminé. Frédérick observa le corps de Mason qui ne possédait plus qu'un demi visage et se tourna rapidement vers Hannibal.

-Techniquement, vous n'avez encore tué personne Frédérick. Félicitation. Dit Lecter.

Alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement,Will s'avança vers Chilton et lui balança un coup de poing au visage.

-Merde! Cria Chilton en se cramponnant la joue.

-J'avais encore ce livre sur la conscience.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais publié sans votre accord! S'exclama Chilton avant de recevoir un coup de poing à l'autre joue de la part de Lecter.

-Moi non plus je n'avais pas la conscience nette face à ce sujet. Grogna Hannibal.

Chilton se cramponna le visage en poussant quelques jurons.

-Merde! Bon d'accord! Je l'ai bien mérité! Par contre, n'oubliez pas que vous vous êtes proclamé vous-mêmes comme étant mes muses! Et vous aviez raison! À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Il est clair que j'allais écrire sur vous un jour ou l'autre!

-C'est une vraie trahison Frédérick! S'exclama Hannibal.

-Vous avez ouvert le crâne de Will qui lui a tenté de vous faire tuer. Je ne comptes plus les fois où vous vous êtes fait du mal. De mon côté, je n'ai écrit qu'un livre et vous me blâmer comme si je vous avais littéralement éventré! Me pardonner est si difficile?

-Vous auriez dû nous en parler! S'exclama Will.

-Et que vous observiez le moindre de mes chapitres en vous demandant sans cesse si ce que vous alliez dire ou faire allait paraître dans mon livre? Ah non! Certainement pas! Maintenant qu'il est terminé, vous pouvez le lire et me dire ce qui vous plaît ou non et je ferai les rectifications nécessaires. Si j'en avais discuté avec vous, vous ne m'auriez jamais fichu la paix et vous le savez très bien tous les deux! Ce livre nous a sauvé la vie! C'était une justification en béton! Si je ne l'avais pas écrit, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver un argument aussi solide qui puisse me permettre de convaincre Mason que j'étais de son côté et nous ne saurions plus là pour nous disputer!

-Heu excusez-moi de vous interrompre messieurs, mais l'heure est venue d'effacer toute trace de notre passage et de décamper! S'exclama Chiyoh les bras en l'air.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pardon ne s'accorde pas facilement, tout comme la confiance.

Crawford observait le cadavre de Mason et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de rage, de dégoût et de désespoir dans ce meurtre. Cette personne n'avait pas pris plaisir à tuer. C'était un geste impulsif et maladroit causé par la rage à l'exception de la balle qui semblait avoir été tirée froidement et sans la moindre hésitation.

Le traitement qu'avait subit son homme de main était différent. Il avait été criblé de balle, sauvagement poignardé et étranglé. Deux couteaux différents avaient été utilisé. Pour tuer cet homme les tueurs devaient être plus que deux et d'une détermination sans faille. 

Un cuisinier et un garde gisaient au sol tous les deux tués d'une balle en pleine tête. C'était très propre. Le travail d'un tueur expérimenté. Tout ceci avait vraiment l'air d'un règlement de compte, mais pourquoi? Les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Le milliardaire avait beaucoup d'ennemis que l'argent n'avait pas suffit à calmer. 

Jack aperçu quelques photos sur la table de chevet prêt du corps de Mason et les observa. Il n'y avait que des photos d'enfants mangeant de la barbe à papa. Il observa le carrousel derrière les bambins non loin et reconnu le parc d'attraction Tibidabo. Mason avait-il fait une bêtise? Un parent aurait-il fait sa propre justice? Ces photos se voulaient trop en évidence dans le tableau qu'il regardait. Il y avait anguille sous roche. 

Une chose est certaine, il ne reconnu pas le travail de l'éventreur ni celui de Will. D'aucune façon. Il n'avait pas la moindre preuve pour affirmer que les Murder Husbands et Frédérick se trouvait à Barcelone. Par contre, la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Mason était prêt à tout pour les retrouver, peut-être avait-il réussit. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de considérer cette tuerie comme un règlement de compte. Il n'avait pas assez de preuve du contraire.

***

-Trimballer ce poids mort na pas été chose aisée. Dit Frédérick en observant Hannibal couper le garde au visage mutilé en morceaux à l'aide d'une scie à viande. 

-À la minute où Jack aurait vue ce garde dépourvu de son visage. Il aurait reconnu mon travail. Dit le cannibale le regard concentré sur sa coupe.

Hannibal et Will se jetèrent ensuite un regard subtile. 

-Frédérick, Chiyoh souhaite vous parler. Elle est à l'étage et vous attend, je m'occupe du reste. Dit le psychiatre en découpant un autre morceau.

Frédérick tout en montant les escaliers ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Hannibal et Will ne l'avaient pas regardé dans les yeux un seul instant depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Combien de temps allait-il lui en vouloir? Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre Chiyoh le salua.

-Assis-toi sur le lit, je serai brève. 

Frédérick pris place en affichant un air perplexe. 

-Méthode passive ou agressive? Demanda Chiyoh

-Je te demande pardon? 

La jeune fille se retourna et montra à la main le pistolet à impulsion électrique qu'un des gardes avait utilisé sur Will.

-Tu te laisses attacher au lit volontairement ou je t'électrocute et je le fais alors que tu es inconscient? 

Frédérick poussa un long soupire en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu droit à leur pardon de toute évidence. 

-Je ne comptes plus les fois ou j'ai repris conscience et réalisé que j'étais attaché. Pour une fois, faisons cela de façon consciente. Dit l'homme en s'allongeant dans le lit.

La jeune fille sortie alors de son sac à dos des bracelets en cuir muni de ganse en métal et d'anneaux et les attacha à ses poignets. L'homme l'observa les lui mettre sans un mot.

-Frédérick ce n'est pas le moment de me faire les yeux doux. 

-Pourquoi pas. Dit-il en la regardant toujours. 

Cet homme était incroyable. Faire preuve d'humour et de charme dans un moment pareil, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. La jeune fille en souriant s'empara d'une corde qu'elle fit passer sous le lit puis ensuite de chaque côté de ses bras. Elle fit passer les deux extrémités des cordes dans chacun des anneaux à ses bracelets et fit plusieurs nœuds. 

-Et nous revoilà au point de départ n'est-ce pas? Dit Frédérick en secouant la tête.

-Il faut parfois revenir en arrière quelques instants pour mieux avancer. Dit la jeune fille en rangeant son arme électrique.

-J'admire ton optimisme. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir cette fois-ci. Will et Hannibal ne tolèrent pas très bien la trahison. Dit Chilton en levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seul et dans le silence le plus complet, il entendit un claquement répétitif. Il s'agissait des ongles de son toutou à quatre pattes contre le plancher. Clémentine entra dans la pièce et s'assit au pied de son lit et le fixa.

-Je ne sais pas ce que le destin me réserve ma jolie, mais ne t'en fais pas. Will prendra soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Frédérick en retenant un sanglot.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Chilton n'avait eu droit qu'à de l'eau. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible. Son animal de compagnie gémissait très souvent. Elle sentait très bien que son maître n'allait pas bien. Il s'était amaigrit très vite. L'homme se répétait sans cesse la statistique qu'il connaissait et s'y accrochait. La fameuse règle des 3. 30 jours sans manger, 3 jours sans boire et 3 minutes sans respirer. C'était approximativement le niveau d'endurance qu'avait le corps humain avant de s'éteindre. On ne l'avait pas privé d'eau. C'était donc le signe que quelque chose d'autre l'attendait, mais quoi. Aucun des deux hommes n'étaient venu le voir. Il n'y avait que Chiyoh. Elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, elle ne voulait pas. Elle devait garder la tête froide, mais Frédérick voyait qu'il était difficile pour elle d'obéir à Hannibal cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à boire ses yeux croisèrent les tiens. Il y avait un moment que ce n'était pas arriver. Elle déposa le verre sur la commode et se précipita sur la ganse de son poignet droit afin de la détacher.

-Non! Ne fait pas ça! Je t'interdit de mettre ta vie en danger pour moi c'est bien compris? S'exclama Frédérick. 

La lèvre de la jeune fille trembla quelques instants et elle arrêta son geste. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se leva. 

-Ils vont te rendre visite sous peu. Murmura-t-elle en se levant rapidement afin de se diriger vers la porte.

-Nous nous sommes dit adieu et au revoir si souvent Chiyoh, mais le destin semble sans cesse te mettre sur mon chemin alors le mieux cette fois-ci est de nous dire absolument rien. 

-Très bonne idée. Dit-elle en lui faisant dos.

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu t'en sortes et que tu parviennes à vivre une vie normale. Tu es une personne récupérable Chiyoh. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Pourquoi me souhaites-tu à ce point de me libérer de lui, parce que toi tu es incapable de le faire? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Il y a un peu de ça j'imagine. Dit l'homme en baissant les yeux.

-Bonne chance Frédérick. 

-On ne dit pas une telle chose à un artiste de la scène Chiyoh! S'exclama Frédérick avec de grand yeux.

-Merde alors. Dit-elle en souriant. 

-Je préfère ça. Dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

''Peu importe ce qu'ils me réservent, j'espère que j'aurai droit à une mise en scène des plus mémorables.'' Pensa Chilton en fixant la porte en attendant avec angoisse qu'elle s'ouvre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mort est douce.

Will fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Frédérick aussi amaigrit, de la culpabilité se lu rapidement sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers l'un de ses sacs de voyage et en sortie une boîte de chocolat venant tout droit de Suisse. Il approcha une chaise prêt du lit et s'y assit. Il dirigea rapidement l'une de ces friandises sucrées aux lèvres de Chilton qui n'hésita pas avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce chocolat raffiné était la meilleure chose qu'il eut jamais mangé. Un moment passa avant que l'ancien profiler ose parler.

-Vous croyez vraiment que le fait que nous n'ayons pas connu nos parents très longtemps fait en sorte qu’inconsciemment nous aimons ressentir la présence de deux personnes auprès de nous? C'est l'explication à ce que nous avons vécu tous les trois selon vous? 

-J'en conclu que vous avez terminé mon livre. C'est une théorie comme une autre Will, n'y voyez là aucune certitude. La seule certitude que je possède c'est que nous avons effectivement été privé tous les trois de nos parents en très bas âge. 

Will baissa les yeux vers la boîte de chocolat et en offrit un autre à Chilton qui le dévora avec envie. Tout en mâchant, il ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment exquis. Il laissa fondre le chocolat sur sa langue avant d'avaler ce liquide onctueux et sucré. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux, il sentit rapidement les lèvres de Will se presser sur les tiennes. La caresse de sa langue mêlée à cette gâterie faite de cacao était un plaisir parfait. Toutefois, Chilton perçu un profond désespoir caché derrière ce baiser. 

-Nous allons être séparé à nouveau n'est-ce pas Will? 

L'ancien profiler ne souffla plus un mot. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés semblait ne plus respirer du tout. Son corps se crispa et il se leva de sa chaise. Il retira ses lunettes et essuya quelques larmes rapidement avant de reposer ses lunettes contre son nez.

-Lorsque l'on pêche, nous avons tendance à prendre le verre empalé à l'hameçon en pitié, mais c'est pourtant grâce à lui que le poisson mord et non grâce au crochet...l'hameçon ne représente aucune menace sans l'appât même si c'est lui qui effraie le plus les gens.

-Vous avez eu pitié de moi Will? Je vais être franc. Ce sentiment ne me plaît pas. Dit Frédérick en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. 

-Aucune pitié Frédérick. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai sous-estimé votre force, c'est tout. 

-Vous ne seriez pas le premier. Dit Frédérick en observant la boîte de chocolat sur le lit.

Will repris place rapidement et lui offrit une autre gourmandise. Il était rongé par la culpabilité, mais il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il devait payer.

''Le dernier repas du condamné.'' Pensa Chilton en mâchant lentement.

-Je ne me sens jamais autant moi-même que lorsque je suis avec lui. Et je ne me sens jamais plus serein que lorsque je suis avec vous. Comment vous sentez-vous lorsque vous êtes avec nous Frédérick?

Frédérick s'en voulu. Will avait le cœur brisé et il était empli de doute. Il doutait que Chilton l'ait un jour aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. 

-En vie. Voilà comment je me sens lorsque je suis avec vous. J'étais une carapace vide avant que vous n'entriez dans ma vie. Vous m'avez empli. Tous les deux. Et je suis également aveuglé. Aveuglé par mon amour pour vous. Au point d'accepter...non. Au point d'aimer ce qu'il y a quelques années me paraissaient une atrocité. Je brûlerais mon livre mille et une fois afin d'entrevoir à nouveau la tendresse dans vos yeux. Je vous aime. 

Will le cœur gros évita son regard.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous montrer à pêcher. Murmura Will la tête basse. 

-Je suis persuadé que ce moment aurait été pittoresque voir grotesque et rigolo. Sourit Chilton tristement.

Will offrit un autre chocolat à son amant et lui caressa le visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis. Will était désemparé et frustré.

-Vous n'avez pas su faire mourir Frédérick Chilton. Il vous a fallu écrire ce bouquin. Ce que vous avez dit à Mason au sujet d'être reconnu en t'en que psychiatre n'était pas un mensonge. C'est un rêve que vous chérissiez très fort n'est-ce pas? 

Chilton ne quitta pas Will des yeux. 

-Oui. C'est vrai. Avez-vous aimé mon livre Will? 

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me psychanalyse. Grogna l'ancien profiler.

Les mains de Will tremblaient.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Insista le psychiatre.

-C'est le livre le plus intelligent et le plus sensible que je n'ai jamais lu. Murmura Will avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes tout en le chevauchant avec la même fougue qu'il avait fait la toute première fois que Frédérick l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds au État-Unis. 

Même si Frédérick se sentait très affaiblit, il s'en contre fichait. Il savoura la langue de Will ainsi que son bassin qui se frottait lentement contre le tien. L'ancien profiler déboutonna la chemise du psychiatre sans pouvoir toutefois la lui retirer à cause des sangles de cuir à ses poignets et caressa son torse de haut en bas avant d'y déposer sa bouche et de titiller ses mamelons du bout de sa langue. 

-Oh Will...Gémit Chilton en fermant les yeux lentement.

-Je veux vous faire l'amour Frédérick. Souffla Will en retirant le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Chilton avec rage. 

-Hannibal ne devait pas être le seul à pouvoir emprunter ce chemin? Demanda le psychiatre même si en réalité, il était brûlant d'envie face à l'idée de sentir l'ancien profiler se glisser en lui.

-Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, nous prenons de vous ce que nous voulons et c'est ça que je veux. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour rendre les choses plus faciles par contre. Dit Will en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres gourmandes sur celles de Frédérick en baissant la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. 

-Je vais mourir sur ce lit dans les heures qui suivent Will. Le fait que j'aurai du mal à marcher ou pouvoir m'asseoir sera le dernier de mes soucis bientôt. Allez-y! Je veux vous sentir en moi! S'exclama Frédérick en tirant les cordes fixes qui l'attachaient toujours fermement de chaque côté de son lit sous le feu de la passion. 

L'ancien profiler écarta les jambes de son amant avant de se glisser en lui lentement. Il enfouit sa tête contre son cou et Chilton pu renifler ses splendides boucles brunes à nouveau. Après avoir attendu quelques instants que son amant se soit ajusté Will commença de langoureux va et vient. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière fois, Frédérick savoura la moindre seconde qui lui était donné. Chacune de ses caresses, chaque parcelles de peau qui le frôlait, chaque pouces de ce sexe humide et tendu qui allait et venait en lui. Ce gland frôlant son point le plus sensible. Il savourait tout. Will glissa ses bras derrière son dos et le pris dans ses bras tout en se pressant contre lui sans jamais cesser ses mouvements de bassin. Oui Will lui faisait l'amour, il pouvait le sentir, c'était extraordinaire. Les deux hommes avaient accumulé tellement d'émotion et une semaine sans s'être touché avait été une éternité. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps tous les deux à sentir leurs sexes se gonfler de plaisir.

-Will...Gémit Frédérick.

-Je t'aime! S'exclama Will avant de jouir avec force le visage encore enfoui dans l'élégant creux du cou de son amant. 

Dès que Frédérick entendit ces mots et sentit le chaud liquide de son amant s'écouler contre ses cuisses, il ne put résister plus longtemps et jouit à son tour. Il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant de sa vie. Vivre chaque jour à fond comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière journée. Combien de fois lui avait-on suggéré de faire ça, mais jamais il ne l'avait mis en pratique d'une façon aussi littérale. C'était merveilleux. Après s'être retiré, il remis vite ses pantalons et quitta le lit rapidement.

-Ce qui va se produire, sachez que c'est pour votre bien Frédérick. Seulement je ne veux pas être là pour le voir. Dit Will avant de quitter la pièce sans le regarder. 

Frédérick avait gardé les yeux clos. Il préférait avoir le souvenir de sa peau contre la tienne et de l'odeur de sa chevelure. Pas celui de le voir disparaître dans un couloir sombre. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de roulette lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Hannibal amenait une petite table sur laquelle était déposée des instruments de chirurgie ainsi qu'un livre.

-Will a pris ce qu'il voulait. C'est à mon tour. Vous ne nous en voudrez pas j'en suis certain, après tout vous vous êtes servis de nous à votre aise n'est-ce pas. Dit Hannibal d'une voix basse avant de jeter un coup d’œil à l'horloge au mur. 

Il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux sur la table de métal et découpa les manches de sa chemise afin de la lui retirer. Alors que Frédérick sentait la sensation froide et métallique du dos de la lame effleurer sa peau son cœur se mit à palpiter. Même s'il était attaché et qu'il avait été plutôt docile, faire l'amour avec Will l'avait épuisé. Il était étourdit et angoissé. Hannibal s'empara d'un tampon d'alcool et le nettoya de la tête aux pieds. 

-Lorsque je vous ai avoué avoir peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Vous m'avez regardé dans les yeux sans le moindre tressaillement alors que vous nous analysiez pendant tout ce temps. Murmura Hannibal d'une voix à peine audible.

-Avant de me tuer. Accordez-moi votre pardon Hannibal. Je vous en supplie. Gémit Frédérick les larmes aux yeux. 

Hannibal le regard triste et à la fois glacial, ne lui accorda pas un seul mot. Il se dévêtit afin de ne pas tacher ses coûteux vêtements avant de s'emparer du scalpel soigneusement déposé sur la table de métal avant de regarder l'heure à nouveau. Il déposa doucement la lame contre les lèvres de Chilton et sans le couper fit glisser la lame lentement contre son cou, son torse et ses cuisses. Le souffle de Frédérick se saccada. Par réflexe et instinct de survit il tira sur les bracelets de cuir qui le retenait, mais en vain. 

-Êtes-vous prêt à mourir Chilton? Demanda Hannibal en levant les yeux sur lui.

Les lèvres de Frédérick se mirent à trembler alors qu'il affrontait toutefois le regard de son agresseur.

-Je le croyais, maintenant je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vivre. Aucun livre. Aucune gloire ne peut soulager le désespoir que je ressens de vous avoir perdu et de vous avoir fait autant de peine. Dit Frédérick alors que les larmes roulèrent contre ses joues.

-Il est inutile de me rappeler mon état émotionnel Frédérick. Je le sais et le ressent que trop bien. Dit le cannibale.

Hannibal approcha de nouveau la lame de son scalpel vers la lèvre inférieur de Chilton et y fit une profonde entaille avant de presser ses lèvres sur les tiennes, savourant le goût du sang. Malgré la douleur, Frédérick participa à ce baiser malgré le goût ferreux et salé contre sa langue.

-Accordez-moi votre pardon Hannibal! S'exclama Frédérick à bout d'énergie.

Le cannibale appuya ses dents contre son entaille à la bouche et le mordit très fort. L'homme attaché poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que l'homme mûr laissa glisser sa lame contre son cou afin de lui faire une profonde entaille avant d'y plaquer sa bouche et de sucer son sang à nouveau. La bouche d'Hannibal exerçait une puissante pression. Chilton pouvait sentir le sang s'échapper de force de son corps afin d'atteindre la bouche insatiable du cannibale. Après avoir pris une autre et lente gorgée de cette boisson rouge, Hannibal laissa glisser sa tête lentement entre les jambes de sa victime avant de lui faire une longue entaille à l'intérieur de la cuisse sans toutefois toucher l'artère, mais ça n'empêcha pas le sang de s'écouler en grande quantité. Frédérick pouvait sentir des perles de sang s'écouler de l'entaille à son cou et rouler contre son épaule. C'est alors qu'Hannibal laissa sa langue parcourir la longue entaille à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et lécha le sang qui s'en écoulait juste avant de mettre le sexe de Frédérick dans sa bouche.

-Hum! S'exclama Frédérick en secouant la tête.

Il croyait devenir fou. La brûlure de ses coupures et la langue baladeuse d'Hannibal le long de son sexe... son cerveau ne savait plus quelles informations recevoir. Le désir ou la peur? Lequel était le plus puissant en cet instant? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est alors que la bouche d'Hannibal quitta sa verge afin de lui faire une longue entaille à l'autre cuisse qu'il dégusta en poussant un long grognement. Lorsque le cannibale leva ses yeux vers lui, Frédérick cru voir un reflet rouge se percevoir dans les yeux marrons de son agresseur. Les ténèbres le regardait en cet instant. Frédérick sentit son pouls se ralentir et malgré sa peur, sa respiration devint lente. Très lente. Tout ce sang perdu avait mis son corps en alerte et il tentait de conserver le plus d'énergie possible à sa survie. Ses bras devinrent mous. À cet instant seulement, Hannibal lui retira ses bracelets de cuir et caressa le devant de ses bras. Le psychopathe jeta un regard à ses propres cicatrices à ses poignets et lui fit les mêmes. De longues et profondes entailles. Enivré par le plaisir, Hannibal plaqua sa bouche voracement et bu à chacun de ses poignets. La bouche dégoulinante de sang, il regarda Frédérick en souriant tout en s'emparant du livre sur la table. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture qui permettrait d'identifier le bouquin. La reliure était magnifique et faite à la main. Hannibal ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, il avait fait imprimé le tout premier exemplaire de son œuvre.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé votre livre Frédérick. Il n'y a que le titre qui ne me plaît pas. 

Hannibal le regardait comme un être humain et pas comme un morceau de viande. C'était le moment d'avoir avec lui une dernière conversation et de voir l'homme en lui quelques instants avant que le monstre ne le domine à nouveau. C'était le moment pour lui de l'observer une dernière fois alors qu'il sentait sa vue se brouiller petit à petit.

-J'approuve, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Il manque de finesse. J'ai toujours eu du mal à donner des titres à mes livres. Le début, la fin et le titre sont les choses qui me donnent le plus de fils à retordre lorsque j'écris. Dit Chilton avec peine.

Parlé était devenue pénible à présent. Il approchait de la fin. Hannibal essuya le sang contre la lèvre de Frédérick de son pouce avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Vous m'aviez déjà parlé d'un titre lorsque j'étais interné dans votre hôpital. Sang et chocolat. Ce titre défini beaucoup mieux notre relation. C'est un titre à la fois brutal et doux, noir et blanc, cruel et romantique...vous ne trouvez pas? Dit Hannibal en jetant un autre coup d’œil à l'horloge.

Frédérick lui sourit doucement.

-Oui...et d'un point de vue plus littéral il symbolise bien les deux derniers traitements que vous m'avez fait subir tous les deux. Je compte sur vous pour écrire ce titre sur cette couverture vide. Je ne confirais cette tâche à personne d'autre. Vous avez une écriture magnifique Hannibal.

Le sang humidifiait le devant de ses bras ainsi que les draps.

-Êtes-vous prêt à mourir Chilton? Demanda à nouveau Hannibal.

Frédérick le regarda, mais cette fois-ci aucune larme ne s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

-Oui. 

Le psychopathe laissa glisser à nouveau sa tête entre ses jambes et repris une grande gorgée de sang avant de remettre son sexe dans sa bouche et lui procura une succion des plus brutale, mais si bonne. Hannibal profitait lui aussi de cet instant comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier. Il déposa sa main contre son propre sexe et se mit à se caresser. Il savourait le goût du sexe de son amant mélangé à celui du sang et sentit un puissant plaisir l'envahir d'un seul coup et il jouit sans éloigner sa bouche de cet objet de désir. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres et sa langue là où tous les sens de son amant pouvait être stimulé. L'homme ensanglanté se mit à crier son plaisir, même si chacun de ses cris écourtaient son espérance de vie, ça lui était égal. Frédérick Chilton allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais autant savouré le moment présent. C'était tellement bon! Être vampirisé, il n'y avait pas de mort plus sensuelle. Il ne pouvait espéré mieux.

-Faites-moi subir une véritable petite mort Hannibal! S'exclama Frédérick en jouissant entre les lèvres du psychiatre qui savoura tout sans la moindre hésitation.

C'est alors que sur cet orgasme, Frédérick sentit le noir se faire tout autour de lui et son cœur le lâcher.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une autre vie commence.

-Comment était Monsieur Chilton lorsque vous l'avez trouvé agent Crawford. 

Le silence était complet dans la salle d'audience.

-Tout d'abord j'ai reçu un coup de fils anonyme m'informant où les Murder Husbands se trouvaient. Par instinct et entêtement, je me trouvais toujours à Barcelone. Je me promenais dans les cartiers les plus chics du coin en espérant tomber sur eux, quand j'ai reçu ce coup de fils. La voix d'une femme non identifiée m'a divulgué toutes les informations nécessaires. Elle m'a dit d'appeler une ambulance. Elle m'a également informé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le docteur Chilton. Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre...

Crawford observa Frédérick qui était assit prêt de son avocat le regard impassible.

-C'était une scène...c'était...

Crawford ne savait pas comment le décrire sans avoir l'air cinglé. C'était une scène magnifique. Le soucis de tous les détails. Le lit baldaquin, cette jolie chambre aux allures antiques et Chilton qui gisait dans son lit les bras en croix dans une marre de sang. Hannibal avait entouré son corps d'un drap de façon à ce que le drapé forme un vêtement rappelant l'époque romaine. Il avait soigneusement déposé le livre de Chilton au pied du lit afin qu'il ne soit pas tâché. Les coups de scalpel avait été fait avec une minutie frôlant la douceur. 

Sa femme aimait beaucoup les jeux de tarots et l'image qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il regardait le corps de Chilton ainsi posé avec le livre à ses pieds lui rappelait une carte de tarot...il pouvait même savoir comment cette carte se nommerait. Elle s'appellerait ''L'auteur''. Il s'agissait d'une illustration magnifique. Il reconnaissait le travail d'Hannibal, toutefois, quand il avait vu Chilton...l'impression qu'il avait eu n'était pas la même qu'il avait ressentit pour ces autres victimes. Il n'était pas un porc qu'il s'était amusé à déchiqueter. Du respect se dégageait de son geste aussi sanglant et barbare qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas meurtre, mais une cérémonie...l'envie d'offrir à cet homme une renaissance. Voilà ce qu'Hannibal et Will espérait. Le tuer afin de le faire renaître. Jack Crawford était celui qui lui avait redonné la vie, mais pour retrouver quel genre de monstre...un monstre pire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été il en était persuadé. Il aurait dû le laisser crever dans ce lit. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'Hannibal voulait. Hannibal obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Frédérick avant de poursuivre.

-C'était digne d'une tragédie grecque. Chilton les a trahit en écrivant ce livre et les Murder Husbands se sont vengés, mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il a été volontairement auprès de ces hommes pendant de nombreux mois à Barcelone. En toute conscience. 

-En toute conscience non j'en doute. Il a été séquestré dans un lit pendant une semaine dans sa propre maison il y a de cela quelques années je vous le rappelle. Sa conscience à été irrémédiablement affectée ce jour-là. Dit l'avocat tout en se levant. 

-Il a été séquestré et il a menti. Dans son livre il admet avoir passé 1 mois entier en compagnie des Murder Husbands alors qu'il m'avait clairement dit être en vacances dans son chalet. Pourquoi mentir si il avait été une réelle victime des circonstances dites-moi?

-Mon client a été analysé par des psychiatres et il a été confirmé qu'il a développé un syndrome de Stockholm durant sa captivité, par cela j'entends que mon client s'est identifié à ses ravisseurs au point de ressentir de l'empathie envers eux et d'approuver leurs actes. Je crois que le livre de mon client parle de lui-même. Il a su analyser la situation dans laquelle il a vécu et de façon limpide, mais sans un soutien psychologique adéquat, il ne pouvait que demeurer dans cette sphère malsaine sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Écrire ce livre était une tentative désespérée de mon client de demeurer lui-même. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de demeurer saint d'esprit et de fuir la démence contagieuse de ces deux assaillants. Dit l'avocat en pointant Frédérick

Crawford leva les yeux en l'air.

-Chilton est psychiatre! Il sait exactement quoi dire afin de faire croire à un quelconque diagnostique! Je n'avais jamais réalisé cela avant, mais maintenant il est clair que Chilton possédait cette obsession envers ces deux hommes bien avant sa captivité alors votre belle théorie ne tien pas la route! S'exclama l'homme les bras en l'air avant que le juge lui dise de se calmer et de baisser la voix d'un ton.

-Il est tout a fait normal d'admirer son mentor, mais quand celui-ci s'avère être un dangereux manipulateur, c'est différent. Frédérick Chilton est une victime votre honneur. Il est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Répliqua l'avocat. 

-Frédérick Chilton est aussi un grand manipulateur, encore plus depuis qu'il a été sous l'influence de Lecter. Même si cet homme ne peut mettre fin à une vie, il n'en est pas pour autant moins dangereux! Son plaisir il ne le prend pas à tuer, mais n'empêche que ces meurtres lui procurent tout de même du plaisir! Cet homme doit-être incarcéré en haute sécurité et surveillé 24 heure sur 24! Les Murder Husbands tenteront de le recontacter!

-Le recontacter. Après lui avoir tranché les veines, bu son sang et abuser de sa personne? Dit l'avocat en croisant les bras tout en secouant la tête. 

-C'est une interprétation tout à fait normale et je la partagerais si je ne faisais pas le métier que je fais et si je ne connaissais pas ces deux hommes. Vous parliez du syndrome de Stockholm. Il est clair que ces deux hommes ont développé de leur côté un syndrome de Lima! Ou du moins Will a su facilement le développer. Ils se sont attachés à leur victime même si je doute que Frédérick fut un jour une victime. Leur histoire n'est pas terminée. Elle le sera que lorsqu'ils seront morts! Hannibal Lecter ne fait jamais ce qu'il fait sans avoir d'abord tout calculé. Il savait que quelqu'un le dénoncerait. Il savait que j'allais retrouver Chilton à temps pour le sauver. Quand Hannibal veut voir une personne morte, il se débrouille pour qu'elle le soit! S'exclama à nouveau Crawford avec force.

-Qui est réellement obsédé par l'éventreur de Chesapeake ici. Je me le demande Mr. Crawford. Dit l'avocat d'un ton amusé.

Lorsque le marteau du juge frappa le bureau en condamnant Frédérick à 5 ridicules petites années de prison pour complicité de meurtre et en envoyant Chilton dans une prison à moyenne sécurité à condition qu'il suive une thérapie, Frédérick retenu un sourire tout en jetant un regard à Jack. Crawford se jura de garder un œil sur lui à tout moment!

Un fois incarcéré, les gens fichaient la paix à Chilton. Même le plus dur à cuir des prisonniers savaient très bien les fréquentations de cet homme et ne se risquaient pas de le contrarier. C'était l'occasion pour lui d'écrire pensa-t-il. Par contre, la bouffe était dégueulasse. Les menus végétariens étaient répétitifs et déprimants. La finesse n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait trouver en prison. La cellule qu'avait obtenu Hannibal était un palais en comparaison de sa minable petite cellule. Son premier visiteur à la prison fut Jean-Paul. Le regard que portait son éditeur sur lui était différent. Voir la peur dans les yeux des gens procurait une certaine excitation à Chilton. C'était étrange de sentir qu'il y a pas si longtemps les gens le regardaient et ne voyait qu'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Bien des gens croyaient en son innocence, mais Jean-Paul n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon, il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps et savait lire entre les lignes de ses écrits, mais il était beaucoup trop avare pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion de s'emparer de ce futur roman à succès et trop terrifié pour se mêler de trop prêt à cette histoire.

-Tu veux toujours me publier? Demanda Frédérick vêtu d'un habit bleu terne. 

Les vêtements manquait également de finesse. Le luxe était une denrée rare. Jean-Paul frotta son front et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il gigotait. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

-Je serai toujours ton éditeur Frédérick...bon sang je ne pensais pas que ton intérêt envers ces deux psychopathes pouvait dépasser l'intérêt professionnel. Dit l'homme au travers le téléphone.

-Moi non plus. Mentit-il. 

-J'ai reçu la copie originale après avoir tiré quelques ficelles. Tu as une idée de la valeur qu'aura ce bouquin? Avec l'écriture de Lecter en plus sur la couverture? 

Frédérick lui jeta un regard noir. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Angoissé, Jean-Paul enchaîna rapidement.

-C'est...c'est excellent et terrifiant. Dit l'homme en baissant les yeux. 

-Bien. Ce sera mon dernier roman publié en t'en que Frédérick Chilton.

-Comment ça?

-Frédérick Chilton est mort à Barcelone peu de temps après avoir écrit ce livre Jean-Paul. 

Son éditeur le fixa en tentant de retrouver le client qu'il avait connu, mais abandonna l'idée. Il ne le voyait plus.

-Qui es-tu maintenant? 

Frédérick le regard sans expression leva les épaules.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me baptiser alors je n'en sais rien. 

Jean-Paul évita le regard étrange de son client et frotta ses bras rapidement.

-Je vais continuer de te publier, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te rends visite. Je suis désolé, mais ta présence me donne froid dans le dos.

Frédérick lui afficha un grand sourire, tandis que Jean-Paul quittait la prison plus nerveux que jamais. 

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulée, Frédérick tentait de réclamer des services particuliers concernant la nourriture, mais depuis son incarcération, son avocat semblait ne plus faire le moindre effort supplémentaire afin d'améliorer son confort, mais comme si le destin frappait à sa porte, il reçu un mystérieux coup de fils.

-Ici le docteur Chilton. Dit Frédérick. 

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre un soupire tremblotant.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Il y eu un long silence. Le souffle se faisait toujours entendre.

-Répondez-moi...

Il entendit une petite voix délicate toussoter et finalement s'annoncer.

-Je...je m'appelle Olivia James. Je suis avocate, mais surtout une fan. Faites de moi votre représentante juridique, ayez une conduite exemplaire durant la prochaine année et je vous promets que votre mode de vie ne sera plus le même. 

L'homme pu reconnaître dans la voix de la femme un sentiment de nervosité, mais il y avait autre chose. Cette femme était excitée par le seul fait d'entendre sa voix.

''Une autre cinglée croise ma route, mais cette fois-ci, pour me donner un coup de main.'' Pensa Frédérick. 

-Vous serez mon avocate...Olivia. Dit Frédérick d'une voix sensuelle avant de raccrocher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je croyais parvenir à tuer Frédérick dans le chapitre précédent...Crawford l'aurait découvert avec une description poétique de la scène. Son livre aurait été publié et ça aurait été la fin. Je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai décidé de lui faire vivre une autre aventure. Je ne sais pas encore si je lui offre une fin heureuse ou pas. Dans un contexte réaliste, ça ne finirait pas bien, mais dans un contexte plus fantaisiste, je peux bien faire ce que je veux...mais je ne sais pas. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'attache trop à un personnage. Zut alors! =P


	26. Chapter 26

Alana Bloom observait Frédérick au travers la vitre et semblait amusée. Le grand directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore enfermé à double tour et réduit à l'état de patient et analysé à son tour. Des psychiatres venaient en grands nombres afin de lui poser des questions, mais il restait toujours bref et inintéressant de son plein gré bien entendu. Frédérick avait toujours tenté d'être reconnu professionnellement, mais en réalité qui était l'homme derrière le psychiatre? Personne ne savait...d'où son envie de se faire remarquer, mais l'homme avait eu l'humilité de le préciser dans son livre. Alana avait demandé à Frédérick de lui autographier une copie de son nouveau roman. 

''Elle tente de flatter mon égaux en me demandant mon autographe. Elle espère que je lui donne quelques informations.'' Pensa Chilton qui se préparait mentalement à éviter les questions qui pouvaient nuire à une future libération sous surveillance ou nuire à ses deux amants. 

En vérité, elle espérait avoir des nouvelles de Will. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment il se portait c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle commença la conversation en allant droit au but alors qu'un gardien lui retournait la copie de son livre signée.

-Will m'intéressait et vous savez pourquoi je me suis abstenue de m'impliquer émotionnellement envers lui? 

Frédérick haussa les épaules en lui affichant une mine amusée.

-À cause de votre petit penchant pour les femmes peut-être bien? Demanda Chilton pour la narguer.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Parce qu'il m'intéressait en t'en qu'homme et en t'en que patient également. Voilà où était le problème. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de l'analyser. Je savais que cette relation était vouée à l'échec à cause de mon envie de le décortiquer. Vous n'avez pas su faire preuve d'autant de prudence. Par égoïsme je suppose et voilà ce qui vous est arrivé. Voilà où vous vous trouvez aujourd'hui.

-Par égoïsme? Ou parce que mon intérêt était si fort que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de tenter ma chance? À force de faire preuve de prudence, on ne finit par ne plus rien faire du tout Alana. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucun regret. 

-C'est faux...quelque chose vous gruge. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que c'est. Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Frédérick resta silencieux.

-Aucun d'entre eux ne vous a accordé son pardon pour ce que vous avez fait n'est-ce pas? Même pas Will. Voilà où réside votre regret.

-Et que faites-vous de vos regrets à vous Alana? Demanda Frédérick un sourire provocateur en coin.

La jeune fille lui sourit. 

-Mes regrets? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Demanda la psychiatre.

-Avouez qu'à toutes les nuits après avoir mis votre enfant au lit et que votre femme dort à point fermé...vous vous demandez où se trouverait Will si vous ne l'aviez pas rejeté. Si vous lui aviez ouvert votre cœur. Si vous lui aviez laissé sa chance. Aurait-il plongé dans les ténèbres afin d'y rejoindre Hannibal ou bien serait-il encore ce que vous qualifié de ''saint d'esprit''?

Alana serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Cet homme n'était pas un mauvais psychiatre, loin de là. Depuis toujours il se servait de son intelligence tout en y mêlant son arrogance insupportable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. 

-Si seulement tout le monde l'avait laissé tranquille. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Frédérick secoua la tête.

-Ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'on a laissé cet homme tranquille toute sa vie? Sa différence a toujours fait en sorte d'éloigner les gens. Et par autoprotection, il les rejetait lui aussi. Si vous croyez qu'Hannibal fut le seul à se bâtir des murs afin de se protéger et de se cacher, regardez Will. Qui a tenté de le connaître vraiment. Dites-moi qui? 

Alana le fixa sans rien dire. 

-Cet homme a toujours été seul avec lui-même en compagnie de ses chiens. Seul et sans famille. Lorsqu'il enseignait il était seul, lorsque Crawford l'utilisait, il était seul. Il a tenté de se rapprocher de vous, vous lui avez dit que vous ne seriez pas compatible et il s'est retrouvé de nouveau seul. Hannibal est peut-être obsédé par Will, mais il est le seul à s'y être réellement intéressé et pas seulement pour son don unique, mais pour l'homme qu'il est tout entier. Aussi tordu que ce psychopathe puisse être, son intérêt envers Will est authentique. Voilà pourquoi il se sent si bien auprès d'Hannibal, car oui il s'y sent bien, je peux vous le confirmer. Un peu tourmenté, mais heureux. Pour une fois, il ne se sent plus seul. Maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés et qu'il est enfin heureux là seulement j'ai envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. 

Alana le regardait ébahit en secouant la tête. Chilton vivait sur une autre planète où personne ne comprenait sa langue apparemment. C'était à son tour de se sentir unique et seul. 

-Votre admiration pour ce couple est démentielle Chilton. Il s'agit d'un duo meurtrier. Avez-vous oublié ce détail?

Frédérick haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'observez pas ce couple dans son ensemble. Vous ne regardez que ce qui bouleverse votre sens moral Alana. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez comprendre mon point de vue.

-Je ne peux comprendre votre point de vue, car moi il me reste encore mon sens moral Frédérick. Ce n'est plus votre cas. 

Le psychiatre n'apprécia pas de se faire dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Il poussa alors la provocation encore plus loin. 

-Vous désapprouvez cette union plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Dire que vous êtes celle qui a référé Hannibal à Jack Crawford afin de veiller à ce que la santé mentale de Will ne se désagrège pas...c'est très drôle vous ne trouvez pas? Vous avez été l'intermédiaire de tout ceci. Dit Frédérick toujours sur le même ton provocant. 

\- Vous devenez irritant Chilton! J'espère que la thérapie que vous suivez vous aidera à retrouver la raison. Dit la jeune femme en raccrochant le téléphone avant de se lever brusquement.

***

Frédérick fixait les boutons de son uniforme bleu et hideux tout en baillant. Les thérapies de groupe c'était lassant. Il observa le psychiatre en charge du groupe en se remémorant qu'il avait occupé ce genre de poste il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais son métier de psychiatre ne lui manquait pas. Il appréciait toutes les connaissances acquises et utiles qu'il avait assimilé, mais sans plus. Maintenant que son livre était publié et considéré comme un ouvrage à consulter, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de faire ses preuves en quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui restait qu'à vivre. Maintenant qu'il y était prêt, il était en cage. C'était ridicule. Pensa-t-il tout en jouant avec l'un de ses boutons.

-J'ai toujours fait ça dans toutes mes relations, je donne tout sans compter, même quand je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'impose aucune limite et lorsque ma partenaire en impose, je ne comprends pas et je pète les plombs. Dit un prisonnier grand et massif en baissant la tête honteux.

-Vous êtes obsédé, c'est très malsain. Vous devez briser ce cercle vicieux. Dit le psychologue en griffonnant sur un papier.

Frédérick leva la tête et dévisagea l'intervenant. Le terme n'était pas le bon, mais alors pas du tout.

-Il n'est pas obsédé, il souffre de dépendance affective. Dit Frédérick en observant le prisonnier.

L'homme massif leva la tête vers Frédérick et fit oui de la tête.

-Toutes mes partenaires me l'ont reproché! S'exclama le prisonnier en regardant Chilton.

Le psychiatre jeta un regard mécontent à Frédérick.

-Il focus sur le besoin des autres au point ou il en oublie ses propres besoins, c'est une obsession et pas une dépendance affective. Repris le psychologue. 

Frédérick leva les bras en l'air de manière théâtrale en regardant l'intervenant comme le dernier des abruti. 

-Oh mon dieu! Je ne sais pas de quelle université vous débarquez, mais il y a une immense différence entre la dépendance affective et une obsession. Le mot le dit. L'affection. Recevoir de l'affection, de la tendresse, de sentir quelqu'un auprès de vous constamment, c'est lorsque notre estime de soi est entièrement dépendante du regard que porte l'autre sur nous. On n'existe que dans son regard. voilà ce qu'est la dépendance affective et vous êtes prêt à tout donner afin de ne pas perdre cette affection même à vous manquez de respect en n'imposant aucune limite comme cet homme. Être obsédé par quelqu'un c'est un mal tout à fait différent! Ce n'est pas uniquement le regard que porte cette personne sur vous qui importe. C'est la personne en t'en que telle qui vous fascine. Elle n'a même pas besoin de vous offrir quoi que ce soit. Même lorsque cette personne est à des kilomètres, elle vous fait vibrer. Dans vos rêves, dans vos pensées, dans vos écrits. Vous la voyez au travers un tableau, au travers un poème, une chanson à travers une simple odeur. Oui c'est encore mieux lorsqu'elle est auprès de vous et oui vous êtes prêt à tout faire pour elle, mais même sans la voir, elle est là et elle est tout sauf remplaçable. C'est elle que vous voulez et pas une autre! Voilà la différence! Voilà ce qu'est une obsession!

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler jusqu'à ce qu'un prisonnier se mette à rire aux éclats.

-Je suis bandé à mort, c'était trop chaud! Je peux être ton obsession quand tu veux! Ria le prisonnier en regardant son entre-jambe avant de jeter un regard pervers à Frédérick. 

Les autres prisonnier s'esclaffèrent alors que le professionnel mal à l'aise tenta de faire calmer le groupe. Frédérick cacha ses yeux de sa main. Il ne voulait plus faire de thérapie de groupe. La plupart des gens de cette prison étaient tous des incultes et le professionnel de la santé semblait faire parti de ceux-là. Avoir une conversation avec des personnes intelligentes lui manquait atrocement. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû être plus gentil envers Alana afin de recevoir des visites agréables de temps en temps. 

Alors que les détenus quittaient la pièce, le grand homme massif aborda Frédérick. 

-Ça ne prends pas de grandes études pour savoir ce qu'est un dépendant affectif. C'est ce que je suis c'est vrai. L'autre taré ne sait pas s'exprimer, mais il est pas si mal tu verras. Il pourra t'aider.

Frédérick lui jeta un regard peu convaincu. 

-Tu m'as l'air d'un type bien alors laisse-moi te donner un conseil, intègre-toi si non les années te paraîtrons très longues. Trouve toi un groupe, si non tu ne feras pas long feu crois-moi. On te laisse tranquille pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas. Des crétins il y en a partout. Fréquente la bibliothèque, tu y trouveras sans doute des personnes plus dans ton genre, mais ne reste pas seul. Dit l'homme en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle de gym. 

Il décida d'écouter son conseil et de profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour aller à la bibliothèque. La plupart des livres étaient nuls. Frédérick observa les prisonniers et pour la plupart, ils lisaient des Bande dessinée ou des revues. Il resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit son portrait sur la couverture d'une revue d'art et spectacle que l'un des détenus lisait. Le détenu se sentit observé et releva la tête vers Chilton et fronça les sourcils avant de regarder la revue et de le regarder à nouveau. 

-Merde! C'est toi? Cria le détenu dans la bibliothèque. 

Le gardien ordonna le silence. Le détenu se calma et vint s'asseoir prêt de Frédérick. Chilton regarda à gauche et à droite embarrassé et fit oui de la tête avant de quitter la bibliothèque rapidement. Le détenu suivit le psychiatre en souriant et une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, il se permit de parler plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une star vient foutre ici? 

Frédérick tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était plutôt difficile. 

-Tu dois me chanter quelque chose! 

-Je suis pas d'humeur. Dit Chilton en regardant devant lui. 

Un groupe d'homme encercla rapidement Chilton et croisèrent les bras. 

-Trouve-là ton humeur. Chante. 

Frédérick était pris au piège...une chanson...ils auraient pu réclamer bien pire pensa-t-il.

-Vous voulez que je vous chante quoi? 

-Johnny Cash! Folsum! Johnny Cash! 

Le bruit attira plusieurs détenus donc l'homme massif qui observa la scène. Frédérick se sentit rassuré en le voyant, il savait qu'il allait venir à son aide si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Il fit le répertoire de ses meilleures chansons, s'éclaircit la voix et commença par Folsum. Les gardiens voyant que ce rassemblement ne tournerait pas à l'émeute laissèrent couler et écoutèrent. Après un petit moment, le grand homme vint chercher Frédérick et l'amena loin du groupe qui réclamait encore de la musique. 

-C'est pas un juke-box les gars laissez-le souffler. De toute façon on a tous des besognes à accomplir non? La pause est terminée. Dit-il en l'éloignant. - Je t'avais dit de te faire des amis, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais autant et en si peu de temps! S'exclama l'homme amusé.

''On a pas d'amis en prison.'' Pensa Frédérick en regardant le groupe qui applaudissait derrière lui.

-Merci pour m'avoir sorti de là. Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Chilton.

L'homme montra le devant de son bras. Il y avait ''Todd'' de tatoué grossièrement à l'aide d'une machine artisanale. 

-Pourquoi ce surnom? Demanda Frédérick. 

-J'ai attaqué mon ex avec un vieux rasoir de barbier. 

Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street était un très bon spectacle. Un rôle très intéressant à jouer probablement.

-Petite question...as-tu...

-Non monsieur Broadway, je n'ai jamais vu la comédie musicale. Tu me raconteras l'histoire et me la chanteras un de ces jours. J'aurai l'air moins idiot. Dit l'homme qui faisait trois têtes de plus que lui.

Frédérick lui fit oui de la tête en souriant. Il avait trouvé la personne qui veillerait à sa sécurité entre ces murs. C'était officiel. Il serait facile pour lui de mettre ce gros ours à son service. Il s'était attaché à lui au moment même où Frédérick avait donné son opinion en thérapie. C'était un être fragile qui avait désespérément besoin d'être apprécié...facilement manipulable.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les armes mènent souvent à des carnages. Les mots peuvent en faire autant.

-Bon sang! Tu vas arrêter de chialer? Je dois rencontrer mon avocate dans 3 heures! J'aimerais profiter des dernières heures qu'il me reste pour dormir! Merde! S'exclama Frédérick qui n'était désormais plus seul dans sa cellule.

Un nouveau prisonnier pleurnichard était juste en dessous de lui. La cellule individuelle avait été de courte durée. 

-Ma femme est à l'étranger et notre petite fille aussi. Quand elles vont revenir et réaliser que je suis en prison et que j'ai fraudé l'état pendant des années...que vont-elles devenir sans un sous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Je ne suis qu'un abruti! S'exclama le prisonnier avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-La ferme! S'exclama Frédérick avant de prendre son oreiller et se le mettre sur la tête en grognant. 

***

La nouvelle avocate de Frédérick avait accès à la salle commune. Nul besoin de se parler au travers une vitre. Pas de téléphone signifiait, pas de discussions sur écoute. Le psychiatre se demandait bien de quel type de femme il pouvait s'agir. Sa voix était douce et frêle. Elle semblait vulnérable. Il imaginait cette femme courte sur patte, rachitique et sans fla fla. Discrète. Le genre de femme qu'on ne remarque pas, mais qui s'avère être une menace lorsqu'on là contrarie. Lorsque l'avocate fit son entrée, Frédérick réalisa vite qu'il était à côté de la plaque. Grande, élégante et voluptueuse était les trois premiers qualificatifs qui venait à l'esprit de Frédérick pour la d'écrire.

Sa silhouette en forme sablier parfait était mise en valeur dans son joli tailleur ajusté. Sa jupe était un tantinet trop courte pour la profession qu'elle exerçait pensa Frédérick, mais peut-être était-ce intentionnel. Elle possédait de longues jambes qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés voltigeaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un maquillage peu discret qui lui rappelait celui des danseuses burlesques. Malgré la température grise de ce coin de pays qui donnait à tous ses habitants un teint pâlichon, elle détonnait par son teint basané. Elle avait une mallette à la main et un dossier dans l'autre. Ses grands yeux noirs aux longs cils observèrent la salle d'attente. Après quelques secondes, sa bouche longue et sensuelle afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle reconnu Frédérick. Quelques gardes observèrent son déhanchement sans grande subtilité, tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de son client. 

Elle avait un regard hautain et elle observa autour d'elle en serrant les lèvres. 

-Il faut vous faire sortir d'ici au plus vite. Dit-elle avant de le regarder. 

-Vous croyez y arriver bientôt? 

-Quelques personnes ici me doivent quelques faveurs...ainsi que certains juges. Dit-elle en lui affichant un sourire provoquant. 

Contrairement à Chiyoh qui se débrouillait dans la vie grâce à son intelligence, sa force et son instinct de prédatrice, la femme devant lui avait pour principales armes, sa sournoiserie et son charme. Il croyait avoir sous les yeux son alter ego féminin. Il se demandait si observer était ce qui l'excitait. Était-elle un appât ou un hameçon? L'hameçon souhaite être utile, mais pour ça il lui faut à tout pris un appât. Frédérick avait le pressentiment qu'il restait toujours l'appât quoi qu'il advienne. Il devait s'accrocher aux pointes aiguisées qu'elle lui tendait et faire preuve de patience tout comme à la pêche. Ensemble ils parviendraient à attraper le poisson qui les sortirait tous les deux de ces eaux profondes. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard admiratif avant de baisser les yeux. Elle avait du mal à supporter son regard. Elle le trouvait trop attirant. Une jolie femme comme elle était intimidé par lui? C'était flatteur. 

-Jack Crawford s'est renseigné sur mes références quand il a su que j'étais votre nouvelle avocate. 

-Et? 

-Ça ne me fait pas peur. Il n'y a rien à trouver. Rien que je n'ai pas su dissimuler. Jusqu'à ce que je vous obtienne des droits de sortie, je vais tenter de vous rendre la vie plus facile. Votre santé n'est pas assez fragile. Je voulais utiliser cet argument pour vous transférer dans une prison à sécurité minimale, mais ça n'a pas passé. Votre dossier médical n'est pas assez handicapant.

-Je viens tout juste d'être condamné, je doute avoir droit à des sorties prochainement.

-Vous me sous-estimer docteur Chilton? Demanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

Frédérick l'observa et lui sourit. Elle était charmante. Les joues de la femme s'empourprèrent en réalisant que l'homme en face d'elle lui faisait les yeux doux. 

-Avez-vous beaucoup de visiteur? Demanda-t-elle en sortant une feuille de papier de son porte-document. 

-Très peu. 

-Vous avez droit à 3 visites par semaine. Si vous signez ceci, vous me permettez de venir vous voir et pas seulement en t'en qu'avocate. Dit-elle en lui tendant le papier. 

Quand elle lui tandis un crayon, les gardiens devinrent plus attentifs aux gestes de Chilton. Le psychiatre se pencha sur le document.

-Vous n'êtes plus seul dans votre cellule n'est-ce pas? 

-Comment vous savez ça? 

-Débrouillez-vous pour vous retrouvez seul à nouveau et je vous promets une belle surprise.

Frédérick intrigué fronça les sourcils avant de lire le document en question. Il n'allait pas signer n'importe quoi. Il ne la connaissait pas après tout, mais le document semblait en règle. Il y posa rapidement sa signature.

-Votre livre est merveilleux docteur Chilton. Dites-moi. Murmura la jeune femme en se penchant afin que personne n'entende. 

Frédérick se pencha aussi.

-Vous voulez les revoir? 

Le psychiatre baissa les yeux en lui tendant son crayon. 

-Je veux les protéger. Dit-il en faisant glisser la feuille vers elle.

La jeune femme en prenant le stylo et le papier se recula ébahit.

-Je m'attendais à un oui immédiat. Pourquoi une réponse aussi froide alors que l'on peut ressentir un tel dévouement de votre part au travers votre dernier livre? 

Chilton haussa les épaules. 

-Je les ai blessés, mais ils m'ont blessé eux-aussi. Je ne sais pas si peux leur pardonner, mais j'espère qu'ils se portent bien.

-Hannibal serait stupéfait de vous entendre dire ça. Dit la jeune femme en rangeant le précieux document dans sa mallette. 

-Je ne suis pas le plus docile de ses jouets contrairement à ce qu'il pense. Will et lui m'obsèdent, mais pas au point de me faire perdre ma dignité. 

-Hannibal sera stupéfait et très heureux je crois d'entendre ça. Je crois que ça ne peut que lui donner envie de vous revoir et de se languir de vous.

-Vous parlez de lui comme si vous le connaissiez bien. Commença Frédérick amusé. 

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et lui fit un clin d’œil. Le psychiatre ne bougea pas d'un muscle. 

-Êtes vous l'une de ses anciennes patientes? 

-Est-ce que vous leur pardonner ou pas Frédérick? 

Hannibal avait des contacts partout c'est fou. Chilton resta silencieux quelques instants avant de s'assombrir. 

-Qu'ils se languissent. Je leur ai succombé un bon nombre de fois. Maintenant c'est à leur tour de me rendre la politesse. Dit Frédérick en quittant la salle commune.

 

***

 

Chilton avait traîné Todd à la bibliothèque et le poussait à lire et à faire des jeux de mots-croisé afin d'enrichir son vocabulaire. En se grattant la tête, l'homme massif se retourna vers Frédérick qui avait reçu l'adresse de sa nouvelle avocate. Elle voulait qu'il lui écrive. Elle espérait sûrement des poèmes pensa Chilton amusé. Il lui en ferait. Même si trouver de l'inspiration était difficile entre ces murs gris dénués de toute nature. 

-Substance blanche reconnue pour ses propriétés pharmaceutiques. Tu es médecin. Tu dois savoir ça toi. Le mot commence par C et il y a 7 lettres dedans. J'ai essayé la cocaïne et ça n'a pas été très...

-Ça n'a pas été très fructueux. Dit Chilton en riant tout se penchant sur le jeu de Todd. 

-Du tout. Dit l'homme en soupirant en regardant le visage de Frédérick se pencher sur le papier orné de carrés noirs et blancs.

Todd avança sa main prêt du visage de Chilton et appuya son pouce contre sa joue. Frédérick se recula rapidement et le dévisagea. 

-Excuse-moi. Je voulais simplement regarder. C'est quoi cette cicatrice? Demanda l'homme qui avait vite rougit. 

Frédérick se détendit et se rapprocha rapidement. Le psychiatre avait presque oublié que derrière cet homme baraqué se cachait un jeune garçon sensible et inoffensif.

-Une balle. Alors un mot de 7 lettre qui commence par la lettre C...hum...essaie camphre. 

Il épela le mot afin de l'aider. L'homme observa Frédérick avant de baisser la tête sur son mot-croisé et tenta le coup. Il leva à nouveau la tête vers lui en souriant.

-Pile poil! S'exclama l'homme...C'est quoi un camphre?

-Un antiseptique et un analgésique. Dit Frédérick en allant se rasseoir à sa place.

Todd l'observa et paru mal à l'aise...il ignorait également ce que ces deux mots voulaient dire. Le psychiatre le perçu. 

-C'est une substance qui tue les bactéries et atténue la douleur. Cette substance provient d'un arbre qui se nomme Camphrier. Dit Frédérick avant de recommencer à écrire. 

Todd l'observa à nouveau en souriant. Cet homme n'avait pas sa place en prison. Il était brillant et possédait un charisme digne d'une star. Il possédait un nombre incalculable de talents. Des milliers de portes pouvaient lui être ouvertes. Si ce qui se disait entre les murs de la prison était vrai, avoir gâché sa vie par amour était à la fois si beau et si triste. Au fond il n'était pas si différent de lui pensa-t-il.

-Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui! S'exclama Todd en prenant le cahier de Frédérick. -Tu m'as fait connaître la bibliothèque, je te fais connaître le gym! Allez! Dit l'homme massif en se levant. 

Chilton lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Allez avant de te retrouver tout mou. Ce n'est pas en travaillant à la buanderie que tu réussiras à te maintenir en forme.

Todd avait trouvé le bon argument afin de faire entrer Frédérick dans cette salle bondée de primates dégoulinants de sueur. Le psychiatre pouvait humer la testostérone tout autour de lui et ne se sentit pas à sa place. Cet endroit n'était pas à la hauteur de son gym 5 étoiles dans lequel se trouvait un kinésiologue, un massothérapeute et un service de naturopathe à sa disposition, mais il s'en contenterait. Lire et se cultiver était bon pour le mental, mais une activité physique régulière l'était tout autant. L'homme massif enfila des gants de boxe et se mit à taper dans le sac. Frédérick ne savait pas trop par où commencer. 

-C'est plus fort que toi hein? Demanda Todd en le regardant. 

-Quoi? Dit Frédérick en se retournant.

-Tu n'es pas né dans le camphre, mais dans la soie toi et ça se voit! 

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? 

-Ton visage parle...il parle dangereusement. Tu sais ce n'est pas en jetant des regards dédaigneux aux objets et aux gens qu'ils vont magiquement se transformer en ce que tu désires. 

Chilton resta stupéfait. Son visage parlait donc à ce point? Frédérick était très expressif sans s'en rendre compte. Le théâtre...les arts de la scène en étaient probablement la cause. Will lui avait déjà parlé de son petit sourire et de son regard charmeur. Hannibal de son côté avait fait allusion à son visage hautain. Tout ceci combiné ne reflétait pas une personne très agréable...mais Frédérick réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense afin d'éloigner les gens. Regarder les autres comme des merdes lui permettait d'être seul. 

Hannibal et sa confiance inébranlable n'avait pas eu peur de s'approcher de lui afin de le bousculer et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Will t'en qu'à lui avait su voir plus loin que la première image qu'il démontrait grâce à son empathie qui avait donné vite envie à Frédérick de s'ouvrir et de se dévoiler. En prison, jouer la carte du médecin prétentieux n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Pour montrer sa dominance entre ces murs, il ne fallait pas être hautain et raffiné, mais bien être sans scrupule et fort. Le gym était un bon départ. 

-Tu boxes? Demanda le psychiatre.

-Depuis que je suis jeune. 

-Tu veux m'apprendre? 

L'homme lui sourit. 

-Alors tu acceptes le fait que je puisse t'apprendre quelque chose? 

Frédérick alla vers les accessoires et s'empara d'une autre paire de gants.

-Pourquoi tu te sens diminué parce que je connais plus de mot que toi dans le dictionnaire alors que toi tu as la capacité de me péter la gueule n'importe quand Todd? Demanda-t-il en enfilant les gants qui ne sentaient pas très bons, mais il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître sur son visage.

L'homme donna quelques coups dans le sac et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Sans doute parce que la confiance que tu as en toi et en tes moyens atteint un niveau qui m'embarrasse. L'estime que j'ai de moi est merdique. T'apprendre à te défendre me fait presque peur. Quand tu auras maîtrisé l'art du combat en plus de ce que tu as entre les deux oreilles, je me demande ce qui pourra t'arrêter.

''Rien''. Pensa Frédérick en souriant. 

-Allons Todd, regarde-moi. Je n'ai rien de menaçant, mais alors rien du tout. Dit-il en ouvrant les bras. 

L'homme retourna à son sac et donna quelques coups supplémentaire sans le regarder. Frédérick s'avança doucement prêt de lui. 

-J'ai besoin de toi. Dit le psychiatre gentiment. 

Todd se retourna et observa Frédérick quelques instants. Il s'avança tel un boxer prêt au combat et s'avança à deux pouces de son visage afin d'intimider son adversaire.

-Si tu me fais du mal, je te jure que je te tue. 

Frédérick ne le quitta pas des yeux et sourit.

-Ça marche. 

Chilton savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de douleur physique. Il n'y a pas une façon plus puissante d'assujettir quelqu'un que de parvenir à le faire tomber amoureux de vous. Frédérick le savait. Cette soumission il là subissait...mais par chance, il savait la combattre maintenant. Il se rappela sa première fois. La première fois qu'Hannibal l'avait possédé. Il avait succombé à son charme en l'espace de quelques minutes. L'homme qu'il était maintenant ne se laisserait plus soumettre avec une telle facilité à moins que ce soit ce que lui désir. L'époque où Hannibal avait le dessus sur lui était terminée. Il ne leur pardonnerait pas ni à l'un ni à l'autre t'en et aussi longtemps que ce psychopathe ne le laisserait pas être son égal. 

Frédérick ne se rappela pas avoir transpiré autant depuis longtemps. Il réalisa également que son ''cardio'' était nul. S'entraîner lui avait fait un bien fou. Cette dose d'endorphine que seul l'excitation, la douleur ou un orgasme parvenait à offrir au corps humain. Cette douce et puissante endorphine. Une fois à la douche, il réalisa qu'une bonne pression d'eau était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir dans cette prison. Des tas de petits détails qui accumulés ensemble commençaient à le peser. 

-Merde Frédérick...Dit Todd tout bas en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

La cicatrice à sa joue n'était qu'un aperçu. Il en possédait une semblable à l'épaule et à la poitrine. Son immense entailles au cou, à ses poignets et à ses cuisses n'étaient pas subtiles sans oublier la plus longue et la plus imposante de toute, celle le long de son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ta fait pour l'amour du ciel! S'exclama l'homme en s'avançant vers lui. 

-Rien que je n'ai pas mérité. Dit-il en relevant la tête vers le détenu. 

-Personne ne mérite ça. Personne. Dit l'homme massif en déposant son immense main sur l'épaule du psychiatre.

Frédérick donnait l'impression de se victimiser en disant mériter ses blessures, mais en réalité ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il croyait les mériter, car si on lui avait fait ce que lui avait fait, il aurait voulu que ses attaquants en subissent autant. Tout simplement.

-Tu ne me connais pas Todd. Dit Frédérick en tentant de se retourner, mais le grand homme le retenu.

-Je me fiche de l'homme que tu étais dehors. Tu es en dedans maintenant. La prison te changera, elle nous change tous. 

-Elle semble t'avoir changé pour le mieux Todd. T'en mieux pour toi.

-Ce sera ton cas également. Si tu le veux bien.

Frédérick voulait-il changer? Absolument pas. Il leva les yeux vers Todd qui le regardait de la tête aux pieds avec respect et attraction. 

-Tu veux me toucher? Demanda le psychiatre.

Même si un oui flagrant se lisait dans ses yeux, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-N...non. Je...ça va faire 2 ans que je suis en taule et je n'ai jamais voulu toucher un mec. Le psy me dit que c'est mieux ainsi. Je peux travailler mon indépendance et apprendre à mieux me connaître. 

L'intervenant ne disait pas toujours des trucs brillants, mais il lui avait donné un bon conseil. 

-Je respecte ça. Dit Chilton en retournant à sa douche. 

-Tu...tu m'aurais laissé te toucher? Demanda Todd en rougissant.

Frédérick en se retournant lui afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Ouais. Dit-il avant de lui faire dos à nouveau.

*** 

La nuit tombée, Frédérick supportait toujours les pleurs de son compagnon de cellule. Il se rappela ensuite les mots de son avocate. Débrouillez-vous pour vous retrouvez seul à nouveau dans votre cellule et je vous promets une belle surprise. 

-Tu ne feras pas long feu ici. Dit Frédérick en penchant la tête vers le bas afin d'entrevoir le prisonnier étendu dans le lit du dessous. 

-J'étais un homme d'affaire très important à l'extérieur. Ici je ne suis qu'un lâche! S'exclama le prisonnier en sanglotant. 

Frédérick s'adoucit et quitta son lit.

-Je crois que c'est le moment pour toi de faire acte de courage. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'homme en pleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? 

-Ta femme et ta fille vont se retrouver à la rue à cause de tes dettes si j'ai bien compris?

À ces mots, l'homme pleura à nouveau.

-Un homme d'affaire tel que toi, doué avec les chiffres et l'argent. Je suis persuadé que tu as eu la sagesse de t'acheter une assurance vie. Une assurance vie faramineuse. N'est-ce pas?

L'homme se retourna vers Frédérick et cessa de pleurer. 

-Se sacrifier pour ses proches c'est l'ultime forme de courage mon ami. Dit le psychiatre tout bas en déposant tendrement une main sur son épaule.

L'homme observa le sol quelques instants. 

-Mon assurance ne couvre pas le suicide. 

Frédérick quitta son épaule et se leva.

-Je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Débrouille-toi pour que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place. Dit Frédérick en remontant dans son lit. 

Enfin l'homme ne pleurnichait plus et il ne pleurnicherait bientôt plus jamais pensa Frédérick avant de s'endormir un sourire en coin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal prend la fuite au grand amusement de Will qui lui affronte la réalité sans le moindre malaise.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ma jolie. Dis-moi. Demanda Will en caressant Clémentine qui ne bougeait plus et mangeait très peu depuis le départ de son maître. 

Winston allongé prêt d'eux dans le lit poussa un long grognement sourd. La dépression de l'élégante petite chienne blanche était contagieuse. Hannibal passa devant la porte une tablette à la main et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Il n'approuva pas les animaux dans son lit, mais n'en dit rien. Il vint plutôt les rejoindre et pris place. Le psychiatre caressa la tête du triste toutou et la cuisse de Will. En posant les yeux sur sa tablette, il ouvrit un document, fit jouer une vidéo et déposa l'appareil prêt du chien. Le spectacle Les Misérables capté live commença à jouer. Lorsque Frédérick apparu sur scène et se mit à chanter, les oreilles de Clémentine se mirent à bouger et elle releva la tête. Elle se leva rapidement et renifla la tablette en branlant la queue. Will sourit à Hannibal en déposant sa main sur la tienne.

-Tu as enregistré le spectacle...je ne savais pas. Dit l'ancien profiler en regardant la tablette.

-Oui je l'ai fait. Dit le psychiatre en quittant le lit pour aller faire la cuisine. 

-Nous avons fait une immense erreur en le laissant se faire arrêter...non, mais regarde-le...il va se faire manger tout cru en prison. Il va se faire briser. Dit Will en observant la vidéo de Frédérick qui dégageait une si grande sensibilité lorsqu'il chantait avec son cœur et ses tripes.

Hannibal se retourna et secoua la tête.

-Non. Nous nous sommes chargés de le briser avant qu'il ne soit incarcéré Will. Au moment même ou il est parvenu à nous mentir sans que nous en ayons eu conscience, j'ai su de quel genre d'homme il s'agissait. Tu as la fâcheuse manie ou plutôt le réflexe sublime de voir chez les gens ce qu'il y a de meilleur...en laissant de côté le diabolique. Il fera bientôt la loi en prison crois-moi. Le verre qui gigote peut se transformer en serpent et se faufiler aisément où bon lui semble si nécessaire. Dès qu'il en ressentira l'envie, il mordra et personne ne le verra venir.

-Je ne comprend pas. Tu as l'air déçu de ce qu'il est devenu. C'est ce que tu souhaitais qu'il devienne...non? Tu as tout mis en œuvre pour ça.

Le cannibale s'étonna lui-même de l'état de déplaisance dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'était senti exactement de la même façon lorsque Will lui avait menti. Il avait brisé une autre tasse...elle ne s'était pas reconstituée, mais d'une certaine façon si. Elle s'était recyclée. Elle avait pris une autre forme. Aucun des éclats au sol ne s'étaient perdus. L'instinct de survit de Frédérick était étonnant. Hannibal l'admirait. Pas pour son talent ni son intelligence, mais pour sa force d'esprit cette fois. Admirer l'esprit de quelqu'un, était une chose dangereuse. 

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu prennes ce que je vais te dire comme une trahison car ce n'est pas le cas, mais je veux que tu saches que je lui pardonne. Et quand j'en aurai l'occasion, je lui demanderai pardon. J'espère que tu pourras en faire autant. Dit Will les yeux toujours posés sur la tablette.

Le psychiatre dans un élan peu commun d'impolitesse continua son chemin en ignorant la remarque de son amant. 

-Tu souhaitais le voir plus fort...tu souhaitais voir si sa puissance pouvait un jour rejoindre la tienne. Même si tu t'es débrouillé pour le faire enfermer, tu ne pourras pas fuir le résultat de tes efforts éternellement Hannibal. Tu devras y faire face en temps et lieu. Ajouta Will en souriant.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amitié est une roue qui tourne.

Frédérick pliait des serviettes dans la buanderie, la pièce était atrocement calme, les gardiens avaient été appelé en urgence dans une autre pièce. Peu de temps après, Todd apparut vêtu d'une camisole blanche qui n'était plus blanche du tout. Elle était recouverte de sang. 

-Frédérick?!? Mais...tu es en vie? S'exclama le jeune homme.

Le psychiatre observa l'homme de la tête aux pieds d'un air bouleversé.

-Tu es blessé? 

-Non...le..le type de ta cellule est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il t'avait étranglé durant ton sommeil. J'ai pété un câble et je lui ai écrabouillé la tête contre le mur! J'ai...j'ai tué quelqu'un Frédérick! S'exclama le jeune homme en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Frédérick observa autour de lui rapidement.

-Quelqu'un ta vu? 

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête et tomba dans le néant sous le choc. Frédérick n'avait pas prévu que cet imbécile allait provoquer Todd et le mêler à sa mort. N'importe qui, mais pas Todd. Le psychiatre accouru vers cet armoire à glace et lui donna une gifle afin de lui faire retrouver la raison. Il l'amena rapidement vers un lavabo, lui fit retirer sa camisole et le nettoya vigoureusement. 

-Soulève cette laveuse! Allez soulève-là Todd! S'exclama Frédérick en pointant l'appareil. 

L'homme retrouva ses sens et obéit rapidement. C'était une laveuse industrielle. Il fallait une force incroyable pour parvenir à la bouger, mais l'homme en fut capable. C'est alors qu'une alarme se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Frédérick jeta la camisole recouverte de sang au sol avant de la mettre bien à plat et Todd déposa l'énorme appareil sur le tissu. Tout se fit en une fraction de seconde. Les gardiens revinrent dans la pièce et ordonnèrent aux hommes de s'étendre au sol le temps de procéder à une fouille.

''C'était moins une.'' Pensa Chilton.

Après l'alerte, deux longues heures s'écoulèrent et les hommes purent sortir prendre l'air dans la cours. Les deux hommes se cachèrent entre un tronc d'arbre mort sans branche et la grille contournant la prison afin de se retrouver seul et à l’abri des regards

-J'ai...Commença Todd dans la cours en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient toujours tâchées de sang.

-Tu n'en parles pas. Tu n'en parles jamais. Compris? Il ne te reste qu'un an à purger. Ne gâche pas tout ça. 

Frédérick ne voulait pas le mêler à toute cette histoire. Il fut rassuré de constater que le psychiatre en lui n'était pas mort. Il percevait très bien que Todd était un homme capable de refaire sa vie et de repartir du bon pied. Il ne voulait pas que sa propre noirceur déteigne sur lui. Il pouvait utiliser cet homme à son avantage, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. En restant auprès de lui c'est ce qui allait se passer. Contrairement à Hannibal, il parvenait à ressentir de l'empathie pour son prochain. 

-On ne se parle plus à partir de maintenant Todd. Dit Frédérick en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme le retenu par le bras et le plaqua contre l'arbre.

-Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce que ce type à fait? 

-On ne se parle plus Todd, c'est terminé. Dit Frédérick en tentant de se déloger, mais pour une fois, le prisonnier utilisait sa force afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu restes là. 

Frédérick n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser. 

-Quand je t'ai cru mort. J'ai eu si peur. Dit Todd avant de se plaquer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

Automatiquement, Frédérick participa à son baiser, mais pris vite conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le poussa. 

-Il te reste un an Todd. Soit patient. Tu retrouveras une vie normale sous peu et une chose est certaine je n'en ferai pas partie. Dit Frédérick avant de se dégager rapidement. 

-J'ai tué par affection pour toi tu t'en rends compte? Je n'avais jamais tué personne. Dit Todd en le regardant avec tristesse.

Pascale lui avait dit la même chose. Deux personnes qu'il avait côtoyé n'avaient jamais tué avant qu'il n'entre plus intimement dans leur vie. Comme Hannibal, il parvenait à transformer les gens en tueur. Frédérick poussa un long soupire.

-Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais je te jure que je te rends un grand service en te gardant à l'écart. Si tu restes auprès de moi, je vais t'utiliser et te jeter quand je n'aurai plus besoin de toi. 

Todd le regarda ahurit. 

-Mais...mais c'est dégueulasse ce que tu me dis là! 

-Je suis un salaud, je t'avais dit que tu ne me connaissais pas.

-Tu n'es pas si salaud que ça. Tu es incapable de l'être avec moi. Tu es encore capable de faire preuve de compassion.

-Profites du respect que j'éprouve pour toi et éloignes-toi. 

Todd l'observa durement. 

-Je m'en vais, mais seulement pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Dit Todd en le pointant du doigt avant de s'en aller. 

***

Sans la présence de Todd, les deux derniers jours passèrent lentement. Il discutait avec ses autres compagnons, mais il n'avait pas tissé les mêmes liens qu'avec son ami grossièrement tatoué. Les crayons étaient interdits dans la cellule et il n'avait pas le droit à une veilleuse pour lire, mais il était heureux d'être enfin seul. Il se sentait plus à l'aise de dormir en boxer. 

C'est alors que deux gardiens amenèrent un prisonnier à sa cellule. Les yeux clos, Chilton poussa un immense grognement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. 

-Olivia m'avait promis une surprise, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dit une voix qui parût familière à Frédérick. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu l'homme devant lui. Frédérick se redressa et se recula dans le coin de son lit. Instinctivement, il s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux comme arme pour se défendre. Il avait malheureusement l'air beaucoup plus ridicule que menaçant. 

-C'était ça sa surprise? Matthew Brown? Je vous croyais mort! 

-Vous ne vous êtes pas très bien renseigné à ce que je vois.

L'homme un sourire en coin ouvrit sa chemise et lui montra la cicatrice de la balle que Crawford lui avait tiré à la poitrine. Elle ressemblait à celle que Will lui avait faite. Matthew observa le torse de Frédérick et constata la même chose. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en observant Frédérick avec sa brosse à la main. 

-Pourquoi me percevez-vous comme une menace Chilton? Grâce à votre piètre analyse de mon c.v j'ai été engagé dans votre hôpital et j'ai pu rencontrer Will Graham. C'était un grand honneur. 

''Piètre analyse.'' Insulté, Frédérick pointa la brosse en sa direction.

-À cause de vous, bien des conversations de Will furent coupées. Toutes ces conversations que j'ai perdu parce que vous avez eu l'audace de jouer avec tous mes fils! S'exclama Chilton outré en lançant sa brosse au sol. 

-Techniquement, aviez-vous le droit d'enregistrer les conversations de vos patients avec d'autres personnes Frédérick? Dit Matthew en déposant les draps qu'il avait à la main et de faire son lit.

-J'étais le directeur. C'était mon hôpital. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. Dit Frédérick en s'approchant avec prudence.

-J'ai toujours aimé votre manque d'éthique ainsi que ce petit côté ''voyeur auditif'' qui n'appartient qu'à vous. 

Embarrassé par cet aveu, Chilton se mit à la recherche de son chandail et se vêtit rapidement.

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Olivia m'a transféré dans cette prison et dans votre cellule pour une très bonne raison. Nous allons bien nous entendre vous et moi. Faites-moi confiance. Bonne nuit docteur Chilton. Dit Matthew en s'allongeant dans le lit du bas un sourire coquin en coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ce qui concerne les procédures et les règlements dans une prison...je vais avouer ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de recherches. Je dois être très souvent à côté de la plaque, mais bon. J'espère que ça ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier les interactions entre les personnages. =P


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un lien se forge petit à petit après quelques semaines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Pendant presque deux semaines à la même heure, Matthew proposait à Frédérick d'aller au gym. Il mangeait avec lui à la cafétéria, le suivait à la bibliothèque, l'écoutait chanter entouré de ses camarades et faisait la conversation seul à voix haute dans leur cellule avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il avait même obtenu un emploi à la buanderie afin d'être auprès de lui. Il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Chilton l'ignorait même si ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Il ne savait pas si discuter avec lui était une bonne idée. Il se demandait bien à quoi avait pu penser Olivia en le mettant dans la même cellule que lui. 

Une autre chose avait changé depuis l'arrivé de Matthew. Les douches étaient devenues une épreuve pour Frédérick. À la base les douches étaient glissantes et parfois lorsque le temps se montrait humide et frisquet, elles donnaient du fils à retorde à sa jambe. Évidemment, il n'avait pas droit à sa canne en prison et bien des détenus à l'esprit vicieux avaient remarqué cet handicap physique. L'absence de son ami baraqué se faisait ressentir. 

Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui. L'homme du nom de Blake qui avait fait illusion à sa propre érection lors de la thérapie de groupe étaient de ceux qui avait décidé de le traquer. C'était de ce prisonnier donc il se méfiait le plus. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de se laver rapidement, le savon lui glissa des mains et disparu au loin.

-Eh merde. Grogna Chilton.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand ce genre de trucs nous arrivent en prison? Demanda Blake qui l'attendait et l'espionnait.

-Tu peux toujours te brosser! S'exclama Frédérick en se reculant. 

Blake était de ceux qui s'entraînait dur et utilisait sa force sans hésitation afin de faire respecter son autorité, mais lorsqu'il se jeta sur Frédérick, le psychiatre au sol leva la main vers lui et à l'aide de son pouce et son index, lui fit deux points de pression sous la gorge avant de se précipiter sur une bouteille de shampoing. Il en fit couler une grande quantité dans le creux de sa main et en couvrit les yeux de son adversaire qui aveuglé se précipita sous un jet d'eau pour recouvrer la vue. 

La jambe faible de Chilton avait amortit sa chute et il avait du mal à se remettre debout. Blake revint à la charge après avoir retiré une dalle branlante au mur derrière laquelle se cachait un couteau de poche. Frédérick encore au sol réalisa vite qu'il était dans de beau drap jusqu'à ce que Matthew cramponne son agresseur par la tête et ne l'assomme contre l'un des murs en céramique. L'homme n'était pas évanouit, mais bien sonné. Brown s'empara du couteau qu'il avait laissé tombé afin de lui trouver une autre cachette et aida Frédérick à se remettre debout. 

-Matthew je...Commença Frédérick embarrassé.

-Pas la peine. Dit-il en lui passant une serviette autour des épaules.

***

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, mais Frédérick ne se décida pas à adresser la parole à Matthew pour autant. Le lendemain, les choses avaient vite repris leur cours normal.

-Je vais au gym tu viens? Demanda Matthew pour la millième fois.

Frédérick le regarda s'éloigner. Il hésita, mais après un moment il se résigna et il finit par le suivre sans grande motivation. S'il passait les prochaines années dans la même cellule que lui, aussi bien tenter de faire la paix. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses de se montrer sympathique. Matthew regarda derrière son épaule et quand il vit Frédérick le suivre, il sourit en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Frédérick ne fut pas surpris de voir Todd qui tapait dans le sac comme un force né. Il jeta un regard aux deux hommes avant de se remettre à taper avec plus de vigueur. 

-Il semble ne pas beaucoup t'aimer. Dit Brown en débutant un jogging sur place afin de s'échauffer. 

-C'est tout le contraire. Dommage que ça se soit terminé ainsi. Il m’apprenait la boxe. Il m'a aussi montré comment me défendre en utilisant certains points de pression qui m'ont été très utile hier. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me défendre d'avantage et ne plus dépendre de personne. Dit Frédérick en évitant de regarder son ancien ami.

Matthew cessa ses échauffements et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Hum...tu sais à qui tu parles? Demanda le jeune homme

-Je te demande pardon? Demanda Frédérick en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. 

-Je suis un pro du MMA. 

-C'est quoi ça?

-Arts Martiaux Mélangés. Je t'enseigne les bases si tu veux.

Todd qui écoutait la conversation jeta ses gants de boxe au sol et donna un coup d'épaule à Matthew avant de quitter la pièce. 

-Il te plaît celui-là? Il est suffisamment instable pour toi? Demanda Todd à Frédérick en quittant le gym sans les regarder. 

Matthew s'avança dans le but de le rattraper, mais Chilton le retenu en lui disant que ça ne valait pas la peine de se retrouver en isolement toute une journée pour une bagarre stupide. 

Après leur séance de MMA, Frédérick ne comptait plus ses bleus, mais c'était la façon d'apprendre. Frédérick n'aimait pas se sentir comme un débutant. Comme bien des personnes perfectionnistes, il aurait aimé que tout soit parfait du premier coup, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas réaliste d'être à la hauteur d'une personne expérimenté à la première séance, ni à la deuxième et ni à la troisième. Apprendre nécessite du temps et du travail. C'est ainsi. 

-L'autre type...Todd c'est ça? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous. Tu lui as brisé le cœur? Demanda Matthew en pliant un immense drap blanc sans la moindre minutie. 

-La douleur que je lui fais subir présentement aurait pu être mille fois pire si j'en avais décidé autrement. Dit Chilton en pliant soigneusement le tissu qu'il avait entre les mains.

Matthew serra les lèvres et afficha une mine faussement navrée.

-Il parlait de votre penchant pour les gens instables. Vous feriez un couple stable vous et Will. Beaucoup plus stable sans ce cannibale dans vos pattes. J'ai senti que quelque chose se passait entre vous durant son incarcération dans votre hôpital. Dit-il en déposant le drap sur le dessus d'une pile fraîchement pliée.

Son obsession pour Will ne s'était pas amenuisé avec les années ni sa rancune envers Hannibal apparemment pensa Chilton en se dirigeant vers l'une des laveuses industrielles et de transférer les vêtements humides dans la sécheuse. En observant l'engin, il se remémora qu'une camisole recouverte de sang séché s'y trouvait encore.

-Will est incomplet sans Hannibal et vice versa Matthew. C'est ensemble que je les aime un point c'est tout, mais Hannibal est une personne difficile à gérer je ne peux le nier. Pour ce qui est de Will, la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, mon intérêt était professionnel...du moins je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. Quand j'y repense j'étais si subjugué par lui que je ne voyais même pas la main de Crawford se tendre vers moi pour me saluer alors peut-être que sa beauté ne me laissait pas indifférent. 

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Du côté de Will, il n'y avait rien. Il m'a détesté très longtemps jusqu'à ma première séquestration. Je ne pensais pas un jour être si heureux à l'idée de me faire attacher et nourrir par un autre être humain, mais ça nous a permis de nous connaître.

Être enfermé et discuter avec Matthew l'aidait à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait maintenant. C'était bien malgré tous les inconvénients qui en découlaient. 

-Et pour Hannibal? Demanda le jeune homme. 

-Mon attirance physique et mentale envers Hannibal n'a jamais été un mystère. J'en avais beaucoup plus conscience qu'avec Will, mais je préférais mettre cet intérêt sur le dos de l'admiration et non sur celui de l'attirance. Même Gideon avait pressentie mon admiration pour mon mentor. Mon défunt patient en parlant de moi à dit : Il aimerait tellement être vous.

Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Hannibal a répondu que je devrais être plus prudent dans le choix de mes modèles, mais il aime l'admiration que je lui porte. Qui sait, c'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Je flatte son égaux en le ''vénérant'' de la sorte.

Matthew leva les épaules en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Hybristophilia vous connaissez? Dit Matthew un sourire en coin.

C'était agréable de discuter avec un infirmier. Même si Chilton se demandait si cet homme avait réellement étudié dans le domaine. L'avantage à discuter avec un malade mental qui s'est baladé d'un hôpital psychiatrique à un autre était que plusieurs thermes médicaux ne lui étaient pas inconnus. 

-Je ne sais pas si ce mot peut s'adresser à moi...peut-être. Jusqu'à présent les personnes saines d'esprit ne m'attirent pas tellement alors...Dit Chilton en programmant le cycle de séchage adéquat.

Matthew cessa de plier les draps et s'assit sur la table alors que ce n'était pas le temps de faire une pause. Frédérick l'observa amusé. Travailler à la buanderie c'était très barbant et le jeune homme ne se gênait pas pour le démontrer. Il possédait un côté nonchalant et son manque de respect envers l'autorité était beaucoup moins subtile que le tien.

-Moi je souffre de ce mal et je le sais. Je ne suis pas attiré par les gens qui font le bien. Par contre, je n'ai pas Hannibal en grande affection pour autant.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué du tout. Dit Frédérick avec sarcasme. -Pourtant nous avons tellement de point en commun lui et moi...je crois qu'il essai de voir si je peux devenir comme lui à force d'essai et d'erreur. Les gens n'ont pas cessé de dire que nous avions un profil similaire. Ça l'amuse de voir jusqu'où cette ressemblance peut aller. Je suis un sujet d'expérience. 

-Tout comme l'on été ses autres patients...Will y compris. 

-Will est unique. Il a su transformer Hannibal. Pas moi. Si j'y parviens, peut-être qu'il me percevra différemment. Dit Frédérick en mettant une autre pile de linge sale à laver.

Les odeurs de certain vêtement laissait vraiment à désirer. Le pauvre psychiatre dédaigneux de nature devait retenir son souffle. Son dédain fut tellement visible que Matthew éclata de rire avant de quitter la table, de lui prendre la pile et de s'en charger.

-Tu sais quoi faire pour y arriver? Dit-il en déposant l'immense amas de tissus dans la machine.

Frédérick en profita pour s'asseoir sur la table à son tour afin de reposer sa jambe fatiguée.

-Je ne suis pas certain. Hannibal est un homme d'action qui exprime ses émotions et ses pensées en posant des gestes et non pas en discutant à cœur ouvert. Je devrai imiter sa façon de faire afin de communiquer avec lui, mais agir toutefois à ma façon.

-C'est à dire? Demanda Matthew plus ou moins fasciné par le cas d'Hannibal, mais intrigué face à ce que Chilton avait envie d'expérimenter de son côté.

-En faisant preuve d'humanité. Être à la fois le couteau et la blessure le déstabilisera. Hannibal aime percevoir son propre reflet au travers les gens qu'ils changent. Par narcissisme ou pour se sentir moins seul... peut-être les deux. Je dois lui démontrer que je sais me mettre à sa place sans perdre ma propre identité. 

Il y eut ensuite un long silence et Matthew enchaîna. 

-Vous aimeriez qu'il vous aime autant qu'il aime Graham? Demanda-t-il avec dédain. 

Frédérick secoua la tête brusquement en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Oh non! Je ne veux pas qu'il me mette sur un piédestal comme il le fait avec Will. Ce serait beaucoup trop de pression à gérer en ce qui me concerne d'être admiré à ce point! Il m'a dit admirer mes écrits et mes chants. En laissant mon nouveau roman à mes pieds, il me donnait l'autorisation de le publier ce qui est la preuve qu'il apprécie également mes analyses en t'en que psychiatre...mon talent le séduit, mais pas l'homme que je suis. Je ne crois pas. 

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu? Être aimé grâce à votre talent? Demanda Matthew en déposant une pile de vêtement prêt à être expédié sur les étages contre le chariot.

-J'en suis à un autre niveau. Beaucoup plus profond. Je veux qu'on aime l'homme rien de plus et rien de moins. C'est ironique, mais pour séduire Hannibal, je dois me montrer authentique, nu, sans barrière, sans rien pour me protéger. Je dois être vulnérable, mais en me montrant vulnérable, il en profitera pour tenter de me manipuler et de me détruire afin de me retransformer à nouveau. Will est un livre ouvert, il expose ses souffrances sans la moindre honte, c'est naturel chez lui. Il est ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. C'est admirable et à la fois troublant.

C'était le moment pour Matthew de discuter de Will et d'éviter le sujet de Lecter durant quelques instants.

\- Je vous fait part d'un scoop? D'une de nos conversations que nous avons eu lui et moi à l'hôpital? Demanda Matthew.

-Vous avez pris bien soin de débrancher les micros pour cette petite conversation je n'en doute pas. Dit Frédérick en lui affichant un regard noir.

-Oh ce que vous pouvez être rancunier! Bref, je nous ai déjà comparé aux faucons et vous savez ce que Will m'a répondu sans hésiter un seul instant?

Frédérick ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. 

-Laissez-moi deviner. Que les faucons étaient des être solitaires?

Matthew fut surpris de voir à quel point Chilton le connaissait bien. Il afficha une mine amusée.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit! Jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse comprendre que si ces puissants oiseaux s'unissaient, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de ces ridicules petits oiseaux qui s'unissent afin de leur picorer la tête! Être solitaire est la pire faiblesse de ces créatures! 

Brown se montrait très franc envers lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le manipuler d'aucune façon. Il semblait vouloir se rapprocher et il sentait bien que Chilton était encore hésitant à l'idée de forger des liens avec lui. Intrigué, il resta toutefois sur la défensive.

-Que pouvons-nous faire mis à part purger notre peine en partageant la même cellule selon vous Matthew? Demanda Chilton en observant la pile de tissus qui cachait le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus à l'exception du luxe Chilton? Serait-ce la même chose que moi? 

Le psychiatre pencha la tête sur le côté afin de voir Matthew, fronça les sourcils tout en lui jetant un regard accusateur. Matthew sorti alors de sa cachette en arborant une mine amusée.

-Je ne parlais pas de sexe. Dit Matthew en riant tout en mettant ses mains en défensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : J'aime mêler d'autres projets que les acteurs ont fait à l'extérieur du cadre d'Hannibal. Exemple Raúl Esparza qui est familier avec Broadway. J'ai donc ajouté un talent de chanteur à Chilton et Jonathan Tucker qui joue dans la série Kingdom alors j'ai fait en sorte de faire pratiquer à Matthew Brown les MMA. Ça m'amuse. =P


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frédérick réfléchit beaucoup en prison. À ce qu'il veut et à ce qu'il ne veut plus.

Chilton tout en se douchant observa autour de lui et comme il s'y attendait, les prisonniers s'éclipsaient un à un. Ils évacuaient toujours la douche de cette manière afin de laisser Blake obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Malgré un front blessé il était toujours là et il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. 

-Tu boites d'avantage depuis notre petite bagarre. Dit-il en s'avançant.

Frédérick lissa ses cheveux trempés sur sa tête en fermant les yeux.

-Okay...ça va, je me rends. J'en ai marre de surveiller mes arrières continuellement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir la paix? Demanda Frédérick en s'avançant vers lui à son tour. 

-Cette bouche parle sans arrêt. Je veux savoir si elle est douée pour autre chose. Dit-il en jetant sur Chilton un regard bestial.

Frédérick baissa les yeux sur le sexe de Blake avant de les diriger à nouveau vers son visage disgracieux. Le psychiatre fit encore quelques pas et commença à le caresser sans broncher. L'homme afficha une mine satisfaite en fermant les yeux. Il agrippa la chevelure humide de Chilton et le força à se mettre à genoux.

-Et si tu fais le malin avec tes dents, crois-moi je te les pètent. Ajouta Blake d'une voix menaçante. 

Chilton à genoux pris une grande inspiration et commença tranquillement cette fellation t'en attendue. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et rapidement Chilton fut aspergé non pas de l'eau provenant de l'un des pommeaux de douche et encore moins par la semence de son agresseur, mais par une substance à la fois riche, liquide et rougeoyante. Matthew maintenait fermement Blake et venait tout juste de lui trancher la gorge avec le couteau qu'il avait soigneusement caché à l'abri des regards. Frédérick se remis alors debout et observa sa victime dans les yeux. De répugnants gargouillements émanaient de sa bouche et tout son corps se tortillait. Brown était d'une telle force que l'homme ne pouvait que rester là et se vider de son sang. Lorsqu'il vit dans le regard de Blake la panique et le désespoir, Frédérick jeta alors un regard à Matthew qui lui souriait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Frédérick posa à nouveau les yeux sur Blake jusqu'à ce que l'homme succombe à sa blessure. C'était une douce vengeance. Son impolitesse avait été punie. Brown laissa tomber le cadavre et le couteau au sol et ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas emparé de la vie de quelqu'un, c'était jouissif. 

-C'était vraiment idiot! Risquez une sentence à vie et être enfermé dans une prison encore plus merdique! C'était idiot! S'exclama Frédérick en serrant les lèvres les yeux clos tout en savourant le moment.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il afficha alors un sourire de toutes ses dents avant de rire en cœur avec Matthew. Il pouvait donc jouer les appâts avec une autre personne et aimer ça. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. 

-Je sais c'est très con! Mais avoue que c'était foutrement bon non? Demanda Matthew en ouvrant les yeux.

Frédérick jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Matthew d'une façon donc il n'avait pas osé avant. Ses pectoraux ainsi que ses abdominaux développés qui ruisselaient sous l'eau étaient tout simplement splendides. 

-Je suis officiellement jaloux de ton corps Matthew. Murmura Frédérick en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi joliment entraîné sauf dans les magasines. 

-C'est de l'admiration ou de l'attirance Frédérick? Je ne peux pas nier que la deuxième option me ferait plutôt plaisir. Dit Matthew en enjambant le cadavre à ses pieds afin de s'approcher de Chilton.

-Cette fois-ci on parle de sexe j'ai l'impression. Dit Chilton un sourire en coin.

-C'est la deuxième chose qui me manque le plus depuis que je suis incarcéré. Dit Matthew en mordant sa lèvre inférieure de manière provocante.

-Embrasse-moi. Dit Frédérick en le regardant dans les yeux. 

-Ma patience est enfin récompensée, grâce au ciel. Dit Brown en se penchant vers lui afin de presser ses lèvres sur les tiennes. 

Ils échangèrent un fougueux baiser tout en se pressant l'un contre l'autre, mais Matthew ne perdit pas de vu son crime. Il se recula rapidement avant de se rendre à une autre douche, d'attraper un homme inerte par le bras et de le tirer sur le ventre vers Blake. Quand exactement Matthew avait tué cette autre personne? Mystère, mais il avait tout prévu. Le cou de sa victime semblait fracassé. Après avoir nettoyé le couteau soigneusement, il le déposa dans la main du prisonnier anonyme. L'eau qui s'écoulait sur les deux corps avait vite fait d'effacer les pistes de leur passage ici. 

-Ils se sont entre-tués, c'est bête non? Demanda Matthew avant de cramponner Chilton par la taille et de l'embrasser à nouveau avant de se retourner afin de quitter les lieux du crime.

Alors qu'ils se retournèrent, ils s'aperçurent vite qu'un gardien se tenait derrière eux. Il les dévisageait tout en observant la scène. Les deux hommes figèrent un instant sans dire un mot. 

-Fichez le camp. Je vais confirmer votre histoire. Dit le gardien en leur pointant la sortie.

Le psychiatre compris alors que ce gardien était sous le charme de cette chère Olivia pour leur permettre de faire cette folie sans intervenir. Le duo meurtrier se jeta un regard amusé avant de quitter les douches. Il y a longtemps que Frédérick n'avait pas ressentit une telle adrénaline. Oui ça lui avait manqué, presque autant que le sexe. 

***

Les visites furent retardées, mais elles eurent lieu malgré tout au grand étonnement de Frédérick. Il fut également déconcerté de voir Bedelia prendre place face à lui. Peut-être espérait-elle savoir si Frédérick pouvait la renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé lors de ce fameux dîner, mais par chance ce n'était pas par téléphone. Elle le regarda longuement. L'homme avait encore en tête le crime auquel il avait participé à l'esprit et ne pensait qu'à une chose. Que la journée s'achève et de regagner sa cellule afin d'y rejoindre Matthew.

-Je crois qu'Hannibal se sent perdu à l'heure actuelle, tout comme vous qui vous posez mille et une question. Vous ne croyez pas? Demanda Bedelia après quelques instants. 

Frédérick trouvait amusant de la voir là. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, il l'avait dégusté. C'était une situation très inhabituelle. Étonnamment, entendre le prénom Hannibal alors qu'il fantasmait sur Matthew l’embarrassa. Il se sentit comme le dernier des traître. Ses envies se refroidirent alors quelque peu. 

-J'en sais rien. Will m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois de vive voix avant qu'Hannibal décide de me découper. Je me demande si m'envoyer en prison n'était pas une façon pour lui de m'éloigner. Qui sait, Hannibal pense peut-être la même chose que mon compagnon de cellule. Que nous formerions un couple stable Will et moi. Hannibal ne peut s'empêcher d'éloigner les gens qui se rapprochent trop de son âme sœur. 

Frédérick réalisa alors qu'il avait inclus Matthew dans son sujet de conversation de façon très naturelle sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant tout ça.

-Non il les tue...vous il vous a simplement éloigné. Ça veut dire quelque chose. À votre avis, que devriez-vous faire afin qu'Hannibal n'utilise pas son scalpel sur vous à nouveau?

Chilton haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas s'il existe une solution magique à ce problème. S'il y a une chose qu'Hannibal ne doit jamais ressentir de ma part, c'est que j'aime Will plus que lui ou pire que Will puisse m'aimer plus que lui. Abigail voyait d'avantage un père en Will qu'en Hannibal. Il là ressentit ça, voyez le résultat. 

-Comment vous sentez-vous face à tout ce qui est arrivé?

-Il y a le moi avant Hannibal et celui après. Parfois j'ai du mal à mis retrouver, mais je garde le cape jusqu'à présent. L'emprise d'Hannibal n'est pas une chose facile à perdre aussi fort qu'on puisse le souhaiter vous en savez quelque chose.

-Ce doit être épuisant Frédérick de toujours penser à ce point à qui vous êtes et à ce que vous devez faire lorsque vous êtes avec lui...la drogue m'a été très utile pour ça.

-Je suis en période de grande réflexion et je n'ai pas envie de me rendre la tâche facile Bedelia.

La jeune femme observa le psychiatre quelques instants et secoua la tête.

-Vous avez un côté auto-destructeur vous en avez conscience? Vous aimez vous flageller. Vous vous êtes laissé attacher volontairement à ce lit. Vous vous êtes laissé volontairement torturer. Est-ce une extrême docilité ou de la pure folie de votre part Frédérick?

-Je préfère appeler ça, tester mes limites et voir jusqu'où elles peuvent aller. Dit Chilton en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. 

Bedelia lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hannibal prend plaisir à me tester, mais ne vous détromper pas, je me teste moi-même à travers tout ça. Me battre sans cesse afin de ne pas me perdre est épuisant, mais rien ne m'a jamais autant stimulé.

-Rien? Demanda la femme avec un regard coquin.

Malgré la possessivité qu'elle éprouvait pour Hannibal, elle était curieuse de savoir comment leur vie sexuelle à tous les trois se passait. Frédérick comme à son habitude avait envie de tourner ce sujet délicat à la blague, mais il décida de parler avec son cœur. Après tout, c'était un pouvoir qu'il possédait contrairement à Hannibal, autant en profiter. 

-Lorsque nous faisions l'amour, j'avais l'impression d'être avec un seul homme. Ils se complète réellement. Littéralement. La beauté de leur union...est inqualifiable. Ils m'ont permis d'en faire parti et j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'ils l'aient fait. La relation que possède Will et Hannibal est si passionnée...et si destructrice...je crois que je n'y ai plus ma place...je crois que je ne l'ai jamais eu. Une certaine personne m'a déjà dit que je ne savais pas comment me construire une vie. Que je préférais vivre au travers celles des autres. Cette femme avait raison. Dit Chilton froidement.

Bedelia lui jeta un regard intense et jaloux tout en gardant son calme. 

-Il mange les gens par domination, mais quand il s'agit de ses proches...je crois qu'il cherche à absorber autre chose. Leur amour si l'on peut dire. C'est une façon de les avoir auprès de lui que de les consommer. Il vous a littéralement bu...sans vous enlever un seul morceau. Vous n'y voyez pas là un immense signe de respect? 

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous prenez sa défense après ce qu'il vous a fait.

-Je me rappelle de tout Frédérick. 

Chilton fronça les sourcils et observa autour de lui afin de voir si les gardiens n'écoutaient pas sa conversation.

-Nayez pas peur, je ne ferai rien pour vous nuire. Ce que j'ai vu dans cette cuisine...ce que j'ai vu à cette table. Avez vous oublié cette soirée là? Comment Hannibal s'est comporté? Vous avez la mémoire courte Chilton! Il vous a ouvert son cœur et vous qu'avez vous fait? Vous avez réclamé qu'on vous tire à la poitrine et ce clairement afin de vous éloignez d'eux. Vous souhaitez son amour et quand il vous le démontre, vous avez la frousse. Hannibal a fait la même chose. Il a eu peur. Il vous a découpé et éloigné...c'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez sur certains points. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Hannibal de tous les torts dans votre histoire. Vous n'êtes pas que l'appât. Vous êtes la petite bouée qui permet à l'hameçon de ne pas sombrer dans les eaux Frédérick. Il a tenté à sa manière de vous le faire comprendre mille et une fois!

-Will à su me faire sentir aimer...mais pas Hannibal.

-Il a su éprouver de la compassion pour vous ce qu'il n'a pas éprouvé envers beaucoup de gens. Hannibal est un psychopathe unique en son genre. Il peut éprouver de l'affection, mais il ne pourra jamais vous dire clairement ce qu'il ressent tout au fond de lui. Ce serait se mettre à nu et il en est incapable Chilton. 

Frédérick frotta son front avant de reposer ses yeux vitreux sur la jeune femme.

-Je sais qu'il en est incapable, je connais son profil.

-L'amour qu'il est capable d'éprouver...ce type d'amour...est-il suffisant pour vous? Will là refusé une fois, mais là accepté après lui avoir pardonné. 

-Je ne sais pas...à vrai dire, je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter. Si vous voulez m'excuser. Dit Chilton en se levant. 

Bedelia lui jeta alors un regard perplexe. 

-Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un Frédérick? Quelqu'un qui parviens à vous faire oublier votre obsession? Votre regard n'est plus le même que celui donc je me souviens. 

Frédérick se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter le parloir.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les saisons passent, les liens se tissent et la folie grandit.

Frédérick dans sa cellule dévorait son compagnon des yeux. Matthew adossé contre le mur le fixait un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Lorsque les grilles de leur cellule se refermèrent et que les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, Chilton s'avança rapidement vers Brown et plaqua ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tous deux échangèrent une étreinte féroce. 

-Tu m'as évité toute la journée volontairement avoue! S'exclama Matthew d'une voix impatiente en retirant la chemise de son amant. 

Les deux hommes se dévêtirent à la hâte et une fois nu tous les deux, ils observèrent le corps de chacun avec la plus grande attention. Frédérick lui retourna son sourire.

-Je t'ai évité oui...afin de te faire languir. Dit le psychiatre avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les tiennes. 

Leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue, tandis que Matthew empoigna les hanches de Chilton afin de le rapprocher et de sentir son bas-ventre frôler le tien. Frédérick en profita pour caresser ses magnifiques pectoraux qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Ils étaient fermes tout comme son sexe qu'il pouvait sentir se tendre de plus en plus. 

-Tu as réussis, je me suis langui de toi. Gémit Brown avant de changer de place avec Frédérick et de le plaquer au mur où il était. 

Il se mit alors à genoux et engloba le sexe de Chilton de ses lèvres. Celui-ci lécha les tiennes avant d'adosser sa nuque contre le mur. La caresse humide que lui procurait Matthew était délectable. Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis des heures et enfin il pouvait sentir la langue et les lèvres de son amant contre son sexe. Il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi bon. C'était une surprise très agréable. Les mains de Brown se baladèrent contre ses cuisses et ses fesses avec tendresse et passion. Il avait une envie folle de se sentir en lui le plus vite possible. C'est alors que Brown se releva et l'amena à son lit. Il le fit s'étendre et se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau en caressant son visage de ses mains. Will avait été jadis son obsession, désormais c'était son tour. Frédérick pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. C'était un désir à la fois angoissant et extrêmement flatteur. L'une des mains de son amant quitta son visage et se glissa sous son oreiller où se cachait un minuscule petit pot. Du baume à lèvre.

-C'est subtile à cacher et ça fait l'affaire. Murmura Matthew avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. 

Frédérick figea. 

-Ne m'en veut pas, mais je...

Matthew ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il se glissa rapidement sous Frédérick et le psychiatre se retrouva sur lui. 

-J'en ai rien à faire de qui baise qui tu sais. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un rôle particulier. Dit-il en lui donnant le pot. 

Frédérick l'observa longuement. Ne pas avoir de rôle. C'était tout nouveau et à la fois libérateur d'être simplement à l'écoute de ses envies. Il lui sourit et dirigea ses lèvres contre son cou et l'embrassa doucement en laissant glisser ses lèvres sous son oreille. Il pu sentir le corps de Matthew frissonner et il poussa un long soupire. Il venait de toucher une partie sensible de son corps apparemment. En souriant toujours, Chilton continua ses baiser et enduisit son index de baume avant de déposer le produit contre l'intimité de son amant qui releva automatiquement son bassin afin de lui facilité la tâche. Frédérick inséra alors un doigt en lui et observa sa réaction. Matthew serra les lèvres légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu l'as déjà fait? Demanda Frédérick qui se souciait de son confort.

Matthew lui afficha un grand sourire en fermant les yeux. 

-Tu es adorable. Oui je l'ai déjà fait, te fait pas de soucis. Dit-il.

Frédérick rassuré commença à bouger son doigt quelques instants avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Tout en commençant une série de va et vient, Chilton laissa glisser sa bouche et ses lèvres contre les superbes abdominaux de son amant et laissa sa langue les caresser. Matthew commença alors à gémir de façon plus audible. Chilton avait touché sa prostate et ne cessait d'y revenir. 

-Hum...Frédérick va-y, fait-le. Dit-il en cramponnant ses bras afin de le presser contre lui. 

Frédérick ajouta un peu de baume contre son sexe déjà très humide et sans quitter Matthew des yeux, il se glissa en lui. Brown lâcha les bras du psychiatre afin de cramponner son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Chilton tenta de chasser Will de son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le premier homme qu'il avait pénétré dans sa vie c'était lui. Il avait toujours cru intimement qu'il allait s'agir de son dernier. La vie est pleine de surprises. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée et le pénétra à quelques répétitions, caressant, frôlant, appuyant le bout de son sexe contre sa prostate tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Matthew. Le souffle tremblotant de Brown contre son oreille le remplis alors d'un immense réconfort qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. 

-Je sens que je vais tomber amoureux de toi. Gémit le jeune homme à son oreille. 

Ce fut bientôt au tour du corps de Chilton de se couvrir de frissons suite à cette révélation débordante de sincérité. Frédérick avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les psychopathes ne pouvaient pas parler à cœur ouvert de la sorte...le pouvaient-ils? Il sentit alors le corps de Matthew trembler sous lui et la semence de son amant contre son nombril. Après avoir senti ce contact humide et chaud contre lui, ce fut à son tour de jouir avec force en étouffant un gémissement contre l'épaule de son amant. Frédérick s'allongea ensuite contre Matthew et laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse en retrouvant son souffle petit à petit. Brown se mit alors à rire de manière étrange...malicieuse. Frédérick releva la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil. Matthew secoua alors la tête.

-Laisse tomber. Dit-il en continuant de rire. 

-Oh non. Allez dit-moi. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui fait la conversation après un orgasme. Murmura Frédérick en appuyant sa tête à nouveau contre le corps plus que ferme de Matthew.

-La dernière chose que j'ai dit à Hannibal avant de me faire tirer dessus était : Désormais l'éventreur de Chesapeake c'est moi! Malheureusement je ne suis pas parvenue à mes fin, mais c'est une agréable consolation que d'être auprès de toi et de le remplacer en t'en qu'amant. Voilà je l'ai dit. C'est provocateur de ma part je sais, mais j'y peux rien. J'aimerais voir sa tête s'il savait. 

Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Provocateur oui c'était le mot.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'Olivia lui a dit pour l'instant. À vrai dire, j'évite de parler de lui ou de Will avec elle, mais si il vient à l'apprendre, il sera en colère et il voudra te manger. J'en suis persuadé. Dit Frédérick d'un ton amusé. 

-Qu'il essaie. Il ne m'intimide pas. 

Matthew était jeune et impulsif. Qui ne serait pas intimidé par Hannibal à part une personne complètement déconnectée de la réalité ou avec une confiance sans frontière...il semblait posséder les deux. Ce qui le rendait plutôt attrayant. 

-Hannibal est possessif de nature avec Will, mais je le crois aussi avec moi. Il n'a pas encouragé notre incarcération ensemble c'est certain. Notre complicité est trop bonne. Elle...elle peut faire compétition avec celle que j'ai avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Enfermer l'homme qui a tenté de le tuer dans la même cellule que son amant? 

-Peut-être l'indifférence qu'Hannibal lui porte. Elle m'a souvent dit avoir tenté de le contacter, mais sans jamais obtenir de réponse. C'est une vengeance que je trouve particulièrement savoureuse si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est amusant en effet, mais elle se condamne du même coup. 

-Les être impulsifs ne se préoccupent pas des conséquences de leurs actes sur le coup. Ils agissent un point c'est tout. J'en sais quelque chose. Ça t'amuse de le blesser on dirait. Je le vois dans tes yeux. C'est quoi cette espèce de relation d'attraction-répulsion entre toi et Hannibal. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Frédérick haussa les épaules en humant l'odeur viril de Matthew qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle d'Hannibal qui était viril, mais à la fois délicate. Moins brute que celle de son amant actuel.

-Même avant que les sentiments et le sexe ne viennent s'ajouter à notre lien nous étions comme ça. Il m'invitait à dîner ou à prendre un verre et nous finissions par nous narguer...à la gentlemen bien entendu. Je crois qu'au fond, nous aimions tous les deux ça. Une relation amour haine est toujours très complexe et difficile à expliquer. 

Matthew l'âme emplie de jalousie ne put s'empêcher de grogner. 

-Agir en gentlemen avec lui...je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Tuer ce dégénéré de psychopathe et passer à une autre histoire me paraît la meilleure chose à faire.

Frédérick releva la tête vers lui tout en la secouant. 

-Je sais que tu rêves de terminer ce que tu as commencé Matthew...mais ce serait mentir que de te dire que ce sentiment est partagé en ce qui me concerne. 

Matthew enroula alors son bras autour des épaules de Frédérick de manière possessive et lui caressa le dos.

-Je comprends surtout que tu éprouves de l'amour vis à vis un homme qui ne sait pas en faire autant.

-Il m'a démontré son affection de bien des façons. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il ne ressent pas les choses de la même manière qu'un être humain normal. Non ce n'est pas ce qui cloche. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. 

-Le mâle alpha en toi en a marre de se faire soumettre, c'est idiot, mais nous sommes tous des animaux avec nos instincts et notre personnalité. La soumission quotidienne n'est pas faite pour toi. Je crois que c'est ce qui cloche. Se faire soumettre de temps en temps ça te plaît si non tu ne serais pas à ce point obsédé par lui, mais tout le temps...non. C'est là que l'équilibre se brise. 

Frédérick soupira tout en laissant balader ses doigts contre les cuisses de Matthew.

-C'est ironique...car au travers la soumission...même si le dominant se sens puissant à l'idée de prendre le pouvoir de la situation, le soumis devient le centre d'attention...l'objet de désir donc le dominant a besoin pour exister. Au fond...qui a le plus de pouvoir entre les deux? Si Hannibal pouvait percevoir les choses ainsi, peut-être que l'idée de perdre le contrôle pourrait lui paraître plaisante. 

Brown soupira à son tour et força Frédérick à relever la tête vers lui.

-Je peux être à la fois ton Will et ton Hannibal...tu le sais ça. 

Ça y est, Brown venait de lui faire la proposition qu'il craignait. La raison pour laquelle il en avait peur, c'est que l'idée commençait à ne pas lui paraître déplaisante. 

-Je sais. Dit Frédérick tout bas en baissant la tête. 

-Tu me laisses ma chance? Demanda Brown qui tentait de croiser son regard fuyant.

Ce Matthew avait du cran. Sur le plan émotif la timidité ne l'étouffait pas contrairement à Frédérick. Chilton réalisa que la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait fait une telle proposition de manière aussi solennelle, remontait à très loin. Hannibal et Will n'avait rien officialisé. Même entre eux deux rien n'avait été clairement dit. Ils vivaient et ressentaient c'est tout. Le côté clair et net de Matthew était une autre des qualités qu'il appréciait chez lui. 

-En te disant oui Matthew, tu seras sur sa liste de mort. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Matthew lui afficha le même regard meurtrier et à la fois excité qu'il avait lancé à Blake dans les douches.

-J'étais à deux doigts de tuer Hannibal...je le referai, mais cette fois je ne le manquerai pas. 

L'idée qu'Hannibal meurt ne plaisait pas à Frédérick...mais aurait-il envie pour autant d'empêcher Matthew de le faire? Il n'en était pas certain. 

-Je ne peux pas changer aussi rapidement. Ni moi ni ce que je ressens. 

-Tu as changé...et ce changement n'est pas terminé. Nous pourrions faire un duo que les gens n’oublieraient jamais. Nos crimes figureraient en première page du Tittler et nous serions admirés et craints. Cette adrénaline et tous ces plaisirs, je saurai t'en offrir autant que tu voudras, j'en ai pour deux! S'exclama le jeune homme avec passion. 

Frédérick leva les yeux vers lui. 

-Tu possèdes une de ces fougue, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te suivre. Dit le psychiatre en souriant.

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Dit Brown en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. 

***

Depuis la mort de Blake, Crawford était sur le dos d'Olivia sans arrêt. La mort du compagnon de cellule de Chilton ainsi que ce meurtre en si peu de temps avait nourrit en l'agent du F.B.I de sérieux soupçons. Elle avait pu éviter qu'il apprenne qui partageait désormais sa cellule, mais elle devait se montrer plus discrète que jamais le temps que cette affaire se tasse. Une année s'était écoulée, mais au grand étonnement de Frédérick, elle passa extrêmement vite. Auprès de Matthew, les heures s'écoulaient rapidement. Ils faisaient dorénavant la loi en prison tous les deux. Et Frédérick était devenu un expert du MMA. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une si grande forme physique. Il s'était développé une jolie musculature. 

-Tu as une visite de ton avocate Chilton. Dit le gardien qui avait couvert son meurtre. 

Il s’aperçut vite qu'il ne le dirigeait pas dans le parloir, mais dans une pièce d'isolement. La pièce était composée d'un minuscule lit et d'une toilette juste à côté. Cet endroit était gris, déprimant et surtout sans fenêtre. Pas même à la porte. 

-C'est quoi cette blague? Demanda Chilton.

-Entre. Dit le gardien la main appuyée contre sa matraque. 

Frédérick bouillonnant de rage entra sans protester. La porte se ferma brusquement derrière lui. Il se dépêcha d'appuyer l'oreille contre la porte. Il fut rassuré d'entendre la voix d'Olivia quelques instants plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Il ne me fera pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas mon chou. 

-S'il ose te faire du mal, je lui pète les jambes. 

-T'en fais pas pour moi. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle avant d'entrer. 

Le psychiatre se recula et l'observa entrer dans la pièce. Son corps indiquait une nervosité et une tension inhabituelle. Un soupçon de folie pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. Il est vrai que plus les mois avançaient, plus les poèmes et les lettres que Frédérick envoyaient chez elle étaient érotiques. Elle lui avait déjà fait part de son engouement. Une fois la porte close, Olivia lui fit un sourire coquin, pris le cellulaire dans son sac à main et composa un numéro avant d'appuyer le combiné à son oreille. 

-Bonsoir mon cher docteur. Encore une fois je tombe sur une boite vocale. Je tenais juste à vous dire que Matthew Brown partage la même cellule que le docteur Chilton. Ils s'envoient tous les deux en l'air comme des bêtes et il ne sera pas le seul à s'envoyer en l'air avec votre cher Frédérick. Je suis en isolement à l'abri des regards et nous allons nous payer du bon temps que dites-vous de ça! Avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, je vous suggère de me rappeler! 

-Olivia! S'exclama Frédérick paniqué en s'emparant du cellulaire et de le fermer. - Dites-moi que vous ne venez pas tout juste de laisser ce message à Lecter! Ne me dites pas que depuis tout ce temps il ne savait pas ce qui se passait! 

-Il veut que je vous vienne en aide et je n'ai rien eu en échange! Pas même un mot de remerciement. Rien du tout depuis que j'ai pris cette affaire en main. Et je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir me rapprocher de vous. Ni de vous, ni de Lecter alors que c'était ce que je voulais. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il y a des limites à ne jamais obtenir satisfaction! Un an d'attente je trouve que c'est beaucoup! S'exclama-t-elle en poussant Frédérick sur le lit. 

-Olivia je hum! S'exclama Frédérick avant que la jeune femme ne plaque sa bouche sur la tienne avant de le chevaucher. 

La jeune femme cramponna les mains de Frédérick et les appuya sur sa poitrine. 

-Allez-y Chilton! Déshabillez-moi sur le champ! Si vous voulez que je vous aide, baisez-moi! 

Frédérick avec de grands yeux l'observa sans réagir. Elle avait officiellement péter les plombs, mais si s'envoyer en l'air avec elle était la seule façon de la calmer, il allait le faire. Il déboutonna rapidement son veston ainsi que sa chemise, tandis qu'elle défaisait les cordon de son pantalon. Il laissa glisser ses mains sous sa jupe et constata qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. 

-Oh wow c'est hum! Commença Chilton avant d'être interrompu par un autre fougueux baiser. 

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Olivia se retourna brusquement et s'en empara. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Chilton et appuya sur la touche. 

-Bonsoir docteur. Il aura fallu en arriver là afin que je puisse enfin vous parler je...impolie? Moi impolie? Alors que vous... 

La jeune femme resta muette quelque instant et se mit ensuite à suffoquer. Elle laissa tomber le cellulaire et se pris la gorge avant de tomber au sol. Frédérick se précipita sur elle et constata qu'elle était en train de s’étouffer avec sa langue. Chilton observa le téléphone au sol. D'une main tremblante il s'en apparat et hésita longuement avant de parler. 

-Hannibal. 

Il était toujours au bout du fils, mais il ne répondit pas. 

-Hannibal...cette femme est la seule à pouvoir me faire sortir d'ici. 

Il pu entendre un long soupire au travers le combiné.

-Déposez le téléphone contre son oreille Frédérick. Dit doucement la voix basse du psychopathe. 

Frédérick ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. C'était bien lui à l'autre bout du Pays et pourtant si prêt à la fois. Il fit ce que l'homme lui avait dit. C'est alors qu'Olivia repris lentement son souffle. Frédérick l'aida à se relever et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Cette femme avait été hypnotisé...un simple mot ou une simple phrase avait suffit à la mettre dans un tel état. Alors qu'elle se rétablissait, Frédérick s'empara à nouveau de l'appareil. 

-Hannibal. Commença Chilton même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. 

-Nous vous pardonnons. Je vous pardonne Frédérick. Me pardonnez-vous? 

Les yeux de Chilton se remplirent de larmes et sa gorge se noua. Pardonner à Will était facile. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son ancien collègue. Après s'être éclaircit la voix il murmura.

-Je ne sais pas. 

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent sans un mot paraissaient extrêmement lourdes.

-Avez-vous tué ensemble Frédérick? Demanda le cannibale.

Il savait que de tuer auprès d'une personne était un acte exigeant une grande complicité. Il faut posséder une compatibilité exceptionnelle avec quelqu'un afin de le prendre comme son compagnon de tuerie. Frédérick n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et il ne le fit pas. Si Hannibal le demandait c'est qu'il le savait.

-Vous l'aimez? Demanda Hannibal.

Encore une fois, Frédérick resta silencieux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau et finalement il entendit raccrocher. Chilton raccrocha à son tour avant de fermer les yeux.

***

-Il a quoi?!? S'exclama Matthew.

-Je sais pas! Il a murmuré quelque chose et elle s'est mise à suffoquer! Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement ne plus jamais en entendre parler! Bordel! Quel salopard de merde! J'en ai assez de ses putains de conneries! 

-Ou là là ton langage est devenu grossier depuis que tu es en prison toi! Dit Matthew avec de grands yeux.

-Je sais, je devrai régler ça à ma sortie, j'ai pris un très mauvais pli! S'exclama Chilton en se prenant la tête.

-Il tente de te ravoir même lorsque tu es enfermé entre quatre murs l'enfoiré! Ça suffit. On ne peut pas rester enfermer ici plus longtemps. On fou le camp dès que possible. Après ce qu'il a fait à Olivia, elle nous aidera. Au diable les procédures. On s'évade un point c'est tout! Et crois-moi, je vais tuer ce psychopathe de mes propres mains! S'exclama Matthew en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur de béton.


	33. Chapter 33

Pendant des jours, Matthew n'avait qu'une idée en tête. S'évader. Chilton se faisait mitrailler la cervelle de plans plus saugrenus les un que les autres. Il en eut bientôt assez. 

-C'est ridicule. La meilleure chose à faire est de purger notre peine. Je continue de titiller Olivia afin qu'elle pousse au maximum ses efforts afin de nous sortir de là et c'est tout. Dit Frédérick en s'asseyant sur le lit du dessous. 

Matthew plus irrité que jamais tournait en rond dans la cellule sans s'arrêter. 

-Je suis en prison depuis plus longtemps que toi et j'en ai marre. Mon crime est plus grave que le tien. Aux yeux de tous tu es une pauvre petite victime des circonstances et moi un criminel fou. Olivia ne parviendra jamais à me sortir de ce trou. Depuis Blake, j'ai repris goût au sang, je ne pourrai pas tenir. Dit-il en se prenant la tête.

Cette fougue...cette folie qui émanait de cet homme était plaisante au tout départ, mais au fils des mois, Frédérick réalisa que ces instincts incontrôlables pouvaient représenter une entrave à sa libération. Et ça, c'était un problème. Il reprochait à Hannibal d'être trop en contrôle. Matthew de son côté était tout l'opposé.

-Ce crime stupide a probablement ralentit l'évolution de notre condition. Olivia m'aurait obtenu des sorties depuis longtemps si nous n'avions pas fait cette sottise, mais elle a dû se faire discrète durant toute une année à cause de...

Brown se tourna alors vers lui brusquement et le pointa du doigt. 

-Pas de moral Frédérick! Tu étais dans le coup tout autant que moi. 

-Peut-être bien, mais je ne t'encouragerai pas sur ce coup-là. Ni sur aucun autre coup. 

Matthew s'approcha alors du lit et baissa la tête vers le psychiatre qui n'évita pas le regard colérique de son amant.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu serais bien en prison Frédérick? Tu te sens protégé et à l'abri? Serais-ce une façon de fuir la réalité dit-moi? 

-Non je suis simplement raisonnable et réfléchi! Celui qui n'a pas toujours conscience de la réalité c'est bien toi Matthew! 

Brown plus furieux que jamais l'empoigna par le collet, le releva du lit et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Vas-y frappe! Frappe qu'est-ce que tu attends! Ton impulsivité commence à me lasser! S'exclama Frédérick en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Matthew repris alors petit à petit ses esprits et le relâcha. 

-Je m'excuse. Murmura Brown en s'éloignant. 

C'est alors qu'un gardien vint chercher Frédérick et mit fin à leur conversation houleuse. Il avait droit à deux visites à la fois aussi différente l'une que l'autre. Crawford en personne se trouvait devant lui ainsi que la jolie reporter Freddie Lounds. 

-Que me vaut l'honneur. Dit Frédérick en souriant tout en prenant place.

-Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles?

-Mon travail premier consiste à laver des uniformes et des draps souillés. Pas à me mettre à jour sur l'actualité. 

Freddie se dépêcha de gribouiller sur son calepin et sorti son enregistreuse. Crawford déposa le Tittler devant lui. 

-Depuis votre incarcération, ils n'avaient commis aucun meurtre. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui a changé pour qu'ils aient le culot de revenir à Barcelone?

-Je suis en prison. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans? Dit Frédérick en posant les yeux sur le journal.

-Vous ne remarquez rien?

Les photos de morts étaient que trop souvent mises en évidence dans le Tittler, mais cela permis à Frédérick d'observer le nouveau dessin des Murder Husbands. Il s'agissait du cadavre d'un homme éventré. Il était adossé contre une immense colonne blanche. Après mures observations, Chilton reconnu derrière la colonne l'architecture de Gaudi. L'homme était exposé à La sagrada familia. L'église qu'ils avaient visités tous les trois. L'intérieur du ventre de la victime était entièrement rempli de trèfles frais déposés de façon plus précise et méticuleuse les un que les autres. Quelques un se frayaient un chemin le long de son torse pour se diriger vers son épaule, son bras et finalement vers sa main dans laquelle se trouvait le cœur de l'homme. Le bras avait été maintenu en l'air à l'aide d'un cordage solidement attaché à la colonne où la victime était assise. Il donnait ainsi l'impression de lever le coeur au bout de son bras avec détermination et assurance. Tel des miettes de pain, les trèfles amenaient celui qui contemplait cette toile vers sa conclusion. Sur le cœur sanguinolent gisant dans la paume froide de sa main. Sur le cœur se trouvait un trèfle à quatre feuille. Toutefois, l'une des quatre feuilles avaient été détachée de l'ensemble. Le sang rougeoyant, le teint bleuté de l'homme et le vert des trèfles offraient aux yeux malsains de Chilton un magnifique assortiment de couleur. Encore une œuvre d'une perfection indiscutable.

Chilton leva les épaules.

-Mis à part qu'il s'agit de leur travail, je ne vois pas. 

-Regarder la photo de la victime alors qu'elle était encore en vie dans ce cas. Peut-être remarquerez-vous.

Frédérick posa ses yeux sur la photo et serra les lèvres. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Avait-il tenté d'entrer un substitut dans leur vie et les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées? La feuille de ce trèfle à quatre feuilles ne s'était pas détachée toute seule. C'était un message clair et net. Il n'avait pas de place pour une quatrième personne dans leur histoire. Ils n'en voulaient pas. C'était lui et personne d'autre qu'il voulait. Ils étaient retournés à Barcelone et choisit cette église pour une raison bien simple. Ils tentaient d'expier leurs fautes et de reconstruire leur famille brisée. 

-Ils souhaitent que vous leur offriez à nouveau votre cœur...et les trèfles...pourquoi les trèfles? Demanda Crawford impatient. 

-Le symbolisme du trois. Je ne vois que ça. Mentit Chilton qui avait une autre théorie donc il ne souhaitait surtout pas informer l'inspecteur.

-Si vous souhaitez leur dire quelque chose je peux faire passer le message pour vous. Dit Freddie plus enthousiaste que jamais en tenant fermement son calepin.

Crawford déposa sa main contre le papier et le crayon de la journaliste afin de prendre la parole.

-Ont-ils tenté de vous contacter Chilton? 

Le psychiatre la gorge nouée par l'émotion pris un moment avant de répondre.

-Non. Ne vous en faite pas Crawford. Leurs tentatives pour y arriver resteront vaines. J'y veillerai. Mentit Chilton subjugué par la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Frédérick fixait la toile de Will et d'Hannibal et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Frédérick avait exigé d'eux qu'ils lui succombe. Ils l'avaient fait. C'était leur façon de le lui faire savoir. Jamais on ne lui avait offert un mot d'amour aussi sincère et ressentit. Il se laissait charmer à nouveau et il n'en avait pas honte. 

-Dites-leur que je leur pardonne Freddie. 

La jeune femme plus excitée que jamais griffonna quelques lignes, tandis que Crawford observa Frédérick plus soupçonneux que jamais.

***

-Il faut qu'on parle. Murmura Frédérick alors que les lumières et les barrières de la prison se fermaient une à une.

-Et merde. Murmura Brown en croisant les bras.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Matthew. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, tu ne peux pas les remplacer.

Une fois dans l'obscurité totale, Frédérick ne pouvait qu'entendre la respiration tremblotante de rage et de tristesse de son amant et parfois entrevoir sa silhouette lorsqu'il pénétrait dans les rayons lunaires au travers les barreaux.

-À la minute où tu as entendu sa voix au téléphone s'en était finit n'est-ce pas? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te baiser. Pas une seule fois. Tu t'es toujours préservé pour lui avoue. 

Frédérick réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait probablement refusé de se donner à Matthew pour cette raison. Il s'attendait à devoir se battre avec son compagnon de cellule, mais il demeurait étrangement calme malgré la situation.

-Évades-toi fait ce que tu peux pour parvenir à tes fins, je resterai neutre et je ne tenterai rien contre toi, mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'aime Will et malgré toutes mes tentatives afin de me convaincre du contraire, j'aime aussi Hannibal. 

Matthew se tourna légèrement vers Frédérick. 

-Et moi? 

Frédérick se leva du lit et le regarda.

-Pas autant. Je suis désolé. 

Matthew lui fit dos et adossa ses bras contre le lavabo.

-Tu as toujours été d'une nature très franche Frédérick et ça m'a toujours plu...mais cette fois j'aurais aimé que tu me mentes un peu. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Frédérick en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

-J'aurai essayé. Murmura Brown avant de se retourner vers son ancien amant.

-Est-ce que tu t'évades avec moi? Tu veux les retrouver tout autant que moi j'en suis certain.

-On s'en va. Dit doucement Frédérick.

-Nous nous évadons afin de les retrouver, mais pas pour les même raisons. J'ai été heureux de passer cette dernière année avec toi. Dit Brown en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. 

-Je peux en dire autant. Dit Chilton en affichant un sourire tristounet.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La liberté et le sang ne font pas chambre appart.

Frédérick silencieux observait Todd recevoir des félicitations de la part de quelques quo-détenu ainsi que de l'intervenant social de leur groupe de soutien. Il quitterait cet endroit pour toujours dès l'aurore. Un immense gâteau au chocolat avait été acheté pour l'occasion. Quelques détenus ne partageaient pas énormément d'enthousiasme à l'idée de voir cet homme quitter les murs sombres et déprimants dans lesquels ils devraient continuer de résider, mais l'idée de savourer cette part de dessert leur semblait une raison suffisante pour se réjouir de l'événement. Le psychiatre isolé du groupe observa le jeune homme et savoura cette paix intérieure qui émanait de lui. Son évasion était prévue pour ce soir. Il trouvait amusant de savoir qu'il allait quitter cette prison quelques heures avant son ancien ami. Lorsque le regard de Todd croisa le tien, Frédérick s'en détourna rapidement et observa la table devant lui. Quelques instants plus tard, une immense main déposa une part de gâteau devant ses yeux ainsi qu'une fourchette en plastique. Le grand homme pris place à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire que Chilton lui retourna. 

-Même si j'ai regardé cet intervenant avec dédain depuis que je suis ici, je ne peux nier qu'il a fait du bon boulot avec toi. Il faut dire que son patient a fait de nombreux efforts de son côté afin de s'en sortir. Félicitation Todd. Tu as tenu le coup. Je suis très heureux pour toi. Dit Frédérick en picorant le petit gâteau acheté dans une épicerie et qui n'avait rien de très raffiné. 

-Tu regardes tous les gens en général avec dédain Frédérick, pas uniquement notre intervenant, mais merci. 

Chilton lui afficha un petit sourire amusé avant de prendre une bouchée. 

-Même dehors, je ne pourrai jamais oublier que j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu m'as couvert. Je t'en dois une.

Frédérick secoua alors la tête.

-Pas la peine, je suis en parti responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Disons plutôt que j'ai réparé mes propres erreurs. Tu ne me dois rien Todd. 

Le jeune homme posa alors son immense main contre celle de Frédérick et l'engloba totalement.

-Tu me connais bien mal tu vois. Je t'en dois une et je m'en rappellerai toujours. Dit le jeune homme avant de quitter la table et de rejoindre le groupe. 

***

C'était le grand soir. Le soir de l'évasion. Le garde de mèche avec Olivia avait pris bien soin d'attendre le bon moment avant de les faire passer par la grande cours. Il avait également pris bien soin d'amener quelques bouteilles d'alcool et de faire la fête avec quelques un de ses collègues en douce afin de les rendre les plus inapte possible. Le fameux troncs d'arbre mort et sans branche prêt des grillages était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher et faire une incision dans le métal à l'aide de pinces coupantes sans attirer les regards. Ce tronc immensément large était bien utile aux échanges de drogue et au plaisir charnel, mais cette fois-ci, sont utilités permettrait à deux détenus de gagner leur liberté. Frédérick pu voir Olivia se stationner quelques mètres plus loin. Elle les attendait. Alors que le garde ouvrait le passage, Matthew se dépêcha d'assommer l'homme une fois le travail terminé. La jeune femme fit d'immenses gestes en signe de négation, mais c'était trop tard. Le garde était déjà K.O. 

-Je suis désolé aussi Frédérick. Dit Matthew doucement.

Alors que le psychiatre se retournait pour comprendre la situation, une immense brûlure au travers son flanc se fit sentir. Où Brown s'était-il procuré cet autre couteau? Jamais il ne le saurait. La lame ferreuse que possédait son amant s'enfonçait à présent dans sa chair. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants et Matthew retira rapidement la lame. Frédérick le visage crispé par la douleur cramponna sa blessure et après quelques instants, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. 

-Je me disais aussi que tu avais accepté mon choix avec une légèreté excessive. Ça ne te ressemblait pas. J'aurais dû me douter que tu me ferais un coup de ce genre. 

Matthew, le regard à la fois triste et meurtrier se pencha sur lui alors que Chilton se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche.

-Je tiens à avoir une longueur d'avance. Je souhaite les trouver le premier. Une fois ces deux hommes morts, peut-être pourras-tu enfin passer à autre chose. Prends-le comme une aide de ma part, pas comme une attaque. 

Frédérick lui ria alors au nez.

-Tu ne pourras jamais les retrouver sans mon aide Matthew. Dit Frédérick entre deux souffles courts en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Ça je n'en suis pas si sur. Au revoir mon amour. Dit Brown doucement avant de lui caresser la joue et de s'enfuir à toute jambe. 

Frédérick s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Olivia en signe de désespoir et pour venir en aide à l'ancien psychiatre voulu klaxonner afin d'alerter les gardes, mais une immense ombre la fit stopper son geste. Todd qui n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir un œil sur lui, pris Frédérick dans ses bras et telle une plume, il le souleva avant de passer les grilles. 

-Todd non. Gémit Frédérick en entrouvrant les yeux. 

-Je te devais un service. Je te l'ai dit. Même si je ne pensais pas devoir te le rendre aussi tôt. Dit-il en courant vers la voiture. 

Olivia se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière de derrière et l'immense homme déposa Frédérick sur la banquette.

-Dépêches-toi de rentrer. Tu as encore le temps. Vite avant que que les gardes ne se rendent compte de ta disparition. Dit Frédérick en comprimant sa blessure du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

-J'y cours. Aller fou le camp espèce de cinglé. Dit Todd un sourire en coin.

Frédérick lui retourna son sourire à nouveau.

-Promets-moi de faire de bonnes et de belles choses quand tu sortiras. Fais-le pour moi d'accord. Dit Chilton en le regardant avec affection.

-Promis. Dit-il avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur le front et de disparaître pour toujours de sa vie.

Olivia ne se fit pas prier et pesa sur l'accélérateur. Une fois hors de porté, Frédérick pu entendre une immense alarme venant de la prison se déclencher. Il observa sa blessure et constata qu'il n'avait rien de trop endommageant. Matthew souhaitait simplement le ralentir, pas le tuer. Ce psychopathe pensait réellement qu'en tuant ses deux amants, il allait parvenir à le récupérer. Jamais il ne pourrait les retrouver. C'était impensable. Olivia lui jeta un regard satisfait au travers son rétroviseur et Frédérick ferma les yeux en souriant. Le goût de la liberté était bon. Il avait réussit. Il avait enfin quitté cette prison.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toutes ces années à étudier la psychiatrie et Frédérick n'avait rien vu venir.

Noirceur et douleur, noirceur et douleur, noirceur et douleur. Frédérick mordait à pleine dents dans l'oreiller mis à sa disposition. Ne pouvant émettre le moindre son, tandis que la police fouillait la demeure d'Olivia. Il osait à peine respirer de peur d'être entendu. Ils allaient le trouver c'est certain...d'ailleurs où était-il exactement? Une étrange odeur se faisait sentir, une odeur familière, celle de la mort. Il était dans l'obscurité totale et n'entendait que les échos des agents au-dessus de lui. Il cru même entendre la voix de Crawford. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas être capturé. Après avoir goûté à la liberté il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. La prison aurait sa peau si jamais il devait y retourner. Il cru entendre Olivia discuter, mais les murs étaient si bien isolés qu'ils ne pouvait que supposer. Il sursauta en sentant un insecte se promener sur son visage. Ces nombreuses pattes repoussantes se posaient par dizaine contre sa joue. Il repoussa la créature avec dégoût et bientôt il ne compta plus les heures. Sa blessure n'était peut-être pas mortelle, mais elle se devait d'être soignée au plus vite. De la sueur inondait son front et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. La douleur lui avait fait totalement oublier comment il avait pu sortir du véhicule et se retrouver là où il était, mais ce détail lui importait peu. Il était libre et il devait le rester. Après un moment interminable, un long silence régna dans l'air. Frédérick commença enfin à retrouver espoir et voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il entendit le claquement des talons aiguilles de sa sauveuse se diriger en sa direction et il pu voir son visage apparaître dans la pénombre. Munit d'une lampe à l'huile, elle s'accroupit à genoux et se traîna afin de le rejoindre. Elle observa l'homme avec soin et approcha rapidement deux pilules à sa bouche.

-Des anti-douleurs, pour l'instant c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous aider. 

-Je peux me recoudre seul, il me faut simplement un briquet, du fils, de l'alcool et une aiguille. Dit l'ancien psychiatre en avalant les cachets. 

Olivia remonta à quatre pattes chercher le nécessaire en laissant la lampe à sa disposition. Frédérick en profita pour observer autour de lui et ne vit que de la terre et du ciment. Mis à part son oreiller, un sac de couchage lui servait de lit et rien de plus. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un vide sanitaire...se retrouver dans un espace aussi restreint le rendit nerveux. Il tenta de contrôler son anxiété naissante ainsi que sa respiration, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à y arriver. Il avait l'impression d'être pour ainsi dire enterré vivant. L'air ambiant était chaud, humide et d'une épaisseur difficile à supporter sans compter cette constante odeur nauséabonde qui lui agressait les narines.

''Du calme Chilton...tu as survécu à bien pire...'' Pensa-t-il pour se calmer. 

Olivia revint vite avec les objets mentionnés et l'ancien psychiatre en mordant à nouveau l'oreiller, fit le nécessaire sous les yeux fous et ébahis de sa sauveuse.

-Nous y sommes parvenus. Je n'ai pas flanché devant la police...non je n'ai pas flanché...je n'ai pas flanché...je n'ai pas flanché... Dit-elle en riant nerveusement. 

Frédérick tout en recousant sa plaie, écouta Olivia répéter sa dernière phrase en boucle au point ou il en fut déconcentré. Il stoppa tout et se tourna vers elle brusquement.

-Olivia...Olivia...hey! Reprenez-vos esprits nous avons réussit. Tout va bien! S'exclama le psychiatre à bout de patience avant de remordre dans son oreiller et de continuer sa besogne. 

-Oui...oui...oui...Continua-t-elle un moment avant de finalement se calmer. 

Après avoir bien nettoyé sa blessure, Chilton étourdit, se tourna vers la jeune femme et la sentit encore très agitée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre la boule. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Il mit ses propres inquiétudes de côté et tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Les prochains jours seront difficiles pour vous, mais vous allez devoir vous montrer impassible. Bien des gens tenteront de vous désarçonner, mais vous devez vous montrer plus coriace qu'eux. J'ai confiance en vous Olivia. En aucun cas vous ne leur laisserez savoir que je suis ici. Dit-il en posant sa main sur la tienne. 

La jeune femme sembla se calmer quelque peu et afficha un étrange sourire. 

-Personne ne saura que tu es ici non. 

Elle prit rapidement la main de Frédérick et la couvrit de baisers, puis un long silence s'en suit. Un silence durant lequel elle le fixa. Le temps sembla s'écouler si lentement et pourtant Frédérick pouvait parier qu'elle le fixait depuis au moins 30 minutes, mais il n'osa pas prononcer une parole. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une terrifiante absence. Embarrassé, Chilton ne démontra aucune émotion, mais il comprit. 

Bien des malades mentaux savent afficher un masque convainquant en société et une fois dans la chaleur de leur foyer, démontrent une toute autre personnalité. C'était le cas d'Olivia...Frédérick le perçu. À partir de maintenant, il se devait de marcher sur des œufs avec elle. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas la même femme qu'il avait connu en prison. Il espérait que la nervosité soit la cause de cet air étrange, mais son instinct professionnel lui disait que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Quel que soit son trouble, elle était dangereuse. L'unique fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls entre quatre murs sans personne pour les voir, elle lui avait démontré cette angoissante facette, mais il n'en avait pas fait de cas. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté sans se faire de soucis? Sans doute parce que depuis sa liaison avec Hannibal et Will, il s'était désensibilisé à toute forme de folie quelle qu'elle soit, mais dans ce cas-ci, il en payait le prix. Désormais, le masque de l'avocate assurée n'était plus nécessaire. Elle n'était plus en publique ni en terrain neutre, mais sur son propre terrain avec personne d'autre que lui pour l'observer.

-Nous sommes réunis...il y a si longtemps que j'en rêvais, maintenant te voilà ici avec moi et pour de bon. N'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en scrutant la moindre parcelle de son visage sans même cligner des yeux, attendant ardemment une réponse positive à sa question.

-Oui chérie, je suis là. Dit-il tendrement. 

''Merde.'' Pensa-t-il en lui affichant son sourire le plus sincère alors que les anti-douleurs commençaient à prendre le contrôle de son esprit et ralentir ses capacités.

Il regretta alors de les avoir avalé. Il était dans un espace restreint où il était difficile de remuer, il était affaibli, sans aucun plan d'action et sous le contrôle d'une folle notoire...la lumière au bout du tunnel commença à lui paraître dure d'atteinte.

''Tu es un psychiatre... un bon psychiatre Chilton. En temps et lieu tu seras quoi faire et comment faire, mais en attendant..fait gaffe à tout ce qui s'échappera de ta bouche. C'est à ton tour de te forger un masque. Comme lorsque tu reçois tes patients en thérapie...c'est ça, ce n'est qu'une thérapie...une thérapie donc tu ignores la durée.'' Pensa-t-il en prenant une autre bouffée de cet air infecte.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'homme de science vivra avec étonnement ce que l'on appel... un éveil spirituel.

Frédérick mangea avec peu d'appétit le repas tiède et fade qui lui était offert. Accroupit à ses côtés, Olivia observait le moindre de ses gestes avec amusement comme si elle regardait une émission télé. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Frédérick avait pu le savoir en comptant les deux repas par jour que lui apportait sa kidnappeuse et sauveuse. Elle lui offrait le petit déjeuner, s'absentait toute la journée et lui apportait son repas le soir. 

Trouver une position confortable pour s'allonger était chose impossible. Sa blessure ne le faisait pas trop souffrir, mais ce vide sanitaire empestant dieu sait quoi ou plutôt dieu sait qui, n'était pas un endroit favorisant une guérison convenable.Durant son absence, il avait rampé et tenté d'ouvrir la trappe de sortie, mais bien entendu elle était cadenassée. Elle était peut-être folle, mais pas stupide. Frédérick avait la conviction que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait demeurer prisonnier de ce vide sanitaire pour le reste de sa vie. Son instinct de survit ne lui avait pas encore soufflé d'indication sur ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en sortir. 

Depuis deux jours, Olivia ne faisait que le regarder sans parler. Comment pouvait-il l'analyser et tenter d'en retirer quelque chose si elle ne lui partageait rien? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle voulait le posséder, le garder enfermer et à l’abri des regards. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir flirté avec elle à la prison et de lui avoir écrit ces lettres toutes plus chaudes les une que les autres. Il termina son repas dans le silence le plus complet, mais il en eut vite assez. Si elle ne lui parlait pas, lui le ferait. 

-Des nouvelles de Crawford? Et Matthew...est-il parvenu à s'échapper sans se faire pincer? Demanda-t-il en observant la jeune femme qui avait délaissé ses habits chics et féminins pour arborer une tenue fort masculine qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Elle était démaquillée, ses cheveux étaient lissés sur le dessus de sa tête, noué en queue de cheval et elle portait un ample veston cravate qui ne l'avantageait pas du tout. Elle était tout l'opposée de ce qu'il était habitué de voir.

-J'en sais rien. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'entendez-vous par-là?

-Que je ne suis pas toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe durant la journée. Je viens à peine d'arriver.

Chilton ne comprenait rien du tout.

La jeune avocate leva les yeux en l'air et soupira.

-Cessez de vous en faire comme ça! Olivia est douée pour calmer les esprits. Elle aura vite fait d'enjôler les bonnes personnes. Je suis persuadé que la poussière est déjà retombée. 

Pourquoi diable parlait-elle d'elle à la troisième personne? Soudain, il comprit.

''Ah non...'' Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Chilton abasourdit, comprit qu'il avait affaire à un cas bien plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait. Il tenta de cacher son désespoir.

''C'est pas vrai...un dédoublement de la personnalité. Dites-moi que je rêve.'' Pensa le psychiatre en ravalant sa salive péniblement.

-Désolé, je croyais parler à Olivia. À qui ais-je l'honneur? 

L'entité masculine lui fit un regard enjôleur suivit d'un signe très sobre de la tête.

-Garrick. Son frère jumeau.

-Laissez-moi deviner... Hannibal vous a suivit tous les deux en thérapie? 

Garrick lui fit un immense sourire et s'approcha prêt de lui comme s'il avait un secret à lui révéler.

-À l'époque où nous avions chacun et chacune notre propre enveloppe corporelle oui, il fut notre psychiatre. Mes tendances meurtrières ont toujours eu le don d'embarrasser ma sœur, mais il lui était impossible de me laisser tomber. Le lien qui nous unis nous a toujours poussé à nous protéger mutuellement. Elle était sans cesse à mes côtés et m'aidait à nettoyer mes dégâts. Parfois je me servais d'elle pour appâter certaines victimes, mais je savais que c'était pénible pour elle. Afin de l'aider en retour, nous sommes allés ensemble consulter le docteur Lecter. Je voulais permettre à ma sœur de se confier et d'apaiser sa conscience.

Ils étaient exactement le genre de patient avec qui Hannibal aimait jouer. Pensa Chilton.

-...mais les choses se sont vites envenimées. Elle est devenue terriblement jalouse de moi. Lecter admirait mon travail et s'y intéressait plus qu'à elle. Olivia s'est vite sentie mise à l'écart et incomprise. Je crois qu'elle espérait plutôt que notre psychiatre me convainc d'arrêter mes activités plutôt que de les encourager. Un beau jour, elle en eut assez et elle commit l'irréparable. Même si j'étais dépourvu de mon enveloppe corporelle, Olivia ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de m'avoir perdu. Hannibal la simplement convaincu de me faire une petite place c'est tout. Grâce à lui, nous sommes à nouveau réunit et je peux continuer de faire ce que je fais le mieux.

-Je suis étonné qu'elle vous donne le droit d'être ici avec moi. 

Darrick éclata de rire ce qui mit Chilton mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission. Dit-il en retrouvant rapidement un air sérieux.

Chilton avait du pain sur la planche. Quoi faire? En jouant avec l'esprit de cette femme, Hannibal sans le vouloir lui avait mis d'énormes bâtons dans les roues. Garrick s'observa de la tête au pied et soupira.

-Mon corps me manque, mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de m'avoir tué. À l'époque, elle ne pouvait vivre avec moi et ne pouvait vivre sans moi. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Elle dépend de moi. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Toute mes sympathies pour votre corps. Dit-il avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-Oh ce n'est pas la peine. Après tout, je suis encore là. 

Frédérick commençait à recueillir des éléments intéressants qui pourraient lui être utile plus tard même si pour l'instant il ne savait quoi en faire.

-Elle n'a aucun souvenir de vous avoir tué n'est-ce pas?

Garrick lui jeta un regard noir. Frédérick su alors qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur la source du problème.

-Je suis en vie Frédérick. Un point c'est tout. Ce donc elle se rappelle n'a pas d'importance. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller! Elle n'est vraiment pas contente. Dit-il en riant.

C'est alors que son maintient changea ainsi que son expression. Elle afficha un regard vide quelques instants et elle réapparut. Dès qu'elle fut en possession de ses moyens, elle gifla Frédérick.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui parler! C'est avec moi que tu dois parler! Pas lui! S'exclama-t-elle avec sévérité.

-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Désolé. Dit le psychiatre sans la moindre émotion.

-Nous avons toujours eu des règles précises concernant notre cohabitation. Depuis notre première rencontre à la prison, Garrick ne respecte plus rien. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que je laisse un autre homme partager aussi intimement ma vie. Depuis un an, c'est un véritable enfer! Il m'a affaibli...il souhaite prendre toute la place...bientôt je n'existerai plus.

Olivia sortit un miroir de la poche de son veston et grimaça en voyant de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle détacha et ébouriffa ses cheveux afin de leur redonner du volume, retira le complet qu'elle portait et le jeta au loin avant de pousser un long soupire. Elle frotta lentement son visage de ses deux mains. 

-Je suis fatiguée de lutter. Une chance que tu es ici avec moi Frédérick. Jamais tu ne me quitteras. Dit-elle en prenant le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit Chilton doucement.

L'expression faciale d'Olivia changea radicalement.

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'être aidé. Dit Garrick avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Chilton et de l'embrasser brusquement.

Chilton repoussa violemment Olivia qui revint alors à la surface. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de désespoir.

Frédérick en apercevant Olivia dépourvu de choix, ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer que ce regard, il l'avait déjà eut lui aussi autre fois...la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses amants. Même s'il leur avait pardonné, il regrettait de ne pas avoir imposé ses limites le jour où Hannibal lui trancha les veines. Au lieu de ça, il s'était livré à eux tel un chien docile. Il regarda Olivia et la trouva faible. En réalité, Chilton savait qu'il ne faisait que contempler sa propre faiblesse et il ne le supporta pas. Se laisser charcuter comme il l'avait fait était d'une telle bassesse. Cette résurrection que ses amants avaient eu l'audace de lui affliger, ce n'était pas à eux de décider quand ni comment il devait changer. Cette décision n'appartenait qu'à lui.Comment avait-il pu les laisser faire ça! 

Frédérick ne pouvait rester ici. Olivia avait raison. Garrick prendrait un jour toute la place et tenterait ensuite de le contrôler comme ses amants l'avaient fait jadis. Non! Plus jamais personne ne lui referait subir ça! Jamais!

Ses pensées devinrent claires comme de l'eau de roche. Comme si une voix céleste lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qui il était, où il en était et ce qu'il devait faire. Un incontrôlable sentiment de révolte s'empara alors du psychiatre. Il vécu pour ainsi dire une illumination.

''Prendre des précautions, se montrer docile, marcher sur des œufs et mettre des gants blancs ce n'est pas toi ça! Ça ne là jamais été! Au diable les masques! Au diable la subtilité! Au diable la délicatesse! L'époque où les cinglés se jouaient de toi est révolue! 

Il observa la jeune femme, elle était plus vulnérable que jamais. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon, il devait intervenir.

''Utilise ''la méthode''. Oui ''la méthode''. Cette thérapie choc qui ta bâtit cette réputation d'homme tyrannique. Soit tyrannique! Soit tyrannique et prends le contrôle! ''

''La méthode'' était peu orthodoxe, parfois d'une rare violence, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de la changer. Tous ses collègues s'entendaient pour dire que ''la méthode'' était contraire à l'éthique, d'une autre époque, barbare et traumatisante pour le patient. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser Frédérick qui n'en avait jamais fait de cas. Pratiquer ''la méthode'' sur un patient lui avait grandement manqué. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de rattraper le temps perdu. 

-Votre frère est mort Olivia. Vous vous êtes façonnée cette image de lui pour nier le fait de l'avoir assassiné. Dit Chilton sur un ton frôlant le mépris.

La jeune femme ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Chilton venait de lui dire. Elle fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'il s'adressait bien à elle. Elle secoua la tête brusquement.

-Lorsque je me réveille recouverte de sang et que je dois tout nettoyer est bien la preuve qu'il est là! Il vit en moi! Cessez de dire des bêtises!

-Vous l'avez tué. Vous avez tué votre propre frère Olivia! Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il est aujourd'hui dépourvu d'enveloppe corporelle? Vous l'avez tué! Garrick n'est nul autre que vous! S'exclama-t-il durement.

Olivia l'observa et afficha une mine inquiète.

-Non! Je suis là! Je suis en vie! Fermez-là Chilton! S'exclama Garrick qui avait vite fait surface.

''Hannibal...je saurai défaire ce que vous avez fait. Je vous connais et je connais vos méthodes, mais je me lance le défi de détruire ce que vous avez bâtit avec mes méthodes...et croyez-moi j'y arriverai.'' 

-Olivia! C'est à vous que je souhaite parler! Faites de l'air Garrick! S'exclama le psychiatre en giflant la jeune femme avec force.

Sidérée, elle revient à la raison.

-Je...je vous préviens Chilton j'ai une arme et je n'hésiterai pas...Commença Olivia déboussolée.

Frédérick ne se laissa pas intimidé par les menaces de la jeune femme. Il n'y cru pas une seconde. Il y a un an peut-être aurait-elle eu le courage et l'assurance de le faire, mais à force d'incarner son frère elle s'était perdue. Toutes les qualités et la force qu'elle possédait, appartenait désormais à Garrick. Olivia n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen de transport allant là où son frère en avait décidé. 

-Votre frère était un tueur. Après des années de maltraitance vous vous êtes retournée contre lui et vous l'avez tué. Son corps pourrit dans ce vide sanitaire. Reniflez l'air! Reniflez et dites-moi que vous n'avez pas enterré son cadavre ici ainsi que tous les autres que vous avez tué au ''nom de votre frère''. 

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains et se tira les cheveux. 

-Je t'avais prévenu Olivia! Laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans notre vie ne pouvait que nous détruire! S'exclama Garrick qui s'élança vers Chilton dans le but de lui mettre les mains à la gorge. 

Malgré l'espace restreint, Frédérick parvint à lui mettre une droite.

''C'est moi qui commande ici pas toi Garrick.'' Pensa Chilton en observant Olivia revenir à la surface.

-Votre frère est mort! Vous êtes seule avec vous-même et ce depuis des années Olivia! S'exclama le psychiatre d'une voix forte.

-Taisez-vous! Je ne l'ai pas tué non! Je n'ai tué personne! Il est vivant! Nous partageons le même corps, mais il est vivant! C'est lui le tueur pas moi! Hannibal nous a apprit à vivre ensemble dans ce corps!

-Hannibal vous a convaincu d'incarner votre frère dans le but de perpétuer son œuvre. Votre frère vous manquait tellement que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que de lui redonner vie à travers vous Olivia. 

-Ne l'écoute pas soeurette! Hurla Garrick .

-La ferme! S'exclama Chilton avant de lui donner une autre gifle. 

-Frédérick arrêtez je vous en prie! ! S'exclama Olivia en caressant son visage douloureux.

Le psychiatre ne fut pas ému une seule seconde par son enflure à la joue ni par sa lèvre fendue. Plus vite elle le croirait et plus vite Garrick s'affaiblirait. Il lui cramponna les épaules et la secoua.

-VOUS AVEZ TUÉ VOTRE FRÈRE! 

-NON!

Niant les faits, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en se bouchant les oreilles. Chilton lui pris les mains de force et lui répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de lui dire sur un ton encore plus agressif. Frédérick le lui répéterait cent fois. Mille fois si nécessaire. Il se répéta, se répéta et se répéta encore. Elle tentait de fuir son regard, mais Frédérick la maintenu fermement par la nuque et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle se débattu tel un diable dans l'eau bénite, jurant, griffant et frappant le psychiatre de toutes ses forces. Sa blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais la détermination l'emportait sur la douleur. Parfois, Garrick le frappait et parfois Olivia prenait le relais. Frédérick sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se venger. Se venger pour toutes les fois où il aurait aimé agir en homme fier et non comme une victime. Le psychiatre avait refoulé beaucoup d'émotions durant ces dernières années. ''La méthode'' était une occasion rêvée de déverser tous les flots de sa colère. 

-VOUS AVEZ TUÉ VOTRE FRÈRE ET TOUTES CES VICTIMES CE SONT LES VÔTRES!

Olivia hurla à plein poumon. Frédérick réussit à l'encercler de ses bras. Il la cramponna et il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. La rapidité avec laquelle les deux voix d' Olivia changeaient donnait froid dans le dos. Frédérick pouvait à la fois voir le visage terrifié d'Olivia apparaître pour laisser vite place au visage haineux de son frère. Elle semblait vraiment possédée. 

Vous avez tué votre frère! Vous avez tué votre frère! Vous avez tué votre frère! 

Le psychiatre perdit la notion du temps. Il ignora combien de temps il resta là à se répéter, mais au bout d'un moment, Garrick cessa d'intervenir. Sans son frère pour l'aider, Olivia n'eut plus du tout la force de lutter. Bientôt, elle ne bougea plus et ne pouvait que rester là, écoutant en boucle l'horrible réalité que Chilton lui criait. Frédérick sentit le corps de la femme trembloter de toute part. À bout, Olivia se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. 

-Je vous en supplie arrêtez je n'en peux plus. Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Elle devint alors molle entre ses bras.

''Ça y est, elle assimile enfin l'information.'' Pensa-t-il en reprenant son souffle tout en la relâchant.

Morte de fatigue, la jeune femme osa finalement affronter le regard de Frédérick. Il sentit qu'il y était presque.

-Hannibal s'est joué de vous. Il se joue des âmes malades. Vous êtes l'une de ses nombreuses victimes Olivia. Acceptez-le.

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle était sous le choc. Elle plongea dans le néant et ne prononça plus un mot. Elle faisait de la dissociation ce qui était tout à fait normal lorsque l'on veut fuir une situation ou des propos difficiles à gérer, mais elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état éternellement. Elle reviendrait à elle tôt où tard. Frédérick s'arma de patience et attendit les yeux clos. 

Il en profita pour réfléchir et il réalisa qu'il aimait celui qu'il était lorsqu'il pratiquait ''la méthode''. À vrai dire, il s'agissait de lui tout ce temps. Cet homme confiant, puissant, implacable et en parfait contrôle de tout, c'était lui. Un immense bonheur l’inonda et il se sentit enfin se connecter à son moi. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complet. Ce traitement choc était une délivrance non pas pour Olivia, mais pour lui. Il n'était plus en colère. Il avait tout évacué. Son esprit était libre.

-J'ai peur...sanglota finalement la jeune femme.

-De quoi avez-vous peur Olivia. Dit Frédérick en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

La jeune femme se mit à se bercer elle-même pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Chilton.

-De me retrouver toute seule! Si je le laisse partir...je serai toute seule! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot en se berçant à nouveau.

Frédérick déposa doucement sa main contre son épaule et la pressa délicatement.

-Perdre son jumeau doit être épouvantable, mais il est grand temps que vous appreniez à vivre pour vous seule Olivia. Votre vie ne dépend pas de lui. Il est temps de le laisser partir. Vous ne serez pas seule, je suis votre psychiatre maintenant. Dit doucement Frédérick en caressant son épaule.

Les yeux gorgées de larmes, elle releva la tête vers Frédérick et celui-ci vit dans le regard de la jeune femme la résignation qu'il espérait tant obtenir. Garrick n'était plus. Il avait disparu. Frédérick l'avait tué.

-...que dois-je faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en s'effondrant contre lui.

Chilton lui caressa les cheveux et respira à nouveau cet air nauséabond, mais cette fois, il là respirait en homme libre et elle lui parût soudainement plus supportable.

''Elle est sous mon contrôle maintenant Hannibal. Je vous l'ai prise, j'ai tué Garrick et je vous ai bien battu. '' Pensa sournoisement Chilton en dissimulant le sourire victorieux qui ne demandait qu'à apparaître aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Il fut pris alors d'un étourdissement et dû s'allonger au sol quelques instants. Une euphorie s'empara de lui et il se sentit au-dessus de tous les hommes. Il était le maître du monde. Les yeux clos, il savoura le moment, mais il réalisa soudain que cet état dans lequel il plongeait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un psychopathe. La mort de Garrick...son sacrifice. Son sacrifice lui avait permit de franchir une porte mentale menant droit vers une folie qu'il n'avait jamais exploré à ce jour. Une force plus grande que la nature elle-même parcouru le long de son corps et il sentit rapidement son sexe se durcir. Il sentit naître en lui une puissance si grande qu'il eut du mal à contenir son excitation. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un souvenir qui l'eut mis un jour dans un tel état de grâce. Il adorait ça! Tous ses sens étaient décuplés. Son corps se parsema de mille frissons et une réconfortante paix intérieure le submergea. Il n'avait d'égal que le firmament. À ce moment précis, rien ne lui paru impossible et le mot limite n'existait plus. Sans même se toucher, il eu droit au meilleur orgasme qu'il eut connu. Son corps tremblota de toute part et il mit un temps fou à se remettre de ses émotions. 

'' Alors... la récompense du tueur c'est donc ça? Jamais je ne vous aurez mieux comprit Hannibal. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire ce que vous faites. Ce sont des sensations exquises allant au delà de toutes attentes. Devenir un psychopathe, commettre des sacrifices pour revivre ces plaisirs divins encore et encore est terriblement tentant.'' Pensa Chilton les yeux toujours clos.

-Mais j'y renonce. Ce n'est pas en accord avec qui je suis, mais ce fut bon. Dit-il à voix haute avant de refermer cette porte mentale pour de bon.

Il sourit, se releva et quitta le vide sanitaire ainsi que tous ces cadavres enfouit pour regagner le monde des vivants.

Frédérick après une douche bien méritée retourna auprès d'Olivia qui l'attendait. Son visage était crispé par la colère. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un petit coffre fort qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortie une arme qu'elle fixa longuement. Après ce brusque retour à la réalité, la jeune femme était plus fragile que jamais. Elle devait se reposer et laisser le temps à son cerveau d'accepter ce qu'elle avait subit au risque de régresser.

-Vous devez vous allonger. Vous avez été bien assez stimulée pour aujourd'hui Olivia. 

-Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même. Dit-elle sur un ton sinistre en tenant fermement le fusil entre ses mains.

-Fais quoi? Demanda Frédérick en observant l'arme sans toutefois craindre pour sa vie.

-Enlever la vie à ce salopard de psychiatre. 

Frédérick ne comprit pas ce qu'elle entendait par-là.

-À ce que je sache, il est encore en vie quelque part Olivia. Dit-il en s'approchant de la femme et de lui prendre son pistolet.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Matthew le retrouvera bientôt.

Le sang de Chilton se glaça alors dans ses veines. Il agrippa le bras d'Olivia et l'attira à lui.

-Comment ça! S'exclama-t-il.

-Lorsque Hannibal s'est attaqué à moi à la prison, j'ai pu savoir d'où il m'avait appelé et j'en ai tout de suite informé Matthew. Même si un intermédiaire se chargera de lui à ma place, je compte bien m’approprier le meurtre d'Hannibal Lecter. Il sera ma dernière victime. Nous pourrons ensuite démarrer une nouvelle vie toi et moi et oublier le passé Frédérick. Dit-elle calmement en souriant le regard de nouveau absent. 

Tout ce temps, Matthew savait où ils se trouvaient! Elle avait osé faire ça! Garrick avait peut-être quitté son corps, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une folle furieuse. Elle avait lu son livre, elle savait ce que ces hommes représentaient à ses yeux. Il lui était venu en aide et voilà comment elle le remerciait? Il était persuadé de retrouver ses amants le premier, maintenant rien était certain. 

Fou de rage, Chilton leva l'arme vers la jeune femme et pressa la détente, mais rien ne se produit. Ce pistolet n'était pas chargé. Les munitions se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur du coffre. Frédérick le jeta au sol avec violence avant de jeter un regard haineux à la jeune femme qui hurla de colère. Elle se pencha et attrapa un autre pistolet attaché à son mollet. La douche du psychiatre lui avait coûté cher, elle en avait profité pour s'armer.

-Salaud! Tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant! Après tout ce que tu as fais pour m'aider c'est lui que tu choisis? Tu as dit que tu serais là pour moi! Cria-t-elle en brandissant son arme en sa direction.

Il avait sincèrement voulu aider cette femme, mais après ce qu'elle avait fait, la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Si Matthew parvenait à leur régler leur compte avant qu'il ne puisse les voir une dernière fois de leur vivant, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahit. Elle devait payer! Olivia était sous son contrôle, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Jamais elle n'oserait tirer. Il décida alors de détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit. 

-Hannibal passera toujours avant toi. Ce sera toujours ainsi. Tu ne comptes pas pour moi. Tu n'as jamais compté. L'aide que je t'ai apporté était dans le seul but de me libérer. Tu es seule. Complètement seule.

Olivia figea quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Tu m'as dit que je me devais de vivre pour moi! Et...et c'est ce que je vais faire. Bégaya-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

-J'ai menti, tu n'étais que l'ombre de ton frère. Sans lui tu n'es plus rien du tout.

-La ferme!!! Cria-t-elle en brandissant son arme de plus bel.

-Tu es brisée et ce pour toujours. Tu n'es qu'un cas désespéré. Irrécupérable.Vivre? Tu crois être en mesure de continuer à vivre? Belle idiote. Tu n'es qu'une victime. C'est tout ce que tu es et c'est tout ce que tu es destinée à être.

-La ferme! La ferme! La ferme! Garrick je t'en pris revient! Hurla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Ton frère est mort et c'est toi qui là tué! 

-NON! Cria-t-elle en s'effondrant à genoux.

-Tu n'es plus rien sans lui.

Olivia éclata en sanglot.

-Tu n'es rien et tu es seule. Tu n'es rien et tu es seule. Tu n'es rien et tu es seule. Tu n'es rien et tu es seule. Répéta-t-il langoureusement.

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit alors à trembler et elle perdit tous ses moyens. 

''Maintenant meurt.'' Pensa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est alors que la jeune femme désespérée posa le pistolet sur sa tempe et fit feu. Son corps tomba alors mollement sur le sol et s'en était finit. C'était le dessin de Frédérick. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, une jeune femme avait observé toute la scène et le regardait troublée.

-Hannibal et Will savaient que tu allais être séquestré ici. Ils m'ont envoyé te porter secours et t'amener à eux, mais à ce que je vois tu n'as nul besoin d'être secouru. Dit Chiyoh en observant la femme au sol.

Lorsque Frédérick réalisa sa présence ici, un frisson d'effroi le traversa.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir pour moi! Tu aurais dû rester auprès d'eux! Matthew Brown est à leur trousse! Hannibal et Will sont en danger, nous devons vite les prévenir! Leur dernière victime... l'homme exposé à La sagrada familia. Ce meurtre commis en mon honneur. Les trèfles ne symbolisaient pas le chiffre 3. Par le trèfle, Hannibal et Will tentait plutôt de m'indiquer le lieu où ils se trouvaient n'est-ce pas? Ils sont en Irlande pas vrai?

-Bravo Sherlock. Dit Chiyoh en chargeant son fusil sans oser le regarder.

Frédérick remarqua le malaise chez la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le cadavre d'Olivia et de s'emparer de son arme.

-Jamais je n'ai vu cette partie de toi auparavant. Si froide. Sans pitié. Tu as changé...à nouveau. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible en baissant la tête.

Frédérick avança avec assurance vers la jeune femme et la regarda avec tendresse.

-Oui j'ai changé. Je sais qui je suis et j'en suis fier. 

-Tu t'es retrouvé. J'en suis heureuse. Dit-elle sans toutefois le regarder.

Ils déguerpirent ensuite au pas de course. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre! Matthew était en chasse depuis 3 jours déjà, mais ils devaient les retrouver les premiers. Il le fallait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bonheur semble ne pas être au rendez-vous pour Frédérick.

Chiyoh et Frédérick à bord d'un modeste et joli bateau de pêcheur étaient impatients d'arriver au port de Dingle où Hannibal et Will avait déniché un joli pied à terre. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour se cacher que cette petite ville. L'homme qui les avait pris à bord travaillait avec Will qui s'était trouvé un emploi comme pêcheur sur son bateau. 

Cet emploi lui allait bien pensa Chilton amusé.

Will avait désormais comme prénom Henry. Hannibal qui s'appelait maintenant Jacob s'était trouvé un emploi comme directeur général dans une galerie d'art très appréciée du coin, mais tous les deux avaient vite senti le besoin de changer d'air. Commettre des crimes était trop risqué dans les parages. Ils n'attendaient que Frédérick.

L'homme propriétaire du bateau était disons-le très bavard. Bientôt Frédérick n'écouta plus. Celui-ci respirait l'air marin tout en observant un dauphin qui les suivait depuis la moitié de leur parcours. Il exécuta quelques sauts et replongea dans les eaux. Observer cet animal lui rappela une autre créature d'une grande intelligence, Clémentine. Elle lui avait manqué autant que ses amants. Il avait hâte de caresser sa douce fourrure blanche à nouveau. 

La vue était à couper le souffle. Une succession de baies et de plaines à perte de vue. Une verdure luxuriante donc on ne pouvait détacher les yeux et sur laquelle les moutons prenaient plaisir à vivre en toute liberté. La température du coin était fraîche et le psychiatre ne regretta pas d'avoir emporté son long manteau noir fait de laine. Il ajusta sa tuque ainsi que son foulard et jeta un regard à Chiyoh pour s'assurer qu'elle était habillée chaudement. Celle-ci évita son regard en enfilant une paire de gant fait de cuir. Frédérick fronça les sourcils contrarié.

Un malaise régnait entre Chiyoh et lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et agissait mécaniquement avec lui. Il était devenu un étranger. Il ne supportait pas que le lien si pur qui les unissait soit brisé. C'était impensable. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Will l'aimerait toujours peu importe sa transformation, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, mais Hannibal...qu'allait-il penser de ce mâle alpha qui résignait en lui à présent? Le considérait-il toujours comme un amant ou plutôt comme un adversaire? Tenterait-il de le refaçonner encore une fois? Si l'homme qu'il était devenu rebutait autant Chiyoh...qu'allait penser Hannibal? 

-Je réserve ma chaleur et ma bonté qu'à très peu de gens et tu en feras toujours partie. Dit-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

Chiyoh leva la tête, le regarda enfin dans les yeux et lui offrit ce sourire qu'il aimait t'en. Frédérick sentit son cœur se gonfler.

''Rien était perdu.'' Pensa-t-il en entourant les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras.

Petit à petit, il pu voir les quais apparaître ainsi que les nombreux bateaux qui y étaient attachés. Non loin derrière, il vit de splendides édifices aux devantures colorés. L'homme du bateau qui discutait toujours fut coupé par Chiyoh qui ne l'écoutait pas non plus.

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance encore d'aller explorer Slea Head. Cette falaise même en photo m'aspire un grand réconfort. Dit-elle en adossant sa tête contre l'épaule de Frédérick.

-Peut-être aurons-nous la chance d'y admirer la vue avant de quitter cet endroit pour de bon. Dit-il doucement en embrassant sa chevelure donc les arômes étaient divins.

-Si nous le quittons un jour. Dit-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

Frédérick fut étonné de l'état d'esprit de Chiyoh. Comme si elle s'était préparée mentalement à la possibilité de ne pas s'en tirer vivante. De son côté, il était certain que tout allait se passer pour le mieux. Il avait confiance.

-Matthew mourra. Et nous nous en sortirons tous les quatre.

-J'ai protégé Hannibal depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle Frédérick. J'ai toujours eu un lien bien particulier avec lui et...je sens qu'il ne va pas bien. À vrai dire...depuis que je l'ai quitté, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Ne dit pas ça. Dit Frédérick dans le déni le plus total.

Il entendit des aboiements au loin et fut surpris de reconnaître Winston et Clémentine. C'était bon de les revoir, mais que faisaient-ils là tout seul? Voyant que le duo ne l'écoutait pas, l'homme du bateau se contenta de mettre à sa bouche une pipe qu'il rempli de tabac.

-Mes histoires de pêches avaient le mérite d'intéresser Henry. Pas très bavard certes, mais un excellent pêcheur. Les poissons viennent à lui comme s'il les appelait et personne ne sait aussi bien préparer la soupe de poisson que Jacob. Henry n'est pas venu travailler depuis trois lunes. J'espère qu'il ne couvre pas quelque chose. Vous lui passerai le bonjour de ma part.

Frédérick tenta de ne pas laisser cette dernière information lui faire perdre espoir. La jeune femme t'en qu'à elle, soupira en fermant les yeux.

Une fois arrivé au port, il s'élança vers sa chienne qui se recula en grognant.

-Hey! C'est moi! 

La chienne ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Elle grogna à nouveau.

-Clémentine. S'il te plaît. Ne me rejette pas. Dit-il en avançant sa main.

Sa transformation avait-elle des répercussions sur son animal se demanda Chilton. 

Après un petit moment, elle s'avança et le renifla. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les tiens, elle branla alors soudainement la queue et sauta sur place en émettant de petits gémissements de bonheur. Frédérick soulagé, la pris dans ses bras et caressa Winston avant de se relever et de continuer son chemin. Will prenait soin de ses animaux. Le fait qu'ils erraient tout seul ne fit qu'augmenter les inquiétudes du psychiatre, mais il ne renonça pas à l'idée de les retrouver en bonne santé.

Chiyoh plus nerveuse que jamais, le guida vers une maisonnette qu'il jugea très rustique et peu au goût de Lecter, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il vit que la décoration était tout à son image, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'apparence des lieux plus longtemps. L'odeur infecte qui embaumait la demeure était tout ce qui attirait l'attention de Chilton. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la porte du sous-sol et plus l'odeur était horrible. Frédérick cacha son nez de son foulard. Apeuré, il descendit les marches, tandis que Chiyoh sortait son arme de son immense sac de voyage. Arrivé au pied des escaliers, il vit ce qui semblait être deux corps se tenant par la main. Deux corps taillés en rondelles, calcinés et dépourvu de tête. Elles avaient été grossièrement sciées. L'estomac tout entier de Chilton se noua. La taille et la carrure de ces corps correspondait à la leur. Au travers la chair calcinée, il reconnu la chemise à carreau préféré de Will. Il reconnu également ce qui avait été la plus jolie cravate d'Hannibal. 

-Non...non non non! S'exclama Chiyoh en laissant tomber son fusil et de s'agenouiller vers le cadavre le plus grand.

Elle aussi reconnu la cravate calcinée qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Frédérick contempla l’œuvre dans son ensemble et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne leur rendait hommage en aucune façon. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de respect. Après toutes ces années, Matthew n'avait rien élaboré pour eux, il n'avait fait que déverser sa colère tel un tueur de seconde zone.

-Qu'est...qu'est...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail !!!! Hurla Chilton en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ils méritaient tous les deux une mise en scène digne de ce nom. Ils méritaient toute l'attention du monde. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Banalité! Matthew avait souhaité narguer Hannibal jusqu'à la toute fin en servant à ses invités un repas à la cuisson bâclée, non apprêté, sans minutie, coupé grossièrement et sans le moindre soucis de la présentation. Il avait fait de son corps un met immangeable. Il avait mis en scène la pire crainte du cannibale. En brûlant leur corps et en retirant leur tête, il leur enlevait toute forme humaine. Matthew empêchait ainsi Frédérick de les revoir tels qu'il les avait un jour connu. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de façon plus cruelle et dégoûtante de les tuer eux et de le punir lui. Frédérick s'agenouilla auprès des corps et appuya sa main sur celles de ceux qui avaient été jadis ses amants.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je vous perds de cette façon...

Frédérick à leur pied, se sentait plus égaré que jamais. 

-Oh mon dieu il faut appeler la police! Cria l'homme du bateau qui les avait suivit à leur insu. 

Chiyoh se précipita sur son arme et abattu l'homme d'une balle en pleine tête avant de reposer délicatement son arme au sol. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et vomit.

-Je savais que ça vie était en danger...je l'ai su dès que j'ai quitté l'Irlande. Ce salaud a toujours été là. Il attendait seulement que je parte pour agir. Dit la jeune femme en fixant le corps de son mentor.

Frédérick observa ses mains. Elles ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi tâchées de sang qu'en cet instant.

-C'est de ma faute. J'ai mis ce psychopathe à leur trousse. C'est entièrement ma faute. Dit Frédérick en pleurant dans ses mains.

Chiyoh s'approcha rapidement de lui et le serra contre elle.

-Il souhaitait leur mort bien avant ton entrée en jeu Frédérick. Ne t'en veut pas.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'en vouloir. Pas seulement pour Matthew, mais de les avoir aussi intimement fréquenté. Sans lui, Hannibal et Will aurait quitté l'Irlande depuis longtemps et n'aurait pas envoyé leur seule protectrice au loin. C'était la fin de leur trouple...c'était la fin des Murdeur Husbands. C'était la fin de ces tueurs légendaires et leur mise à mort n'avait été qu'une véritable farce. Frédérick se laissa choir dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-À la nuit tombée, nous leur offrirons un enterrement digne de ce nom. Leur mort ne fut pas glorieuse, mais leur sépulture le sera. Et crois-moi, Matthew paiera pour ça. J'en fais le serment. Dit Frédérick en essuyant ses larmes.

Chiyoh pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Frédérick creusait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le sol était rocheux et difficile à défricher, mais il s'acharna. Après s'être débarrassé du corps du pêcheur, il avait trouvé un magnifique menhir sur la péninsule de Dingle et il avait tout de suite su qu'il s'agirait de leur pierre tombale. Il avait également choisit de creuser un seul et unique trou. Ils seraient ainsi ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin. Épuisé, Chilton essuya son front brûlant. La jeune fille entre deux sanglots offrit de prendre le relais, mais Chilton refusa. C'était à lui de le faire. 

Une fois les deux hommes sous terre, Frédérick réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment partis. Il ne les reverrait plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu avait été un moment doux-amer. Frédérick était coincé avec ce souvenir et n'aurait plus la chance de s'en bâtir de nouveaux. Il n'aurait plus jamais la chance d'être aimé un jour convenablement par ces deux hommes. Les genoux de Chiyoh fléchirent et elle s'écroula au sol. Le psychiatre posa sa main sur le menhir et ferma les yeux.

-J'aurais tellement aimé vous présenter l'homme que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. Je crois que vous auriez été fier de moi. Heureux je ne sais pas, mais fier j'en suis persuadé. Dit-il avant de se reculer et d'aider Chiyoh à se mettre debout.

Une fois de retour à la maisonnette, Chilton et Chiyoh montèrent les marches et inspectèrent la chambre des maîtres. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait des dessins fait au fusain par la main d'Hannibal. Elle les pris entre ses doigts et pleura de nouveau. Frédérick s'allongea dans leur lit et huma leur parfum à tous les deux les yeux clos. Il s'allongea sur le dos et pleura à son tour. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Ils croyaient tous les deux mourir sur place. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti un aussi profond désespoir. C'est alors que leur surplus d'émotion se fit sentir et une tension inexplicable parcouru leur corps. Chiyoh laissa tomber les dessins au sol et accouru vers le lit dans le but de chevaucher Frédérick et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Chilton ne se fit pas prier et participa à cet intense baiser. Tous les deux le visage recouvert de larmes, s'embrassèrent fougueusement et se déshabillèrent à la hâte. Chiyoh caressa le sexe de l'homme quelques instants avant de l'insérer en elle. Frédérick en soupirant d'aise, amena la bouche de la jeune femme à lui, tandis qu'elle faisait aller son corps de haut en bas contre la verge de Frédérick. Il la serra contre lui et sentis vite une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il là fit rouler sous lui et continua ses mouvements de va et vient de plus bel. Le plaisir des amants s'intensifia et tous deux s'offrirent le seul réconfort donc ils étaient capable. Faire l'amour entouré de leurs odeurs était la façon la plus prêt qu'ils avaient eu de les retrouver, mais ils avaient malgré tout pleuré durant tout l'acte. Quelques instants après leur étrange orgasme, ils pleurèrent de plus bel.

-Il n'y a plus que nous désormais. Dit Frédérick la gorge nouée.

La jeune femme sans dire un mot appuya sa tête contre son torse et sanglota à nouveau. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps, la fatigue s'empara d'eux et ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Chilton après une série de rêves mouvementés se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il y avait de la brume à perte de vue au point où il ne voyait rien d'autre, mais il pouvait en déduire que l'aube était sur le point de se lever. Très vite, il constata que Chiyoh n'était plus à ses côtés. Il l'appela, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se leva rapidement et fit le tour de la maison. Elle était introuvable. C'est alors qu'il vit son arme adossée contre l'un des murs. Chiyoh ne s'absentait jamais sans son arme. Frédérick devint nerveux. Il remarqua ensuite qu'au pied de l'arme se trouvait une lettre. Inquiet, il s'en empara rapidement.

''La mort de Matthew ne pourra jamais remplir le vide de mon cœur. Désolée Frédérick de t'abandonner ainsi, mais je ne peux survivre à Hannibal. Sache seulement que le dernier paysage que j'aurai contemplé avant de plonger, sera magnifique. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous un jour dans une autre vie et que celle-ci nous autorisera à nous aimer tous les deux. Puisse cette pensée te réconforter. ''

Chiyoh

-Non! Dieu du ciel non! S'exclama Chilton en s'emparant de sa veste, d'un bâton de marche et de se diriger vers Slea Head sans prendre la peine de s'armer ni de fermer la porte derrière lui.

L’ascension était pénible pour le psychiatre. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, mais la forme physique qu'il avait acquis en prison lui permis de continuer. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'homme désespéré par tout le chemin qui lui restait à faire. Tout n'était que brume. Il avait l'impression de reculer malgré les grandes enjambés qu'il s'efforçait de faire.

''Non, non, non, non pitié.''

C'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il trébucha sur une pierre bien ancrée au sol. Il se releva avec toute la force qui lui restait. Son corps fut bientôt recouvert de sueur. L'enterrement ainsi que la perte de ses amants lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il grimpa encore et encore. Cette ascension ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin. En temps normal, il aimait faire de la randonnée lorsqu'il pouvait l'exécuter à son propre rythme, mais dans ce cas-ci, il devait faire vite. Il observa le sol et il y vit des empreintes de pieds faites de sang.

''Plus vite Frédérick. Plus vite.''

La notion du temps lui avait échappé, mais il pouvait parier qu'il s'était écoulé au moins une heure. Ensuite, tout se passa comme dans un rêve. Au travers la brume dense, la silhouette de la jeune femme se tenait là juste au pied de la falaise. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se chausser et ses petits pieds étaient tailladés par les pierres. Sa longue robe de nuit blanche virevoltait au vent ainsi que sa sublime chevelure ébène. Le temps sembla se ralentir et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'appeler par son nom, elle se jeta dans les abysses. 

-Noooon!!!! Hurla l'homme en se précipitant au pied de la falaise.

Il parvint à agripper le tissu de sa robe, mais perdit l'équilibre et se sentit glisser vers le vide. Ça y était. Il allait quitter ce monde. Son corps allait s'écraser contre les rochers. Il ferma les yeux prêt à partir et c'est alors qu'on tira avec force sur sa veste et qu'il pu retrouver l'équilibre nécessaire pour reculer. Tenant fermement la robe de Chiyoh entre ses mains, il la ramena au sol avec lui. Clémentine la veste encore dans la gueule tirait en grognant. Frédérick en réalisant qu'ils étaient encore en vie, observa sa chienne et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en perdit le souffle. Il lui ordonna ensuite de rentrer à la maison et elle obéit. Son petit miracle à quatre pattes disparu dans la brume. Il se pencha ensuite vers la jeune femme.

-Tu es plus forte que ça! Cria Chilton en colère avant de pleurer.

-Laisse-moi partir Frédérick. J'étais l'ombre d'Hannibal, maintenant je ne suis...

-Si tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être toi-même, si tu dois absolument être l'ombre de quelqu'un, devient alors la mienne! S'exclama Chilton en la serrant avec force.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça...tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Comme c'est touchant. Tu aurais dû la laisser tomber. Dit une voix qu'il reconnu.

Frédérick se retourna et jeta son regard le plus meurtrier à Matthew qui lui souriait. Le psychopathe tenait l'arme de Chiyoh entre ses mains et la pointait vers eux avec confiance.

-Maintenant que le chien de garde de Hannibal est plus désarmé que jamais, je me sens plus à l'aise de me montrer. Entre nous Frédérick, elle fait vraiment peur cette fille. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve. Dit Matthew jaloux en visant la jeune femme.

Chilton se leva et se jeta sur Matthew avant qu'il ne puisse tirer et tenta de toutes ses forces de récupérer l'arme. 

-Oh mon amour, pourquoi nous battre? Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble! S'exclama Matthew en tirant sur le manche de son arme.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu un jour envisager l'idée de partager ma vie avec toi! S'exclama Chilton en tentant de ramener l'arme à lui.

Matthew perdit rapidement son sourire.

-Mais tu y a songé. Entre toi et moi il y a quelque chose de très fort Frédérick. Le meurtre que nous avons commis ensemble et la chaude étreinte qui a suivit fut l'expérience la plus excitante de toute ma vie! Et je veux que cela se produise à nouveau!

-Dans tes rêves!

C'est alors que Chiyoh repris ses esprits, s'accrocha au dos du psychopathe, le mordit au cou et lui arracha un immense morceau de chair. Matthew hurla à la mort, mais il était malgré tout d'une force indiscutable. Il réussit à enlever l'arme des mains de Frédérick et lui donna une droite digne d'un match de MMA. Frédérick déjà affaibli par les événements, tomba au sol. Matthew se défi de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, la poussa et fit feu sur elle. 

-Non! Cria Frédérick en tentant de se lever.

Étourdi, il ne put que ramper en sa direction. Une fois arrivé à elle, il constata les dégâts. Une balle avait traversé l'abdomen. Sa robe blanche se teinta vite de sang.

-Ça va aller...Murmura-t-il en appuyant sur la blessure.

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu as toujours été très drôle Frédérick. Dit-elle péniblement.

-Non...tu ne peux pas me quitter. Dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Même si sa bouche et son menton était rougeoyant du sang de son ennemi, elle était toujours d'une beauté étonnante. 

-Merci Frédérick.

Celui-ci retenu ses larmes et la regarda avec amour.

-Pourquoi? 

-Pour m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. Tu m'as permis de finir mes jours en combattante et non comme une victime de la vie. Je peux m'en aller la tête haute. Dit-elle avant de toussoter.

Cette petite présence rassurante, sa protectrice...la seule femme qui avait réellement partagé sa vie, ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois et quitta ce monde. Frédérick la pris rapidement dans ses bras.

-Tu étais la seule personne qui parvenait à me faire sentir comme un homme normal. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Tant de pertes en si peu de temps...Frédérick ne savait plus quoi faire de toute cette peine.

-Tu es tout sauf normal Frédérick. Maintenant suis-moi. Ordonna Matthew.

-Je n'irai nul part. Dit l'homme anéanti. 

-Ne souhaites-tu pas revoir leur tête? Si oui, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me suivre.

Apparemment, Matthew avait un autre spectacle à lui montrer. Pouvait-il être plus cruel que tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré? Il en doutait. Était-ce une curiosité barbare ou l'envie de revoir leur visage une dernière fois qui poussa Frédérick à accepter? Il ne le su pas, mais sans un mot, il se releva prêt à suivre ce monstre vers ce qui allait sans doute être sa dernière demeure, mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas mourir sans se battre.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un choix s'impose.

Ils marchèrent durant des heures et s’enfoncèrent dans la brume. Ils n'avaient que pour seule musique le bruit des vagues, le bêlement des bêtes et les jurons de Matthew qui épongeait son cou blessé à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être un village abandonné constitué de vieilles demeures faites de pierres. Certaines ne possédaient plus que leurs fondations, tandis que d'autres semblaient intactes. C'était un paysage authentique, moyenâgeux et de bon goût. Matthew se dirigea vers l'une des maison et obligea Frédérick à y entrer. Il était frigorifié. Il était si pressé de retrouver Chiyoh qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre ses accessoires, mais surtout, il avait été trop stupide pour s'armer. La jeune femme serait encore vivante s'il n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Il le regretterait toute sa vie. Une fois à l'intérieur, la brise du vent s'atténua et la froide température aussi. De longs rideaux blancs séparaient chacune des pièces ce qui donnait une ambiance fantomatique à la demeure. Il contourna les morceaux de vitraux brisés gisant sur le sol et suivit le psychopathe qui s'arrêta prêt d'un feu qu'il avait allumé il y a peu de temps. Des peaux de renard gisaient au sol ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de gardénia. Leur odeur embaumait toute la maison et Frédérick réussit même à ressentir un certain réconfort olfactif. Matthew s'assit prêt des flammes et pointa au loin deux immenses pierres sur lesquelles étaient adossées les têtes entourées de fleurs. Frédérick ne pouvait pas bien les distinguer de là où il était. À vrai dire, il avait peur de les voir, mais il devait leurs faire ses adieux convenablement.

Chilton l'estomac noué marcha lentement vers elles et une fois devant, il figea.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Frédérick en se tournant vers Matthew.

Celui-ci se contenta d'éclater de rire. Un rire interminable qui agaça Chilton au plus au point.

-Tire le rideau derrière toi. Dit-il en essuyant quelques larmes de bonheur.

Frédérick avec hésitation obéit et ce qu'il vit derrière l'immense tissu blanc lui fit perdre pied. Sous une arche faite de branche se trouvait Hannibal et Will. Ils étaient devant lui et encore en vie. Ils avaient tous les deux une corde autour du cou reliée à l'une des poutre du plafond, puis attachée à un flambeau en fer forgé sur le mur. Leurs mains étaient liées derrière le dos et ils étaient torse nue. À cette température, ce devait être pénible. Après avoir baissé les yeux, il vit qu'ils tenaient en équilibre grâce à une pile de livres sous leurs pieds. Sur le coup, il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Chilton observa les deux têtes mortes et ensuite Matthew qui riait tout en se rapprochant.

-Si tu voyais l'expression sur ton visage! Ria Matthew en prenant les deux têtes inconnues par les cheveux et de les agiter devant lui avant de les lancer au loin.

-Salopard de merde! Pourquoi t'être donné tout ce mal pour me convaincre de leur mort? Cria Frédérick encore sur le coup de l'émotion.

-C'est mon sens de l'humour, mais je suis conscient qu'il ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Toute blague mise à part, ton amie ne se serait jamais départie de son arme tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle croyait Hannibal vivant. Je me devais de l'affaiblir. Elle savait beaucoup trop bien se défendre. Je devais retirer cette épine de mon pied. Maintenant c'est fait.

Cette pauvre Chiyoh avait quitté ce monde en étant persuadée que son mentor n'y était plus. Si elle avait su qu'il était encore en vie, jamais elle n'aurait perdu espoir et elle serait sans doute encore là. Frédérick pendant un moment se demanda si ses deux amants se trouvaient bien devant lui. Il les regarda à nouveau. Était-ce une hallucination? Peut-être que son surplus d'émotion lui avait fait péter les plombs et que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

-Je vous ai enterré...j'ai pleuré votre mort. Murmura Chilton la voix nouée.

Les deux hommes attachés observèrent Frédérick du coin de l'oeil et lui adressèrent un sourire. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient bien là. Un immense bonheur le submergea et il sourit à son tour. Une fois remis de ce nouveau choc, il réalisa que rien n'était gagné. Ils étaient en danger.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas théâtraliser leur mort? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Aimes-tu les accessoires que j'ai choisi? Dit Brown en souriant.

Chilton les regarda à nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les bouquins donc ils dépendaient pour rester en vie, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs exemplaires du même livre. Il en reconnu tout de suite la reliure. Il s'agissait de son livre Hannibal le cannibale. Ses deux amants étaient maintenus en équilibre par son livre le plus mauvais.

-Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment dégueulasse. Murmura Frédérick.

Le psychopathe ria de plus bel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Matthew?!? Demanda Chilton insulté.

-Je te veux toi. Je veux que tu te donnes à moi devant leur yeux et qu'ensuite tu en finisses avec leur misérable vie. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas à moi de les tuer, mais à toi. Je veux que tu lâches prise et que tu l'es abandonne pour de bon. Vous n'êtes plus fait pour être ensemble. Tu as changé, accepte-le.

-Matthew je t'en pris. Laisse-les partir. Dit-il en sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de le demander.

-J'ai tout de suite aimé l'homme que tu es, je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin de te changer. Eux si. Dit-moi alors, lequel de nous mérites le plus ton affection?

Sur ce point, Matthew avait raison. Il l'avait aimé envers et contre tout sans rien exiger de sa part.

-Jamais Hannibal n'acceptera dans sa vie un dominant autre que lui-même Frédérick! Ne devrais-tu pas le tuer toi-même avant que lui ne le fasse? Crois-moi tôt ou tard c'est ce qui se passera!

Les deux hommes avaient les lèvres bleutés par le froid. La pendaison était le penchant de Brown de toute évidence. Il avait reproduit une mise en scène semblable avec Hannibal autrefois. Ils devaient être attachés là depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient l'air fatigué.Will tremblotait et avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Les livres tanguaient sous ses pieds. Hannibal semblait tenir le coup un peu mieux. Chilton s'avança prêt du cannibale et le regarda dans les yeux.

Était-ce vrai? Lui et Hannibal était-il voué à s'entre-tuer? C'était une possibilité qui avait traversé l'esprit de Frédérick. À vrai dire, l'idée de tuer Hannibal lui était venue à la minute où il avait réussit à mettre Olivia sous son contrôle. L'idée d'avoir le dessus sur Hannibal dans la vie et dans la mort avait éveillé chez lui un sentiment de plénitude, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Tuer Hannibal pouvait s'avérer inévitable, mais avant d'en arriver là, il devait savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

-Si je vous libère...voudrez-vous me tuer Hannibal? Demanda Chilton sans émotion.

Celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire en clignant des yeux. Le silence de l'homme attaché révulsa Frédérick. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Matthew s'avança à ses côtés.

-Tu vois maintenant? Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Dit l'homme à son oreille en souriant.

Frédérick jeta un œil à Brown avant de regarder Hannibal à nouveau.

-Voudrez-vous mettre fin à mes jours Hannibal? Le voudrez-vous? Répondez-moi. Répéta Chilton en s'approchant d'avantage.

Hannibal le regarda avec tendresse.

-Vous m'avez manqué Frédérick. Comme c'est bon de vous revoir. Dit-il doucement.

Chilton figea sur place. Le cannibale restait muet sur la question.

-Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas? Demanda Chilton en baissant la tête.

Will ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Oh Hannibal...Murmura l'ancien profiler d'une voix désespérée.

-Vous êtes incapable de me répondre, car vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée n'est-ce pas?

Alors le tuer était bel et bien une option. Le dernier meurtre qu'ils avaient commis était sensé être une marque d'amour. Pourquoi lui réclamer de venir les rejoindre si c'était pour éventuellement lui faire du mal? Jamais il ne parviendrait à comprendre Hannibal et sa façon d'aimer! Jamais! Une colère malsaine pris bientôt le dessus sur lui. Frédérick donna un léger coup de pied sur la pile de livre qui devint branlante. Will afficha un regard terrifié, tandis que Hannibal excité, regarda l'homme dans les yeux en tentant de maintenir son équilibre.

-Et vous Frédérick, croyez-vous être capable d'exercer votre domination jusqu'à la toute fin sans broncher? Le Frédérick d'autrefois a-t-il des chances de remonter un jour à la surface?

Hannibal le sous-estimait. Il faisait plus que le sous-estimer. Il le provoquait. Il le combattait. Il le traitait encore comme s'il lui était inférieur. Leur relation était-elle vouée à ça? L'époque où ils se narguaient à la gentlemen était révolue. Aujourd'hui, Frédérick ne se contenterait pas que de parler. Il retira rapidement un des livres de la pile ce qui eu pour effet de resserrer la gorge d'Hannibal qui souriait toujours. Frédérick n'allait pas oser pousser ces livres pour de bon. Non. Hannibal n'y croyait pas. Frédérick était incapable de tuer. Il n'avait pas changé à ce point.

-Vous voulez mourir ma parole! Vous vous trompez si vous me penser incapable de le faire! S'exclama Chilton furieux en approchant son pied à nouveau de la pile de livre sous Lecter.

-Ne fais pas ça Frédérick. Je t'aime tellement. Dit Will tristement.

Chilton n'en avait jamais douté.

-S'il n'y avait que toi, ce serait si simple. Tu me dis à moi de ne pas faire ce que je fais. As-tu le courage de dire la même chose à Hannibal? As-tu le courage de lui dire d'arrêter de jouer avec moi?!? Cria Chilton.

Will baissa la tête et demeura muet, ce qui ne fit que le choquer d'avantage. Il donna alors une petite poussée aux livres sous Will. Celui-ci parvint avec peine à maintenir son équilibre. Hannibal regarda l'ancien profiler et paru inquiet. Son air amusé le quitta. Qu'il s'en prenne à lui, il pouvait comprendre, mais Will n'avait absolument rien fait et il s'en prenait à lui tout de même. Chilton avait vraiment changé.

-Quand vous me regardez, dites-moi ce que vous voyez Hannibal. Demanda Frédérick.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge dans le but de rendre sa voix plus audible.

-L'appât n'a plus besoin de l'hameçon. Désormais, il peut être l'un ou l'autre selon ses besoins.

Frédérick pouvait voir de la fierté et de la fascination dans les yeux du psychopathe. Par contre, il détecta une note d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Et ça vous intimide n'est-ce pas? Ça vous intimide, car vous ne pouvez me contrôler. Demanda-t-il en approchant lentement son pied de la pile de livre.

Hannibal ne dit plus rien. Frédérick bouillonnait de rage. Il les voulait mort. Il les aimait et les voulait mort.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche! Tenter de me connaître et de m'aimer tel que je suis vous est donc si difficile? Se plier à mes nouveaux besoins, est-ce si pénible? Suis-je ingérable au point qu'il vous faille envisager l'idée de me tuer? Cria Frédérick à nouveau en donnant cette fois-ci un fort coup sur les deux piles de livres qui s'écroulèrent.

Frédérick leur fit dos en croisant les bras. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pendus et s'agitèrent dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Matthew intervienne et ne remette les livres sous leurs pieds. Les deux hommes attachés reprirent lentement leur souffle. Frédérick avait osé. On pouvait lire l'étonnement sur le visage des deux hommes. Ils étaient étonnés de voir jusqu'où leur amant était capable d'aller. Il semblait ne posséder aucune limite. Tout comme Hannibal, il était imprévisible et impossible à cerner.

Brown plus excité que jamais s'avança rapidement prêt de Frédérick.

-Tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

-C'est eux ou moi...Dit Chilton tout bas.

Frédérick serra les poings et marcha de long en large comme un fauve en cage.Leur trouple était donc voué à mourir et ce sans même avoir pris la peine d'essayer? Il observa Matthew à ses côtés. Il était présent pour lui plus que jamais.

-Je t'aime Frédérick...contrairement à Hannibal, moi je parviens à te le dire. Dit Matthew en caressant la joue de l'homme.

Chilton ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire.

-Je te les ai apporté sur un plateau afin de te libérer, ceci est ma preuve d'amour Frédérick.

Chilton observa le tableau de Matthew dans son ensemble. Il était magnifique lorsqu'on l'observait avec plus de minutie. Cette vieille maison faite de pierre, ces longs rideaux blancs qui voltigeaient où bon leur semblait, les peaux de renards, le tapis de gardénia sous lequel il marchait, cette arche, la corde antique qui nouait leur cou ainsi que l'idée des livres. C'était une œuvre d'art à la fois cruelle, rustique, intellectuelle et d'un grand romantisme.

-C'est...c'est superbe Matthew. Dit Frédérick en baissant la tête.

Le psychopathe se pencha vers Chilton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait presque oublié à quel point cet homme embrassait bien. Au bout d'un moment Frédérick ferma les yeux et participa à son baiser. Les deux hommes attachés serrèrent les lèvres, mécontents de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Lorsque leurs baisers prirent fin, ils se regardèrent avec affection.

-Avant de les tuer, je veux que tu te donnes à moi juste devant leur yeux. Je veux qu'ils sache que je suis l'homme dans ta vie à présent.

Chilton observa Brown. Cet homme l'aimait inconditionnellement.

-Tu veux que je t'offre mon corps Matthew?

-Il y a si longtemps que je rêve de me sentir en toi. Soupira Brown en prenant la main de Frédérick et de la poser contre son entre jambe.

-Ne faites pas ça Frédérick! S'exclama Hannibal furieux.

Le cannibale était toujours aussi possessif de sa personne. Il adorait cette exclusivité que Frédérick lui avait offert. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait le toucher à cet endroit. Chilton afficha un grand sourire à Hannibal avant de se tourner vers Brown et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Son corps était désormais ouvert à qui bon lui semblerait. Hannibal n'aurait plus l'exclusivité de rien. Il ne lui appartenait plus en aucune façon et il comptait bien le lui prouver. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que l'ancien Frédérick n'avait pas la moindre chance de ré-apparaître un jour. Malgré le froid, les deux hommes étaient brûlants de désir. Matthew jeta son arme au loin. Ils se dévêtirent, Frédérick l'amena ensuite prêt du feu et ils s'allongèrent sur les peaux d'animal au sol. Le psychiatre dirigea sa bouche vers le sexe de Brown et le savoura comme s'il n'avait pas de lendemain. Matthew jeta un regard provocateur à Hannibal et Will en gémissant de plaisir.

-Je te veux Frédérick! S'exclama Brown en retournant Chilton sur le ventre et de le chevaucher.

Il enduisit son entrée de salive et le pénétra pour la première fois en prenant bien soin de regarder le cannibale dans les yeux. Frédérick serra les lèvres en souriant, tandis que son amant débutait une série de fougueux vas et vient.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Hannibal. Tu l'as provoqué...il fait de même. Dit Will dégoûté.

Hannibal les dents serrées comprit qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de Chilton. Ses paroles n'avaient plus le moindre poids. Il était son égal dorénavant. Will regarda ailleurs en fermant les yeux en tentant de ne pas tenir compte des gémissements des deux hommes devant lui, mais c'était chose impossible. Frédérick réclama plus de force à son amant qui se fit un plaisir de redoubler d'ardeur dans ses élans.

-Je suis si heureux que tu sois de nouveau à moi! S'exclama Brown juste avant de jouir avec passion.

Frédérick jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amants attachés. Il pu voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux le cœur en miette. Hannibal et Will par leur mutisme lui avait brisé le cœur. En se donnant à Matthew, il avait brisé le leur. Ils étaient quittes.

''L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée pour eux. Pas tout de suite, mais pour lui si. Il est temps.'' Pensa Frédérick.

Jeter les livres au sol et pendre ses deux amants avait fait baisser sa garde à Matthew et l'avait tout de suite mis en confiance. Frédérick ne l'avait pas amené prêt du feu pour se réchauffer, mais parce qu'une arme dangereuse était à portée de main. Il l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans la maison. Il n'attendait que le bon moment. En une fraction de seconde, il attrapa un immense morceau de vitrail au sol, se retourna et s'empressa de l'enfoncer dans le cou de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Brown se couvrit la gorge dans le but d'empêcher le sang de couler, mais en vain. Chilton le fit rouler au sol et le chevaucha afin de le poignarder à nouveau. Il pouvait ressentir tout. Les bruits caoutchouteux de la chair humide qui se fend, la moindre parcelle de vitre qui pénétrait la chair, son souffle chaud qui petit à petit ne s'échappait plus de sa bouche comme il le devait, il ressentait tout. Plus il redoublait de force dans ses coups, plus il coupait sa propre paume, mais la rage l'avait consumé tout entier et il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Chilton fut bientôt recouvert de sang. Il ne comptait plus ses coups. Il se contentait de frapper à mainte et mainte reprise en hurlant à plein poumon. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus la force de continuer, il se leva et observa sa victime. Son cou était poignardé à un point tel que sa tête se détachait presque de son corps. Tuer ne lui procura pas le moindre plaisir. Il ne s'agissait que d'une vengeance.

-Je n'appartiens à personne. J'ai simplement fait ce que bon me semble. Et ceci, sache que c'était pour Chiyoh. Dit-il en regardant le cadavre de son ancien amant au sol.

Les deux hommes attachés se jetèrent un bref regard avant de regarder Frédérick. Il avait commis son tout premier meurtre et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Celui-ci pris les vêtements de sa victime au sol, essuya le sang qu'il avait au visage et s'habilla rapidement. Il observa Hannibal et Will avant de se diriger vers eux le vitrail toujours à la main.

-L'ancien Frédérick a des chances de refaire surface à votre avis? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il avait envie de les tailler en pièces et de les étreindre tout à la fois. Frédérick n'était plus sur de rien. Il observa les deux hommes attachés et il constata que son meurtre les avait excité. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat que seul le meurtre pouvait apporter. Hannibal ne l'avait jamais autant désiré et Will non plus.

-Je suis navré Frédérick. Je ne peux répondre à votre question, mais il y a une autre question très importante que vous avez omis de poser. Dit le cannibale en se léchant les lèvres.

Frédérick s'arrêta. Le fait qu'il ait changé ne représentait peut-être pas une fatalité, voilà ce que le cannibale tentait de lui faire comprendre. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté une personne avec un tempérament aussi fort que le tien. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait agir ni se sentir. Rien était certain, mais si les deux hommes lui avait dit où ils étaient, c'était qu'ils désiraient par-dessus tout le revoir. Ils le voulaient à leurs côtés. Chilton pris une profonde inspiration et s'approcha du cannibale.

-Voulez vous essayer d'aimer l'homme que je suis?

Hannibal ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Oui. Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Frédérick observa ensuite Will.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Toi, veux-tu essayer de vivre à nos côtés malgré tout? Enchaîna Will.

Accepter cet engagement voulait également dire qu'il devait être sur ses gardes à tout moment. Si Hannibal parvenait à l'accepter, ils vivraient à coup sur une relation extraordinaire. Si non, les conséquences pouvaient être funestes. C'était si risqué. Il observa les livres à leurs pieds et se demanda si les laisser tomber ne serait pas un choix plus simple, mais il y renonça. Il les aimait. Il avait changé, mais pas ses sentiments. Il devait prendre le risque et aller jusqu'au bout de leur histoire malgré le danger. Il était assez fort pour essayer. Il longea le long du mur et coupa les cordes qui les retenaient. Les deux hommes à cours d'énergie tombèrent au sol. Frédérick défis les liens à leurs poignets et les aida à se remettre debout. Ils observèrent ensuite leur sauveur sans parvenir à l'aborder. Frédérick ne su pas non plus quoi dire.

-Contentons-nous d'y aller. Dire les trois hommes à l'unissons.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frédérick sait le rôle qu'il a à jouer.

-Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette victime est écrit dans cette lettre qui vous est adressée agent Crawford. Vous vous doutez de qui là écrite n'est-ce pas? 

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, mais pour que ce psychopathe me donne des indications ainsi que les moyens de lui offrir un enterrement décent, elle devait lui être très proche. Un de ses premiers jouets peut-être. Un jouet qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de tuer lui-même, ça se ressent. 

L'agent était à bout de patience. Ces hommes avaient trouvé le moyen de lui échapper encore une fois. Crawford avait presque envie de la jeter du haut de la falaise et de ne pas se plier aux volontés de son ennemi qui avait l'arrogance de lui demander un service, mais le professionnel pris vite le dessus sur l'homme en colère. Il observa le corps de la frêle jeune femme et il se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'une autre victime du cannibale.

Les traces de pas imprimées dans le sol le mena droit vers une autre scène de crime. Un crime empli de haine. Il pu reconnaître Matthew Brown grâce aux tatouages qu'il avait aux cotes et au dos. Ce n'était pas le travail de Will ni celui d'Hannibal...Chilton. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Ce n'était pas l’œuvre d'un psychopathe, mais c'était toutefois l’œuvre d'un tueur. Il ne trouva pas de mot pour décrire le monstre qu'il était devenu. La seule chose qu'il devait savoir c'est qu'il était plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

***

Dès leur arrivé au Danemark, Chilton s'était précipité à la salle de bain. Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer la charmante demeure qu'Hannibal avait loué. Il souffrait le martyr. Il avait recouvert sa main blessée d'un ruban adhésif et l'avait recouvert d'un gang de cuir moulant. Il avait dû camoufler sa douleur durant tout le trajet. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin se soigner sans crainte. Il nettoya sa plaie et se soigna adéquatement tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux? Il sauta dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude le réconforter. La pièce s'embua rapidement. Il se sentit seul avec lui-même et suffisamment à l'aise pour pleurer. 

-Frédérick? Demanda timidement Will en entrant dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'ancien psychiatre essuya ses larmes et pencha la tête, laissant l'eau s'écouler le long de sa nuque et son cou. 

-J'ai aimé Matthew...d'un amour différent de celui que je vous porte, mais je l'ai aimé. 

Les lunettes de Will s'embuèrent rapidement. Il les enleva et les déposa sur le comptoir et il caressa ses boucles brunes en s'approchant de la douche.

-Ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire ce que tu as fait. Je ressens toutes cette gamme d'émotions qui émane de toi...je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de ressentir autant d'émotions simultanément. 

L'homme pleurait Matthew, Chiyoh et la part d'humanité qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. C'était beaucoup d'adieux à faire en très peu de temps, mais une question plus forte que sa peine lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu as déjà fantasmé à l'idée de tuer Hannibal Will?

Will figea un moment avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

-Souvent. Lorsque je ferme les yeux il m'arrive de l'imaginer ligoté à un arbre. Ces liens sont reliés à un cheval qui par son avancé, resserre la corde jusqu'à l'éclatement de ses yeux. Parfois, je le visualise attaché dans une camisole de force et suspendu dans les airs et à l'aide d'un couteau je lui tranche la gorge. Je pourrais te nommer plusieurs scénarios noirs de ce genre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ''anormal'' vue le genre de relation que nous entretenons.

-Tu ne crois pas que ce soit anormal? Demanda Chilton amusé.

Après réflexion Will éclata de rire et Frédérick aussi.

-Ce n'est pas anormal, c'est complètement dément oui! S'exclama Will en riant. 

Son rire ne dura pas longtemps et sa voix pris soudain une note plus triste.

-J'aime Hannibal. Dieu sait à quel point, même si par moment j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier de cette relation et à la fois je me sens plus libre que jamais auprès de lui...c'est un paradoxe que je ne peux expliquer.

''Pauvre Will'' Pensa alors Chilton.

-Lorsque tu t'es jeté de cette falaise...qu'espérais-tu vraiment? Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

Will adossa sa main contre la porte de la douche et baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette nuit. Hannibal et lui n'avait fait que l'oublier. Comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée.

-Je crois que tu le sais.

Chilton afficha à Will un regard compatissant.

-Tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais vivre sans lui, mais une part d'ombre s'était éveillée en toi et tu ne pouvais accepter de la laisser faire le mal. Tu n'as pas pu trouver une autre solution que celle-ci pour te libérer. Tu ne croyais pas survivre à cette chute. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé auprès d'Hannibal, tu t'es résigné, mais l'es-tu vraiment? La part de toi qui se sent prisonnière est-elle résignée? Ne souhaite-t-elle pas être libérée une fois pour toute?

Le regard des hommes se croisèrent et Chilton pu voir qu'une partie de Will avait envie de mourir et de mettre un terme à toute cette folie, mais cette part d'ombre, celle sous l'emprise de son amour pour le psychopathe lui permettait de rester debout.

-Regrettes-tu de nous avoir suivit? Que désires-tu vraiment en cet instant Frédérick? Demanda tristement Will.

Chilton fixa l'ancien profiler. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Il se rappela alors à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il était de nouveau heureux.

-Je désire que tu enroules tes bras autour de moi Will. Dit l'homme en affichant un petit sourire.

L'ancien profiler se dévêtit rapidement sans le quitter des yeux. Il le rejoignit sous la douche et le pris dans ses bras avec force. Chilton enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et poussa un lente expiration. Tout était si simple quand il s'agissait de lui et de Will. Si seulement Hannibal n'était pas aussi complexe...même si cette complexité faisait partie de son charme et que sans elle, il ne serait pas aussi intéressant. Will s'empara d'un savon et s'en servit pour caresser le corps de Frédérick qui fut bientôt recouvert de mousse. Ces délicieuses caresses eurent pour effet de vite durcir le membre humide de l'ancien psychiatre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut amusé par l'expression du jeune homme qui avait rougit.

-Ton..ton corps n'est plus ce qu'il était depuis la prison. Murmura Will en léchant ses lèvres timidement.

Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Ma nouvelle musculature te plaît? Dit-il en prenant le savon que Will avait entre les mains et de le savonner à son tour. 

Will au contact de Chilton ferma les yeux, soupira d'aise et caressa les bras, les pectoraux et l'abdomen de son amant du bout des doigts.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu es magnifique. Dit-il avant de s'avancer et d'embrasser langoureusement l'homme qui doucement dirigea sa main valide entre ses jambes.

Will frissonna de plaisir et laissa la langue chaude et humide de Frédérick caresser la tienne. Il imita ensuite son amant et déposa sa main contre ce magnifique objet de plaisir. Ressentir la forme, la texture et la fermeté de son amant dans la paume de sa main et contre ses doigts lui procura un immense bonheur, mais également un soulagement immense. Il était plus qu'un amant, Will ressentait depuis le début que cet homme pouvait rétablir l'équilibre de son univers tourmenté. Il était son sauveur. Sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, les deux hommes sentir le plaisir monter en flèche à mesure que leur main s'activait de haut en bas contre le sexe de chacun. Ils se mirent alors à gémir à l'unissons. Chaque lamentation ne fit que les exciter d'avantage. Ils accélérèrent le mouvement et sentir rapidement une puissante pulsation provenant de leur bas ventre et tous deux jouir avant de se serrer dans leur bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Murmura Will entre deux souffles.

-Toi aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dit Chilton en lui caressant le cou.

-Ton amour me permets d’immerger des flots ténébreux dans lesquels je nage...j'en ai t'en besoin. Dit-il en baissant la tête à la fois heureux et honteux d'avouer une telle chose.

Chilton prit le visage de Will entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je t'aime et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te le démontrer.

Will plus réconforté que jamais lui afficha un doux sourire et se blottit contre son torse.


End file.
